Don't tell me that it's over
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: UA.Chapitre 20. Milo et Camus s'expliquent enfin. Kiki et Shaka plus terribles que jamais!
1. La chute

_C'est la première fanfiction que je publie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez indulgents ^^. Principalement Camus X Milo mais aussi d'autres couples comme un Camus X Shura dans le 1__er__ chapitre et d'autres qui se formeront au fil de l'histoire. _

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient _

Camus était rentré plutôt de son jogging quotidien : aujourd'hui, il y avait tout juste un an qu'il était en couple avec Shura, et il voulait vraiment fêter cet évènement. Il avait tout planifié depuis une semaine : cette soirée devait être parfaite, inoubliable. Il avait réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville et maintenant, il était dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son petit ami lorsqu'il pousserait la porte de leur petit appartement : lui qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il se languissait de lui à longueur de journée serait certainement très étonné de le voir rentrer si tôt, et aussi très touché de voir qu'il avait pensé à ce jour très spécial. Camus n'était pas une personne très démonstrative ayant grandi dans une famille bourgeoise où son affection avait été refoulée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Mais il voulait changer. Pour Shura. Pour leur couple. Il était vraiment très amoureux de son compagnon, ou tout du moins, il pensait l'être. A vrai dire il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant lui, mais il pensait que ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le voyait, lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlaient, lorsque ses bras se refermaient autour de sa taille était de l'amour. Oui, il était persuadé que cette douce sensation qui prenait possession de son corps lorsqu'il était avec lui était de l'amour.

Toujours avec le même enthousiasme, il tourna la clef dans la serrure, poussant la porte doucement, pour que la surprise soit totale. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son petit ami et leur cocon de bien-être. Il était sur un petit nuage depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. La chute allait être rude.

-Shura ? C'est moi, je suis rentré !

Il s'attendait à voir débarquer son amant rayonnant dans la seconde, mais personne ne vint. Il trouvait cela très louche, pour quelqu'un qui disait n'attendre que son retour chaque jour, il était bien long.

-Shura ?

-Oui oui je…j'arrive !

Il était soulagé d'entendre sa voix : même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait toujours peur de rentrer un jour et de se retrouver seul. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec lui, si bien qu'il connaissait ses habitudes presque par cœur : il savait combien de sucres il prenait dans son café le matin et il savait à quel point il détestait la neige. Il savait que, lorsqu'il venait doucement l'enlacer par la taille et frotter son nez contre la peau de son cou, il avait envie de lui et au contraire, il savait que lorsqu'il débarquait avec des yeux de cocker et en se grattant la nuque, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et étrangement, il frissonna lorsqu'il le vit débarquer le souffle court et avec ses fameux yeux de cocker, une main sur la nuque.

-Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant une heure !

-Cache ta joie, bougonna le concerné en s'approchant de lui, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-N-non, bien sûr que non, tout va bien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Bizarrement, lorsqu'il lui disait que tout allait bien, cela sonnait faux aux oreilles du français. Shura était une personne d'un naturel calme et détendu. Toujours. Dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Camus était même persuadé que, si un dangereux terroriste armé jusqu'aux dents débarquait dans leur chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, son petit ami resterait calme. Alors pourquoi bafouillait-il de la sorte ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit provenant de leur chambre à coucher et cela ne le rassurait vraiment pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il en voulant aller voir.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà, Shura lui tombait dessus. Collé contre lui, entourant son cou de ses bras, il l'empêchait d'avancer. Quelque chose clochait, Camus en était certain.

-R-rien ! Mon amour et si…et si on sortait un peu, mhm ? Après tout on a quelque chose à fêter ce soir, pas vrai.

-Bien sûr, on va y aller, je vais juste vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

-Non !

Grillé. Il était grillé. Lorsque Camus se retourna, son amant avait une main collée sur la bouche, bien conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise. Il s'était vendu tout seul. Il ne contrôlait plus rien de la situation et cela le stressait.

-Mais enfin Shura, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Rien. Je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien. Crois-moi, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Et Camus aurait presque cédé lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement contre les siennes et que son petit ami se saisit de ses mains, l'entraînant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Ils seraient sortis dîner, auraient fêté leur 1an de vie de couple comme cela était prévu et le français n'aurait rien su. Il serait resté sur son nuage loin, très loin de la douleur qui allait à présent faire partie de sa vie. Oui, ils auraient encore vécu longtemps ainsi, dans le mensonge. Et Camus n'aurait rien su de tout ça. Il aurait presque cédé si le bruit ne s'était pas répété, et si Shura n'était pas devenu pâle, stoppant tout mouvement. Alors il avait fait demi-tour et il avait violemment ouvert la porte de leur chambre.

-Camus non ! Non ne fais pas ça !

-Oh mon Dieu non, dis-moi que je rêve. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, Shura ?

Il aurait mieux fait de céder, en fin de compte. La chute était rude.

* * *

><p>-Eh, Salut Milo !<p>

Le grec salua brièvement son amie avant de venir s'affaler sur une chaise du comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Le truc le plus fort que tu as.

Marine lui jeta un regard triste. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir dans cet état totalement dégoûté de lui-même et exténué. Il venait toujours ici après ça et il se sentait tellement sale qu'il buvait jusqu'à devenir totalement saoul. Il buvait pour oublier sa vie misérable, pour oublier qu'il était totalement seul et surtout, pour oublier la pute qu'il était.

-Milo, tu devrais arrêter, tu sais…

-S'il te plaît Marine, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la morale. Contente-toi de me donner à boire.

-Je suis sérieuse, répéta la jeune fille en posant une vodka devant son ami, qui la vida d'une traite, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, tu vaux bien mieux que quelques billets qu'on te donne avant de t'oublier.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Milo le savait, qu'il était une pute. Mais l'idée même d'y penser lui donnait envie de vomir. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on arrête de lui rappeler sa condition plus que pathétique. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il souffrait de tout ça. Et personne ne pouvait comprendre ses idées noires. Comme s'il pouvait tout arrêter maintenant, comme s'il pouvait vivre sans les passes qu'il recevait.

-Comment tu veux que je m'en sorte sans ça ? J'ai à peine de quoi payer le taudis qui me sert d'appart'.

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'argent il y a des aides et…

-Et quoi ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Salut, j'en ai marre de me prostituer pour survivre, vous n'auriez pas un peu de fric à me filer, par hasard ? Laisse-moi rire !

Il adorait son amie. C'était la seule avec qui il pouvait parler de ça sans rougir. Il pouvait tout lui dire et, souvent, c'était auprès d'elle qu'il venait se réfugier pour ne pas faire de connerie. Elle ne le comprenait pas, c'était certain, mais au moins elle l'écoutait. Et elle essayait de l'aider, parfois. Elle était gentille au fond. Un peu chiante mais gentille. Et Milo avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec lui, même si cette personne était juste gentille. Il se sentait beaucoup trop seul.

-Si tu as vraiment des difficultés à payer ton logement, tu peux toujours chercher un colocataire.

-Qui voudrait cohabiter avec un mec comme moi ? Avec un gars qui vit la nuit et qui commence sa journée à minuit pour aller faire le trottoir ? Je vais tous les faire fuir, c'est certain.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te dévoiler dès le départ. Crois-moi, ça te ferait le plus grand bien de vivre avec quelqu'un tu ne dois pas rester seul.

Son amie ne comprenait décidément pas. Comme si c'était facile pour lui d'ouvrir sa porte à un étranger. Il n'avait plus confiance en personne, il avait une bonne expérience avec les gens, mais tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber. Il s'était retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain, comme ces chiens qu'on adopte pour ensuite les abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute à la moindre occasion. Et puis de toute façon, qui aurait voulu vivre avec lui ? Il mangeait un jour sur deux des pizzas surgelées qu'il trouvait à bas prix dans une épicerie du coin. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Son appartement était délabré et il n'avait ni télévision, ni console à la mode et le pire de tout, il habitait dans une partie mal famée du quartier, assez proche de son ''lieu de travail'', comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir.

-Ouais, on verra ça. Une deuxième vodka s'il te plaît.

* * *

><p>-Camus ! Camus s'il te plaît pose ce sac, il faut qu'on discute.<p>

-Non fiche-moi la paix ! Ne me touche pas ! J'arrive pas à y croire, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Et moi qui ai cru à toutes tes belles paroles, j'ai vraiment été trop con !

Le français n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait faire un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Tout serait normal, comme avant qu'il ouvre cette fichue porte. Mais bon Dieu que lui avait-il pris d'être aussi curieux, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de sortir avec Shura, d'aller dîner et puis de revenir en oubliant ce fichu bruit ? Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il y aille. Il avait fallu qu'il vérifie. Et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé, c'était un gars à moitié à poil qui tentait de se rhabiller sans faire de bruit. Loupé. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était une horrible blague, cherchant la caméra dans tous les coins de la pièce. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra, ce n'était pas une blague. C'était la réalité. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Shura l'avait trompé.

-Et avec lui en plus ! Avec Dokho, comme si ce vieux débris pouvait t'apporter quelque chose !

-Surveille tes paroles, ne devient pas méchant.

-Tu es bien culoté de dire ça !

Camus était blessé. Il avait mal. Horriblement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça aurait pu lui arriver il était tellement bien avec Shura qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il irait voir ailleurs. Et ce qui le vexait doublement, c'est qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec un homme près de 10 ans plus âgé qu'eux, comme si lui ne le satisfaisait pas assez ! Il pensait pourtant que son compagnon était sincère, mais il s'était trompé. Il tombait de haut, et ça lui déchirait le cœur, littéralement. S'en était fini de lui, il en était certain. Il n'était plus rien qu'on jouet dont on s'occupe et qu'on dit aimer, mais qui finalement n'est qu'un jouet entre tous les jouets, et qu'on abandonne pour s'amuser avec un autre. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement, avec le parfum de Saga qui le suivait partout.

-C'est fini entre nous.

-Ne dis pas de connerie, où veux-tu aller ?

-Je trouverai bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Et sans un mot de plus, il claqua la porte. Une page de sa vie se tournait, comme les pages d'un livre qu'on tourne et qu'on ne relit plus jamais, gardant secrètement au fond de notre cœur les passages qui nous ont le plus touché. Et Dieu sait si cette histoire l'avait touché ! Shura était son premier amour, son coup de cœur, ce livre qu'on garde précieusement sur notre table de nuit. Oui Shura lui était vital. Et il le savait. Il savait aussi que l'appartement était à lui, et que s'il le quittait, Camus serait à la rue. Mais le français s'en fichait : il préférait encore mourir de froid sous un pont plutôt que de dormir dans un lit où un autre que lui avait pris possession de son amant. Il se sentit horriblement seul et les larmes perlèrent toutes seules au coin de ses yeux. Les traitresses ! Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'en valait pas la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était trop difficile. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Il avait tout perdu.

* * *

><p>Milo était rentré chez lui sans avoir trop bu. A vrai dire, Marine avait refusé de le servir lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il ne décamperait pas tant qu'elle lui donnerait à boire. Elle voulait qu'il s'en sorte, et ce n'était certainement pas en se saoulant tous les soirs qu'il y arriverait. Le grec avait pourtant essayé de négocier, mais la belle rousse n'avait jamais cédé. Il était alors parti en claquant la porte du bar. Il sortit en soupirant une petite boîte en fer qu'il gardait précieusement sous ses vêtements et il se mit à compter. Exactement 123dollars. Il avait déjà besoin de 100dollars pour payer son loyer. Il lui restait donc 23 dollars. Et il était seulement le 4 du mois. Peut-être pourrait-il augmenter le prix de ses nuits ? Mais alors il aurait moins de clients, et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il avait besoin de cet argent, sinon il se retrouverait à la rue. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : les murs délabrés et la lumière tamisée de l'intérieur le déprimèrent. Et dire qu'il devait se vendre pour ça !<p>

-J'ai vraiment touché le fond, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il repensa à ce dont Marine lui avait parlé. Un colocataire…Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais il était bien conscient de sa situation critique : si il ne faisait rien, il allait vraiment tout perdre. Peut-être que si il ne demandait pas trop d'argent pour le loyer, il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui se laisserait envouter par le ''charme'' de l'endroit…Après tout il y avait une épicerie et une boulangerie tout près et puis, la ligne de métro n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Mais laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans son intimité, c'était aussi risque de souffrir encore. Milo ne voulait plus qu'on l'abandonne. Mais après tout ne risque-t-on pas de perdre chaque personne que nous croisons dans notre vie ? Il devait essayer encore une fois. Et s'il se trompait, et bien il n'aurait plus rien à faire ici. Oui, il allait chercher un colocataire.

* * *

><p>-Merci pour tout Aphro, je te revaudrai ça !<p>

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi mon chou,je savais que cet imbécile n'était pas clean !

Après que Camus soit parti de chez Shura, il avait longuement erré dans les rues, sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de cet enfer ! Et c'est ce moment qu'Aphrodite avait choisi pour l'appeler. Le suédois était son meilleur ami, depuis toujours. Bien que leurs tempéraments soient très différents, ils avaient toujours eu une relation très proche. Aphrodite était la fougue, le volcan, l'insoumis tandis que lui était le calme, la glace et, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'avouer, il avait été soumis ! Aphrodite avait tout de suite perçu dans sa voix chevrotante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsque Camus avait éclaté en sanglots au téléphone, tentant de lui expliquer entre 2 sanglots que Shura l'avait trompé, qu'il avait mal et qu'il était seul. Le suédois lui avait alors ordonné de passer la nuit chez lui, et ils avaient longuement parlé tous les deux, ce qui avait fait le plus grand bien à Camus. Aphrodite avait toujours été l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin.

-Et surtout ne te laisse pas faire Camus ! Regarde-toi comme tu es beau ! Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui avec une allure pareille, tu n'auras pas de mal à retrouver quelqu'un, ce Shura n'a jamais été assez bien pour toi.

Camus sourit Aphrodite n'avait jamais aimé son amant. A vrai dire, le français pensait qu'il était jaloux qu'une autre personne prenne place dans sa vie, si bien qu'il passait son temps à critiquer l'espagnol. Mais Camus était bien trop amoureux à l'époque pour tenir compte de ses nombreuses mises en garde.

-Et puis de toute façon, les mecs sont tous des salops. Ils ne pensent qu'à baiser. Crois-moi, la vie de célibataire est très bien.

-Comme si tu en savais quelque chose, tu n'es jamais seul !

Et c'était vrai, Aphrodite enchaînait les aventures d'un soir, refusant de s'attacher à quiconque. Il avait beaucoup souffert d'une histoire d'amour par le passé, et il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience. Il ne voulait plus être privé de liberté pour une personne qui finirait par le quitter, il en était certain.

-Si tu veux, je peux te présenter une de mes conquêtes…

-Je pense qui ça ira, je pourrai me débrouiller tout seul. Mais tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un bel italien ?

-Angelo ? Oh oui, il est très mignon mais…ça reste un homme mon cher Camus. Il est juste comme les autres.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

La discussion était close. Son ami ne voulait pas en parler, il se renfrognait dès qu'il s'agissait de relation sérieuse. Camus savait qu'il avait vu Angelo quelques fois et qu'il l'appréciait, mais le suédois refusait de l'admettre. Camus attrapa alors un journal qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine et une petite annonce retint son attention. Quelqu'un cherchait un colocataire, et ce n'était pas très loin de chez son meilleur ami. En cas de besoin il pourrait toujours venir le voir.

-Aphro ? Tu aurais une feuille et un feutre ?

-Bien sûr mon canard en sucre, je t'amène ça tout de suite.

Le français leva les yeux au ciel comme son ami lui tendait ce qu'il avait demandé, un baiser volant en prime. Il était terrible. Il griffonna rapidement l'adresse sur un coin de la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de son jeans, bien décidé à aller y faire un tour aujourd'hui même. Il devait passer à autre chose : il ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à se morfondre chez son meilleur ami. Il devait retrouver son indépendance et écrire une nouvelle page de son livre. Une chose était certaine, celui qui le referait tomber amoureux n'était pas encore né ! L'amour était vraiment la chose la plus stupide qui existait. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir !

* * *

><p><em>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ Review please ! <em>


	2. Un nouveau départ

Et voilà le 2eme chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour info,avoir mentionné le nom de Saga dans mon 1er chapitre était une grosse erreur d'inattention de ma part. Il s'agissait donc bien de Dokho,et non de Saga.

* * *

><p>Oh. Mon. Dieu.<p>

Voilà ce que Camus pensait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Après avoir indiqué l'adresse, il avait rapidement déjeuné avec Aphrodite avant de se décider à venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux appartement. Il voulait partir le plus vite possible de chez son meilleur ami car, même s'il l'adorait, il savait que le suédois avait un grand besoin de liberté. Et de toute façon, il voulait oublier cette histoire au plus vite et construire une nouvelle vie. Il allait devenir un autre homme. Un homme qui ne tomberait plus sous le charme du premier venu et surtout, un homme libre lui aussi. Il prenait conscience que Shura l'avait rendu docile. Et il détestait cette idée. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, à trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de passer une soirée dans un restaurant à se bécoter avec son amant ? C'était juste pathétique. Il faisait pitié. Il voulait prendre un nouveau départ, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'endroit de son ''nouveau départ'' ressemble à…ça. Pouvait-on vraiment définir cet endroit lugubre et délabré ? Le français avait beau chercher dans tout son vocabulaire le plus dégradant, il ne trouvait aucun mot convenable pour décrire…ça. C'était juste immonde. La rue était étroite et la façade devant laquelle il se tenait devait avoir été blanche, à une époque. Une époque très, très lointaine. Si bien que maintenant, elle tirait plutôt sur le gris et les croisillons des fenêtres étaient jaunis et effrités. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

-Hé mon mignon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu t'es perdu, tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter peut-être ?

Camus tourna la tête sur le côté. Il ne manquait plus que ça : une bande de trois tas de muscles le dévisageait comme s'il était une dinde de Noël. Ou un bon cake au chocolat, selon les préférences. Et le français n'aimait pas du tout ça. Les regards lubriques le reluquaient sans gêne, comme on examine une affiche publicitaire pour une crème solaire en plein mois de juillet. Avec une idée derrière la tête. A tous les coups, il devait être maudit ; pourquoi avait-il cette apparence si frêle qui lui donnait une image si vulnérable ?

-T'as perdu ta langue en chemin, aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie poupée comme toi fait par ici ?

Oui ça devait être ça, il était maudit. Lui qui voulait retrouver son assurance passée, c'était plutôt mal barré. Une poupée. Un joli mannequin, à la limite. Mais une poupée…il ne fallait pas dépasser les bornes ! Ces types manquaient cruellement d'éducation, de raffinement, de charme, de politesse, de fraîcheur,…bref, de tout ce qui pouvait attirer Camus chez un homme. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la petite bande s'approcher de lui, cherchant désespérément par où il pourrait s'échapper en cas de besoin. Il n'avait pas peur…enfin, pas trop, mais ce n'était pas avec ses 1m75 et ses 70kilos qu'il réussirait à battre ces trois lourdauds.

-Allez sois pas timide, viens avec nous.

-Fichez lui la paix, bande de camés, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Camus détourna le regard pour tomber sur…un géant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. L'ombre de l'individu s'étalait nonchalamment sur le sol, si bien que le français se demandait s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination. Un géant pareil ne pouvait pas exister.

-Si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, Aldé ? Allez soit cool, on veut juste s'amuser un peu. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un joli petit morceau de chair pareil !

-Et crois-moi si tu insistes, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion d'en croiser, c'est certain.

Et les trois autres types ne rajoutèrent rien, se contentant de prendre le large tout en balançant des insultes à la pelle, seul vocabulaire que leurs petites cervelles rouillées devaient connaître. Le géant se retourna alors vers Camus, lui tendant une poignée de main chaleureuse.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Aldébaran. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de croiser des gens comme toi tous les jours, dans les bas quartiers.

-Je suis venu…visiter un appartement, mais je dois m'être trompé de chemin. Je cherchais la rue victorieuse mais…

-Non, tu ne fais pas erreur, c'est bien ici.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas cet endroit. Camus lâcha un long soupir qui n'échappa pas au géant, qui le détaillait avec un air un peu moqueur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on s'y habitue. Il y bien pire tu sais. Tu te plairas ici !

Ça, il en doutait. Quoique son intuition lui avait déjà joué des tours ; il suffisait de voir comment son idylle avec Shura venait de lamentablement s'écrouler alors qu'il pensait nager dans un océan de bonheur inaccessible. Alors plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il allait devoir se lancer. Et puis il pouvait toujours refuser, si vraiment l'endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne s'engageait à rien, il venait juste visiter.

* * *

><p>14h57. Milo pesta un instant contre l'imbécile (en l'occurrence lui) qui avait laissé les volets ouverts la veille, laissant ainsi les rayons sournois du soleil se faufiler jusque dans la pièce. Et, en second plan il pesta, contre le sinistre individu qui s'était infiltré dans son esprit avec un marteau-piqueur. Il avait un mal de tête lancinant et pourtant il n'avait presque rien bu le jour précédent. Ça devait être une migraine ; une aspirine et le tour serait joué. Il avait une fois de plus passé une nuit horrible, enchaînant cauchemar sur cauchemar sans jamais réussir à retrouver le sommeil par la suite. Il n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir tant il était certain que les énormes cernes sous ses yeux l'effrayeraient. Tandis qu'il émergeait, il entendit un bruit au loin. Un bruit identique à un tambour, comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Qui donc pouvait le réveiller à une heure si matinale ? Il se leva en râlant, enfilant tout juste un pantalon qui traînait et, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis, il ouvrit la porte.<p>

-Bonjour je…je cherche un certain Milo. C'est bien ici ?

-Oui, je suis Milo, mais…

-J'ai vu ton annonce dans le journal…Je serais intéressé pour être ton…colocataire.

Milo n'assimila pas la moitié de ce que Camus venait de lui dire. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire, c'était se téléporter n'importe où, mais loin, très loin d'ici. Il avait déjà totalement oublié cette histoire de colocation, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ramasser les monticules de vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Passant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée, il osa poser son regard dans celui de Camus et déjà, ses prunelles un peu ternes se perdaient au fond de deux lacs plus purs que l'océan. L'homme en face de lui était vraiment très beau. Son visage aux traits fins était encadré par une chevelure azurée couleur nuit qui faisait d'avantage ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Et sa gêne s'intensifia un peu plus comme le regard de Camus se faisait insistant ; qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Il essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur les pans rêches de son jeans et chercha quelque chose qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire, ne sachant absolument pas comment se comporter avec lui. Pourtant il en avait vu, des mecs défiler chez lui, habillés ou à poil d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'ils repartiraient après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ici la situation était bien différente : il était en face d'une personne susceptible de vivre un bon bout de temps avec lui, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était juste terrifié.

De son côté, Camus se demandait si le blondinet en face de lui allait enfin le faire entrer. Après tout, il était venu pour visiter, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que Milo le regardait comme ça, sans bouger ? Il lui avait pourtant confirmé lui-même être la personne qu'il recherchait, il ne s'était donc pas trompé d'adresse. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il remit une mèche de cheveux en place tout en essayant d'entrevoir une quelconque décoration.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait…entrer ? Finit-il par demander timidement, tout aussi mal à l'aise que son interlocuteur.

-Oh…oh oui bien sûr, entre ! Milo s'effaça, laissant ainsi entrer le français chez lui. Ne fais pas attention au désordre, je…travaille beaucoup en ce moment et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire le ménage. Mais habituellement tout est très propre tu sais, et…

Il se tut, bien conscient de raconter un des plus gros mensonges de sa vie. Depuis quand était-il maniaque ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'ordre. D'un naturel très actif, il fallait toujours qu'il touche à tout avant d'abandonner l'objet de sa convoitise au beau milieu de la pièce pour l'oublier définitivement. Ses deux prunelles dorées détaillèrent un instant Camus, qui regardait tout autour de lui, se demandant certainement où il avait atterri. Était-ce bien un morceau de pizza qui dépassait du clic-clac ? Et là, devant la plante verte, étaient-ce bien des tâches de coca ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir ! Une chose était certaine : son potentiel colocataire avec une hygiène plus que douteuse ! D'ailleurs celui-ci s'activait déjà à ramasser les pulls qui jonchaient le sol pour les rouler en boule sur ce qui devait lui servir de lit.

-Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

-Environ six ans, lança Milo depuis le petit coin cuisine tout en shootant d'une façon qu'il pensait discrète dans une vieille chaussette sale qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais je m'y plais et puis…je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer autre chose, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui vous trahit et révèle aux autres que tout va mal quand vous jurez que tout va bien.

-Je vois…

-Mais viens je vais te…te montrer la suite !

Et Camus le suivit, découvrant ainsi la petite salle de bains carrelée et manquant de se retrouver les fesses dans la baignoire en glissant sur un tube de dentifrice qui traînait par terre. Et Milo avait commencé à bafouiller, s'excusant mille et une fois pour son cruel manque d'ordre. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, que le bel apollon en face de lui vienne à se casser un bras dans sa propre salle-de-bains. Il était prêt à invoquer tous les dieux, mêmes ceux dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler pour qu'ils le pardonnent de sa maladresse si Camus ne l'avait pas arrêté, lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'après tout, il était toujours en vie. Et heureusement. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres dans les journaux : ''Un jeune homme de 22ans décède en glissant sur un tube de dentifrice…'' la bonne blague. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Shura…serait-il au moins venu à son enterrement ou se serait-il contenté de tourner la page avec un air d'indifférence, tout en demandant à Dokho de lui amener un deuxième café ? Quoique, vu la réaction de Milo lorsqu'il avait failli tomber, ce dernier aurait bien été capable de céder à la panique et le cacher dans le congélateur pour faire disparaître toute trace de son passage, évitant ainsi de s'attirer des ennuis. Dans ce cas, il espérait juste qu'Aphrodite s'inquièterait et se rappellerait de l'endroit où il était censé se trouver le jour de sa disparition. Il frissonna déjà à l'idée de se retrouver découpé en rondelles entre des pizzas surgelées et un vieux paquet de nuggets. Lui qui était si équilibré dans son alimentation…

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda finalement le blond en voyant que le français ne l'écoutait plus.

-Non non, désolé j'étais ailleurs.

Et il continua sa petite visite guidée, tout en prenant bien soin de lever les pieds, maintenant. L'appartement était en fait minuscule : une pièce centrale qui servait de salon, de cuisine, de salle-à-manger et de chambre à coucher ainsi qu'une salle de bains et une buanderie. Ça le changeait de l'immense appartement qu'il partageait avec son ex-amant, qui était lumineux, spacieux et totalement équipé. Ici, l'intérieur était plutôt…rustique. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 16h34. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'en aller. Il avait promis à Aphrodite de lui tenir compagnie et de lui préparer une de ses spécialités françaises pour le dîner.

-Merci, pour la visite. Il y a un numéro où je peux te contacter ?

-Oh oui oui, s'extasia presque Milo, qui était persuadé que l'homme en face de lui serait parti en courant sans plus donner de nouvelles, tu peux appeler ce numéro –il lui tendit un petit morceau de papier sur lequel des chiffres étaient inscrit- c'est chez moi voisin, mais je le préviendrai.

-D'accord. Je te tiens au courant rapidement.

Il allait pour partir lorsque Milo eut un éclair de lucidité : il ne connaissait même pas son prénom ! Il le pourchassa alors dans les escaliers en gesticulant pour lui faire de grands signes qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos.

-Hé ! Hé attends !

Camus s'arrêta alors, surpris de le voir lui courir après. Il n'allait tout de même pas le séquestrer, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est quoi ton prénom ? Finit-il par demander, essoufflé.

Milo s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ignore complètement ou lui dise que ça ne le regardait pas, mais à son plus grand étonnement, le français lui répondit.

-Camus.

Camus. C'était un si joli prénom. Bien plus beau que le sien, bien plus beau que tous ceux qu'il avait entendu. Camus lui sourit, et il se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil. Ramenant ses bras contre lui, il bredouilla un bref merci, j'attends ton coup de fil alors avant de partir en courant. S'il était resté une seule seconde de plus, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais non, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça avec lui. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'apprécie enfin pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et non pas pour des services qu'il vendait à 50 dollars la nuit. Oui, il voulait vraiment ne rien foirer, s'il était amené à cohabiter avec Camus.

* * *

><p>-Kanon ! Kanon bordel de merde, ouvre cette fichue porte !<p>

-Deux secondes, j'arrive.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage fatigué du grec fit son apparition. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de hurler à Milo qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour écouter ses histoires que son ami était déjà entré à l'intérieur, lui expliquant déjà à quel point il était important qu'il reste scotché à son téléphone dans les prochains jours à venir, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il lui promettait de lui amener un sandwich tous les midis lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Ronchonna-t-il en montrant Rhadamanthe du menton.

En effet, le jeune homme le regardait, son éternel sourire narquois sur le visage. Et il l'énervait déjà. Milo ne l'aimait pas il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, alors pourquoi son ami le laissait-il encore venir chez lui ? Il avait déjà perdu son frère à cause de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à le voir.

-Du calme Milo, c'est juste sexuel entre nous. D'ailleurs il allait s'en aller. Pas vrai, Rhada ?

L'anglais se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en tournant les talons sans un seul regard pour le nouvel arrivant. Il adorait provoquer, il était bien connu pour ça. Kanon le regarda s'en aller, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau visible sur son torse.

-Tu dois quand même avouer qu'il est foutrement beau.

-Je ne t'ai jamais compris, Kanon. Saga est déjà parti et toi tu…

-Ne me parle pas de lui. Il s'est barré. C'est lui qui l'a choisi. Il s'est barré et je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

Milo savait bien qu'au fond, Kanon souffrait du départ de son jumeau. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été très proches. Mais leur relation s'était dégradée avec le temps, depuis que Rhadamanthe était venu s'immiscer entre eux. Saga ne supportait tout bonnement pas la façon qu'il avait de prendre tout le monde de haut, ni ses remarques blessantes. Et Kanon lui, trouvait que son frère ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter d'intégrer l'anglais au sein de leur famille. Et Saga était parti du jour au lendemain, sans même laisser de mot. Milo était certain que Rhadamanthe était mêlé à cette histoire, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Ou du moins, pas encore…

-Bon, pourquoi tu venais ? C'est quoi cette histoire de téléphone encore ? Demanda Kanon tout en sortant pour aller fumer. Tu t'es encore amouraché d'un client super chiant qui veut absolument te recontacter ?

-Non ! Je…j'ai mis une annonce, pour une colocation et…

-Tu as QUOI ?

Un peu plus et Kanon s'étouffait avec la fumée de cigarette qu'il venait d'avaler. Il savait bien que son voisin de palier avait le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin mais alors là, c'était le pompon ! Un colocataire, et pourquoi pas un bébé phoque, tant qu'il y était ? Toute personne un minimum réfléchie et censée savait que ça finissait toujours mal, de vivre avec quelqu'un. Mais alors dans un quartier pareil…Milo n'avait pu que ramasser un drogué, un repris de justice ou autre calamité du genre.

-Ecoute Kanon, j'arrive déjà plus à suivre avec les factures. Y a de moins en moins de boulot et…

-Et tu l'as déniché où, l'animal ?

-Il n'est pas d'ici, et Camus n'est pas un animal. Il a l'air gentil tu sais.

-Foutaise tout ça ! C'est comme quand tu vas dans une animalerie : le petit chiot sur lequel tu craques à l'air bien mignon et gentil derrière sa grille, mais une fois que tu lui ouvres la porte de ta maison, tu n'as que des emmerdes ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour venir faire du baby-sitting quand tu seras parti baiser, je te préviens !

Milo leva les yeux au ciel : il fallait toujours que son ami s'emporte. Il était persuadé qu'il adorerait Camus, enfin si ce dernier acceptait de venir vivre avec lui.

-S'il te plaît, je ne te demanderai rien c'est promis. Juste…il doit téléphoner ici pour me dire si oui ou non il accepte. Alors je t'en prie ne lui joue pas une mauvaise blague et préviens-moi quand ça arrivera.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que son ami imitait déjà toutes sortes de voix différentes, passant du psychopathe tout juste échappé de l'asile à la mamie en détresse. Et cela énerva légèrement le blond : il ne voulait pas que son ami ruine tous ses efforts. Il lui avait déjà fallu bien du courage pour se lancer, ce n'était pas pour que ce petit fourbe le fasse échouer alors qu'il était aux portes de l'accomplissement.

-Kanon je suis sérieux ! C'est important, alors s'il te plaît fais ce que je te demande.

-Il est mignon, ton Camus ?

Et aussitôt, les joues de Milo s'empourprèrent.

-Quoi mais…mais c'est quoi cette question ?

-Oooooh mon petit voisin aurait-il une touche ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, contente-toi de m'appeler quand il téléphonera, tu veux !

Et il claqua la porte, laissant son ami rigoler bêtement derrière la porte. Non mais, depuis quand tombait-il amoureux, lui ? Ce n'était plus une gamine tout de même ! Ces histoires d'amour à deux balles, ce n'était plus de son âge.

* * *

><p>-Aphro ? C'est moi, je suis rentré !<p>

-Oh mon bichon, tu m'as tellement manqué, viens par là une minute, je suis à la cuisine !

Camus s'attendait à voir son ami lire un magazine people dans lequel il avait dû voir un ''bo goss super canon qu'il voudrait trop se faire'', sauf qu'il le retrouva en tablier, des traces de farine sur les joues et une horrible odeur de brûlé tout autour de lui.

-Euh Aphro, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Et bien figure-toi que j'ai voulu faire un gâteau, répondit le concerné en brandissant fièrement un bloc carbonisé devant lui.

Il était mignon comme ça, les cheveux attachés et le visage poudré de farine, mais tout le monde savait qu'Aphrodite n'avait jamais été un cordon bleu. Il lui rappelait un peu Shura sur ce point son bel espagnol n'avait jamais eu aucune capacité culinaire. C'est à peine s'il était capable de faire bouillir de l'eau sans faire exploser tout le quartier par la suite. D'ailleurs ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'il aimait lui, c'était le sport et les belles voitures de luxe, totalement opposé au monde du français. Lui aimait le calme, les longues après-midi passées dans les musées ou à lire un livre enveloppé dans un plaid, un jus de fruit à la main. Quand il y réfléchissait, ils étaient tout de même très différents. Certainement trop différents pour que ça ait pu marcher…Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal de penser à lui ?

-Dis donc ma bichette, tu vas vraiment me laisser avec cette chose sur les bras encore longtemps ?

-Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles, râla Camus tout en le débarrassant de la ''chose''. Et donne-moi ce tablier plutôt, je vais le faire moi-même, ton gâteau.

-Tu es un amour ma luciole des neiges, que vais-je faire sans toi ?

-Aphroooo !

-D'ailleurs à ce propos, comment s'est passée ta visite chez ce ''Milo'' ?

-Oh…plutôt bien. Je dois le recontacter pour lui donner ma réponse.

Evidemment, Camus évita de lui dire qu'il avait failli mourir à cause du fouillis qui traînait là-bas : son meilleur ami aurait bien été capable de contacter le F.B.I pour les prévenir d'une tentative d'homicide volontaire. Oui pire encore, il aurait pu engager un tueur à gages pour régler son compte à Milo. Mauvais plan, il était préférable d'éviter.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

A vrai dire, Camus n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de survivre dans un endroit pareil, s'il serait capable d'à nouveau s'habituer à quelqu'un. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour totalement apprivoiser la personnalité de Shura, et il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie. Milo avait l'air plutôt gentil, même s'il était persuadé que quelque chose de louche devait se tramer derrière lui. De toute façon, tous les garçons plutôt mignons avaient quelque chose à cacher. Ils vous envoutent avec leurs belles paroles et leurs beaux sourires et puis paf, leur vraie nature se révèle. Et c'est souvent très moche à découvrir. Une chose était certaine, s'il devait cohabiter avec le grec, il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse une place dans son cœur. C'en était fini, son cœur avait trop souffert, il n'y avait plus de place pour personne. Jamais plus.

-Je dois encore y réfléchir.

La nuit porte conseil.

* * *

><p>Kanon fumait. Comme toujours. Il fumait tout le temps depuis le départ de son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'apaisait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas à se justifier : il aimait fumer. Il avait eu droit à de nombreux discours sur les conséquences de la cigarette, les risques de cancer, de mort et tout le blabla. Mais il fallait bien qu'il meure de quelque chose et à choisir il préférait encore mourir dans un hôpital après avoir bien profité de sa vie plutôt que de mourir étouffer dans un restaurant cinq étoiles parce qu'il aurait avalé un petit pois de travers. Il entendait déjà Saga lui faire la morale, s'il apprenait qu'il s'était mis à fumer. Mais il s'en fichait : son frère était parti. Il était parti sans même chercher à comprendre. Il avait juste joué les égoïstes, comme toujours.<p>

-Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste Saga.

Maintenant il était tout seul et son ''histoire d'amour'' avec Rhadamanthe s'était vite dégradée avant de ne devenir qu'une histoire de sexe entre eux. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, parfois ils passaient un week-end ensemble, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Tant que l'anglais pouvait répondre à ses attentes à n'importe quel moment, ça lui convenait. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Alors qu'il ressassait de vieux souvenirs, il entendit le téléphone sonner. Persuadé que c'était encore une ''enquête bien être'' comme il en recevait régulièrement, il ne se dépêcha pas pour répondre, et fut même plutôt désagréable.

-Ouais ?

-Euh bonjour. Je suis Camus, c'est moi qui suit venu visiter l'appartement de Milo hier, est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Oui, une petite minute.

Il rigolait tout seul en pensant qu'il avait au bout du fil celui qu'il avait comparé à un animal de compagnie la veille.

-Milooooooooooooooo ? Ramène ton cul par ici, y a le caniche au téléphone.

Merde. Le caniche en question devait avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit sourd, sinon Milo le tuerait. D'ailleurs ce dernier pénétrait déjà dans la pièce, lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'il connaissait.

-De quel caniche tu parles ?

-Ben, ton coloc…

Et ni une ni deux, Milo se jeta presque sur le combiné. Si jamais Camus avait entendu, il tuait Kanon. Et il pouvait être certain qu'il choisirait la manière la plus douloureuse de le faire !

-Allô Camus ? Tu vas bien ? Oui oui, moi aussi. Alors tu as pris ta décision ?...Bien sûr, je t'écoute !


	3. Chapter 3

-Allez vas-y…plus loin…plus vite…alleeeez ! Dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'il-te-plaît, vas plus vite, j'ai pas toute la journée. Oui comme ça c'est bien…c'est parfait. Non stop pas comme ça…Oh oui ! Oh oui tu y es presque alleeeeez, ouiiiiiiiii…

Un cri strident et franchement pas masculin retentit ensuite. N'importe quel être sain d'esprit l'aurait pris pour un cinglé et Milo imaginait déjà la réaction de la grand-mère qui lui servait de voisine du bas si elle l'avait entendu, certain qu'elle lui lancerait un regard outré et dégoûté la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, persuadée qu'il organisait encore des soirées de débauche et qu'il venait tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air au-dessus de son pauvre petit cœur cardiaque. Mais non. Milo ne venait pas de faire des galipettes, loin de là. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs, car s'il détestait devoir se vendre, il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus. Les souris. Il en avait horreur. Et évidemment, c'était aujourd'hui que cette satanée bestiole décidait de montrer le bout de son nez. Et dans SA buanderie en plus de ça. Il y avait des dizaines d'appartements mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle atterrisse chez LUI. Et depuis de longues minutes qui lui paraissaient être des heures, il essayait de pousser cette infâme créature dans le piège à souris qu'il avait placé dans le coin de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse et vite, sauf qu'il était persuadé que cette sale bête avait planqué un radar à fromage piégé sous sa patte, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sinon, pourquoi ne se jetait-elle pas sur le morceau dodu de gouda qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle ? Il avait d'abord pensé à lui balancer un seau d'eau sur la tête, mais il n'était pas persuadé que ça l'aurait beaucoup aidé. Qui sait, c'était peut-être un monstre super-mutant qui ne demandait qu'à être aspergé d'eau pour révéler sa vraie nature. Parano ? Non, juste prévoyant…peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se décide enfin à aller se suicider. Sauf qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et il devait encore faire un état des lieux.

-Bon je te laisse ici, décide toi-même de l'heure de ta mort.

Et il fit demi-tour, postant tout de même un balai devant la porte, au cas où il verrait son horrible petit museau venir renifler le tapis.

Elimination de la poussière sur la table basse ? Ok. Destruction du morceau de pizza sous le lit ? Ok. Désintégration des cafards dans l'évier à vaisselle ? Ok. Disparition de son costume de ''travail'' en latex ? Ok. Extermination des chaussettes sales dispersées un peu partout ? Ok. Tout avait l'air d'être parfait : il avait passé l'aspirateur, récuré chaque centimètre carré du plancher, avait fait la vaisselle, prit les toiles d'araignées et il avait même entreprit de vider une armoire pour le laisser mettre ses affaires. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas certain qu'elle supporterait le poids de plus de 2 t-shirts, mais l'intention y était ! Oui, Milo pouvait être fier de lui ! Son appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre, même quand il en avait fait l'acquisition. Il avait gagné des ampoules aux doigts et une égratignure dans la bataille, mais il l'avait fait ! Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son nouveau colocataire… Il se jeta presque sur le canapé derrière lui, un sourire à la fois béat et stressé collé aux lèvres : c'était aujourd'hui que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant.

* * *

><p>-Choupinet ? Viens voir par là une minute !<p>

Et Camus soupira comme il bouclait son sac avant de le balancer sur son épaule pour rejoindre Aphrodite dans le salon. Son meilleur ami le regardait, les yeux brillants, et le français s'attendait au pire. En effet, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le suédois lui sautait au cou, pleurant doucement contre lui. Nouveau soupir : il était vraiment extra sensible.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer mon Camus !

-Aphro, je pars habiter à trois kilomètres d'ici, ce n'est pas comme si je déménageais à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis on reste en contact, je viendrai te voir, d'accord ?

-Mais bien sûr, tu avais déjà dit ça avant de partir avec Shura, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant des mois !

Et c'était vrai. Shura lui avait vraiment tourné la tête, si bien qu'il en avait oublié ses amis. Il s'était même fâché avec Hyoga à cause de lui, et pourtant, Dieu sait comme il était proche du jeune homme. Aujourd'hui il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, il savait jusque que Hyoga avait déménagé et qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher à le revoir. Il lui manquait beaucoup, et il ne voulait plus revivre la même chose avec Aphrodite, ça jamais.

-Je suis désolé pour tout Aphro, mais je te promets que je viendrai te voir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'homme dans ma vie !

-A ce propos…

Passant du coq à l'âne, Aphrodite se détacha de lui avant de sortir d'un tiroir un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

-Aphro, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un petit cadeau mon chou, je suis certain que tu en auras très vite besoin !

Camus était touché par le geste : son meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux, préférant mille fois économiser son argent pour le dépenser presqu'exclusivement en vêtements et salons de coiffure. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir _ça_.

-Mais c'est une… une boîte de capotes ?

-Non mais ! Ce n'est pas une simple boîte de capotes. Ce sont des capotes _aux fruits exotiques _! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

-Tu me prends pour qui exactement, si tu crois vraiment que je vais coucher avec mon colocataire, tu te trompes !

-Moi je n'insinue rien, mais qui sait, peut-être que tu rencontreras la perle rare.

Et Camus grimaça tout en fourrant dans son sac le fameux ''cadeau'' de son meilleur ami. Il le serra une dernière fois contre lui, le remerciant encore pour tout et lui promettant de venir le revoir très vite. Il devait partir maintenant il devait être là pour 16h. C'est aujourd'hui que sa nouvelle vie commençait. Une vie sans Shura, sans son sourire, sans son parfum, sans sa voix douce et suave, sans son regard perçant qui le détaillait avec passion. Une vie sans vie, en quelques sortes. Il ne savait pas encore comment tout ça allait se passer, ni comment il allait réussir à vivre là-bas, mais il devait essayer. Il avait accepté pour ça aussi, pour se prouver qu'il pouvait parfaitement réussir sans l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus rien depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait avancer, il _devait _avancer. Et puis il y avait aussi Milo…il avait eu pitié de lui et ses sourires maladroits. Et il avait craqué en repensant aux yeux remplis d'espoir qu'il avait posé sur lui, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le recontacterait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Milo ne soit pas un dealer, un serial killer, un bandit, un homme infidèle, un vendeur de rêve ou autres cas sociaux comme il avait l'habitude d'en rencontrer. Il voulait une vie normale, était-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

><p>Le grec faisait les cents pas devant sa porte. Il était 16h07. Camus était en retard ! Et s'il s'était moqué de lui ? Si tout cela n'était qu'une monstrueuse blague dont il avait fait les frais ? Il aurait dû se douter que jamais une personne comme lui ne viendrait réellement vivre ici. C'était trop beau pour être vrai il était vraiment trop naïf ! A tous les coups, il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté ! Tandis qu'il se morfondait sur sa misérable existence, se demandant comment il allait encore pouvoir tenir ce rythme effréné de trois clients par nuit pour payer son loyer, il entendit enfin que quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Ni une ni deux, il bondit presque dans l'entrée, ouvrant ainsi la porte à la volée pour tomber sur un Camus à la bouille désolée.<p>

-Excuse-moi pour mon retard. Mais je suis passé acheter quelque chose avant de venir, et je suis tombée sur les monstrueux embouteillages caissiers du samedi après-midi. Pas la peine de te dire que personne ne m'a laissé passer.

Qui pourrait résister à un Camus à la mine défaite, une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le front et à ses yeux suppliants qui vous fixent ? Pas vous ? Et bien Milo non plus. Camus aurait pu lui inventer n'importe quelle excuse, lui racontant qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par Voldemort et qu'il avait dû se battre contre une armée de trolls en culotte courte, il l'aurait cru. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il aurait pu tout lui pardonner.

-Pas de problème, je ne me souvenais plus exactement de l'heure qu'on avait fixée, mentit-il avec brio, mais entre !

Et le français fut étonnement surpris de voir un sol presque immaculé se dresser devant lui. Il s'attendait à retrouver le déluge qu'il avait quitté deux jours plus tôt, mais il n'en était rien. Il aurait même pu dire que l'appartement de Milo était _propre_. Et il n'en revenait pas !

-Je serais presque vexé de te voir si étonné si je ne connaissais pas l'état déplorable dans lequel tu as visité mon appartement l'autre fois. Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais une véritable fée du logis.

Milo se trouvait brillant lorsqu'il s'agissait de mensonges. Se faire passer pour une parfaite petite femme au foyer n'était pas dans ses habitudes et pourtant il y parvenait très bien. Il suffisait de voir l'éclat de satisfaction dans le regard de Camus pour savoir qu'il le croyait sur parole, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'il avait fallu un temps fou à Milo pour tout nettoyer, lui qui savait à peine passer le balai sans casser quelque chose.

-Fais comme chez toi, prends tout le temps qu'il faudra pour déballer des affaires, je vais préparer une pizza !

Camus fit une moue de dégoût comme Milo tournait les talons avant de trottiner, tout sourire, jusqu'au réfrigérateur : une…pizza ? Depuis quand mangeait-il ce genre de cochonnerie ? Lui ne mangeait que des produits bio ou alors frais du jour, mais jamais de…pizza. Il était persuadé que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une invention du diable servant à les damner. Tout comme les chips, les frites, le coca et autre aliments 100% nuisible à la santé. Mais bon…il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire l'enfant gâté le premier jour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dès le lendemain, il prendrait lui-même les directives culinaires, foi de Camus !

* * *

><p>-Tu…tu n'aimes pas les champignons ? Demanda doucement Milo comme il voyait Camus épier suspicieusement son quartier de pizza depuis plusieurs minutes. Lui avait déjà terminé la moitié de sa pizza et il commençait à légèrement paniquer face à l'absence de réaction de son nouveau colocataire. Peut-être qu'il était allergique aux champignons ? Et peut-être que le fait d'avoir respiré l'odeur des champignons cuits avait provoqué un court-circuit chez lui ?<p>

Sauf que les champignons n'étaient pas un problème Camus aimait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un légume. Le problème, c'était la montagne de fromage qui emprisonnait ce champignon. Camus essayait vainement d'évaluer le pourcentage calorique contenu dans ce fromage frétillant et luisant. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait au moins pris un kilo le lendemain !

-Camus ? Tu n'aimes pas les champignons ? Redemanda encore Milo, de plus en plus inquiet par le mutisme du français.

-Hein ? Oh non, j'aime beaucoup ça. C'est juste que je…je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir cette alimentation.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment me vanter d'être un cordon bleu…

-Peut-être que je pourrais prendre la cuisine en charge ? Je me débrouille plutôt bien.

Milo était ravi que son colocataire prenne cette initiative, il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé quelque chose de sain et d'équilibré. Ce serait pour lui l'occasion d'y goûter. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur la gastronomie française et sur la vie de Camus. Milo apprit que son colocataire était venu ici pour faire ses études, qu'il était tombé follement amoureux d'un garçon pour qui il avait décidé de tout quitter sa famille, ses amis.

-Et maintenant, il est en voyage ?

-Non, il m'a trompé.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux le grec ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas juger le jeune homme, lui-même couchait tous les soirs avec plusieurs garçons différents, il n'avait donc aucun commentaire à faire sur la fidélité. Mais il se demandait tout de même comment cela se passerait, s'il était en couple. Serait-il vraiment capable de tromper son petit ami ? Il pensait que non, pas s'il était réellement amoureux.

-Je vais…terminer de ranger mes affaires.

Et Camus quitta la pièce. Milo se maudit d'avoir posé cette question stupide la vie de son colocataire ne le regardait pas, après tout. Ils devaient juste apprendre à cohabiter ensemble, ils n'avaient pas à partager leurs vies personnelles. Il était vraiment trop curieux…

* * *

><p>-Tue-la ! Tue-la tue-la tue-la !<p>

Cramponné aux épaules de Camus, Milo hurlait à lui déchirer les tympans tout en sautillant sur place. Lorsque le français était parti ranger ses affaires, il était passé par la buanderie pour prendre ses marques. Et c'est là qu'il avait vu deux yeux rouges effrayants braqués sur lui. Il avait d'abord pensé que Milo était réellement un tueur en série, un violeur et qu'il avait planqué son acolyte dans la buanderie, pour mieux le surprendre. D'une main tremblante, il avait osé allumer la lumière et les deux yeux rouges effrayants s'étaient transformés en une minuscule et adorable petite souris grise. Camus adorait les rongeurs. Il avait alors retraversé le petit couloir pour venir tout naturellement chercher un morceau de fromage pour le petit animal. Sauf que Milo l'avait vu, et qu'il avait commencé à lui poser des questions.

-Un petit creux ?

-Non, je viens de me faire une nouvelle amie dans la buanderie.

Le teint de Milo avait pâli à vue d'œil. Il venait de se souvenir d'_elle_. Cette sale petite bête qui avait établi sa demeure chez LUI. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle aurait fini par écouter la voix de son estomac et qu'elle se serait fait piéger. Loupé. Et maintenant elle allait camper dans sa buanderie toute la nuit…Une minute, elle était toujours dans la buanderie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh Camus, tu as bien fermé la porte avant de venir, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'aurais fermé la porte ? La pauvre, elle devait manquer d'air.

Milo allait pour répliquer lorsqu'il avait vu, devant ses yeux effarés, une petite souris passer à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, se dandinant joyeusement sur SON plancher. La réaction ne s'était alors pas faite attendre : il avait bondi sur ses pieds, couru derrière Camus et depuis, il refusait de le lâcher.

-Mais tue-la !

-Enfin Milo, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne veux quand même pas la frapper !

Il trouvait le comportement de son colocataire plus que puérile. Collé dans son dos, il hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles, le suppliant de la tuer, d'en faire un milkshake, un yaourt, une ratatouille, n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle n'apparaisse plus devant ses yeux sous la forme d'une souris.

Et la pauvre petite créature était tapie dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant les tragiques destinées que Milo voulait lui faire subir. Camus était persuadé qu'elle comprenait absolument toutes les absurdités qu'il lui criait dans les oreilles.

-Milo arrête ça, elle est encore plus effrayée que toi à voir un abruti dans ton genre sauter sur place ! Tais-toi.

-Tue-la bordel Camus !

Et c'était reparti. Impossible de le faire taire. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Et il lui enfonçait ses ongles dans les omoplates, en plus de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu beugles comme ça, Milo ?

-Kanooooooon tue-la ! Je t'en supplie tue-la !

Le grand marina n'avait pas eu de mal à repérer la cause hystérique de son ami. La souris était totalement à découvert. Il s'était alors approché, l'avait saisie entre ses mains, ouvert la fenêtre et il avait balancé la pauvre petite créature par la fenêtre, faisant se calmer instantanément Milo.

-Ça va c'est bon t'as fini ? Franchement Mil', hurler pour une bestiole qui finit si facilement en chair à pâtée…Au fait, je suis Kanon !

Il tendit une poignée de mains au français, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Camus se dégagea du l'étreinte de Milo, toujours agrippé à lui et partit directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

-Eh ben, il est pas très marrant ton nouveau coloc', mais il est mignon, en tout cas ! Très mignon !

-Merci pour ton aide Kanon, mais laisse-nous maintenant.

Milo avait très bien vu le visage fermé de Camus. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

* * *

><p>Camus n'en revenait pas : comment une telle cruauté pouvait-elle exister ? Cet homme, ce Kanon, il avait tout bonnement jeté la souris par la fenêtre, sans même se soucier de savoir si elle serait bien tuée sur le coup ou si au contraire, elle était toujours en train d'agoniser deux étages plus bas. Il n'avait aucun cœur. Et Camus détestait ça. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'en aller de cet endroit. Il voulait revoir Shura, lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait. Qu'il oubliait tout. Il voulait juste le supplier de le reprendre, d'oublier Dokho et de recommencer là où ils avaient arrêté. Camus était prêt à fermer les yeux sur son infidélité, il était même prêt à subir les foudres d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il était retombé dans les bras de son espagnol. Mais il voulait partir d'ici. De cet endroit où la vie humaine avait si peu d'importance et où la loi du plus fort régnait en maître. Shura avait beaucoup de défauts, c'était certain, mais il avait un cœur. Camus était persuadé qu'il aurait été incapable de faire le moindre mal à un animal aussi inoffensif. Oui il l'avait trompé, oui il lui avait menti, mais il n'avait jamais blessé personne. Et ce Milo, tout était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas hurlé comme un porc qu'on égorge, son ami n'aurait pas débarqué en sauveur, il n'aurait pas jeté la souris par la fenêtre. Camus se serait tout simplement contenté de nourrir l'animal et ensuite il l'aurait remis en liberté. Mais non, il avait fallu que Milo hurle, l'imbécile ! Et là, Camus s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Pour une souris. Il était pathétique.<p>

Kanon était parti. Et Milo se sentait mal. Il avait vu Camus fuir et ses yeux brillants ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Camus ? Camus, tu es là ?

Posté devant la porte de la salle de bains, il appelait son colocataire depuis plusieurs minutes. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et puis, il avait aussi besoin de s'apprêter, pour aller…travailler.

-Camus ? Camus écoute, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Kanon n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, je t'assure.

Toujours rien. C'est que le français était borné !

-S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. Je vais…je vais avoir besoin de la salle de bains.

Toujours sans un mot, Camus ouvrit la porte. Et ce que Milo vit lui brisa le cœur : Camus avait pleuré. Ses yeux rouges en témoignaient. Sans un regard, il passa à côté de lui, et Milo eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper par le bras.

-Camus attends ! Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais, je ne voulais pas, je…

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Plongeant son regard gonflé et pourtant toujours aussi beau dans le sien, doré, Camus se dégagea et partit en direction du petit salon. Milo referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant : encore une fois, il avait tout gâché. Il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pas réfléchit une seule minute à ce que Camus pouvait ressentir. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, comme toujours. Il avait fait du mal à Camus alors qu'il voulait que tout se passe bien avoir lui. C'était raté. Tout était raté. Il était certain que Camus aurait vite fait de boucler son sac pour rentrer chez lui. Et c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il brossa ses cheveux bouclés, redoutant déjà de voir le soleil se lever.

* * *

><p>-Camus ? Je vais y aller. Je dois aller…travailler. Je ne rentrerai pas avant tard la nuit. Tu peux prendre le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé et si…si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à te servir, d'accord ?<p>

Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, le français ne daigna même pas relever les yeux vers lui. Et cela le blessa profondément. Il avait toujours été traité de la sorte, comme une personne à qui on ne fait pas attention et qu'on écoute sans vraiment l'entendre. Encore cette nuit, il allait se donner à des hommes qui ne serait pas vraiment intéressés par lui, juste par son joli pantalon en cuir et les services qu'il offrait.

-Bon je pars. Camus ? Encore vraiment désolé, tu sais.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte claqua dans l'obscurité de la pièce que Camus releva le nez de son livre. Il se fichait bien que Milo déloge, il ne voulait de toute façon pas lui parler, et encore moins entendre ses excuses. Il avait assez des excuses.

-Shura, murmura-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tout ne peut pas être comme avant ?

Et, même s'il voulait croire qu'il se fichait de ce que Milo pouvait bien faire de sa nuit, la menotte qui dépassait de son sac ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Qu'est-ce son colocataire pouvait bien faire avec ce genre d'accessoire en pleine nuit ? Mais c'était sa vie après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Cela dit, il était bien déterminé à découvrir si oui ou non, le grec était fourré dans une histoire louche.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le 3eme chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires, s'il vous plaît, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. <em>

_Ps: Les 3premiers chapitres étaient surtout là pour planter l'histoire, créer un contact entre Camus et Milo. Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, c'est pour ça que je posterai une fois par semaine à partir de maintenant. _


	4. Un nouveau compagnon

_Et voilà le 4eme chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu :). _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me font énormément plaisir ^-^ :D J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>La petite horloge suspendue au mur affichait exactement 6h15, Camus soupira tout en se frottant les yeux. Il s'était endormi peu après le départ de Milo, bien décidé à plier bagages le lendemain l'histoire de la veille avait été trop loin pour son petit cœur encore à fleur de peau. Il avait pris sa décision, il partirait. Le sommeil l'avait alors gagné, l'emmenant loin, très loin de l'appartement miteux dans lequel il se trouvait, dans un monde où il n'y avait ni souris, ni voisin psychopathe. Sauf qu'un bruit l'avait vite ramené sur terre.<p>

L'esprit encore brumeux, Camus avait d'abord pensé que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais ça, c'était avant de voir Milo s'avancer dans la pénombre pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Camus n'avait rien dit, il avait juste écouté, et il fut surpris d'entendre que des sanglots étouffés retentirent dans la pénombre. Pourquoi Milo pleurait-il ? Peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise soirée…De toute façon, Camus se fichait bien de ça, il le méritait. C'était de sa faute toute cette histoire, il ne payait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

Et le français n'était plus parvenu à retrouver la profondeur de son sommeil par la suite, troublé malgré lui par les hoquets de tristesse de son colocataire. Et maintenant il ne dormait plus, déjà. Il s'étira tout en se mettant en position assise tant mieux, il aurait ainsi le temps de faire son sac sans subir le regard suppliant du grec. Il traversa la pièce à pas de loup, avec sa discrétion habituelle. Il se saisit de son sac et commença à y remettre ses affaires, repliant soigneusement son t-shirt de la veille quand son attention se tourna vers un sac de toile. Le sac que Milo avait la veille. Ce fameux sac hors duquel il avait vu pendre une menotte. Il s'approcha, hésitant à fouiller l'intérieur, tiraillé entre sa curiosité et le respect de la vie privée de l'autre, qu'il avait lui-même choisi d'établir.

Tant pis pour sa bonne conscience, il fallait qu'il sache. Il fit un pas de plus vers l'objet de sa convoitise, déjà tout tremblant à l'idée de se faire démasquer par Milo, si par malheur il était réveillé. Mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Son bras se tendit vers le sac, presque machinalement, tout comme sa main se posait déjà sur une des lanières, prête à l'ouvrir. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie privée de Milo, sous prétexte qu'il avait été blessé ? Non. Même la plus grande tristesse n'aurait pu excuser l'acte qu'il allait commettre. C'était la vie privée de Milo, et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Le grec n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il lui avait fermé les portes de son cœur, refusant de lui parler de Shura. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Il avait finalement rendu les armes, enterrant sa curiosité sous un champ de honte. Il avait presque failli trahir son propre pacte. Les idées remises en place, il avait bouclé son sac, se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée pour y déposer un mot à l'attention de son colocataire il ne voulait pas s'en aller comme un voleur. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Oui, mais ça c'était avant de tomber sur le corps recroquevillé et frissonnant de Milo, offert à la brise du matin. Son regard détailla un instant le visage crispé du grec, comme s'il renfermait une profonde douleur. Douleur qu'il parvenait à masquer parfaitement sous ses gestes maladroits et ses sourires enfantins, mais douleur qui existait, Camus en était certain.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur ses lèvres, légèrement tuméfiées. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et si Milo avait réellement des problèmes ? Camus aurait voulu être comme tous ces hommes qui partent sans se retourner, sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu, tout ce qu'il avait vu et s'en aller. Trouver un nouveau colocataire et tourner une nouvelle fois la page, sans remords, sans un dernier regard pour le jeune homme charmant qui lui avait ouvert sa porte sans rien lui demander. Parce que c'était vrai Milo ne savait rien de lui. Il l'avait accueilli sans même savoir à qui il avait à faire. Et Camus le jugeait déjà, après à peine une journée de cohabitation. Qui donc était-il pour agir de la sorte ?

Alors non, Camus savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus partir. Il voyait au loin son ami courage se faire la malle en dansant la macarena, comme il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de la lèvre tuméfiée. Il ne pouvait plus partir. Il était foutu. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il déposa son sac devant l'entrée, attrapant un plaid étendu au pied de son lit pour le poser sur le corps tremblotant de Milo. Et un sourire attendri prit place sur ses lèvres comme il ronronnait de bien être tout en se pelotonnant sous la couverture. Il était mignon, quand il dormait. Avec ses longs cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et une main qui frottait doucement son nez de temps à autre.

Le français finit par secouer la tête, sortant ainsi de sa contemplation. Il voyait parfaitement ce traitre de Cupidon planqué derrière le rideau, une flèche déjà braquée sur lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir, cette fois. Le chapitre Shura lui avait servi de leçon pour les dix prochaines années. Cupidon avait intérêt à avoir beaucoup de patience et de ruse en réserve s'il voulait le toucher, cette fois. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, pour réfléchir à tout ça et surtout, pour effacer toute onde de colère qu'il pouvait encore ressentir envers son colocataire. S'il voulait vraiment rester, il aurait besoin de faire disparaître chaque pensée négative qui l'habitait. Un petit jogging matinal lui ferait le plus grand bien !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Milo se réveilla, un sentiment de solitude pesait sur son cœur. Il n'avait rien oublié de la veille.<p>

-Camus ?

Repoussant le plaid sur ses cuisses, son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Vide. Le lit était refait, mais le français avait disparu. Volatilisé. Milo enfouit son visage entre ses mains, se répétant inlassablement qu'il était un imbécile, qu'il avait tout gâché. Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour les relations humaines juste bon à baiser. A croire qu'il était né pour ça, satisfaire des hommes mariés en manque de sexe, plus des animaux que des hommes, en fait. Et pour une fois qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un de civilisé, d'agréable et de très mignon, il fallait qu'il le fasse fuir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang ? Ou était le livre ''les relations pour les nuls'' qu'on avait zappé d'intégrer à sa mémoire ?

Il grimaça : il venait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Portant son doigt jusqu'à sa blessure, il se remémora la nuit passée. Il était encore tombé sur un homme exigeant et sadique, dont le rêve le plus fou était l'amour sauvage, lui qui était en couple avec un homme de douceur. Et évidemment, c'était Milo qui avait payé. Il soupira tout en s'extirpant nonchalamment des draps. Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller, partir pour une vie meilleure, peu importe où, mais ne plus devoir endurer ça.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le sac de Camus dans l'entrée il allait bel et bien partir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Au moins pourrait-il s'excuser une dernière fois, lui dire à quel point il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, à quel point il aurait voulu le connaître mieux. Il était prêt à lui offrir toutes les souris du monde si seulement cela pouvait retenir le français un peu plus longtemps. Juste un peu, juste pour qu'il puisse lui montrer qu'il n'était pas l'être paranoïaque de la veille. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Camus s'en irait, comme tous les autres.

* * *

><p>Bien loin de toutes ces considérations, Camus faisait son jogging. Il avait découvert un petit parc tranquille, comme il les aimait. Il pouvait pleinement se ressourcer, ici, loin du brouhaha de la ville. Il adorait le sport, c'était une sorte d'exutoire pour lui il partait toujours courir lorsqu'il était stressé, qu'il avait une décision importante à prendre ou qu'il se disputait avec Shura. Certains écrivaient, d'autres se mettaient en colère et Camus, lui, courait.<p>

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de se vider l'esprit. Depuis sa rupture, il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul un seul instant. Aphrodite n'était jamais loin de lui, à lui raconter mille et une choses qu'il ne comprenait jamais, simplement dans le but de lui faire oublier sa séparation. Et puis il y avait eu Milo, son déménagement, une journée de cohabitation houleuse et cette nuit pénible. Bref, il n'avait pas été tranquille une seule seconde. Et sa solitude lui manquait. Il prenait conscience d'avoir étouffé sa liberté, sa personnalité introvertie pour Shura, se forçant à l'accompagner aux soirées, à rire aux blagues débiles de ses amis. Oui, il avait changé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que sa course déviait dangereusement sur la droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un passant de plein fouet.

-Wow, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

-L'homme tourmenté ne peut choisir la route qu'il souhaite suivre.

-Pardon ?

Il releva la tête, plantant son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se demandait sur quel spécimen il était encore tombé, il fallait être complètement fou pour parler ainsi. Le jeune homme avait une fine silhouette élancée et une longue chevelure couleur d'or lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins, lui donnant un air un peu hautain. Impression qui était accentuée par les lunettes de soleil opaques posées sur son nez, lui masquant ainsi totalement la vue.

-Mais n'aie crainte. Bouddha te remettra sur le droit chemin, il te suffit de t'adresser à lui.

Un illuminé, voilà ce qu'il était. Camus était persuadé que celui-là faisait partie d'une secte dans le genre super-puissante. Une secte qui vous fait un lavage de cerveau en proférant de belles paroles sur l'existence d'une soit disant divinité prête à voler à votre secours à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Divinité qui, il fallait le souligner, prenait la poudre d'escampette au moindre problème. Camus ne croyait absolument pas à toutes ces salades. Où était bouddha quand Shura avait ramené Dokho chez eux ? Certainement sur une plage aux Bahamas, sirotant un jus de fruits frais et se délectant du mélodrame qui lui servait de vie comme on se délecte d'une série à l'eau de rose le dimanche soir, quand il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder.

-Je ne pense pas que bouddha soit vraiment en mesure de m'aider.

-Tu ne dois point laisser ta foi s'altérer. C'est l'unique chemin capable d'assurer le salut de ton âme.

Comme s'il restait quelque chose à sauver chez lui. Bouddha avait raté un épisode, il arrivait trois jours trop tard. Il était vraiment tombé sur un drôle d'oiseau. C'était toujours à lui que ça arrivait, il commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas sur une planète martienne, entouré de petits hommes verts qui avaient revêtu une apparence humaine pour le duper. Non, il devait définitivement arrêter de regarder X-files.

-Shaka ! Shakaaaaa !

Camus se demandait qui était ce garçon aux cheveux lilas qui gambadait vers eux en agitant les bras en l'air, faisant de larges signes.

-Enfin je te retrouve, haleta-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'illuminé, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ?

-Bouddha me destinait à une autre mission, Mu. Le devoir n'attend pas, même pas un être de ton grade.

-Bouddha hein ? Ce serait quand même bien qu'il prévienne à l'avance, avant de t'envoyer exécuter je ne sais quelle entourloupe.

C'est le moment que choisi le blond pour se dégager de l'étreinte, lui envoyant certainement un regard incendiaire par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil noires.

-Ne parle pas du maître tout-puissant ainsi, Mu ! Ton âme sera damnée.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, tout en minaudant de plates excuses auprès de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser dans son orgueil. Il n'était qu'un simple disciple, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et il comptait sur Shaka pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'illumination. Et c'était le mot. Camus hallucinait de plus en plus, c'était vraiment lui qui devait avoir un problème. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de mission, encore ? Comme s'il existait réellement quelqu'un capable de diriger leur vie ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, ça devait être un beau connard, pour lui avoir fait subir tout ça !

-Bon…si tu en as fini avec bouddha, peut-être qu'on pourrait enfin aller boire quelque chose ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as sorti du lit pour ton pèlerinage, on peut passer du temps ensemble, maintenant ?

-Mu, la soif n'est qu'une illusion, un sentiment absurde et secondaire. Mais soit, je pardonne tes erreurs de parcours, allons boire un verre d'eau.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme à la chevelure mauve pour s'illuminer. Enfin, Shaka sortait de son délire divin, il allait pouvoir profiter un peu de son petit ami et non pas d'un pseudo disciple bouddhiste.

-Ceci te sera utile, dit tout de même l'indou en tendant une petite carte à Camus, je donne des cours de yoga.

Et il tourna les talons, toujours avec la même allure pleine de grâce et de grandeur, Mu sur les talons, lui demandant de l'attendre, en vain.

Camus tourna alors le petit morceau de carton qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche : ''Le sanctuaire de Shaka, ouvrez votre esprit à l'éveil''. La bonne blague. Comme s'il réussirait à ouvrir son esprit avec quelques girouettes. Ces deux types étaient définitivement bien trop bizarres pour son esprit rationnel. Fourrant la carte dans sa poche, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire face à la réalité des choses et à rentrer chez Milo. Il devait être mort d'inquiétude.

* * *

><p>Les jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête posée sur ses genoux, Milo fixait la porte. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était éveillé, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son colocataire. Il commençait même à se demander si Camus ne lui avait pas laissé ses vêtements par pitié, pour lui payer le mois qu'il était censé passer avec lui. Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, déjà prêt à aller se pendre au lustre du salon, la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

Milo bondit sur ses deux pieds, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Camus était bel et bien en face de lui, là, plus beau encore que la veille. Enroulant ses doigts autour du bord de son t-shirt, le grec lui lançait de petits regards furtifs, cherchant désespérément comment s'excuser. Il avait pourtant préparé son discours, il le connaissait même pas cœur mais là, devant lui, il oubliait toutes les jolies phrases qu'il avait préparées.

-Bonjour, finit tout de même par dire le français, voulant mettre fin au supplice de son colocataire.

-B-Bonjour, murmura Milo, où est-ce que tu étais ? Je…je me suis inquiété.

-Je suis simplement allé prendre l'air. Et j'ai acheté le petit déjeuner.

En effet, sur le chemin du retour, Camus avait un peu culpabilisé d'avoir laissé Milo tout seul, sans même un mot d'explications. Il s'était alors dit que quelques croissants pourraient effacer sa fuite et rétablir un bon contact entre eux. Après tout, les pâtisseries adoucissaient les cœurs.

-Attends Camus, le rappela le grec comme il voulait aller au coin cuisine, je suis…je suis encore vraiment désolé, pour l'accident d'hier. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je sais que rien ne pourra réparer ce qui s'est passé, mais je voulais encore m'excuser. Je comprends que tu t'en ailles, je suis juste un idiot, comme d'habitude, un raté et…

-Hé, calme-toi.

Camus avait rêvé de ces excuses, de ce moment où Milo reconnaîtrait sa faute, où il reconnaîtrait sa bêtise, mais il ne pensait pas que les choses iraient si loin. Il voulait le faire réfléchir et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un Milo totalement détruit, qui se plaçait plus bas que terre.

-C'est vrai que j'ai très peu apprécié ce que ton ami et toi avez fait hier. C'était cruel et méchant, mais je ne suis plus fâché. J'ai peut-être réagi un peu excessivement, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je ne t'en veux plus, et je ne vais pas m'en aller.

Il avait murmuré ses paroles, comme on parle à une enfant pour le calmer lorsqu'il a peur la nuit et qu'il est persuadé qu'un énorme monstre est caché sous son lit, prêt à le dévorer. Et c'est ce que Milo était à cet instant : un enfant totalement désarmé, effrayé par la situation.

-Je ne pars pas, répéta Camus pour bien lui faire comprendre sa phrase. Je reste ici, avec toi.

-Tu…tu restes ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Et si on allait déjeuner ?

Milo acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Camus ne partait pas. Il restait avec lui. Et il avait même amené le petit déjeuner ! Il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains, histoire de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et c'est là qu'il le vit : son sac de travail ! A la vue de tous et surtout, à la vue de Camus. Milo se mit à paniquer : et si le français avait tout découvert, qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Peut-être qu'il restait juste pour ça, pour profiter de son corps. Il se jeta presque sur le sac comme il entendait les pas de Camus approcher et, lorsque le visage du français passa l'encadrement de la porte, il tenta de dissimuler le sac derrière ses jambes.

-C'est prêt, si tu as faim…

-Oui j'arrive. Dis donc Camus, est-ce que tu aurais…trouvé quelque chose qui m'appartient, ici ?

-Si tu parles du sac qui tu caches derrière toi, oui je l'ai vu. Mais je n'y ai pas touché, si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne suis pas une fouine.

Milo sourit en imaginant le français avec un long museau pointu et de petites oreilles courtes. Non, cela ne lui allait vraiment pas. Et de son côté, Camus venait de se tirer d'un fameux pétrin grâce à sa comparaison débile. Aurait-il vraiment eu le courage d'avouer à Milo qu'il avait presque céder à la tentation de fouiller ? Certainement pas !

-Dépêche –toi de venir déjeuner. J'ai eu une très bonne idée pour éloigner les souris tout en douceur de ton appartement.

* * *

><p>-Oh Camus, regarde celui-là comme il est mignon !<p>

Traîné depuis plus de vingt minutes dans la petite animalerie par une Milo surexcité, Camus avait vu défiler sous ses yeux des chats de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Mais depuis quelques instants, Milo campait devant une petite boule de poils tigrée aux grands yeux bleus. Mais quelque chose clochait : le chaton était isolé et à un prix plus bas que les autres, et cela perturbait le rationnel et pointilleux français : peut-être que l'animal avait la rage, ou qu'une bactérie cannibale avait pris possession de son corps, rendant le chaton incontrôlable.

-Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il finalement, pourquoi est-ce que ce chat est moins cher que les autres ?

Le vendeur se retourna, lui lançant un regard insistant pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement lui répondre en haussant les épaules :

-Il est né aveugle. Une chance qu'il soit arrivé ici entier ! Il ne vaut pas grand-chose, et s'il n'est pas vendu pour la fin de semaine et bien…nous devrons lui réserver…un autre sort.

A ces mots, le français vit Milo redresser la tête, une lueur de détermination outrée dans ses jolies prunelles dorées. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon, Camus le savait. Il sentait la tempête arriver comme le nez d'un lapin frétille sous l'odeur d'une carotte fraîche.

-Espèce de monstre ! Comment osez-vous faire ça à un si petit être ? C'est décidé Camus, c'est lui que je choisi.

Et Camus roula discrètement des yeux : premièrement, Milo était bien mal placé pour traiter cet homme de monstre et deuxièmement, ils étaient venus ici pour trouver un moyen plus ''humain'' d'éloigner les souris, pas pour faire la charité.

-Milo, ce chat est aveugle, comment veux-tu qu'il chasse la moindre souris ?

-Je m'en fiche, on trouvera un autre moyen, mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici, c'est lui qu'il nous faut !

-Milo…

-S'il te plaît Camus ! Je m'en occuperai bien, c'est promis et je lui apprendrai à reconnaître le bruit d'une souris qui approche. Je n'en veux pas un autre.

Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus Camus avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un gamin rebel en pleine crise d'adolescence. Encore maintenant, il agissait comme un enfant à qui on refuserait un jouet. C'était juste un sale gosse. Agaçant et râleur au possible. Mais Camus savait que s'il voulait avoir la paix, il avait tout intérêt à céder et puis…le grec avait l'air tellement content.

-Bon c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens que si ce chat prend mes pulls pour son panier, j'arrête la colocation ! Il est hors de question que je retrouve un seul poil sur mes vêtements, c'est clair, et ce n'est pas moi qui changerai sa litière.

C'était un peu malhonnête de la part du français de dire ça après tout c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée d'adopter un chat pour éloigner les souris. Mais s'il adorait les animaux, il détestait devoir nettoyer leurs crasses, trouvant cela répugnant au possible. Alors, s'il pouvait jouer avec les sentiments de son colocataire pour arriver à ses fins, il n'allait pas se gêner.

Une légère grimace plus tard, Milo semblait avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait vraiment envie d'accueillir une petite boule de poils toute douce qu'il pourrait cajoler à souhait, alors s'il devait nettoyer pour ça…il était prêt à faire le sacrifice.

-C'est d'accord, capitula-t-il, je m'en occuperai. Oh merci merci Camus, c'était une super idée !

Et Milo tapait déjà frénétiquement des mains en se dandinant comme le vendeur s'approchait pour sortir le petit animal de sa cage. Un enfant. Un tout petit enfant.

* * *

><p>-Crapule, Soda, Poussi, Caramel, Tigrou !<p>

Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure Milo, avachi dans le canapé, balançait doucement le chaton au-dessus de son visage en chantonnant de petits surnoms. Il en cherchait un qui lui irait à merveille, un surnom qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier tant il lui irait bien, tout comme il n'avait jamais oublié son vieil ennemi senteur sueur ni la terrible madame grince dents. (1)

-Pustule, Bidule, Chose, Chaussette, Tartine !

Et Camus de répliquer par des petits surnoms de plus en plus débiles. Il aimait bien voir Milo s'énerver contre lui, prétextant qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer, que le prénom du chaton était important, car c'était son identité pour la vie. Ce à quoi Camus avait répliqué qu'il ne serait pas plus malheureux d'avoir un prénom débile, il y avait bien des tas de personnes qui devaient se coltiner des prénoms affreux, et personne ne leur avait demandé leur avis avant de les appeler Pierre-Augustin ou Marie-Simone.

-Camus s'il te plaît, je suis sérieux.

Le français se dit que, peut-être, il devrait lui aussi chercher un nom pour le chaton il avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi balloté dans les airs entre les mains de Milo. Son colocataire semblait ignorer que les animaux aussi pouvaient avoir le mal de mer.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il tout en sauvant le chaton des mains de Milo, prenant place à ses côtés sur le canapé, que dis-tu de Mitsou ? C'est un nom facile à retenir pour lui et pour nous, et puis c'est le nom du chat d'une célèbre actrice et chanteuse américaine. (2)

-Mitsou…Répéta le grec, l'air pensif. Son regard se posa plusieurs fois sur la boule de poils enfouie dans les bras de Camus, avant qu'un immense sourire n'illumine son visage. Mitsou ! Ça me plaît !

Il se pencha alors un peu, laissant ses doigts venir se perdre dans les longs poils de son nouveau compagnon d'infortune.

-Et toi chaton, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te plairait de t'appeler Mitsou ?

Les petites oreilles de dressèrent comme l'animal poussait un petit miaulement rauque, apparemment, il aimait ce nom.

* * *

><p>Blasé. Camus était blasé. Il avait déjà vu de drôles de choses dans sa vie, il avait déjà croisé des personnes un peu déjantés, voir même beaucoup, et il avait déjà assisté à des évènements pitoyables, mais jamais à ce point. Là, sous ses yeux, Milo était à quatre pattes, tentant d'imiter le bruit d'une souris qui approche, grattant doucement le sol de ses ongles pour faire réagir le chaton.<p>

-Allez Mitsou, attaque, il y a une souris pas loin !

Et Camus se disait que son colocataire aurait tiré une drôle de tête si réellement la petite boule de poils lui avait sauté au visage pour l'attaquer. Il ne manquait plus à Milo qu'une moustache et une queue de rat pour faire une parfaite petite souris d'intérieur, tant il était concentré dans sa mission.

-A toi Camus, dit-il en se relevant, essaie.

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je me ridiculise ! C'est toi qui a décidé d'adopter un chat aveugle, je te signale !

Comme si lui allait se mettre à quatre pattes en poussant de petits cris aigus pour un chat ! C'était hors de questions. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'imiter un animal, c'était pour le carnaval, et il se souviendrait encore longtemps des rires hilares de Shura et ses amis lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu débarquer déguisé en opossum. Alors une souris, jamais de la vie !

-Oh allez Camus, soit sympa. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe quand je serai parti travailler.

-A ce propos…Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme boulot ?

Le français avait simplement voulu changer de sujet en apprendre un peu plus sur son colocataire tout en se défilant de jouer le petit rat d'opéra, sauf qu'un long silence gêné lui répondit. Milo s'était littéralement figé suite à sa question.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre, n'importe quoi, mais il ne fallait pas que Camus sache, jamais ! Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il se prostituait, c'était hors de question. Toutes les professions nocturnes possibles et imaginables défilaient dans son esprit et en une minute à peine, il était devenu agent secret, dompteur de hiboux et braqueur de banque. Sauf que rien ne tenait la route, et il n'était pas certain d'annoncer à Camus qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette pour aller cambrioler une banque le rassurerait plus.

-Milo ?

-Je…je suis…je fais la plonge dans…dans un bar !

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles. Faire la plonge, c'était parfait et puis, Camus n'aurait jamais idée d'aller vérifier si oui ou non ce qu'il disait était réel.

-Oh…

De son côté, Camus se demandait comment son colocataire pouvait bien faire la plonge à coups de menotte, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Il trouvait le grec plutôt charmant, au final, et il ne voulait pas qu'une autre révélation vienne ruiner son intuition.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris…enfin, j'essaie.

Et c'était vrai Camus avait toujours été passionné par l'écriture et par la grande littérature qui avait bercé son enfance. Shura l'avait poussé à accomplir son rêve, à savoir écrire un livre. Il lui avait promis de l'aider par la suite à le publier, ayant quelques relations dans le milieu. Mais maintenant que tout était fini avec l'amour de sa vie, il avait perdu le goût d'écrire et puis, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de voir un jour son livre au-devant d'une vitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, demanda encore Milo, réellement intéressé par la vie et les passions de son colocataire. C'était la première fois qu'il fréquentait une personne qui s'intéressait à autre chose qu'au sexe ou à la drogue.

-C'est assez long à expliquer…

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Milo s'installa sur le canapé, Mitsou toujours collé dans les bras et il indiqua au français la place à ses côtés. D'abord hésitant, Camus finit par le rejoindre.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est une histoire qui traite de…d'une histoire d'amour un peu particulière.

-De ton histoire d'amour ? Celle avec Shura ?

-Oui…

La réponse de Camus n'était qu'un souffle. Oui, s'était encore une fois Shura qui l'avait inspiré il était sa muse. Son idylle lui avait donné un nouveau souffle de vie, l'énergie et la passion nécessaire d'écrire. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, comment pourrait-il encore trouver au fond de lui assez de sentiments pour continuer ?

-Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Je n'ai plus la force de rien sans lui, je ne sais même plus quoi écrire. Et je n'ai pas la force de revivre notre séparation, pas encore. Ecrire qu'il m'a trompé ce serait comme…comme avouer que je n'étais qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, que je n'ai pas été assez bien pour le retenir et…et…

S'en était trop pour lui. Il avait réussi à enfouir au fond de son cœur, derrière son déménagement et l'adoption de Mitsou, l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Il avait presque oublié à quel point ça faisait mal d'y penser. Il voulait tourner la page, mais il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus difficile à faire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Une larme coula sur ses joues, une unique larme avant de sentir un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules.

Milo le sentit se raidir contre lui comme il l'attirait un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Camus triste. Après tout, c'était son colocataire, il devait le soutenir, tout comme lui l'avait soutenu en lui offrant Mitsou, effaçant ainsi l'ardoise de ses erreurs.

-Je suis désolé Camus, de t'avoir parlé de ça. Mais tu ne dois pas penser des choses pareilles, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine mais tu…tu es différent des autres, crois-moi, et si Shura t'as trompé, c'est entièrement de sa faute, c'est lui qui n'était pas à la hauteur, il ne te mérite pas.

Retenant son souffle d'aller s'échouer contre son cou, Camus ne disait mot. Il écoutait simplement Milo lui parler avec tendresse, et les mots qu'il lui disait l'apaisaient beaucoup.

-Je te promets que je ne mens pas, tu es vraiment une personne très bien. Et puis si tu acceptes moi je…je peux t'aider. Je peux t'aider à trouver un éditeur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

-Tu es mon colocataire ! Et si je peux t'aider, je le ferai avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Et c'était vrai, Milo voulait réellement l'aider à aller mieux, il voulait effacer la tristesse qui prenait possession de ses jolies prunelles océan lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son ex petit-ami. Il voulait réparer le cœur brisé qui battait dans sa poitrine, il ferait tout pour ça.

-Je vais te trouver un éditeur.

Il le ferait. Il remuerait ciel et terre s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait un éditeur. Même si pour cela il devait se battre contre une armée de tigres à dents de sabre, même s'il devait traverser un océan infesté de méduses à la nage, même s'il devait passer trois jours et trois nuits au beau milieu des dinosaures, il trouverait un éditeur. Pour Camus.

Témoin de leur première alliance, Mitsou ronronnait de plaisir sur les genoux de sa nouvelle maman. C'était comme une promesse qui les liait à présent. Une promesse de prospérité et d'entraide. Une promesse d'amitié et de confiance. Une promesse…d'avenir ?

* * *

><p><em>Et voilàààà :)<em>

_(1) Petit clin d'oeil à tous ceux qui ont déjà regardé Jim Bouton une fois dans leur vie x)_

_(2) Qui a deviné de qui il s'agissait? Petit indice: elle est blonde!_

_Reviews? *_*_


	5. On est riche que de ses amis

_Et oui, voilà ce qui se passe quand j'ai de loooongs week-end de 4jours: j'écris. _

_Voilà donc le chapitre 5 avec beaucoup d'avance, profitez-en car le chapitre 6 n'arrivera pas après seulement 2jours :p_

_Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,même s'il est moins basé sur le Camus/Milo et plutôt sur les autres personnages. _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Milo ! Oh mon Dieu Milo !<p>

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que déjà, une furie rousse lui tombait dessus.

-Ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai plus vu, je me faisais tellement de soucis pour toi, abruti !

L'accueil était charmant, vraiment. Milo adorait se faire traiter d'abruti de si bon matin, c'était même une de ses passions. Sauf que là, le corps de son amie pressé contre le sien le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis quand Marine était-elle devenue tactile ? Elle avait toujours détesté le contact physique, fuyant celui-ci comme la peste. Alors pourquoi se jetait-elle dans ses bras comme ça ? Il la repoussa un peu avant de reprendre.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais j'ai eu…d'autres préoccupations ces derniers jours.

Marine ouvrit la bouche, déjà prête à éructer un discours moraliste tout fait sur la connerie de ses actes, prête à lui répéter qu'il devait tout arrêter, et que ce n'était certainement pas en vendant son corps qu'il s'en sortirait, au contraire. Milo le savait, il voyait déjà sa bonne conscience venir se poser sur son épaule, une auréole au-dessus du crâne, prête à prêcher de bonnes paroles.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Marine. Je n'ai pas fait d'heures supp', si c'est ce que tu crois. Disons que j'ai suivi tes conseils et que maintenant j'ai…un colocataire.

Disparue, la bonne conscience sage et attentive, celle-ci venait d'envoyer valser sa tunique blanche et son auréole dorée pour revêtir une petit jupe bariolée et un collier à fleurs, commençant déjà des déhanchements hawaïens tout prêt de l'oreille de Marine, comme la rouquine avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant.

-Tu peux répéter ça ?

-J'ai un colocataire, s'amusa Milo en voyant son amie lever les mains au ciel, jurant qu'il existait bel et bien un Dieu quelque part.

Il avait un peu délaissé son amie ces derniers jours, avec l'arrivée de Camus et Mitsou, mais maintenant il voulait se rattraper. Il se devait aussi de la remercier pour la fabuleuse idée qu'elle avait eue. Entreprenant comme une taupe en pleine hibernation, Milo n'aurait jamais eu cette idée tout seul, heureusement que la jolie rousse était là pour lui souffler des idées.

-Attends-moi une seconde.

Il vit Marine se précipiter à l'intérieur des cuisines du bar à une telle vitesse qu'il était persuadé que tous les clients déjà présents devaient penser qu'un monstre mutant à trois têtes était à ses trousses. Mais non, c'était juste lui. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait qu'une seule tête, et c'était déjà bien assez difficile à gérer. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la rouquine revenait vers lui, cramponnée à son sac à mains.

-J'ai pris ma pause, allons donc boire un café quelque part. Je veux tout savoir sur ce beau jeune homme. Et j'ai moi-même quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Aie. Quand Marine avait quelque chose à dire, Milo savait qu'il en avait pour un très long moment. Bien que réservée aux premiers abords, son amie pouvait se révéler être très bavarde lorsqu'elle commençait à parler. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme, après tout. Milo se laissa donc entraîner dans la ville, Marine pendue à son bras, tentant déjà de lui soutirer de petits détails croustillants sur sa colocation. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Debout au milieu de son salon, une photo entre les mains, Kanon soupira. Sur la photo, on pouvait y voir deux jeunes hommes à la ressemblance frappante, un large sourire d'un bout à l'autre des lèvres. Ils semblaient tous deux respirer le bonheur à plein nez, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Et c'était vrai. Kanon ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude depuis que son frère était parti. Deux ans maintenant. Deux ans déjà, deux ans seulement.<p>

Même s'il tentait de le cacher, il souffrait beaucoup de l'abandon qu'il avait vécu par son frère. Au début, il avait pensé que Saga était juste un imbécile, qu'il finirait par revenir lorsqu'il aurait pris conscience à quel point il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Sauf qu'il n'était jamais revenu, depuis deux ans. Silence radio. Kanon pensait beaucoup à lui, tous les jours même, se demandant où il était, ce qu'il faisait, si lui aussi pensait encore à lui, parfois.

Il espérait seulement qu'il était heureux et qu'il le pardonnait, pour tout. Plongé dans son mutisme nostalgique, il sentit les bras de Rhadamanthe se refermer autour de sa taille comme il lui ôtait la photo des mains.

-Encore en train de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, mhm ?

-Il me manque.

-Arrête tes conneries, Kanon, Saga est parti. Il t'a abandonné. Il ne t'aimait pas tant que ça.

Le marina baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rhadamanthe ne pouvait pas supporter son frère. Dès qu'il voulait lui parler de Saga, l'anglais se braquait, lui répétant encore et encore à quel point son jumeau devait être mieux sans lui et qu'il devait avoir commencé une nouvelle vie, où lui n'avait pas sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son compagnon s'éloigner de lui, la photo toujours entre les mains.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, continuant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, Kanon sur les talons.

-Rhada ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu dois oublier cette vermine, Kanon.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis…ça.

Là, devant ses yeux, Rhadamanthe venait de déchirer SA photo, le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de Saga. Son jumeau. Son double. La seconde moitié de lui. Déchiré, éparpillé en petits morceaux dans la poubelle. Le dernier lien qui lui restait avec son frère était détruit. Une colère sans nom le fit trembler et des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues il ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre son frère, pas encore.

-C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ? Ça ne te suffit pas qu'il soit parti, il faut que tu le fasses disparaître entièrement de ma vie !

-Crois-moi Kan', je fais ça pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre, de mon bonheur ? Rien du tout ! Tu te fiches bien de moi, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui te soulager. Alors arrête de dire que c'est pour mon bien, tu ne sais rien de moi !

Face à lui, son éternel sourire cynique sur le visage, Rhadamanthe restait calme. Et cela énervait Kanon au plus haut point : lui était une personne impulsive, il avait toujours besoin de se défouler, d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais l'anglais, lui, restait impassible. Totalement. Il se contentait de le fixer, semblant se délecter de sa douleur, de sa tristesse.

-Calme-toi. Tu te fais du mal à penser à lui, il est parti, je te rappelle. C'est lui qui t'a laissé.

-Tais-toi, c'est faux ! Il est parti uniquement parce que tu as tout fait pour qu'il parte !

Et c'était vrai, Kanon en était certain. Rhadamanthe avait été exécrable avec son frère dès le premier jour, se montrant dédaigneux et hautain au possible, prenant Saga de haut à chaque mot qu'il disait. Et Kanon n'avait pas écouté son jumeau, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de se méfier de l'anglais parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre en lui si ce n'était une personne imbue d'elle-même et orgueilleuse.

-Non Kanon, sinon pourquoi ne pas être resté dans les parages ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre de tes nouvelles ? Il est parti, il t'a abandonné.

-Tais-toi, tu mens…

-Il ne t'aimait pas, il t'a laissé tout seul. Il s'est débarrassé de toi !

-Ferme-la !

-Il t'a abandonné Kanon ! Tu n'étais rien pour lui, il est parti !

-Non…non c'est…c'est faux.

Kanon se laissa glisser le long du mur, les yeux toujours rivés sur la photo déchirée, avant de finalement laisser un flot de larmes couler sur ses joues déjà mouillées. Mais de réelles larmes de tristesse, cette fois. Il en avait assez de vivre avec un fantôme à ses côtés. Il en avait assez de voir son cœur tiraillé en la haine et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. Après tout, Rhadamanthe avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Saga se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être avait-il tiré un trait sur lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur, jamais.

Voyant que son compagnon tombait peu à peu dans ses filets, psychologiquement plus instable que jamais, Rhadamanthe s'agenouilla devant lui, passant une main dans sa longue chevelure.

-Oui, il t'a abandonné. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi je ne suis là. Et je veille sur toi mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il attira un peu plus le gémeau contre lui, le sentant totalement soumis au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il parviendrait à lui faire oublier définitivement son maudit jumeau, même si pour cela il devait employer les pires infamies. Oh oui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Saga ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir aux yeux de Kanon.

* * *

><p>-Dis donc, tu n'as pas envie de me le présenter, ton Camus ?<p>

-Marine ! Ce n'est pas ''mon'' Camus. Et non, je suis persuadé que ça ne collerait pas entre vous.

La jolie rousse rit doucement attablé à une terrasse, Milo parlait de Camus à son amie. Et la rouquine trouvait cela vraiment craquant, la façon dont le grec décrivait le français, comme si ce fameux Camus était un produit publicitaire en dégustation. Marine avait presque envie de le croquer, quand son ami lui parlait de sa peau pâle et des courbes parfaites de son corps.

Elle était contente de le voir autrement que totalement saoul, tellement subjugué par sa conversation qu'il en oubliait son verre de vodka, et tous les obstacles qu'il avait dû surmonter ces dernières années. Là, au fond de ses prunelles, Marine voyait une petite flamme reprendre vie. Oh pour l'instant ce n'était rien, juste une petite lueur, mais il y avait quelque chose qui grandissait au fond de ses prunelles vides. C'était déjà ça.

-Allez Milo, soit sympa, prête-le moi.

-Tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un toute seule. Et de toute façon, Camus est gay.

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

-Il m'a parlé de son ex-petit ami.

-Et alors ? Il aime peut-être les femmes aussi.

Milo dévisagea son amie, ébahi par cette révélation à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Peut-être que Camus aimait aussi les femmes et puis après son expérience désastreuse avec Shura, il voulait peut-être essayer autre chose. Et dans ce cas, adieu oh espoir. Milo voyait déjà son colocataire le quitter pour une jolie blonde pulpeuse en silicone, les laissant lui, ses rêves et Mitsou sur le pas de la porte. Non, Milo refusait de le croire. Camus était gay. Il _devait_ être gay, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Camus est gay, je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait s'enticher d'une créature lunatique et râleuse qu'on appelle plus communément 'femme', alors qu'il a connu…

-Insinuerais-tu que je suis _lunatique_ et _râleuse_, Milo ?

Pour le coup, Milo remercia le grand Créateur d'avoir oublié de recharger les munitions dans les iris de son amie, car si celle-ci en avait été équipée pour le tuer, il était certain d'être réduit à l'état de passoir à salade dans les prochaines secondes. Et cette idée ne le réjouissait franchement pas.

-Mais non Marine, toi tu es différente. Tu sais bien que tu es la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus adorable, la plus intelligente, la plus agréable, la plus lumineuse, la plus sensationnelle, la plus…

-Ça va Milo, j'ai compris, pas la peine de te creuser les méninges pour me faire des éloges. Je savais déjà tout ça.

Sauvé. Le grec venait d'éviter la catastrophe de peu. Et Marine devait bien avouer que c'était très agréable d'entendre de telles louanges sortir de la bouche de son ami. A noter : les hommes étaient sensibles aux regards assassins d'une femme elle devrait en user plus souvent.

-Mais dis-moi, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Marine ?

-Et bien disons que j'ai…peut-être…rencontré quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Comment il est ?

La jeune fille rougit : elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. C'était vrai qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme tout à fait charmant le week-end précédent. Au début, il était juste venu prendre un verre, et puis il avait entamé la discussion, avant de finalement lui glisser son numéro de téléphone par-dessus le comptoir. Elle avait longtemps tergiversé, se demandant pourquoi un aussi joli garçon s'intéressait à une fille comme elle. Et finalement, elle avait sauté le pas. Son doigt avait lui-même pressé le bouton vert.

-Il est brun…grand, athlétique et particulièrement drôle.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Aiolia…

* * *

><p>-Aphro ? C'est moi, je suis juste venu te dire bon...jour. Oh désolé, désolé, je ne voulais pas.<p>

Camus ne savait pas où se mettre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se métamorphoser en une minuscule mouchette et partir très loin d'ici. Les mains devant les yeux, le rouge aux joues, il venait de surprendre son ami en flagrant délit obscène.

En effet, Aphrodite, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, se faisait littéralement dévorer la bouche par un grand type musclé. Il avait déjà passé ses mains manucurées sous son t-shirt et poussait de petits gémissements que Camus trouvait franchement vulgaires. Enfin bref, il était tombé là-dessus, et l'idée même que s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard il les aurait trouvé en train de s'envoyer en l'air accentua sa gêne, le transformant doucement mais surement en une réplique parfaite de tomate bien mûre.

-Ma libellule des neiges, ne fais pas ta prude tu veux. Viens plutôt par là.

Le suédois s'approcha rapidement de lui, le serrant brièvement dans ses bras tout en lui collant un baiser sonore sur chacune des joues. Et Camus frissonna en pensant que ces mêmes lèvres étaient happées quelques secondes plus tôt par celles d'un autre. Non pas qu'il était méticuleux, mais on ne sait jamais que l'inconnu serait atteint d'une MST transmissible par la salive…et bien il était bon pour être contaminé lui aussi !

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'étranger : il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un homme en fin de vie, c'était déjà ça. Même si Camus n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi un homme en fin de vie pouvait bien ressembler. Par contre ce type-là avait un regard à vous glacer le sang et les traits durs de son visage ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression d'insécurité.

-Camus, je te présente Angelo. Tu sais, le gars dont je t'avais déjà parlé ? Il est ici pour quelques jours…

Pour quelques jours, hein ? Depuis quand Aphrodite invitait-il quelqu'un pour plus d'une nuit ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes son ami aimait le changement et se lassait très vite, il était prêt à parier que cet Angelo serait parti avant le délai instauré.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il tout de même poliment.

Un grognement sourd et presque bestial lui répondit. Et Camus se demanda un instant si son meilleur ami n'avait pas perdu la tête, le jour où il s'était amouraché d'un type pareil. Son Aphrodite était bien plus raffiné que ce gros tas de muscle impoli, Camus en était certain. En plus, Angelo le dévisageait comme s'il était une bonne côte de bœuf à la carte, et cela le gênait beaucoup.

-Ne fais pas attention mon loulou, Angelo n'aime pas trop recevoir de la visite.

-Je vois ça…

Il devait le détester encore plus maintenant qu'il venait de lui gâcher son plan cul. Il était vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment et, même si Aphrodite se comportait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, le français voyait bien les regards brûlants et chargés de désir qu'il lançait à Angelo. Camus se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux de mettre les voiles, s'il ne voulait pas que toute cette histoire se termine en partouze générale. L'idée de coucher avec un homme qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de le saluer ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

-Désolé d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, Aphro, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je vois que tout va bien, je repasserai plus tard.

-Tu ne nous gênes pas, se força tout de même le suédois, intérieurement ravi que son meilleur ami ne s'attarde pas.

-Ne mens pas, Aphro. Je t'assure que ça ne me pose pas de problème, je reviendrai.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de saluer son ami que déjà, celui-ci était enfermé dans une étreinte forte et pressée. Angelo s'était déjà attaqué à ses lèvres, lui marmonnant entre deux baisers qu'il ferait bien de fermer la porte à clef, la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p>-Cannabis, vient ici !<p>

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Kanon ! Il ne s'appelle pas Cannabis mais Mitsou. Et arrête de lui hurler dessus comme ça, tu lui fais peur !

Milo avait demandé à Kanon d'aller nourrir Mitsou pendant son absence, ne sachant absolument pas à quelle heure il rentrerait, sauf qu'il avait retrouvé son ami deux étages plus haut, tentant vainement d'attraper le chaton qui, apeuré, ne cessait de lui souffler dessus.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'acheter cette chose-là ?

-Cette ''chose-là'', comme tu le dis si bien, c'est un chat. Et on en serait pas là si tu étais capable de fermer une porte derrière toi !

-Elle est pas censée être aveugle, ta bestiole ? Comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle saurait que la porte était ouverte ?

Kanon était exécrable, comme toujours lorsqu'il passait une journée entière avec Rhadamanthe. Milo avait déjà remarqué les sauts d'humeur de son ami lorsqu'il était avec l'anglais, mais il était impossible d'entamer une discussion avec lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Se passant une main sur le visage, il tenta de se calmer ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'énerve, au contraire il effrayerait encore plus son chaton, tapi dans un coin.

-Très bien Kanon, merci d'avoir essayé de rattraper Mitsou, je vais me débrouiller maintenant. Tu peux aller rejoindre l'autre zombie qui te sert de petit ami.

-Arrête de traiter Rhadamanthe comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un zombie, justement sans lui je ne serai certainement plus là.

-Laisse-moi rire, cingla Milo tout en attrapant Mitsou contre lui, si ce gars-là n'étais pas entré dans ta vie, tout serait encore comme avant. Saga n'aurait pas fui.

-Tu mens, Saga est parti parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, pas à cause de Rhadamanthe !

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire ? Kanon ?

Milo n'arrivait pas à croire que l'anglais réussissait si bien à monter son ami contre son propre frère jumeau. Il avait les avait très bien connus par le passé, et il savait à quel point Saga aimait son frère, et à quel point il avait souffert de le voir se faire ainsi manipuler par le premier venu. Ce Rhadamanthe avait plus d'emprise qu'il le pensait.

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée, Milo. J'aime Rhadamanthe, et lui aussi il m'aime. Il est là pour moi, pas comme Saga.

-Rhadamanthe ne t'aime pas, Kanon. Crois-moi, je veux juste t'aider, je suis ton ami.

-Fiche-moi la paix, occupe-toi de tes affaires. Tu n'es pas mon ami, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une pute !

Les mots de Kanon avaient claqué dans l'air, venant durement se répercuter à l'esprit du grec. Alors comme ça, c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait ? Comme une pute ?

-Je croyais que nous étions amis. Mais apparemment je me trompais, je suis désolé Kanon. Mais crois-moi, Rhadamanthe ne t'aime pas, il te fera souffrir. Tu te retrouveras tout seul, tu te retrouves déjà tout seul.

-C'est clair que toi, tu es devenu un expert en relations humaines, hein Milo ?

Le grec préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que son ami voudrait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Et ses paroles lui avaient déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Il ne voulait plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il avait déjà assez conscience de son état déplorable.

-Bonne chance pour la suite, Kanon, murmura-t-il en passant à côté de lui, sans même le regarder.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi son ami se laissait manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon par Rhadamanthe. Il avait perdu son frère, devait-il encore perdre ses amis pour enfin comprendre à quel point l'anglais se jouait de lui ?

* * *

><p>''C'est clair que toi, tu es devenu un expert en relations humaines, hein Milo ?''<p>

Camus s'était arrêté sur le palier de la porte, reconnaissant la voix du tueur de souris. Et il avait l'air plutôt énervé sur son colocataire, d'ailleurs que voulait-il dire par là, au juste ? Justement, lui aurait plutôt juré que Milo n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de contacts réellement humains par le passé. Il suffisait de voir sa manière de se comporter avec lui, comme s'il voulait à tout prix combler chaque silence, craignant qu'il ne parte si jamais il ne l'occupait pas.

-Allez viens Mitsou, on rentre. On a pas besoin de lui, de toute façon.

Camus se faufila incognito à l'intérieur, entendant déjà les escaliers au-dessus de lui craquer, signe que Milo revenait. D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Et la première chose que Camus remarqua, c'était les prunelles brillantes de son colocataire.

-Milo ? Tout va bien ?

-Camus…oui…oui ça va, je me suis juste disputé avec un ami. Enfin, je pensais que c'était un ami.

Le long soupir las qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres serra le cœur du français. Milo avait l'air tellement vulnérable dans ces moments-là, et il supportait mal l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le faire ainsi souffrir.

-Si tu veux en parler…je ne suis pas psy mais je peux t'écouter.

Milo lui envoya un léger sourire, laissant Mitsou lui mordiller le bout des doigts avant de finalement le lâcher.

-C'est gentil, Camus, mais c'est une très longue histoire. Disons que Kanon, se laisse monter la tête par un être profondément mauvais. Il est totalement à sa merci, je ne comprends pas ! Je veux juste l'aider.

Camus connaissait bien cet état d'âme, celui d'être manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait vécu la même chose avec Shura, et il espérait juste que Kanon aurait plus de force que lui pour déceler la vérité. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, on refusait d'écouter les avis extérieurs, persuadés que les autres n'étaient que des jaloux à l'affut de nos moindres faiblesses, en profitant pour nous voler l'être cher.

-Je comprends que ça soit difficile pour toi. Mais la situation ne doit pas être simple pour ton ami non plus. Il faut essayer de le comprendre.

-Je me sens tellement inutile. Je ne suis même pas capable d'aider mes amis.

Ça y est, Milo retombait dans sa phase maniaco-dépressive et son complexe du vilain petit canard. Camus se dit qu'il y avait vraiment du boulot pour réussir à rendre le sourire à son colocataire. Un vrai sourire, durable, pas les petits sourires éphémères qu'il lançait à tout va.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Milo se glisse contre son torse, le nez plongé contre son cou. Il ne se ferait jamais aux excès affectifs du grec, jamais. Même Shura, avec qui il était resté un an ne l'avait jamais collé autant, c'était pour dire ! A son tour, il glissa une main dans la chevelure bouclée de Milo, le berçant légèrement de gauche à droit, exactement comme on le fait pour apaiser un enfant après un gros chagrin.

Les mains toujours cramponnées à ses épaules, Milo se laissait juste faire, profitant de la chaleur du corps de Camus contre le sien. Simplement heureux de recevoir un peu de tendresse humaine. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec Kanon lui avait mis un gros coup au moral, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois sa condition, qu'il tentait vainement de camoufler sous d'épais rêves nuageux. Il avait été stupide de croire que tout allait changer. Non, il resterait toujours cette même personne qu'il était il y a six ans, lorsqu'il avait fui le domicile familial.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais parler avec Kanon pour ton éditeur, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, pardon.

C'était affligeant de voir Milo s'excuser de cette manière, comme s'il venait de briser le vase en porcelaine directement importé de Chine qui trônait au milieu d'une boutique d'antiquités. Et c'était surtout très troublant de le sentir frotter doucement son nez contre la peau lisse de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Ça chatouillait aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas urgent, je n'ai même pas encore terminé d'écrire mon livre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Milo en pointant du nez un livre posé sur la table du salon. Un livre chez lui, ce n'était pas normal !

-Aphrodite était…occupé. Je suis passé à la bibliothèque chercher un livre pour m'occuper un peu. C'est Crime et châtiment de Dostoïevski, tu connais ?

Milo secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il connaissait à peine les contes pour enfants et les grands best Sellers du moment qu'il voyait parfois aux vitrines des magasins, alors la grande littérature dont Camus était friand, c'était à des années lumières de son univers.

-Je peux te faire la lecture, si tu veux…

Et l'immense sourire que Milo lui envoya fit comprendre à Camus qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui. C'est vrai après tout, Milo adorait lorsque sa mère lui lisait des livres pour l'endormir, lorsqu'il était enfant. Malheureusement elle était partie beaucoup trop tôt, et Milo avait dû ranger ses livres au fond d'une caisse, au fond du grenier. Alors maintenant, que Camus lui propose de prendre le rôle de sa maman lui plaisait énormément.

-J' adorerais ça, dit-il en se jetant déjà sur le canapé, attendant que Camus le rejoigne. Vraiment pire qu'un môme.

* * *

><p>-... Il haletait. Un instant, une pensée fusa dans son esprit: «Et si je partais?» Mais il ne se répondit pas et se mit à écouter l'appartement de la vieille: un silence de mort.(1)<p>

Camus fut surpris de ne pas sentir la main de Milo se resserrer sur son bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot ''mort'' depuis le début de sa lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une tête lourde se poser contre son épaule. Son regard se tourna légèrement, pour tomber sur le visage endormi et tranquille de Milo. Camus secoua la tête apparemment il était l'heure pour les enfants d'aller se coucher.

Il posa alors doucement son livre sur la table basse avant de se lever, couchant Milo avec précaution sur le canapé avant de le recouvrir d'une fine couverture. Mais au moment où il allait se relever, le grec gémit dans son sommeil tout en saisissant son poignet.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, maman…bredouilla-t-il.

Voilà qu'il le prenait pour sa mère maintenant, c'était le comble ! Comme s'il ressemblait à une femme.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, répéta-t-il tout en secouant la tête dans son sommeil.

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Camus n'y comprenait plus rien, à l'état psychologique de son colocataire. Milo était un oiseau rare lui aussi, et le français avait bien du mal à voir ce qui se cachait réellement sous sa carapace. Là, devant lui, le visage crispé et les sourcils froncés, Milo n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qu'il avait vu plutôt dans la soirée. Non, Milo avait le visage d'un homme mûr et blessé, tout comme lui.

-Maman…maman, je ne suis pas une pute.

-Non, murmura Camus en dégageant son front d'une mèche rebelle, non tu n'es pas une pute. Dors, Milo, tout va bien.

Aussitôt, les gémissements cessèrent et Milo sembla se calmer, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet. Toujours accroupi face à lui, Camus détailla un instant son visage redevenu serein. Il se demandait vraiment quel lourd passé se cachait au plus profond de l'âme meurtrie de son colocataire. Il espérait simplement réussir à découvrir cet être à la fois mystérieux et enfantin.

-Bonne nuit, Mitsou, murmura-t-il au chaton qui venait de se blottir contre lui.

Les ténèbres ne mirent pas longtemps à l'envelopper lui aussi, les plongeant tous les deux dans de lourds et douloureux souvenirs qui appartenaient maintenant au passé et qui pourtant, les accompagnaient à chaque seconde de leur vie.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Extrait de <span>Crime et châtiment<span>_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_


	6. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

_Et voici le 6eme chapitre, que j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire entre mon cours de math et de chimie x). _

_J'espère que vous aimerez :). _

* * *

><p>-Il se pourrait que je sois intéressé, mais mes services ne sont pas gratuits, murmura l'homme.<p>

Un sourire pervers fendit ses lèvres comme l'éclat lubrique au fond de ses yeux se faisait de plus en plus brillant. Milo grimaça il se doutait que ce genre d'enfoiré ne lui rendrait pas service gratuitement, il aurait dû le savoir.

Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Kanon depuis leur dispute, il y a déjà trois jours. Il refusait de faire le premier pas vers cette tête de mule bornée et détournée du droit chemin par un sombre idiot dont il s'était pathétiquement épris.

Mais malgré cela, il voulait absolument faire plaisir à Camus. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de son colocataire pendant ces derniers jours, et il le trouvait infiniment gentil avec lui, bien que quelque peu réservé et froid à ses heures perdues. Et il tenait vraiment à lui trouver un éditeur, comme il le lui avait promis, avec ou sans l'aide de Kanon.

Justement ce soir-là, pendant que son client se rhabillait, il avait vu tomber de la poche de son veston une petite carte, sur laquelle étaient inscrites ses coordonnées et le nom d'une maison d'édition plutôt réputée dans le coin, Milo le savait. Camus lui en avait déjà parlé de cette fameuse maison d'édition qui publiait de grands romans. Il lui avait même confié qu'il aurait rêvé de pouvoir publier là-bas, mais qu'il était certain de ne pas être retenu.

Alors Milo avait posé des questions, pour savoir si son client serait prêt à accepter de considérer l'œuvre de Camus, une fois qu'elle serait terminée. Et voilà la réponse qu'il avait reçue : ''mes services ne sont pas gratuits''.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui lui faisait face : sa longue chevelure blanche contrastait avec sa peau mate et lui donnait un air à la Gandalf le Blanc, la coupe un peu punky en plus. Il avait un visage allongé et une carrure assez imposante, ce qui rebutait légèrement Milo, lui qui préférait de loin la finesse et l'élégance chez un homme.

-Combien il te faut ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, espérant encore que l'homme n'était pas totalement mauvais.

Mais les dernières miettes d'espoir qui habitaient encore son cœur s'envolèrent lorsque l'homme se rapprocha de lui, écrasant son corps du sien, bien plus imposant, contre le mur.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions trouver…un autre accord.

Et Milo ferma fortement les yeux lorsque le visage de son client vint se plonger dans son cou, parsemant celui-ci de baiser mouillés comme il les détestait. Il avait presque l'horrible impression de se faire baver dessus par un bouledogue quand les lèvres de l'homme se déposaient sur sa peau. Et c'était dans des moments pareils qu'il détestait encore plus ce qu'il faisait.

Il savait qu'il avait eu une chance inespérée de tomber sur cet homme cette nuit peut-être n'aurait-il plus jamais l'occasion d'aider Camus à publier dans cette grande maison d'édition. Alors, même s'il détestait vraiment l'idée de le revoir, même s'il détestait l'idée de devoir coucher avec lui une nouvelle fois, Milo voulait le faire, pour Camus. Il voulait que Camus soit heureux grâce à lui, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Très bien, finit-il par répondre, la voix cassée, très bien. Je le ferai.

-J'étais certain que nous trouverions un accord.

L'homme l'embrassa une dernière fois à la commissure des lèvres avant de finalement se séparer de lui, lui permettant ainsi de respirer à nouveau. Il ramassa sa veste et lui glissa un numéro de téléphone dans la main.

-Appelle là quand le livre de ton ami sera terminé. Et demande pour parler à Krishna. Je te répondrai avec plaisir.

Les poings de Milo se crispèrent sur le bout de papier comme Krishna le laissait seul dans la chambre pourquoi ne s'était-il pas lancé dans une carrière littéraire ? Il aurait au moins pu aider son colocataire, et sans devoir se sacrifier lui-même. Dommage qu'il ait autant détesté l'école. Dommage aussi qu'il ait fui sa ville…il aurait peut-être pu devenir quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être…

* * *

><p>-Oh ouiiiiiii, c'était génial !<p>

Aphrodite s'extasia tout seul comme il retombait lourdement sur le corps d'Angelo. C'était incontestablement le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Il avait atteint le septième ciel en première classe et tout ça sans escale. Bref, il avait adoré ce moment.

-C'était encore mieux que la chantilly de la dernière fois, murmura-t-il, on remet ça quand tu veux, mon crustacé du Pacifique.

Crustacé qui d'ailleurs grogna avant de le faire rouler sur le côté, le détachant ainsi de lui, avec autant de difficulté qu'on éprouve pour décoller une moule d'un rocher. Aphrodite était définitivement trop collant pour lui.

-Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça, la gonzesse, et je t'assure que tu pourras tirer un trait sur nos parties de jambes en l'air.

Mais Aphrodite ne l'écoutait déjà plus, encore loin, très loin de la chambre. Il ne se remettait toujours pas de leur petit jeu sexuel, il en avait même oublié le mascara étalé sur ses joues, pour le coup !

-Vraiment, je te mets un 10 pour cette fois. Ça rattrape amplement ta petite bêtise de la soirée.

Bêtise qui lui avait semblé être une catastrophe mondiale un peu plus tôt. Angelo avait brisé sa bouteille de parfum préférée : le dernier Gorgio Armani qu'il avait dégotté à prix d'or. Il avait à peine eu le temps de le tester, ce petit bijou il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reparfumer avant le dîner que déjà, Angelo, passablement énervé d'attendre qu'il ait fini de se bichonner pour passer à table, avait débarqué et lui avait arraché la bouteille des mains. Le tout avec la délicatesse qui le caractérisait si bien.

Inutile de préciser que le précieux flacon s'était alors brisé sur le sol. Et Aphrodite en avait fait tout un plat, criant au meurtre, à l'homicide volontaire pire encore, à l'attentat terroriste. Angelo s'était alors fait mettre dehors à coups de fard à joues et il avait ensuite dû jouer de tous ses charmes pour faire sortir le suédois de son mutisme.

-Oui, c'était parfait, conclut-il en retraçant les abdominaux de son amant du bout de l'ongle.

Angelo se contenta de hausser les épaules, se demandant encore comment l'homme qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques semaines maintenant pouvait encore douter de ses prouesses sexuelles.

-Ça reste purement sexuel entre nous, pas vrai Angie ?

-Oui, Aphro. Et si tu continues à me donner des surnoms débiles, ça pourrait bien devenir purement cruel entre nous, aussi.

Les mots de l'italien firent frissonner Aphrodite : il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse mettre ses paroles à exécution. Et le suédois n'avait jamais été très friand du sexe purement violent. Quoique…de nouvelles expériences ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Et puis tout ce qui venait d'Angelo devait être bon, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Milo poussa doucement la porte de son appartement. Il était plus de trois heures et il ne voulait pas réveiller Camus, certainement déjà endormi depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'il fut étonné de voir une faible lumière lui parvenir. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, adossé contre le mur derrière lui, Camus était parfaitement éveillé et il semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.<p>

Le grec déposa son sac dans l'entrée et il s'approcha de son colocataire en traînant les pieds, très fatigué par le début de nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il s'affala littéralement contre Camus, la tête posée sur son épaule, comme à son habitude.

-Encore en train de travailler sur ton bouquin ? demanda-t-il tout bas, pour ne pas brusquer le français. Il savait que celui-ci détestait qu'on le dérange en plein travail.

-Oui, je fais une relecture de mon précédent chapitre. Peut-être que j'y trouverai un peu d'inspiration. Et toi, ton boulot ?

-Oh…y avait pas mal de travail aujourd'hui.

Milo était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque Camus lui posait ce genre de questions. Il détestait l'idée de lui mentir. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Heureusement, son colocataire se satisfaisait de peu il ne demandait jamais de détails sur le déroulement de sa soirée, et cela arrangeait bien Milo.

Somnolant légèrement, bercé par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Milo laissa son regard vagabonder sur les mots que Camus avait écrits. Et il fut profondément touché par le flot de sentiments qui en découlait : c'était comme un énorme coulis de chocolat qui dégoulinait des mots couchés sur le papier.

-C'est vraiment bien écrit, finit-il par lâcher.

Camus sursauta légèrement. Il ne pensait pas que son colocataire lirait par-dessus son épaule et cela le gênait toujours beaucoup que quelqu'un lise son œuvre quand il n'y était pas préparé. Il aimait garder une part d'intimité, mais c'était sans compter sur Milo, qui venait toujours fourrer son nez partout.

-Tu devais vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, Shura.

-Oui. Surement beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Peut-être que s'il l'avait aimé moins, il n'aurait pas clamé sur tous les toits à quel point son petit ami était un modèle de perfection et de fidélité. Shura n'était rien de tout ça, Camus le voyait seulement maintenant.

Un petit miaulement leur parvint et Milo réussit à trouver assez de forcer pour quitter l'épaule du français et prendre Mitsou contre lui, le câlinant comme toujours.

-Ça doit vraiment être très agréable d'être aimé comme ça.

Camus lança un regard suspicieux à Milo, qui avait baissé la tête. Rêvait-il ou son colocataire souffrait-il réellement d'une grave carence affective ? Il avait du mal à croire qu'avec sa bouille d'ange et ses jolis yeux dorés, Milo n'avait jamais été aimé.

-Pauvre petite chose mal aimée, ironisa-t-il.

Sauf que Milo se contenta de lui envoyer un triste sourire, ne saisissant absolument pas l'humour noir glissé dans la réplique du français.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Camus l'observa encore quelques secondes, pendant qu'il grattait doucement le ventre du chaton qui partageait leur vie. Il avait envie de lui poser plus de questions, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec ça à une heure aussi tardive. Et puis, son colocataire tombait presque de sommeil.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Milo. Tu es fatigué, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Il lui retira alors Mitsou des bras avant de le pousser vers le canapé.

-Allez c'est l'heure du couvre-feu. Tu arriveras bien à t'endormir tout seul, ou tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

Milo lui tira la langue tout en se roulant dans les couvertures. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin de contes de fées pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

-C'est gentil de demander, une autre fois peut-être. Hé, Camus.

Le français, déjà prêt à éteindre la lampe, se retourna vers lui. Et il tomba sur des puppy eyes qui le scrutaient et un Milo qui se frottait déjà de son pouce.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Mon bisou…

Camus soupira tout en se redressant, tiraillé entre l'idée de l'envoyer sur les roses et l'envie de céder à son nouveau caprice du moment. Il était plutôt mal barré s'il commençait à céder dès que Milo lui demandait quelque chose. Mais il était tellement craquant quand il le regardait comme ça.

-Tu exagères, tu n'es plus un bébé, mhm ?

-Si.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de son colocataire. Milo lui rappelait vraiment Hyoga lorsqu'il se comportait comme ça. Il se rappelait parfaitement du petit garçon hyper-sensible qu'il avait élevé, toujours à la recherche de plans farfelus pour faire tomber Camus dans ses filets et obtenir absolument tout de lui.

Oui, Hyoga était vraiment un petit garçon très intelligent, sous ses airs un peu froussard et fleur bleue. Il regrettait de l'avoir délaissé pour Shura. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait bien à l'heure actuelle, il espérait simplement qu'il finirait par revenir vers lui.

* * *

><p>-A cheval sur mon bidet, quand y trotte y…<p>

-Mu, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance d'empêcher ton disciple de proférer de telles paroles en se ballotant ainsi lorsqu'il est posé sur mes divins genoux ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure lilas déboula, déjà tout essoufflé. Et la scène qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : le petit garçon avait de la chance de ne pas encore être réduit à l'état de pâtée pour poisson rouge à l'heure qu'il était. Là, devant ses yeux, Shaka méditait tandis que le petit monstre qui lui servait de disciple avait pris place sur ses genoux et se dandinait tout en chantant des obscénités.

-KIKI ! Bouge-toi de là immédiatement !

Le petit garçon considéra son ''maître'' quelques secondes et, au vu de ses joues rouges de colère, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour son postérieur qu'il déguerpisse dans les plus brefs délais. Chose qu'il fit sans attendre, détalant comme un lapin.

-Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

-Mu, pourrais-tu cesser de perturber ainsi ma méditation de ta voix stridente ?

-Bien sûr Shaka, excuse-moi !

Mu savait par expérience que son compagnon était très pointilleux sur les principes : le déranger pendant sa ''communication avec bouddha'' était une profanation impardonnable. Il était déjà prêt à tourner les talons, n'appréciant que moyennement la présence de son petit ami lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses délires abracadabrants, sauf que Shaka n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

-Mu, joins-toi donc à moi. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus entré en connexion avec notre maître vénéré.

Et lorsqu'il disait ''notre maître vénéré'', Shaka voulait bien sûr parler de SON maître vénéré. Mu n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par la religion bouddhiste, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y initier car la pratique de la religion était un critère sévère pour ce que Shaka appelait ''le choix de celui qui l'accompagnerait sur le chemin du lotus'', façon bien plus poétique pour dire que son futur petit ami aurait plutôt intérêt à ne pas être classé athée.

-Mais Shaka, je dois surveiller Kiki, et puis…

-Ce petit singe survivra bien quelques heures sans toi, mon cher Mu. Tu ne dois point refuser le temps que bouddha t'octroie.

-Je sais, mais Shaka…

-Dois-je comprendre que tu préfères passer ton temps à courir après un diable qui a à peine quitté ses couches culotes plutôt que d'ouvrir ton esprit à mon maître ? Est-ce bien cela, Mu ?

Shaka avait ouvert les yeux chose rare, _très _rare lorsqu'il méditait. Et le regard glacial qu'il lui envoya pétrifia le pauvre Mu sur place. Tremblant de peur à l'idée que son compagnon lui lance un sortilège indou, Mu rappliqua vite fait devant lui, prenant déjà la position du lotus. Aussitôt, le regard de velours de son petit ami s'adoucit et ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau.

-Bien Mu, ton choix est judicieux. Ouvre donc ton esprit au grand bouddha.

Il lui en foutrait lui, des grands bouddhas. Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que rester bêtement assis par terre pendant des heures, se choppant toutes sortes de courbatures gênantes et désagréables au passage. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait dû tomber sur le seul être au monde capable de vénérer à ce point une momie morte et enterrée depuis des milliers d'années !

Il espérait que Kiki ne ferait aucune bêtise pendant son ''cheminement vers l'éveil'', sinon c'est encore lui qui en prendrait pour son grade, comme la fois où Kiki avait déchiré une photo de bouddha dans un des livres sacrés qui ornaient la bibliothèque de Shaka, prétextant qu'il en avait besoin pour un concours qu'il avait déniché dans un journal.

Shaka avait été doublement choqué d'apprendre que l'image de sa divinité favorite avait été sacrifiée dans l'espoir de faire gagner au petit garçon une console de jeu, objet maléfique selon lui. Et évidemment, c'est Mu qu'il avait accusé de négligence, lui hurlant qu'un être digne de ce nom était censé être capable de se concentrer tout en restant attentif au monde qui l'entourait.

Bien sûr, Mu n'avait pas osé lui répliquer que lui non plus, il n'avait rien vu des actes de Kiki, trop absorbé par sa connexion avec bouddha, qui au passage ne l'avait jamais informé être en train de se faire enduire de colle pour finalement se retrouver sur une feuille de papier. Elle était belle, la ''connexion''.

* * *

><p>-Je me fiche de ça, Eaque. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne le retrouve jamais !<p>

Au levé de l'aube, profitant du sommeil de Kanon, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, Rhadamanthe semblait en grande discussion avec son interlocuteur.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, ta part du marché était de le tenir éloigné, alors fais en sorte de la respecter !

L'anglais semblait passablement énervé. Plus rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu la situation lui échappait totalement et il détestait cette idée. Eaque était censé le tenir à distance, l'empêcher de venir nuire à ses plans, alors pourquoi se défilait-il maintenant, alors qu'il était si proche de réussir ?

-Tu as réussi à contrôler la situation pendant deux ans, ne recule devant rien pour que ça continue, invente n'importe quoi, c'est compris ?

-Rhada ? Tout va bien ?

Rhadamanthe se figea Kanon ne se levait jamais aussi tôt d'habitude ! Il pencha légèrement la tête, de façon à tomber sur les yeux encore embués de sommeil de son amant.

-Je te rappelle plus tard.

Il raccrocha le combiné sans plus de cérémonie, reprenant l'air odieux et détendu qui ne le quittait jamais. A quelques secondes près, il aurait été démasqué. Il s'approcha de Kanon, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour, que fais-tu éveillé à cette heure si matinale ?

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir chuchota le marina tout en se laissant aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait Rhadamanthe.

-Et si tu allais prendre une douche ? Je te prépare le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps-là.

L'anglais savait à quel point Kanon détestait traîner le matin. Il voulait toujours être prêt au plus vite, et Rhadamanthe jouait sur cela.

-Tu es un amour, j'y vais de ce pas !

Un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, Kanon repartit vers la salle de bains, il avait tout de même de la chance d'avoir une personne comme Rhadamanthe à ses côtés, pour prendre soin de lui.

Resté seul derrière, Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir de contentement : c'était bien trop facile de se débarrasser de lui. Kanon était totalement à sa merci, et il aimait vraiment cette idée. Reprenant son portable, il envoya un bref message à Eaque, bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser perdre sa mission de vue.

Rejoins-moi à notre place habituelle. Vers 16h.

* * *

><p>-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Quand on ne sait pas conduire, on ne prend pas le volant !<p>

-C'est bon Milo, calme-toi.

-Mais non Camus ! Ce type à bien failli te rouler dessus, il l'a eu où son permis, dans une boîte de cornflakes ?

Le français se contenta de se passer une main sur le visage, horriblement gêné d'être au centre de toutes les attentions. Ils avaient simplement voulu sortir prendre un peu l'air, avec Milo, et voilà que le grec échangeait toutes sorte de petits surnoms affectueux avec le grand brun qui avait manqué de le renverser un peu plus tôt.

-T'es quoi au juste ? Un tueur à gages ? Avoue, c'était prémédité, tu voulais renverser Camus pour ensuite pouvoir l'accompagner à l'hôpital avant de le vendre à des trafiquants d'esclaves, c'est bien ça ?

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fumé mon vieux ? Tu t'inventes souvent des histoires du genre ou t'as juste abusé des petits champignons hallucinogènes aujourd'hui ?

-Ferme-là, espèce d'assassin, bandit !

-Euh, Milo, je crois que c'est bon là, ça suffit.

Lui n'avait même pas pris conscience qu'un chauffard était sur le point de lui ôter la vie. Il n'avait réalisé la situation que lorsque son colocataire avait bondi, offensé pour deux, commençant sa rengaine. Sauf que maintenant, il était impossible de l'arrêter et Camus ne se voyait franchement pas passer la journée sur ce trottoir. Et puis, Milo allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis, s'il continuait de brailler comme ça.

-Milo, allez viens, on s'en va.

-Si tu crois que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, tu te trompes Camus. Je vais le traîner en justice, je vais porter plainte pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui !

Si son colocataire continuait à s'énerver de la sorte, c'est bientôt sa vie à lui qui serait en danger, il n'allait pas tarder à être foudroyé par une crise cardiaque, Camus en était certain.

Milo était presque prêt à lui sauter dessus, si une silhouette masculine qu'il connaissait bien n'avait pas sauté au cou du présumé agresseur.

-Désolée mon cœur, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

-Marine ?

-Oh, salut Milo, quelle coïncidence, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-Tu connais cet éberlué, Marine ?

Un bras autour de sa taille, Aiolia lança un regard suspicieux à sa désormais petite amie, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'elle n'était pas une adepte des soirées fumettes que le fou furieux en face d'eux semblait fréquenter.

-Oui, Aio, Milo est mon ami.

-Alors c'est lui, ta nouvelle conquête ? Il a bien failli tuer Camus, je te signale !

Milo ne démordait pas : cet Aiolia avait tenté de nuire à la vie de son colocataire, et volontairement, il en était certain.

-Arrête avec ça, Milo, je suis encore vivant à ce que je sache.

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de ''oui mais'', arrête de t'énerver comme ça, tu te donnes en spectacle.

-Mais Camus…

-Milo !

La rouquine rigola en les voyant se chamailler ainsi, comme un jeune couple en désaccord sur la couleur de leur future chambre à coucher. Et à première vue, c'était plutôt Camus qui portait la culotte entre eux. Milo ne lui avait pas menti d'ailleurs, son colocataire était vraiment très mignon, Marine ne pouvait pas démentir.

-Tu es Camus je présume, enchantée, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Le français détailla un instant la main fine que l'amie de Milo lui tendait avant de finalement la serrer chaleureusement entre la sienne.

-Ravi de te connaître.

Marine lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son ami, visiblement toujours en colère sur son propre petit ami.

-Oh allez Milo, ne boude pas. Aiolia n'a pas fait attention. Il a un très bon fond tu sais, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à Camus.

-C'est ça, et bientôt tu vas me dire que c'est un saint, ton mec ?

La jolie rousse leva les yeux au ciel, toujours plus étonnée par la capacité de son ami à être aussi borné. Enfin, c'était mieux que le voir déprimé. Milo s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, c'était plutôt bon signe en fait.

-Tu es insupportable, je vous invite à dîner ce week-end, ton colocataire et toi, tu pourras apprendre à connaître Aiolia comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La perspective de passer une soirée entière en compagnie de ce chauffard n'enchantait absolument pas le grec, mais il voulait faire plaisir à son amie elle avait l'air tellement contente de lui présenter son petit ami.

-Bon d'accord, mais je ne te promets rien !

Et au vu de la grimace que fit le chauffard en question, lui non plus ne semblait pas ravi de le revoir. Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en couleurs…

* * *

><p>-Que les choses soient bien claires, Eaque, il est hors de question qu'il réapparaisse dans la vie de Kanon.<p>

-C'est facile à dire ! Il remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. J'ai de plus en plus de mal de l'en dissuader.

Rhadamanthe tapa violement la table de son poing fermé, faisant légèrement sursauter le jeune homme à la chevelure sombre en face de lui. L'anglais avait bien remarqué que les lettres se faisaient de plus en plus assidues, de plus en plus suppliantes aussi.

-Il n'a trouvé aucun courrier. Je me suis chargé de le faire disparaître, tu n'as qu'à lui faire croire que s'il ne lui répond pas, c'est qu'il l'a oublié, qu'il lui en veut.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, à ton avis ?

Rhadamanthe semblait penser qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de retrouver Kanon mais on contraire, il avait essayé tous les tours de passe-passe pour le séparer de lui, en vain. Il était bien déterminé à le retrouver, à s'excuser.

-Ils sont jumeaux, Rhadamanthe, tu ne peux pas faire disparaître le lien qui les unit, quoi que tu fasses.

-Ce sont des histoires ! Saga n'a pas rechigné quand il est parti, pourquoi veut-il revenir, maintenant ?

-Tu lui avais dit que Kanon avait besoin de prendre du recul, que tu le recontacterais ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait, évidemment qu'il s'inquiète.

Rêvait-il ou Eaque était-il vraiment du côté des jumeaux ? Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup insister pourtant, pour se débarrasser de Saga. Il avait presque atteint son but Kanon était déjà presque devenu une marionnette entre ses mains, il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

-Trouve une solution. Je ne veux pas Saga dans mes pattes, Eaque.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument garder Kanon pour toi tout seul, tu es tombé amoureux ou quoi ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Je n'ai rien à faire de ce moins que rien : nous avions un plan. Je devais séduire Kanon et l'éloigner de son jumeau. Notre plan pourra bientôt aboutir, mais Saga ne dois pas venir interférer.

Encore quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus, Rhadamanthe était certain qu'il réussirait à enrôler Kanon dans très peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant, c'était impossible. Eaque avait tout intérêt à tenir Saga à l'écart…l'anglais n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler, si l'homme venait s'immiscer dans ses plans…Il ne répondait plus de lui dans ces moments-là.

-Fais le lui bien comprendre : Kanon n'a plus besoin de lui. Il ne veut plus le voir. Compris ?

Eaque hocha la tête, pensant en son for intérieur que Rhadamanthe allait trop loin. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

* * *

><p>-Oh s'il te plaît, laisse-moi goûter !<p>

Camus considéra un instant son colocataire, qui le regardait de ses yeux suppliants qui le caractérisaient si bien, avant de reporter son attention sur son propre pot de glace. Après l'incident, Milo l'avait traîné chez un glacier et, même si Camus n'aimait pas ce genre de collations, beaucoup trop sucrées à son goût, il s'était laissé tenter par le comptoir coloré et les noms de parfums attrayants.

Sauf que maintenant, le joli grec qui lui faisait face voulait absolument goûter sa glace, et Camus répugnait à l'idée de partager sa cuillère avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sale. Sale et dangereux.

-Camuuuus ! Allez, j'ai pas la peste tout de même, juste un peu ! Et tu peux goûter la mienne si tu veux.

Très fier de son argument, Milo lui tendit son cornet, où une boule cookie l'attendait, enduite généreusement de crème chantilly. Oui mais voilà, Milo avait déjà léché cette glace et Camus n'était pas d'avis à mélanger sa salive avec la sienne.

-Sérieusement Camus, tu tergiverses autant avant d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Pourtant c'est la même chose, tu es quand même en contact avec sa salive.

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bon d'accord, il avait trouvé ça plutôt répugnant la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Shura, mais cette sensation s'était vite atténuée. Et puis c'était différent : Milo n'était pas son petit ami, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait partager sa nourriture avec lui.

-Tant pis, je ne voudrais pas que ta glace fonde à cause de moi…

Très satisfait de voir Milo battre en retraite, Camus s'apprêtait à déguster sa glace à nouveau, sauf qu'il tomba bien vite sur la bouille triste de son colocataire. Il se demandait même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès parfois, ayant déjà remarqué que cette technique était infaillible avec lui.

-Bon d'accord, mais juste une cuillère ! Et ne bave pas partout !

Un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, Milo engloutit avec appétit le sorbet mangue de son colocataire. Et il trouvait cela plutôt…fade. Il préférait amplement les petits morceaux de cookies qu'il retrouvait dans son propre parfum. Si bien qu'il voulait absolument faire goûter à Camus.

-Goûte maintenant.

-Milo, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Camus, tu te fais du mal à manger ces fruits tu sais. Goûte plutôt ça, c'est délicieux ce petits morceaux de biscuits.

Camus soupira, comme d'habitude. Il ferma presque les yeux pour lécher la glace de son colocataire comme ça, il ne pouvait pas voir les endroits où il était déjà passé. Et il devait avouer que ce goût laiteux et chocolaté était très attrayant, même s'il préférait amplement la fraîcheur des fruits exotiques.

Mais bon. Milo semblait aux anges d'avoir enfin pu le faire céder. Il avait l'impression d'être une super star à qui il aurait demandé un autographe. C'était vraiment ça Milo agissait presque comme une groupie. Continuant sa marche, Camus sembla reconnaître quelqu'un au loin.

-Hé Milo, ce ne serait pas le petit ami de ton voisin, là-bas ?

Retrouvant tout son sérieux, Milo regarda dans la direction que lui pointait Camus et il ne put nier qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Rhadamanthe, qui serrait la main d'un autre homme, avant de regarder partir celui-ci.

-Si, c'est lui, se renfrogna-t-il. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je suis certain qu'il prépare un sale coup.

Son intuition se confirmait de jour en jour. Il était persuadé que Rhadamanthe était un homme mauvais et, même s'il était fâché avec lui, il comptait bien garder un œil sur Kanon, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas enrôler dans une quelconque secte farfelue. C'était aussi ça, être amis, pouvoir protéger l'autre même en cas de dispute. Et Milo comptait bien ne pas en rester là, que ça plaise ou non à son ami. Il découvrirait ce que cachait l'anglais.

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààà! <em>

_Désolée pour tous les fans de Rhadamanthe :/ x). _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire :). _


	7. Bobos et drogue à gogo

Glaciale. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'ambiance dans la salle à manger de Marine. D'un bout à l'autre de la table, séparés par le plat de salade, les rondelles de concombre réclamées par Camus et un bouquet de fleurs spécialement choisi pour l'occasion : Milo et Aiolia se lançaient des regards incendiaires. Et pour cause : l'un comme l'autre avait leur fourchette plantée dans le dernier morceau de rôti aux ananas cuisiné par Marine. Alors, même si la cuisson laissait à désirer, même si les ananas étaient plus morts que vifs, les deux hommes voulaient absolument y avoir droit. Question de principe aussi. Aiolia voulait faire plaisir à sa petite amie et Milo, lui, voulait faire honneur au plat de son amie. Il était hors de question que l'un d'eux se rende, ils préféraient encore y passer la nuit.

Marine et Camus, eux, terminaient leur assiette en silence. La rouquine, intérieurement ravie de voir jusqu'où les deux hommes de sa vie étaient prêts à aller pour lui faire plaisir, savait pertinemment qu'elle était une piètre cuisinière. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle délicatesse Camus avait repoussé les morceaux d'ananas carbonisés sur les bords de son assiette pour comprendre que son plat était totalement raté. Mais elle aimait bien les voir se lancer dans un combat de coqs pareil ça l'amusait beaucoup. Camus, lui, ne comprenait strictement pas comment ils pouvaient se mettre dans cet état pour un simple morceau de porc bien trop peu assaisonné et bien trop cuit. C'était à peine si lui était arrivé au bout de son assiette, tentant tant bien que mal de refiler les morceaux de viande douteux sur lesquels il tombait au labrador couché à ses pieds…sauf que le pauvre animal avait fini par fuir lui aussi certainement victime d'une indigestion.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que les deux rivaux étaient bien les seuls à vouloir honorer le plat de Marine.

-Les garçons, ne vous disputez pas pour un morceau de viande. Aiolia, soit mignon, Milo est notre invité. Laisse-le donc finir.

Un éclat victorieux passa dans les prunelles malicieusement dorées de Milo, fier et satisfait que son amie le soutienne dans ce combat. Ce grand maigrichon n'avait plus qu'à aller se rhabiller : ce n'était pas demain la vieille qu'il prendrait sa place dans le cœur de la jolie rousse qui lui servait d'amie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait droit. Il s'est déjà resservi deux fois et moi j'ai encore faim.

Milo hallucinait : ce moldu était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il avait surveillé sa consommation tout au long du repas ? Décidément, cet homme était un rustre ! Il comprenait de moins en moins comment une fille adorable comme Marine avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il est charmant, qu'elle lui avait dit. Et bien son charme devait être enfoui loin, très loin, sous deux couches de béton et six brouettes de terre, minimum ! Il était tout sauf charmant. Il était même l'opposé de la définition du mot charmant.

-Si tu n'étais pas bâti comme une branche de rhubarbe, peut-être que tu mangerais à une rythme soutenu, et pas comme une grand-mère édentée. Moi je suis un homme, un vrai et je mange comme tel.

Camus laissa son regard faire l'aller-retour entre son colocataire et Aiolia. Très franchement, le brun avait une attitude bien plus masculine que Milo, qui était d'ailleurs bien mal placé pour revendiquer ce statut. Le français l'aurait plutôt qualifié d'ourson, de bébé koala ou de petite panthère. D'adolescent à la rigueur, mais un homme…Non, ce n'était décidément pas un adjectif qui le mettait en valeur.

-Milo, ne fais pas le difficile. C'est mauvais pour ton cholestérol de manger trop de viande. Et c'est impoli de te comporter ainsi.

Mais le grec n'en démordait pas : il était en plein caprice et il ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'être arrivé à ses fins. Tant pis s'il devait y laisser des plumes, il aurait ce fichu morceau de viande ! A ce train-là, ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. L'un comme l'autre étaient aussi bornés qu'une tête de mule. Même les gros yeux de Camus, qui faisaient généralement tout leur effet sur les enfants n'effrayaient pas les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient totalement hypnotisés par ce morceau de rôti, si bien que tout deux sursautèrent lorsqu'un énorme couteau à steak s'abattit entre leurs fourchettes. Milo avait presque failli perdre le bout de son pouce dans l'assaut.

Aiolia poussa un petit cri d'indignation lorsque le morceau de viande se scinda en deux sous ses yeux désireux. Marine venait tout simplement de partager l'objet de leur mini guerre puérile, refusant de passer la journée à regarder deux gamins d'à peine cinq ans d'âge mental incapables de s'entendre se disputer une cuisine qu'elle avait de toute façon ratée.

-Mais Marine, ma douce, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, Aiolia. Vous êtes incapables de réfléchir vous-même et de simplement vous partager les restes. Alors j'ai tranché pour vous.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, boudant comme des bébés qu'on prive de dessert, les deux jeunes hommes firent la moue, plaidant haut et fort leur cause : c'était injuste d'avoir forcé le destin; l'un comme l'autre étaient persuadés que son adversaire était à deux doigts de céder quand Marine était intervenue.

-Ca, suffit, les gronda-t-elle, donnez-moi plutôt vos assiettes.

-Je veux le morceau de gauche, déclara tout juste Milo, bien certain qu'il était quelques millimètres plus grand que celui de droite.

-Et pourquoi c'est lui qui…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous arrêtez de vous comporter comme des bébés pitbulls en pleine croissance et vous prendrez celui que je vous donnerai. D'ailleurs fermez les yeux, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas venir pleurnicher après.

Et c'est avec un amusement non dissimulé que Camus vit les jeunes hommes obéir docilement. Ah elle était belle, la puissance masculine. Même pas capable de tenir tête à une femme. Mais le français devait bien avouer que lui aussi avait presque sursauté quand la voix de la rouquine s'était élevée plus fortement dans la pièce. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Toujours avec le même amusement, Camus vit les paupières de son colocataire se soulever discrètement, comme pour s'assurer que son amie lui donnerait bien le morceau qu'il avait demandé. Mais c'était sans compter sur les yeux de lynx de son amie, qui avait démasqué l'arnaque en moins de deux.

-Et on ne triche pas, dit-elle en assénant un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crâne de Milo, s'attirant tout juste des plaintes et des protestations de la part du jeune homme.

Elle envoya ensuite un regard exaspéré à Camus tout en les servant à l'aveuglette, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, ils trouveraient toujours un petit détail sur lequel râler pendant des heures. Et elle avait vu juste puisque, une fois servi, Aiolia se plaignit d'avoir moins d'ananas que Milo tandis que celui-ci, lui, trouvait qu'il avait injustement eu le morceau le moins bien cuit. Camus soupira en les voyant rechigner de la sorte : la journée promettait d'être très longue.

* * *

><p><em>J'ignore si tu reçois mes lettres. J'ignore même si tu les lis, mais je t'en prie Kanon, fais-moi un signe, n'importe quoi. Je m'inquiète pour toi.<em>

Encore une lettre. C'était déjà la troisième cette semaine. Saga faisait fort, cette fois-ci. Pourquoi donc avait-il été doté d'un tel esprit analytique ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement conclure que, si Kanon ne lui répondait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire, qu'il voulait définitivement rompre le contact ? Non. Il fallait que l'aîné des gémeaux s'entête à lui écrire, encore et encore. Sauf que Kanon n'en avait jamais rien su: Rhadamanthe se chargeait de détruire minutieusement toute trace de lui. Il était persuadé que, si Kanon apprenait que son frère était à sa recherche, il n'hésiterait pas bien longtemps avant de partir le rejoindre. Et l'anglais ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

-Rhada ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le concerné se dépêcha de jeter à la poubelle les derniers morceaux de papier avant de se retourner vers Kanon, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Rien du tout. Je me débarrassais juste de la paperasse. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui, collant son torse contre le sien.

-Eh bien…je m'en veux d'avoir été si dur avec Milo l'autre jour. Je me disais que je pourrais aller m'excuser et…Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Kanon tenta de sa dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon, qui s'était brusquement refermée sur lui lorsqu'il avait évoqué d'éventuelles excuses avec son ami. Il avait simplement voulu lui en parler, pour qu'il l'aide à trouver les mots et pour que, peut-être, il le soutienne. Kanon se sentait bien seul depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Milo : Rhadamanthe passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau et lui interdisait formellement de venir l'y déranger. Lorsqu'il était toujours ami avec Milo, il pouvait aller le charrier ou simplement discuter un peu avec lui mais maintenant, il se sentait profondément seul. Comme quand Saga était parti. Seul et vide.

-Tu me déçois énormément, Kanon. Je ne te croyais pas aussi faible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'anglais se colla une nouvelle fois contre lui, laissant ses doigts frôler sa nuque, descendre sur ses épaules.

-Je pensais que tu étais bien avec moi, que tu n'avais besoin de personne d'autre.

Son souffle s'écrasa sur sa joue comme il enfilait ce masque de tristesse qui lui correspondait si peu et qui, pourtant, réussissait si bien à faire culpabiliser son petit ami. Rhadamanthe se dit que, sans son frère, sans ses amis, Kanon était en réalité un être bien faible, sans cesse à la recherche d'une personne à qui se raccrocher. Et la seule personne qui lui restait, c'était lui.

-Bien sûr que je suis bien avec toi mais…Milo est mon ami.

-Milo n'est pas ton ami, s'énerva Rhadamanthe tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules. Les amis ne se fâchent pas pour si peu. Tu dis que tu t'en veux, mais c'est lui qui tente de nous séparer ! C'est lui qui devrait s'en vouloir. Pourtant il n'est pas venu. Il n'est pas venu s'excuser. Tu es faible Kanon ! Tu es un être faible et incapable !

-Ne dis pas ça…

Chaque mot que prononçait Rhadamanthe se répercutait douloureusement dans son esprit. Il était totalement perdu. Milo était son ami, il en était certain. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rhadamanthe ne voulait-il pas l'accepter ? Et pourquoi Milo refusait-il d'accepter sa relation ? Lui ne l'avait jamais délaissé pour ce qu'il était, jamais. Il avait toujours été celui qui fermait les yeux sur ses actes. Celui qui l'entendait rentrer au petit matin, qui entendait ses pleurs et qui, le matin venu, allait joyeusement prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors pourquoi Milo ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Il en avait assez d'être ainsi tiraillé entre deux. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence…Rhadamanthe était là quand Milo, lui, n'y était pas. Pendant que lui souffrait en silence et culpabilisait pour ses paroles blessantes, le grec était parti avec son nouvel ami. Il n'était pas là, il n'assumait pas son rôle d'ami. Rhadamanthe, lui, était là. Toujours.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire…je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Je voudrais que mon esprit cesse de hurler ainsi. Je suis fatigué, Rhada. Tellement fatigué.

L'attirant contre lui, une main au milieu de son dos, l'autre sur son crâne, Rhadamanthe l'obligea à plonger son visage au creux de son cou. Il avait gagné. Encore. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Après cette étape, Kanon serait totalement dépendant de lui. Plus personne d'autre ne pourrait le contrôler, pas même son frère et les longues lettres touchantes qu'il lui envoyait.

-Je comprends, mon amour. Mais je connais un très bon moyen pour te détendre. Fais-moi confiance.

* * *

><p>-Echec et mat.<p>

Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, Camus détailla encore Aiolia, qui tentait toujours de comprendre comment il avait pu gagner aussi facilement. Le français était un expert au jeu d'échec, ayant longtemps eu l'habitude d'y jouer étant enfant. Si bien que maintenant, il était presque devenu imbattable. Et ce n'était certainement pas un novice comme le brun, tout juste inscrit dans un club d'amateurs qui allait changer cela. Fier comme un paon de déployer ses formidables aptitudes face à sa petite amie, persuadé que les quelques coups qu'il avait appris le rendraient invincible, Aiolia lui avait proposé une partie d'échec un peu plus tôt. Mais il avait vite déchanté en voyant le regard insondable de son adversaire, totalement concentré sur la partie, ne lui laissant aucune chance de gagner.

Derrière Camus, laissant exploser sa joie, Milo improvisait une petite chanson de la victoire, accompagnée d'une danse désarticulée et très grossière. Il était tellement content que son colocataire ait gagné. Avoir eu l'occasion de voir la mine orgueilleuse de son rival se décomposer petit à petit comme un soufflé au fromage sous le soleil du zénith était totalement jouissif pour lui. Ce petit arrogant pouvait bien ravaler son orgueil et ses belles paroles maintenant il avait le bec cloué face au talent inné de Camus. Et c'était tant mieux ! Milo n'était peut-être pas parvenu à ses fins avec le morceau de rôti mais au moins, Camus affirmait largement leur suprématie avec cette splendide victoire. C'était tout ce qui comptait : être meilleur qu'Aiolia.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il a triché !

Vexé comme une puce dans son honneur de mâle, déjà prêt à sortir les griffes contre quiconque affirmerait le contraire, Aiolia tentait tant bien que mal de sauver les dernières miettes de panache qui lui restaient. Et puis, c'était la seule explication logique : Camus _devait _avoir triché. C'était inéluctable !

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Aiolia, tu as perdu. Camus a été plus fort que toi, tu dois l'accepter.

Mais dans l'esprit borné d'Aiolia, les paroles de Marine n'avaient pas leur place. Camus n'était pas plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas un gars efféminé et odieux dans son genre, qui n'avait même pas fait honneur aux mets délicieux de sa chère et tendre petite amie qui pouvait être plus fort que lui. Avec son ventre plat et sa peau pâle, presque trop blanche, Camus ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

-Je n'ai pas perdu, Marine. Ce n'est pas possible ! Personne ne peut gagner si vite, je demande une revanche.

-Oh pitié, arrête de nous bassiner avec tes histoires. Mon Camus est plus fort que toi, c'est tout.

Pourquoi cette petite traînée venait-il se mêler à la conversation ? Aiolia le détestait, ce moins que rien. Il le dégoûtait presque. Marine lui avait pourtant demandé de bien se comporter avec lui. Elle lui avait très brièvement expliqué sa situation et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle fréquentait ce genre se spécimen. Milo était une pute, après tout. Sa jolie rousse valait bien mieux que ça. Que cet être obscène qui osait encore se montrer dans la rue et se pavaner sans honte après ce qu'il faisait la nuit. Aiolia, lui, se serait tapis au fond d'un trou et n'en serait jamais ressorti. Mais il ne vivrait jamais cela. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de se vendre, surtout à d'autres hommes !

-Ferme-la, toi, tu n'y connais rien à l'art que sont les échecs, de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-J'ai cru savoir que ta mère était une catin, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, encore moins pour t'instruire.

-Aiolia !

Marine frappa l'épaule de son petit ami : elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien dire. Elle lui avait ordonné de garder tout cela secret. Elle savait à quel point Milo souffrait de toute cette histoire et à quel point il chérissait sa mère plus que tout. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé. Elle savait aussi qu'il voulait à tout prix garder son histoire secrète aux yeux de Camus. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps au grec pour que le sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines ne soit porté à ébullition.

-Répète un peu ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, tu assures bien la descendance. Et puis ça se voit, que tu ne sais rien. C'est peut-être pour ça que ta mère est partie : tu lui faisais honte !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Milo pour qu'il se jette sur le brun, le collant à terre d'un seul coup. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre cela, de se faire humilier ainsi et devant Camus de surcroit. Mais le pire de tout, ce qui le blessait au plus profond de son cœur, c'était ces horribles paroles proférées à l'égard de sa mère. Et cette phrase : ''tu lui faisais honte''...il l'avait déjà tellement entendue par le passé. Elle faisait partie de son quotidien. Elle peuplait chacun de ses cauchemars, rongeait son cœur de culpabilité et de remords. Sans même laisser à Camus, posté derrière lui, le temps de réagir, son poing s'abattit violemment sur la mâchoire aux mimiques moqueuses de son rival, laissant le cri de Marine s'éteindre dans la pièce.

-Arrêtez tous les deux ! Milo, stop !

L'esprit bagarreur du brun ne mit pas longtemps à riposter. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur le torse de Milo, il inversa leurs positions, lui infligeant aussi un violent coup dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

-Aiolia, non ! Camus, fais quelque chose !

Le français était toujours sous le choc de ces paroles qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. La mère de Milo…une pute ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son colocataire semblait porter tant de tendresse pour cette femme. Il se souvenait encore de ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait, au début de leur colocation, et il avait ressenti dans ses plaintes tout l'amour, toute l'admiration de Milo pour sa mère. Il aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées contradictoires, mais la vision d'un Milo maintenu au sol par Aiolia lui fit reprendre conscience. Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant qu'il n'y ait un mort. Et très franchement, l'idée de passer les prochaines 48heures au commissariat pour subir un interrogatoire barbant ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Avec beaucoup d'habilité et de finesse, il attrapa la chemise d'Aiolia et le tira vers l'arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher Milo. Mais c'était sans compter sur son colocataire, refusant de laisser cette histoire se terminer ainsi. Ignorant le sang qui coulait le long de son visage, tâchant déjà son t-shirt et la moquette hors de prix de Marine, Milo voulu se relever pour se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Aiolia. Heureusement, Camus fut plus rapide que lui et put l'arrêter dans son élan, barrant son torse d'un bras vif et habile. Les mains cramponnées sur son avant-bras, Milo tentait de se dégager.

-Laisse-moi Camus, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller !

-Non je ne te lâche pas. La violence ne mène à rien, Milo. Ça suffit. Calme-toi.

-Mais laisse-moi je te dis !

Camus couina légèrement comme les ongles de son colocataire s'enfonçaient sur son bras, le griffant au passage. Mais il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant, voyant Marine emmener un Aiolia plus que furieux vers la chambre. Cette petite teigne de grec éloignée, il pouvait maintenant s'occuper de Milo sans que celui-ci n'essaie d'attenter à sa vie. Une étrange lueur avait pris possession des prunelles habituellement pacifistes de Milo, lui donnant un air de psychopathe qui ne rassurait franchement pas Camus. Pas sûr que son colocataire n'allait pas se retourner contre lui et le dévorer tout cru pour se venger d'avoir été arrêté dans son assaut belliqueux.

-Calme-toi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter ! Tu n'aurais pas dû m'empêcher de le frapper ! Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, Camus, pas devant toi !

-Je sais, Milo. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, tu as raison. Mais tu ne peux rien y changer, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas en lui tapant dessus que tu te sentiras mieux, crois-moi. Au contraire, tu t'en voudras par la suite. Essaie de te calmer, maintenant.

-Ma mère n'était pas une pute, Camus, c'est pas vrai !

Et le voilà qui craquait, encore. Toute sa colère sembla s'en aller d'un seul coup, laissant tout juste place à une profonde et sincère tristesse. Il relâcha sa prise sur l'avant-bras de Camus tout en se laissant aller contre lui. Sa mère n'était pas une pute lui, oui. Sa mère avait bien essayé de l'élever correctement et puis elle était partie un jour, parce qu'elle avait honte. C'est ce que son père lui avait dit, avant de le chasser de chez eux. Parce qu'il avait honte lui aussi, certainement.

Camus massa alors le haut de son crâne tout en caressant doucement son épaule du bout des doigts, pour l'apaiser. Il avait très vite compris que dans des moments pareils, la seule chose dont Milo avait besoin, c'était de beaucoup d'attention et d'affection. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, écoutant les voix de Marine et d'Aiolia qui s'élevaient dans la pièce à côté, jusqu'à ce que Milo ne l'arrête, complètement paniqué. Une main posée sur son avant-bras meurtri, il commença à se confondre en excuses, totalement paniqué.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais tu es blessé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Pardon, pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien Milo, juste une petite égratignure.

-Non ce n'est pas rien. Je t'ai fait mal, je m'en veux tellement, pardon !

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa colère avait pris le contrôle de lui-même, le poussant à commettre des actes qu'il ne souhaitait pas, comme blesser Camus, par exemple. C'était certain que le français finirait par fuir lui aussi, s'il continuait comme ça.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te soignerai une fois rentré…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis le plus à plaindre…

Camus effleura d'une main distraite la joue rougie de Milo et son nez visiblement cassé. Ce simple touché fit grimacer le grec, qui grogna un peu tout en repoussant la main de Camus et en collant sa joue encore valide contre son épaule. Camus craignait déjà le moment où il devrait soigner Milo, il pouvait bien lui donner un calmant ou –mieux encore- l'anesthésier s'il ne voulait pas subir les cris d'un porc qu'on égorge. Son colocataire était visiblement une personne très douillette.

-Ça fait mal, geint-il déjà, laissant sa main posée sur la blessure de Camus, comme s'il voulait le protéger, se faire pardonner encore pour son geste plus que honteux.

* * *

><p>-Où est-ce qu'on va ?<p>

-Tais-toi. Contente-toi de me suivre.

Kanon regarda tout autour de lui : cet endroit ne l'inspirait absolument pas. Il s'était laissé guider par Rhadamanthe, lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit connaître un moyen efficace pour calmer sa douleur. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans le bar d'une discothèque d'un quartier très mal famé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'anglais semblait très bien connaître l'endroit, saluant tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Néanmoins, Kanon ne restait jamais très loin de son petit ami, ignorant sur quels drôles d'oiseaux il pourrait tomber dans cet endroit. Et puis de toute façon, l'anglais ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser fuir, lui lançant de furtifs regards dès qu'il avait le malheur de ralentir.

-Viens par là.

Arrivé au fond du bar, Rhadamanthe emprunta un escalier, qui menait visiblement dans un grand hall qui ne comprenait qu'une unique porte à son bout. Kanon se sentit de moins en moins rassuré comme ses yeux rencontraient ceux totalement vides des différentes personnes postées à l'étage. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il crut comprendre où il était : un lieu de deal. L'un des jeunes garçons présents là-haut, aux joues creuses et au teint blafard, se jeta presque sur lui, quémandant presque désespérément un peu d'argent pour ''sa dose''. Rhadamanthe le repoussa d'un geste brusque, le laissant se cogner contre le mur sous le regard devenu apeuré de Kanon.

-Rhadamanthe. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

-Ne commence pas, Kanon. Je t'ai dit de me suivre, alors tu fais ce que je te dis.

Mais Kanon ne voulait pas. Il refusait de rester ici. Cet endroit lui faisait peur. Il lui rappelait son enfance, sa mère qui rentrait défoncée le soir et qui hurlait sur son frère et lui. Il se rappelait aussi la violence dont elle pouvait faire preuve parfois, lorsqu'elle n'était pas satisfaite ou qu'elle était en manque. Et il se rappelait comment Saga finissait couvert de bleus, indéniablement. Son frère s'était battu pour les sortir de là, pour qu'il ne subisse pas plus longtemps ce monde de fous. Si son frère avait fait tout ça, tous ces efforts, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il revienne fréquenter ce milieu des années plus tard.

-Non. Non ça suffit, je m'en vais.

Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à partir de cet endroit lugubre et glauque, en mémoire au moins de son frère et de ce passé douloureux qui les unissait. Il voulait oublier que son frère l'avait abandonné, oui. Il voulait oublier sa dispute avec Milo, mais pas de cette façon. Ça, jamais. Il avait encore bien trop de respect pour son aîné, bien trop d'amour aussi, peut-être. Rhadamanthe ne l'obligerait jamais à faire ça.

-Minos, occupe-toi de lui.

Kanon n'avait pas remarqué cet homme posté derrière eux. Depuis quand les suivait-il, au juste ? L'empoignant fermement, il l'obligea à faire marche arrière. Le marina avait beau tenter de se défendre la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours et sa fragilité psychologique du moment l'empêchaient de prendre le dessus, si bien que, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Rhadamanthe, qui le tira fermement pas le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce du fond.

-Ne fais pas ça, supplia presque vainement Kanon, apercevant déjà derrière la porte une jeune femme à la longue chevelure couleur corbeau.

-Tu voulais oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas de cette manière !

-C'est le seul moyen, fais-moi confiance.

La porte se referma derrière eux; Minos la verrouilla. Kanon vit simplement l'anglais s'approcher de la jeune femme, dont les orbes tout aussi noires le fixaient avec insistance.

-Donne-lui ce que tu as de mieux, Pandore.

Non. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait rien vu de ce que manigançait son compagnon, il n'avait pas senti son emprise se refermer sur lui. Il avait maintenant conscience d'être allé trop loin, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il tenta une ultime fois de prendre la fuite, mais Minos le maintint contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos, immobilisant ses bras en arrière, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui, seringue à la main. Elle remonta rapidement la manche de son sweat-shirt, avec une lueur de délectation dans le regard qui fit frissonner Kanon. L'aiguille s'approcha doucement, comme il lançait des regards désespérés à Rhadamanthe, lui demandant encore et encore de ne pas faire ça.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, Kanon, souffla-t-il comme l'aiguille s'enfonçait lentement dans sa veine, lui injectant déjà ce poison dont il deviendrait rapidement dépendant, il le savait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, le souffle coupé.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Pour une chose importante. Et j'ai besoin que tu sois totalement à ma merci pour ça.

-S'il te plaît, si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu ne…

Kanon fut coupé dans sa phrase comme le rire sonore de l'anglais s'élevait dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus électrisante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Moi, t'aimer ? Mais tu ne comprends donc pas, Kanon ? Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai besoin de toi. Et crois-moi, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue comme Kanon sentait déjà le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Saga avait raison. Milo avait raison. Et maintenant il était pris au piège, incapable de s'en sortir. Il était tombé dans les filets de Rhadamanthe comme un insecte se pose inconsciemment sur une toile d'araignée, ne remarquant pas le prédateur qui le guette dans l'ombre.

-Je suis désolé, Saga, souffla-t-il tout en se sentant doucement partir.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les lèvres de Rhadamanthe s'étirer en un long sourire purement satisfait comme il glissait petit à petit sur le sol. La silhouette de l'anglais se fit plus floue, les traits de son visage lui apparurent moins précis, les mots qu'il prononçait résonnaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne les comprenne jamais et puis, soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p>-Aieuh ! Arrête, arrête, arrête !<p>

Enfouit dans un coin du canapé, Mitsou dressé devant lui comme unique rempart de protection, Milo agitait vigoureusement les bras, ballotant ainsi violemment le pauvre chaton dans tous les sens. Il essayait vainement de se protéger contre le coton imbibé de désinfectant que Camus tentait de poser sur sa peau meurtrie.

-Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-il comme la main de son colocataire s'approchait une nouvelle fois de son visage, tu vas me casser le nez !

-Il est déjà cassé, abruti.

Camus commençait à perdre tout doucement patience. Ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Marine une heure plus tôt, frôlant de peu l'homicide et depuis tout ce temps, Camus essayait de soigner Milo. Sauf que, comme il l'avait prévu, son colocataire se comportait comme un enfant, une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir face à lui le petit Hyoga lorsqu'il s'écorchait le genou et qu'il inventait toute sorte de stratagème pour repousser l'inévitable moment où le produit piquant se poserait sur sa blessure. Sauf que Milo n'avait pas 7 ans comme les avait Hyoga. Non. Il en avait quinze de plus. Son comportement n'était donc pas excusable.

-Milo, je vais m'énerver, gronda-t-il.

-Ne m'approche pas.

Et voilà que Milo imitait de petits ''pch'' ''pch'' tout en poussant Mitsou à attaquer. Le pauvre chaton ne devait absolument pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Lâche cette pauvre bête !

Sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, Camus lui reprit le petit animal des mains, le laissant ainsi sans défense. Milo se mit alors à faire des moulinettes avec ses mains, comme si cela allait réellement effrayer le français. Il en avait vu d'autres. Il était totalement immunisé contre ces petits coups bas de dernière minute. Milo ne le ferait pas renoncer.

-Arrête ça, tu n'as plus cinq ans. Si tu restes dans cet état ça va s'infecter. Et tu feras moins le malin quand tu te retrouveras totalement défiguré parce qu'on t'aura retiré la moitié du visage à cause d'une infection.

Milo s'arrêta net de mouliner. Il détailla Camus avec horreur tout en se tâtant légèrement le bout du nez, grimaçant sous la douleur. Son colocataire se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr, il le saurait si un simple nez cassé avait déjà causé de tels dégâts. Camus se moquait simplement de lui pour le faire céder.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ?

-Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te montre la photo de ma tante, quand elle est sortie de la salle d'opération ? C'était tellement atroce, la pauvre, elle a dû beaucoup souffrir. Tu aurais dû voir l'aspect horrible de son visage après ça. On a même été obligé de lui retirer un œil, tellement c'était infecté. Oh et sa peau était toute brûlée et…

-Stop ! Stop, c'est bon.

Camus prit un air triomphant comme Milo se redressait dans le canapé, tâtant toujours son nez et ses yeux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient toujours là. Intérieurement, le français fut soulager que Milo ne réclame aucune preuve, car il aurait bien été incapable de lui montrer la moindre photo, ayant inventé de toute pièce cette tante qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, persuadé que ce genre de situation n'avait jamais existé. Heureusement pour lui, son colocataire était naïf comme personne et semblait croire tout ce qu'il disait comme certains croyait aux apparitions de la vierge.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il tout en s'asseyant face à lui, reprenant un nouveau coton pour soigner Milo.

-Doucement, se plaignit-il tout de même en tenant le poignet de Camus, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui filer un coup de poing.

Camus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en déposant avec précaution le coton sur le nez meurtri de son colocataire. Colocataire qui ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, criant à la torture. Mais Camus ne céda pas sous ses protestations, ni sous ses insultes, ni sous ses yeux larmoyants. Il termina son travail et déposa finalement une compresse sur l'arête de son nez. Une fois cette petite ''torture'' terminée, Milo partit s'inspecter dans le miroir, trouvant cet accoutrement particulièrement immonde.

-Désolé miss monde, les compresses design n'existent pas encore.

Milo lui tira la langue tout en revenant s'asseoir contre lui, décidant qu'il méritait bien un peu de réconfort après cette longue journée riche en émotions.

-Alors tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Le grec haussa les épaules, se disant que ce n'était pas Camus qui venait d'endurer tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Ce désinfectant qu'il avait juré indolore l'avait tout de même piqué. Mais une questions le tourmentait tout de même...

-Je ne vais pas perdre mon nez alors? C'est promis, hein?

Camus sourit face à l'air totalement désemparé du grec, il avait réellement gobé son histoire?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Ça fait quand même mal. Je déteste Aiolia.

-Je suis certain que vous pourriez bien vous entendre.

Milo lança un regard étonné à son colocataire : comment, après cette journée désastreuse qui s'était terminée en bagarre, pouvait-il encore lui dire ça ? Dans son esprit, le cas Aiolia était bel et bien réglé. Non seulement il avait porté la main sur lui, mais en plus il l'avait publiquement humilié.

-Tu sais Camus, à propos de ma mère…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je comprends.

A vrai dire, le français brûlait d'envie de connaître le fond de cette histoire, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Milo si celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt de lui en parler. Il avait bien vu dans quel état il se retrouvait une fois que le sujet sensible de son passé était abordé. Et puis, il doutait le connaître assez pour avoir le droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée. Ce n'était pas parce que Milo réclamait un bisou tous les soirs et venait régulièrement se pelotonner dans ses bras comme un bébé panda qu'ils se connaissaient. Camus savait avoir droit à la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais au fond, Milo devait renfermer encore bien des surprises. Surprises qu'il aurait encore bien le temps de découvrir par la suite.

Milo lui sourit un peu, silencieusement reconnaissant de ce délai qu'il lui accordait. Il savait que, le jour où il aborderait le sujet de sa famille, il devrait indéniablement dériver sur sa propre situation et il voulait repousser ce moment le plus loin possible. Il appréciait de plus en plus la présence rassurante et sereine de Camus. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un, et il ne voulait pas tout briser pour ce qu'il était. Ce n'était rien. Il pourrait encore longtemps le lui cacher, s'il jouait habilement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant de lourds pas dans les escaliers.

-Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

-Milo, arrête de jouer les curieux, soupira Camus tout en le voyant se lever pour aller entrebâiller la porte.

-Camus, viens voir, chuchota Milo, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

Bien malgré lui, le français se tira du canapé pour rejoindre son colocataire, collé contre la porte. Il écarquilla aussi les yeux sous la scène. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

-Tiens-le bordel Minos. Et ne fais pas de bruit, les voisins sont de vrais fouineurs ici.

Rhadamanthe tentait nerveusement d'ouvrir la porte comme Minos, posté derrière lui, portait Kanon sur son épaule. Le jeune homme semblait inconscient et, même si Milo n'oubliait pas les mots douloureux qu'il lui avait dit, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant que Kanon était son ami. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il voulut s'élancer dans le hall mais une main posée sur sa hanche le retint.

-Camus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il a besoin de nous.

-Tu t'es assez battu pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est mon ami !

-Je le sais, Milo, répondit Camus tout en regardant la porte voisine se refermer, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment le plus opportun pour jouer les chevaliers servants. Tu pourras toujours t'occuper de ça plus tard. Ils sont trois et tu es tout seul.

Milo fut bien obligé de donner raison à son colocataire : il ne pouvait rien faire aujourd'hui. Il espérait simplement que demain, ce ne serait pas trop tard. Son ami avait l'air mal en point et il savait que l'anglais plus que douteux qui cohabitait avec lui n'était pas à un sale coup près. Il soupira tout en refermant la porte : soucieux pour la suite. Si jamais Rhadamanthe avait fait du mal à Kanon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Si seulement il savait où se terrait Saga…tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour résonner son ami…

* * *

><p>-Marine, écoute-moi.<p>

-Non, Aiolia, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme était totalement dépité. Après le départ de leurs invités, il avait eu droit à la plus grosse dispute de couple de sa courte vie. La rousse était tout simplement furieuse après lui. Elle lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus, lui disant qu'il aurait dû se taire, qu'il ne connaissait rien de Milo. Elle lui reprochait d'avoir porté un jugement trop hâtif sur son ami et lui jurait les pires souffrances si jamais Milo refusait de lui reparler par la suite, à cause de sa bêtise.

Aiolia avait d'abord voulu riposter, accusant Milo de lui avoir sauté dessus en premier, mais il était incapable d'en placer une. Marine ne s'était pas tue une seule seconde, le muselant dès qu'il osait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Il ignorait qu'une femme pouvait être aussi effrayante. Et maintenant, Marine était allongée sur SON lit, lui interdisant même d'approcher.

-Mais où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

-Sur le canapé.

-Mais…

-Ne me touche pas, Aiolia, sinon tu pourras te faire du soucis pour ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Aiolia retira prestement la main qu'il était prêt à poser sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Il tenait tout de même à rester en état de marche, pour quand sa rouquine serait remise de sa mauvaise humeur, même s'il prévoyait une longue, très longue période de grève. Marine était réellement en colère cette fois.

-Marine.

-Notre discussion est close. Maintenant j'aimerais bien dormir, alors sors s'il te plaît.

-Et le repas ?

Pour seule et unique réponse, il reçut un oreiller au milieu du visage.

-Etouffe-toi avec le gâteau que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de servir !

Ça, c'était dit. Jugeant qu'il était préférable pour lui de laisser sa rouquine se calmer seule, il finit par quitter la pièce tout en massant son front meurtri : Milo lui avait littéralement explosé l'arcade sourcilière. Et dire que Marine n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, ignorant totalement sa douleur et ses nombreuses supplications. Décidément, les femmes étaient des créatures bien mystérieuses…il ferait peut-être mieux de changer de bord, lui aussi ? Il secoua frénétiquement la tête à cette pensée. Jamais de la vie ! Il se servit une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat tout en s'asseyant devant la télévision. Un bon film d'horreur et cette histoire serait oubliée…

* * *

><p>-Remercie Pandore pour son aide précieuse.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? Demanda Minos en pointant menton la silhouette allongée sur le canapé.

-Disons que Saga a en sa possession une chose que je convoite. Et je sais que Kanon peut m'y conduire.

Rhadamanthe s'accroupit face au visage encore somnolant de Kanon. Il était tout de même attendrissant, lorsqu'il dormait.

-Il n'opposera plus aucune résistance, maintenant. Bientôt, plus personne ne pourra rien contre moi.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le chapitre 7. <em>

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_Ps: Ne tuez pas Rhadamanthe tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui :). _

_Bisous tout le monde!_


	8. La mort de bouddha

_Voilà pour le chapitre 8. Une petite accalmie de courte durée pour Kanon. _

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Milo et Camus ne vont pas tarder à se rapprocher...peut-être :p. _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p><em>-S-Saga ? Ça va ? <em>

_Le petit garçon avança dans la pénombre, les doigts entortillés dans son haut de pyjama. Il avait peur que son grand frère ne soit fâché contre lui : quand ils étaient rentrés de l'école, leur mère était très en colère contre eux, ou plutôt contre lui. C'était le jour de la saint-valentin et le petit Kanon avait dérobé un billet qui traînait sur la table du salon, voulant offrir une boîte de chocolat au petit Orphée dont il était secrètement amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas que cet argent était celui de sa mère celui qu'elle gardait précieusement pour acheter sa dose. Il l'ignorait totalement. Et maintenant, sa mère était furieuse contre lui. Elle avait voulu le frapper, mais Saga s'était interposé et le petit Kanon avait filé se cacher dans la penderie de sa chambre d'enfant. _

_-Saga ? Tu es en colère contre moi ? _

_Il s'en voulait d'être parti comme un lâche, laissant son grand frère seul entre les mains de sa mère. Il aurait dû le protéger comme lui le faisait toujours mais au lieu de ça il s'était enfoui. Saga releva son visage vers lui. Malgré la noirceur qui occupait la pièce, il pouvait clairement voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son petit frère. Sa mère l'avait frappé mais il ne regrettait rien. Il voulait simplement que son frère ne vive pas ça qu'il vive sa vie de petit garçon sans se préoccuper des sauts d'humeur et sans subir les coups de sa mère. Il fixa un instant la silhouette chétive qui lui ressemblait tant : Kanon tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes mais, même s'il se pinçait l'arête du nez, de petits sanglots fendaient la pièce. _

_-Bien sûr que non, Kan'. Je ne suis pas en colère, c'est promis. Viens par là. _

_Il tendit les bras et son petit frère ne perdit pas une minute pour venir s'y blottir. Assis entre ses jambes sur leur lit, il l'enserrait fortement entre ses petits bras trop maigres, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé d'être parti. Saga referma son étreinte sur lui et se mit à le bercer avec tendresse de gauche à droite. _

_-Shhh Kanon. Shhh. C'est fini. __Ce n'est rien. Moi je voulais pas que tu vois ça. _

_-M-Mais maman elle…elle t'a fait du mal !_

_Le plus petit des deux se mit à trembler, s'imaginant toutes les choses horribles que sa mère avait dû faire subir à son grand frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi : toutes les mamans qui venaient rechercher ses copains au jardin d'enfants étaient toujours souriantes et heureuses de les retrouver. Leur mère à eux ne venait jamais les chercher, et quand ils rentraient à la maison, elle leur criait dessus et les frappait. Ce n'était pas normal. _

_-Elle ne nous aime pas maman, hein ? _

_-Maman est malade Kan, tu le sais. Calme-toi chaton, ça va aller. _

_Ils restèrent longuement enlacés tous deux témoins du chagrin qu'ils partageaient. Dans le noir, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. A deux ils étaient plus forts que tout : plus forts que leur mère, plus fort que leur tristesse, plus forts que les insultes dont ils étaient assaillis, plus forts que la vie qui les opprimait de sa fatalité. Petit à petit, Kanon se calma, frottant doucement son pouce sur la mâchoire saillante de son grand frère. Ce geste le calmait, tout comme les arabesques que Saga dessinait le long de son dos. La présence réconfortante et rassurante du corps de son frère contre le sien lui redonnait assez d'énergie pour le quitter une minute, défiant le sol qui craquait sous ses pas, risquant de réveiller sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. Sans même laisser le temps à Saga de réagir, il se décolla de lui et fila à travers la pièce jusqu'à son sac à dos. _

_-Kanon ! Reviens ici !_

_Mais le petit garçon ne fit pas demi-tour. Il voulait absolument se faire pardonner pour sa lâcheté. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, filant dans l'autre sens, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il revint se blottir dans les bras de son frère. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Le gronda son grand frère, tu veux réveiller maman ou quoi ? _

_Le petit garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête et la petite bouille désolée qu'il posa sur lui fit oublier à Saga pourquoi il venait de se mettre en colère contre lui. Son petit frère avait l'air si innocent…Il ne comprenait pas où sa mère pouvait trouver le courage de vouloir lui taper dessus. Lui n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle chose. Son cœur de grand frère finit totalement de fondre lorsque Kanon lui tendit un chocolat un peu ramolli par la chaleur de son sac. _

_-Tiens c'est pour toi. Orphée, il aimait pas les bleus comme ça !_

_-Et toi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? _

_-Non ! C'est pour toi, pour ta saint-valentin. _

_Saga rigola doucement tout en ébouriffant un peu la chevelure joliment bleutée de son petit frère, qui râla pour la forme. _

_-Kanon, tu sais qu'on fait des cadeaux quand on est des amoureux ? _

_-Et alors ? Toi tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime ! Y aura jamais aucun amoureux que j'aimerais aussi fort que toi. Alors je te donne un chocolat si je veux !_

_Le petit garçon avait dit ça avec tellement de vigueur, tellement de force que Saga lui-même fut persuadé que personne ne pourrait jamais briser ce lien incroyablement fort qui existait entre eux. Leur amour était si grand, si fusionnel que jamais ils ne pourraient aimer quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon c'était certain. Alors, malgré les bleus qui ornaient son corps, preuves de l'agressivité de sa mère, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la peau, il était fier et heureux d'avoir son frère jumeau à ses côtés. Sa présence l'apaisait autant que les baisers mouillés et maladroits qu'il déposait sur ses joues. Il l'attira encore plus contre lui, une main glissée dans ses cheveux, tentant de lui faire passer à travers cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. _

_-Merci mon p'tit chat. Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais, personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer. _

_-C'est juré, hein ? _

_-C'est juré Kan'. Personne. _

Kanon poussa un long gémissement dans son sommeil. Comme une plainte douloureuse et profonde qui déchirait son âme. Rhadamanthe le fixait, adossé à l'appui de fenêtre. La drogue qu'il infiltrait dans les veines du marina provoquait de nombreux effets secondaires dont des cauchemars. L'anglais trouvait cela très amusant de voir son présumé petit ami se tortiller de douleur en murmurant inlassablement le nom de son frère : cela prouvait à quel point son esprit était faible et embrumé par le passé. Kanon avait beau lui répéter à quel point il haïssait son frère, dans la douleur, c'est lui qu'il appelait. Saga, personne d'autre. Ses prunelles brillèrent de satisfaction comme un nouveau spasme secouait le corps de Kanon : il pouvait enfin savourer pleinement sa victoire sur cet homme autrefois si fier.

-Saga…

-Saga n'est pas là. Il t'a abandonné.

Son plaisir ne fut que plus grand quand son compagnon se perdit dans une litanie de ''non'' qui semblait le faire terriblement souffrir. Comme si, au plus profond de son inconscient, l'image de son frère jumeau venait de disparaître, lui faisant enfin prendre conscience de son extrême solitude. Sa douleur semblait atteindre peu à peu son paroxysme et Rhadamanthe trouvait cela particulièrement jouissif.

* * *

><p>Un calme olympien règnait dans la pièce. Les murs parme et la lumière tamisée renforçaient encore cet effet de calme et de sérénité et pour cause, c'était là que Shaka donnait ses cours de yoga. C'était une pièce rattachée à son appartement et il avait l'habitude d'y retrouver ses disciples tous les dimanches, leur permettant ainsi de relâcher la pression accumulée pendant la semaine. Certains étaient habitués et passaient régulièrement le mercredi pour partager avec l'indou un cours supplémentaire. Cela gonflait l'égo déjà surdimensionné de Shaka, ravi de représenter la figure divine du grand bouddha à travers leurs yeux admiratifs.<p>

Maintenus en équilibre dans la position de l'arbre, tous profitaient de ce moment de relaxation qui les remplissait de joie et d'amour pour leur divinité, dont ils s'acharnaient avec un dévouement sans faille de se rapprocher. Devant eux, persuadé que dans l'au-delà, bouddha devait être très fier de son enseignement, Shaka était imperturbable, en totale connexion avec sa divinité. Il appréciait cette solitude de groupe et ce moment où, enfin, il pouvait se retrouver avec d'autres qui partageaient ses convictions.

Cependant, un léger bruit titilla ses oreilles dans le calme apaisant de la pièce. Comme un fil de fer qu'on gratte contre quelque chose. Impossible. Il devait absolument faire abstraction de tout acte mortel, s'il voulait atteindre l'éveil. Son esprit se referma alors totalement, se concentrant uniquement sur le moment présent et le but qu'il tendait à atteindre. Pourtant, petit à petit, il ne lui fut pas difficile de percevoir que ses disciples eux aussi, étaient perturbés par quelque chose. Il entendait les frottements de leurs vêtements, leurs soupirs de frustration, certainement autant contrariés que lui d'être dérangés pendant leur acheminement sacré. Le bruit persistait.

Fronçant les sourcils, les pensées de Shaka se tournèrent alors totalement vers le seul être capable de venir les déranger pendant ce moment divin : Kiki. Mu lui avait laissé ce sale môme illettré et irrespectueux sur les bras pendant qu'il partait chercher de quoi leur concocter le repas de soir. Shaka avait accepté, se débrouillant tout de même pour que Mu le tienne enfermé dans leur appartement, refusant d'être dérangé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde par cette erreur de la nature. Et Shaka avait même vérifié à deux fois que Mu avait bien fermé la porte à clef. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que le gosse soit resté calme pendant presque une heure. Lui qui d'habitude devait être ligoté à sa chaise pour y rester assis n'avait fait aucun bruit, enfermé de l'autre côté de la porte. Shaka aurait dû s'en douter.

Coupant brusquement sa connexion avec bouddha, il quitta la position de l'arbre et s'excusa auprès de ses disciples, bien décidé à assommer le rouquin si jamais il avait trafiqué un quelconque piège de l'autre côté de la porte. Seulement voilà : alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas rapide, tentant presque vainement de contenir sa rage, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître…Kiki !

Cramponné sur le vélo flambant neuf que son maître Mu lui avait offert en récompense de ses beaux résultats, Kiki défiait l'indou du regard. Shaka ne fut nullement impressionné par la stature ridicule du gamin mais, quand il entendit les cris indignés de ses disciples et surtout quand son regard se posa sur le panier accroché sous son guidon, il crut s'évanouir. Là, vulgairement posée sur le fond du panier comme un sac à patates, sa statuette de bouddha en porcelaine qu'il avait ramenée de Thaïlande. Une pièce rare et très coûteuse, qui lui avait valu près de deux mois de jeun après son achat. Shaka n'en revenait pas. Comment ce petit effronté avait-il osé lui dérober la statuette ?

-Kiki, je te conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus avec bouddha en ta possession !

Sauf que, comme il s'y attendait, le petit garçon lui tira la langue avant de foncer droit sur lui, ne cherchant même pas à l'éviter, si bien qu'il eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond sur le côté pour ne pas se faire renverser. Et voilà que maintenant, ce démon filait droit dehors, emmenant son maître vénéré à l'extérieur, exposé à toutes les bassesses humaines de cette terre.

-Shiva, Agora, attrapez-moi ce petit malotru !

Et sans perdre une seconde, les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent aux trousses du rouquin, leur maître Shaka sur les talons. Ils devaient absolument sauver bouddha au péril de leur vie s'il le fallait ! Leur chasse durerait des jours, peut-être bien des semaines, mais ils sauveraient bouddha, foi de fidèles !

* * *

><p>Revenant fièrement avec son paquet de macaronis sous le bras, Mu eut tout juste le temps de voir au loin son élève, fendant l'air sur son nouveau vélo rouge. Jusque-là : tout allait bien. Quoi de plus normal que de croiser un petit garçon en bicyclette ? Ils adoraient tous ça ! Oui, mais ce qui était moins normal, c'était que ce petit garçon en question était poursuivi par trois illuminés en sari qui criaient au kidnapping. Et ces trois illuminés, il les connaissait bien. Très bien même. Le grand blond qui fermait la marche et hurlait des ''Grand bouddha, oh grand bouddha ne craignez rien nous arrivons'', c'était même son petit ami tiens.<p>

Mu se passa une main sur le visage en voyant que tout le monde se retournait à leur passage. Un groupe d'asiatiques avaient même dégainé leurs appareils photos prêts à mitrailler à tout moment cette scène digne d'un grand film américain. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez eux, feignant l'ignorance face à cette scène oh combien pathétique, mais c'était sans compter sur les yeux de lynx de Shaka, qui l'avait repéré de loin.

-MUUUUUUUU ! Beugla l'indou tout en le pointant du doigt, tu as tout intérêt à venir récupérer ton disciple, si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse en bouillie pour bébé koala !

La perspective de retrouver son pauvre petit élève dans un pot de panade ne l'enchantait guère, si bien qu'il prit la menace de son compagnon très au sérieux : Shaka ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait du seul amour de sa vie : bouddha. C'est donc avec vigueur qu'il se mit à courir, tentant de rattraper les trois autres, se faisant mitrailler par des flashs japonais au passage. Vraiment, il y a des jours où il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans ses montagnes, ça lui aurait épargné de se taper un sprint.

* * *

><p>-Alors, comment tu me trouves ?<p>

Elégamment vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un petit haut à strass turquoise, Aphrodite se déhancha juste sous les yeux d'Angelo. A force de baisers et de caresses, le suédois avait finalement réussi à négocier avec son bel italien une après-midi dans les plus grands magasins de mode. Et maintenant, il défilait depuis près de deux heures dans des tenues toutes plus outrageuses les unes que les autres, sous le regard désireux d'Angelo. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha en avant, glissant une main sur sa nuque, laissant ses lèvres pulpeuses effleurer les siennes. Il adorait sentir les yeux de son italien amplis d'envie posés sur lui. Les mains sur ses hanches, Angelo voulut l'embrasser, mais Aphrodite se sépara de lui en gloussant. Derrière lui, un jeune homme le regardait lui aussi avec envie. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Angelo.

Aphrodite avait toujours aimé plaire et, si maintenant il ne couchait presque plus qu'exclusivement avec l'italien, il y en avait eu bien d'autres avant lui. Mais il ne s'en cachait pas il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, il n'était engagé auprès de personne et puis il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul pour Angelo non plus, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il rencontré alors qu'il cherchait une nouvelle proie ? Et l'italien n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Toujours avec la même démarche provoquante, Aphrodite s'approcha de l'autre homme. Il voulait voir si Angelo, même s'il en démentait, était un minimum jaloux ou non.

-Salut mon mignon.

Le mignon en question lui répondit par un large sourire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air carnassier qui faisait totalement fondre le suédois.

-Pas mal ta tenue.

Aphrodite, toujours en gloussant, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment, allait pour répondre, mais c'était sans compter sur son pseudo compagnon, qui s'était levé derrière lui. Aphrodite frémit : même sans le voir, il pouvait sentir à quel point Angelo était en colère.

-Arrête de jouer les travelos, Aphrodite, on s'en va.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était à sa hauteur et lui avait saisi le bras, l'obligeant presque à rentrer dans la cabine d'essayage pour se rhabiller. Il y rentra même avec lui.

-C'est bon Angie, je peux encore me changer tout seul.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et dépêche-toi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cet endroit.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

Sans crier garde, Angelo le colla contre le miroir derrière eux. Il maintint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre geste pour se dégager de lui. Mais Aphrodite n'avait aucunement l'intention de se défaire de son emprise : il aimait l'italien sauvage qui lui faisait face. Selon lui, Angelo avait perdu un peu de sa bestialité depuis qu'il occupait son appartement, et cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement.

-Ne te méprends pas, murmura-t-il en se collant totalement contre lui, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'apprécierais simplement pas de faire couple à trois.

L'image de cette scène ne déplaisait pourtant pas à un Aphrodite toujours avide de nouvelles sensations. De son point de vue, coucher avec deux mecs en même temps et qui plus est deux mecs très mignons était quelque chose d'excitant presque un fantasme inassouvi. Il soupira de frustration en se rendant compte que ce n'est pas encore avec Angelo qu'il assouvirait ce fantasme. L'italien finit par le lâcher, le laissant ainsi se changer, non sans le dévorer du regard et, lorsqu'ils ressortirent, le joli garçon que le suédois avait repéré un peu plus tôt s'approcha et lui glissa dans la main un numéro de téléphone.

Aphrodite voulut le ranger précieusement dans son sac à mains. Loupé. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Angelo, qui lui avait déjà tiré le papier des mains pour le jeter à la poubelle de l'extérieur. Décidément, Aphrodite aurait presque pu croire qu'il était jaloux. Presque.

* * *

><p>Adossé contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui, Camus avançait petit à petit dans la réécriture de son livre. Il voulait définitivement tirer un trait sur le passé et donc, sur son histoire avec Shura. Aujourd'hui, il était plus motivé que jamais pour reprendre son œuvre et le soutien de Milo l'y aidait grandement. Le grec avait fait des mains et des pieds pour sortir au parc, voulant absolument assouvir sa nouvelle lubie : apprendre à Mitsou à marcher à la laisse. Camus avait fini par accepter mais il avait emporté avec lui ses écrits, ne tenant pas à se ridiculiser avec un chaton au bout d'un fil de coton.<p>

Un peu plus loin, offrant son visage aux rayons généreux du soleil Milo observait son colocataire du coin de l'œil et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ainsi, le soleil reflétant sur sa chevelure d'eau, Camus était vraiment très _très_ beau. Son visage concentré renforçait l'air de noblesse qui le caractérisait avec brio. Parce que oui Milo était persuadé que le français n'était pas issu d'une famille de sa classe. Même s'il ne parlait jamais famille ensemble, c'était le genre de choses que Milo repérait au premier coup d'œil. Et puis, tout dans ses gestes maniérés révélait son rang. Mais Milo se fichait de cela, Camus aurait pu être le plus pauvre de tous les clochards, il le trouverait toujours aussi beau. Il se faisait même peur à réagir ainsi, parfois : comme une gamine qui vivait ses premiers émois amoureux. Pourtant le grec n'était pas amoureux non. Ou tout du moins il ne pensait pas l'être. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de personne alors, c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui.

S'apercevant que l'objet de ses pensées le fixait d'un air suspicieux, il lui envoya un petit sourire tout en allongeant la laisse de Mitsou. Ainsi, il pouvait rejoindre Camus tout en laissant le chaton chercher à attraper le papillon qui lui titillait le haut du crâne depuis tout à l'heure. C'était un combat inégal lorsqu'il savait que Mitsou était aveugle, mais Milo se plaisait à le voir ainsi, presque émerveillé de découvrir un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Où est-ce que tu en es dans ton écriture ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés sous le grand arbre.

-J'ai presque fini ce chapitre, répondit Camus d'un air enjoué, ravi de partager son travail avec Milo.

Pourtant, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, Milo désespérait autant qu'il se réjouissait de voir le livre de son colocataire avancer. Quand Camus aurait fini, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait recontacter Krishna et il répugnait à cette idée. Il voulait repousser ce moment le plus loin possible, espérant secrètement que Camus trouverait un éditeur de son côté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Krishna : il ne voulait pas s'engager dans un chemin qu'il voulait éviter de prendre. Depuis que Camus cohabitait avec lui, il faisait moins de passes, réussissant à s'en sortir grâce à sa contribution financière, mais cela n'empêchait rien au fait qu'il se prostituait toujours. Il avait espéré pouvoir arrêter mais il se rendait comptait que c'était un cercle vicieux dans lequel il était maintenu prisonnier. Pour toujours.

-Milo, tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui ! Je suis très content pour toi, c'est super que tu puisses autant écrire. Je me réjouis de voir le résultat.

Camus fronça les sourcils : il remarquait de plus en plus à quel point parler de son livre mettait Milo mal à l'aise. Comme si quelque chose dans ses propos le gênait pourtant il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été désagréable avec lui, d'aucune façon. Peut-être Milo se faisait-il du soucis parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à trouver une maison d'édition ? Après tout, il comptait apparemment sur son ami Kanon pour cette démarche mais, depuis que ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole la situation devenait plus délicate.

-Tu sais Milo, ne t'inquiète pas pour la maison d'édition. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul et puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux encore attendre avant de publier mon livre. Rien ne presse.

-Non Camus, j'ai promis que je t'aiderai à t'en sortir, alors je le ferai.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien qui te chiffonne, alors ?

Milo fut touché de voir que son colocataire se souciait de lui. Peut-être aurait-il pu oublier Krishna et laisser Camus se débrouiller seul, en fin de compte ? Mais il n'était décidément pas résolu à laisser le français rater sa chance dans cette grande maison d'édition si réputée. C'était peut-être la chance sa vie et il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça à cause de son égoïsme. Alors, si Camus ne trouvait rien d'autre, il se sacrifierait pour lui, encore et toujours. Camus était la seule attache qui lui restait à présent.

-Bien sûr que non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

S'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, Milo finit par glisser sa main contre la sienne. Son cœur faillit louper un battement lorsqu'il sentit son colocataire se tendre. Il n'aurait pas dû être si direct. Il allait se faire rejeter, c'était certain. Il manqua presque de suffoquer tant il empêchait le moindre souffle de sortir de sa bouche, craignant que ce soit l'élément déclencheur dont Camus avait besoin pour lui retourner une gifle magistrale. Mais rien. Il fut même agréablement surpris lorsque la main de Camus se referma timidement autour de la sienne. Un énorme sourire béat aux lèvres il reporta son attention sur Mitsou, tentant de calmer son petit cœur qui s'emballait bien trop vite à son goût.

De son côté, le français ne savait plus quoi dire ni que faire : il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un à part Shura…et Aphrodite. Mais Aphrodite, c'était un cas à part. Cette proximité le gênait un peu : Milo semblait s'attacher à lui de plus en plus et Camus n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui. Son cœur venait tout juste de cicatriser, alors il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être devrait-il l'avouer au grec, mais d'un autre côté il appréciait ce rapprochement naissant entre eux. C'était comme une douce sensation à la fois rassurante et effrayante qui emplissait tout son corps. Et étrangement, il se complaisait dans cette osmose. C'était très différent de tous ce qu'il avait vécu avec Shura. C'était quelque chose de doux et de maladroit, de complice et de fort. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de comparable dans sa relation avec l'espagnol.

-Camus…tu sais je…

Mais Milo fut coupé dans sa phrase par une furie rousse qui venait de faire un roulé-boulé devant ses yeux. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de voir le petit garçon venir vers eux sur son vélo avant que celui-ci ne se trébuche dans la laisse de Mitsou, étendue loin devant eux. D'un bond, Camus fut debout, prêt à aller porter secours à l'enfant, certainement blessé par sa chute, sauf qu'il fut happé par un groupe de quatre personnes, dont trois entourèrent rapidement le petit garçon.

-Enfin on t'attrape !

-Bouddha vient de te punir !

-Kiki, je t'ordonne de me rendre mon bien. Le grand bouddha est un être supérieur dont la place n'est pas entre les mains d'un…

Shaka se tut net. C'était terrible, affreux, horrible, désastreux. Son bouddha. En mille morceaux. Son bouddha EN PORCELAINE. Cassé, brisé. Son bouddha en porcelaine qui lui avait valu près de deux mois de jeun. Son bouddha qui n'en était plus un à présent. Shaka avait envie de pleurer comme un enfant, tant sa peine était grande. Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste, même pas quand son hamster bouddha 1er était mort à cause de son surplus de masse graisseuse. C'était tout un monde qui s'effondrait autour de lui. Son monde. Son bouddha. Il serait précipité en enfer pour sa négligence. Oui, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui Mu était dans son collimateur.

- C'est lui ou moi.

-Quoi ?

Mu le regarda d'un air totalement perdu : Shaka lui posait-il un ultimatum pour une…babiole ? Une statuette qui lui servait tout juste à prendre les poussières dans une vitrine en verre et à qu'il ne nettoyait jamais en plus. Parce que oui, évidemment, Shaka était bien trop pris par sa connexion avec bouddha, alors c'est Mu qui était de corvée pour l'astiquage de ses joujoux.

-Mais Shaka, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu…

-C'est lui ou moi.

Et c'est que son petit ami avait l'air très sérieux, la larme à l'œil, tenant Kiki par le col de son t-shirt, entouré de Shiva et d'Agora. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Choisir entre son élève et lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout simplement parce que Shaka était son échappatoire lorsque Kiki lui courait un peu trop sur le haricot et vice et versa.

-Shaka, peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter plus tard…

Les joues rouges, les lèvres pincées, Shaka le foudroya du regard. Quel culot tout de même, d'hésiter entre lui – oh grande réincarnation de son bouddha- et cette vermine haute comme trois pommes.

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Mais ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Mu. Bouddha est mort, ce n'est pas rien. Et d'ailleurs dépêche-toi de venir m'éventer, tu ne vois donc pas que je suffoque sous cette chaleur ?

Ni une ni deux, Mu se dépêcha d'agiter devant le visage en sueur de son compagnon son paquet de macaronis. S'il voulait que Shaka se calme, il avait tout intérêt à se montrer docile. C'était à peine si son petit ami ne frôlait pas la syncope à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de faire bouger un de ces bibelot de place alors en voir un en mille morceaux devant ses yeux, ça devait être un très gros choc psychologique. Kiki toujours maintenus par les deux disciples de Shaka, Mu passa devant Milo et Camus, adressant un léger sourire au second.

Milo tiqua : pourquoi est-ce que ce vilain à la chevelure lavande souriait ainsi à son Camus ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il traversait une apparente crise de couple qu'il pouvait lorgner ainsi sur le français. Il se rapprocha alors imperceptiblement de son Camus et enroula ses bras autour du sien, montrant ainsi à l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à s'approcher.

-Tu connais ces illuminés, Camus ?

-Connaître est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'on s'est déjà croisé une fois.

Milo fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Camus rencontrait-il d'autres personnes sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait aucun droit sur la vie de son colocataire mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas cette histoire. Il allait devoir veiller au grain s'il ne voulait pas voir sa possible idylle étouffée dans l'œuf. Peut-être pourrait-il aussi dresser Mitsou pour attaquer quand il verrait ce fameux Mu. Sauf que Mitsou n'y voyait rien mais avec l'horrible odeur d'encens que la petite troupe venait de répandre, il ne lui serait pas difficile de reconnaître sa venue. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait un plan. Rapidement.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour oh ma douce Marine.<p>

Mais même le ton mielleux et les yeux de chat dont usaient Aiolia ne l'aidèrent pas à reconquérir le cœur de sa sulfureuse petite amie. Ils l'aidèrent tout juste à gagner une revue dans la figure et Marine continua de l'ignorer, se délectant des pains au chocolat qu'Aiolia avait été lui chercher un peu plus tôt.

-Marine, je suis désolé tu sais, oublions ça, mhm ?

Le silence. Un gouffre de silence. Une éternité de silence. Et pas de ces silences agréables qui voulaient tout dire non. Ces silences lourds et pesants qui signifient qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire, justement. Et Aiolia supportait cela de moins en moins. Au début, il avait pensé que la nuit aurait suffi à calmer sa rouquine mais lorsqu'il s'était reçu un verre d'eau sur le visage en guise de réveil matin, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : la nuit n'avait rien calmé du tout. Pire encore : la tempête était toujours là. Marine n'était pas prête de lui pardonner.

Il tenta encore une approche plus directe, venant s'installer à ses côtés.

-Marine, je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Je n'étais pas bien hier soir, quand tu es partie et…

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu as englouti la quasi-totalité du gâteau ? Tu as de drôles de façons de ne pas être bien.

-Je vivait ma première dispute de couple, il fallait bien que je la noie dans quelque chose. Et ton gâteau était si délicieux. A la hauteur du plat que tu avais préparé et…

-C'était un gâteau de la boulangerie, Aiolia.

Et là, le pauvre grec comprit ce que signifiait l'expression ''en avoir trop fait''. Il avait voulu complimenter sa petite amie et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul comme un con au milieu du salon parce qu'il avait loupé un détail. Il était totalement désespéré : combien de temps Marine allait-elle restée terrée dans son silence ? Que fallait-il pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il regrettait ? Qu'il s'excuse auprès de Milo ?

Tout à coup, dans un coin de son esprit, une ampoule jaillit : mais bien sûr ! Il lui suffisait tout simplement d'aller trouver le grec et de s'excuser. Bon il faudrait d'abord qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui sans se faire démolir mais si c'était pour Marine, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Et puis il n'était pas obligé de penser ce qu'il dirait, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'irait sonder ses pensées, pas même le génie des échecs. C'était parfait. Il était bien décidé à aller trouver l'ami de sa douce dès le lendemain. Cette crise ne pouvait plus durer. Et cette grève du sexe non plus. Même si ça ne faisait que deux jours.

* * *

><p><em>-Bravo Kan', tu m'expliques l'utilité de t'être battu ? <em>

_-Il avait pas à t'insulter !_

_Après des années d'attente Kanon avait enfin réussi à sortir avec Orphée. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant, Kanon avait déjà mis un terme à leur relation. Orphée avait insulté Saga et Kanon ne le supportait pas. Personne ne disait du mal de son frère. Il n'avait alors pas hésité à lui sauter dessus, l'obligeant à retirer les paroles désobligeantes qu'il avait eues. Sauf qu'Orphée ne s'était pas laissé faire et très vite, toute son escorte avait débarqué et s'était mise contre Kanon, qui s'était reçu pas mal de coups. _

_-Tout de même, la violence ne mène à rien. _

_-Oui mais…_

_-Tu veux vraiment devenir comme maman ? _

_Kanon ne fit plus aucun mouvement : jamais il ne voulait devenir comme sa mère. Jamais. Sa mère était un monstre et il avait à la détester. Saga, lui, avait plus de recul et ne la condamnait pas directement, même si c'était lui qui subissait le plus. _

_-Ne me parle pas d'elle. _

_Malgré son âge plus mur, Kanon n'oubliait rien de ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer par le passé. Et rien de ce qu'elle leur faisait encore endurer aujourd'hui. Il n'oubliait pas les bleus sur son corps, les bleus sur le corps de son frère. Il n'oubliait rien des cris et des pleurs. Leur enfance avait été gâchée à cause d'elle. Pendant que les autres enfants jouaient sans se soucier du reste, eux ne faisaient que penser à rester le plus silencieusement possible, craignant de mettre leur mère en colère. _

_-Je suis désolé, Kan'. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ptit frère. _

_Kanon se blottit contre lui, laissant son poignet meurtri le long de son corps. Saga se contenta de le bercer un peu, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. _

_-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme elle, excuse-moi. _

_-C'est rien Saga. De toute façon, je me battrai toujours si quelqu'un veut nous séparer. _

_Parce que c'est ce qu'Orphée avait tenté de faire : en dénigrant Saga, il avait ainsi essayé de le dévaloriser dans le cœur de Kanon. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Cela ne marcherait jamais. Kanon sans Saga, c'était tout bonnement impossible, tout comme l'inverse. Ils s'étaient unis dans la douleur, pour toujours et personne ne parviendrait à briser cela. _

_-Toi et moi c'est pour toujours. _

_-Bien sûr ptit frère, pour toujours. _

-Pour toujours Saga…

Rhadamanthe sourit tout en introduisant l'aiguille dans la veine déjà cernée d'une légère ecchymose de Kanon. Les souvenirs semblaient douloureux : c'était parfait. Il voulait que Kanon souffre, encore et toujours. Il voulait que Saga voie ce qu'il était devenu : un moins que rien, un drogué. Il voulait que ce lien si fort qui semblait les unir par-delà le temps soit détruit pour de bon et que Saga disparaisse définitivement. Tout en se redressant il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, avec insistance.

D'un pas nonchalant, il alla ouvrir et il fut plus que surpris de tomber sur Milo. Il pensait pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers lui de si tôt : après tout Kanon n'avait pas mâché ses mots avec lui. Mais non, le grec était bien là et il semblait très contrarié.

-Où est Kanon ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Où est-il ?

-Kanon ne veut plus te voir.

-Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens ! Laisse le tranquille maintenant, tu en as assez fait.

Appuyé contre la porte à peine entrouverte, l'anglais ne cillait pas. Les menaces d'une prostituée ne l'effrayaient nullement. Il le toisa un instant, profitant de le voir dans un tel état d'incapacité. Milo ne pouvait plus rien pour Kanon, maintenant, et le pauvre n'en savait rien.

-Rentre chez toi.

-Pas sans avoir vu Kanon.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir.

-Arrête avec ça, je sais que c'est faux !

-Non, Milo. Kanon ne veut plus te voir. Il se sent libéré à présent. Plus rien ne le retient ici et nous allons partir. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Alors fais une croix sur le passé, fais une croix sur lui. Votre amitié est belle et bien terminée. Tu ne peux plus rien. C'est terminé. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec toi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui referma la porte au nez. Bien sûr, il entendit Milo tambouriner, lui hurlant d'ouvrir. Mais il ne fit pas marche arrière. Jamais. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il reprit sa place face au visage crispé de Kanon et, dans un geste lent, il dégagea son front d'une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur.

-Oui Kanon, nous allons partir toi et moi. Notre départ est proche. N'aie pas peur, nous prendrons beaucoup de plaisir à faire ce voyage…

* * *

><p><em>Review? *_* Critiques? Commentaires? <em>


	9. L'orage

_Voilà le chapitre 9. _

_Milo nous dévoile une part de son passé mais...est-ce vraiment la vérité? _

_Rhadamanthe est à la hauteur de sa réputation et Mu se rebelle enfin!_

_Bisous à tous et merci pour votre soutien :)_

* * *

><p>La pluie battait violemment contre la vitre. Camus frissonna tout en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. A côté de lui, Mitsou ronronnait doucement, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il devait être deux heures du matin et Camus, lui, souffrait d'insomnies. Milo était parti vers vingt-deux heures et Camus l'avait trouvé particulièrement anxieux lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il pleuvait. Apparemment, Milo n'aimait pas la pluie. Le français soupira et, toujours plongé dans la pénombre, il continua la lecture de son livre. Il se demanda un instant quelle idée folle avait pris possession de lui lorsqu'il avait choisi de lire un thriller. Non pas qu'il soit craintif mais tout de même, lire une histoire de meurtre alors qu'il était totalement seul dans un appartement miteux et un soir d'orage en plus, ce n'était tout de même pas la chose la plus rassurante à faire.<p>

Il frissonna en entendant le vent siffler dans l'air, chantant ainsi son effrayante symphonie. Son regard ne pouvait maintenant plus se détacher de cette scène à suspens. Il s'imaginait à la place de l'héroïne qui avançait dans ce long couloir. Il voyait ce bras ballant qui dépassait à peine du canapé. Oui, il était cette héroïne qui avançait doucement, tremblante. Il entendait sa voix chevrotante appeler l'enfant et il pouvait ressentir le stress provoqué par ce profond silence. Il s'avançait, doucement, toujours un peu plus. Il voyait déjà le haut du visage se dessiner, les yeux injectés de sang. L'héroïne entendit un bruit et Camus se retourna avec elle lorsque le bruit se fut plus persistant. Il était totalement plongé dans l'aventure. L'héroïne distingua une ombre derrière la porte…elle tendit la main…elle tourna la poignée et là…

Camus sursauta brusquement et son livre s'écrasa sur le sol. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement. La silhouette en face de lui tremblait et son souffle était saccadé.

-Milo ?

-C-Camus.

Le français se releva, voyant que son colocataire restait immobile, tremblant. Il était totalement trempé si bien que sa longue chevelure bouclée répandait sur le sol quelques petites gouttes d'eau. Le grec semblait totalement paniqué. Il restait debout dans le noir, reniflant, si bien que Camus dut de lui-même aller vers lui. D'abord hésitant, il finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules en le secouant doucement.

-Milo ? Tout va bien ?

Milo se contenta de le fixer sans répondre. Il avait un air hagard que Camus ne lui connaissait pas, tant que cela l'effraya un moment : il espérait que Milo ne venait pas de commettre un meurtre et qu'il n'était pas tout simplement plongé dans un état psychotique second. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, espérant secrètement que Milo reprenne contact avec la réalité mais apparemment, son colocataire était bel et bien déconnecté du monde réel.

-Milo ? Arrête maintenant, ce n'est plus drôle. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-J-Je…

-Tu quoi ?

Le grec ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui répondre mais, alors que la première syllabe franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit, lézardant le ciel d'un éclair bleuté. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Milo, qui se jeta presque dans les bras de Camus en tremblant. Le français ne put que refermer son étreinte autour de lui, sentant déjà ses ongles s'enfoncer sous sa peau. Milo était tétanisé par la peur. Doucement, Camus tenta de rejoindre le lit à reculons et, quand il eut atteint son but, il s'y assit avec précaution, entraînant Milo avec lui.

-Tout va bien, shhh. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Calme-toi.

-C-Camus. R-Reste avec m-moi.

-Je suis là.

Dehors, l'orage grondait encore et Milo se collait chaque fois un peu plus contre lui si cela était possible. Il poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs et demandait inlassablement à Camus de ne pas le jeter à la porte, ce qui lui sembla bien illogique puisqu'à la base, c'était son appartement à lui et donc il n'aurait pas pu le mettre dehors. Mais dans la situation qu'il vivait, il n'avait pas envie de faire de l'ironie. Milo semblait très mal. Camus pouvait sentir à travers son t-shirt les sueurs froides qui avaient pris possession de lui.

-Shhh.

-Camus…

Rien n'y faisait. Camus avait beau lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et le bercer tendrement dans ses bras, Milo ne se détendait pas pour autant. Il restait cramponné à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tellement que ses muscles étaient tendus et Camus souffrait presque pour lui. Il était en pleine crise de tétanie et aucune intervention extérieure ne pouvait l'aider. Camus bascula alors sur le côté de façon à se coucher sur le matelas, Milo toujours contre lui. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front, pour essayer de l'apaiser et, étrangement, cette technique sembla fonctionner puisque les tremblements de Milo se calmèrent peu à peu.

-Là, comme ça c'est bien. Calme-toi.

-Camus je…je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste cette nuit !

Le français se crispa à son tour : dormir…avec Milo ? Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Mais voir le grec dans un tel état, totalement perdu, à la dérive, il n'avait pas la force de dire non. Il se redressa alors et, directement, Milo se leva d'un bond lui aussi, paniqué à l'idée que Camus ne l'abandonne.

-Viens avec moi, murmura Camus en passant une main derrière son dos, il faut que tu te changes.

Milo le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle d'eau, incapable de faire un seul pas sans son aide. Il avait une peur phobique des orages depuis toujours, encore plus depuis qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle l'avait laissé tout seul dans le noir et sans personne. Il sentit que Camus remontait doucement son t-shirt le long de son torse avant de l'essuyer rapidement d'une serviette. Il en fit de même avec son pantalon et l'obligea à passer un jogging propre. Milo se laissait totalement faire, comme une poupée désarticulée qu'on manipule. Il était à sa merci.

Camus se sentait très gêné de déshabiller son colocataire comme ça. Il avait espéré qu'au moins, il se serait changé seul mais, cramponné au lavabo derrière lui, Milo ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Bien qu'il tentait de ne rien voir, Camus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreux bleus présents sur le torse de Milo. Il y en avait de récents et de plus anciens, tellement que c'en était effrayant. Comment Milo s'était-il fait ça ?

-C-Camus ?

Le français secoua la tête, chassant bien vite ses pensées : ce n'était pas le moment d'embêter Milo avec ça. Il avait bien d'autres problèmes en ce moment. Il lui fit passer un t-shirt propre, attacha ses cheveux pour qu'il ne le gêne pas et finit par retourner se glisser sous les couvertures. A peine couché, le grec passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur le haut de son torse. Camus pouvait sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le menton. C'était à la fois une situation agréable mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'abuser de la confiance de Milo. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre craqua dans le ciel : la foudre était maintenant juste au-dessus d'eux. Milo se recroquevilla contre lui, recommençant à trembler. Camus ne devait pas le laisser sombrer une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'il l'oblige à rester avec lui dans le monde réel.

-Milo ? Milo regarde-moi. Reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Il posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à relever la tête et planter son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Milo le fit frissonner : de la peur, du désespoir, de la souffrance…il n'y avait plus aucune lueur de vie au fond de ses prunelles habituellement si brillantes de gaieté.

-Milo, reste avec moi. Calme-toi. On ne risque rien ici. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-E-Elle est partie.

-Comment ça ? Qui est partie ?

-M-Ma mère.

Voyant qu'il perdait une nouvelle fois Milo, Camus laissa sa main glisser le long de son dos, lui montrant par ce contact qu'il était là. Il devait lui parler maintenant, sinon il ne le ferait plus jamais, Camus le savait. Le regard de Milo ne quittait plus le sien à présent, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part pour continuer.

-Raconte-moi. Tout va bien, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Tu dois me le dire, Milo. Tu ne peux pas garder ça secret plus longtemps.

-Elle me racontait souvent des histoires tu sais. E-Et quand…quand il pleuvait elle dormait avec moi. E-Elle n'allait pas travailler. Elle restait avec moi.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Milo tentait de se remémorer cette époque où sa mère venait se glisser dans son lit et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, comme Camus le faisait à cet instant. Il essayait de se souvenir son visage, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle était partie. Milo se souvenait simplement de son sourire et de sa voix douce qui l'emmenait chaque soir visiter de nouveaux mondes plus fantastiques les uns que les autres au travers des histoires qu'elle lui lisait inlassablement et sans faillir.

-Elle venait et e-elle me disait que ça allait vite passer. E-Elle me parlait toute la nuit et puis un jour elle est partie.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-moi, Milo.

Le grec tenta de déceler dans les yeux de son colocataire s'il l'écoutait vraiment ou s'il voulait simplement connaître son histoire pour mieux pouvoir l'humilier par la suite. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien à part une profonde tendresse. Et Milo se sentit bien, là, dans ses bras. Il se sentait rassuré et en confiance. Oui, c'était le bon moment pour qu'il lui dévoile une partie de son passé. Le moment parfait.

-C'était il y a l-longtemps. Il y avait de l'orage ce soir-là et moi je…j'étais terrorisé. E-Et ma mère, elle ne venait pas. J'avais peur. Oh oui j'avais vraiment peur. Il pleuvait tellement fort que j'étais persuadé que la pluie finirait par transpercer le toit au-dessus de ma chambre. Je me sentais tellement mal. P-Puis je l'ai entendue, ma mère. Elle...elle criait. E-Et mon père aussi mais mon père tu sais il criait tout le temps alors. P-Puis après il y a eu un long silence et le tonnerre a hurlé dans le ciel. J'étais tétanisé mais j-je voulais savoir où ma maman étais alors je…j'ai fini par sortir de mon lit. Et j'ai couru. J'ai couru si vite. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, mon père se passait les mains sous l'eau. J-Je lui ai demandé où était ma-ma mère. Il a dit qu'elle était partie parce que…parce qu'elle en avait assez de toujours venir s'occuper de moi. Il a dit que…

Milo, qui se retenait depuis le début, termina sa phrase en hoquetant. C'était trop douloureux. Bien trop douloureux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, ça faisait trop mal de se souvenir. Il voulait oublier ça pour toujours mais c'était impossible. Il sentait que Camus le serrait un peu plus contre lui et il accepta l'étreinte avec joie, profitant de cette proximité qui lui était offerte. Il inspira fortement pour tenter de se calmer. Les lèvres de Camus sur son front l'y aidèrent grandement.

-Continue Milo. Je sais que tu as mal. Je sais que tu t'en sens incapable mais continue. Crois-moi tu te sentiras mieux après cela. Je ne vais pas te juger. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois le faire. Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit ?

-J-Je peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu peux. Milo, regarde-moi.

Camus avait maintenant les mains posées sur chacune de ses joues, qu'il caressait de ses pouces pour l'apaiser. Milo avait perdu toute confiance en lui et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait aller au bout de la confidence maintenant, sinon il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face.

-Bien sûr que si tu peux le faire. Milo, je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit ton père, mais c'est faux. C'est faux tu m'entends ? Tu peux le faire, tu en es tout à fait capable.

Milo resta encore silencieux un moment avant de finalement chercher le contact avec la peau de Camus. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt et, s'il sentit Camus se raidir, il se contenta tout juste de poser sa paume à plat sur son flanc, comme il le faisait étant enfant avec sa mère. Le contact l'apaisait toujours.

-Tu peux le faire.

-Il a dit qu'elle avait honte de moi. Que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie. Et puis il a dit que lui aussi il…il avait honte de moi aussi. Il a dit q-que si il avait su que je serais devenu l'ado que j'étais, il m'aurait abandonné bien plus tôt et il a dit que c'était pour ça que ma mère était partie, parce qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir gardé et…et oh mon dieu Camus, j'ai eu si mal ! Il m'a attrapé par le poignet et il m'a jeté dehors. Je hurlais, je le suppliais de me laisser rentrer, je lui promettais de changer mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il m'a laissé dehors sous la pluie, avec le tonnerre qui grondait juste au-dessus de moi. J'avais tellement peur ! J'ai fini par aller dormir en-dessous de l'abri bus en face de la maison. J-Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je pensais que ma mère m'aimait autant que moi mais je me suis trompé, elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé, personne ne m'a jamais aimé !

-Calme-toi.

-Non, elle est partie ! Elle m'a laissé tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire à quinze en tout seul, comment voulais-tu que je m'en sorte ? Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était déjà partie !

Milo devenait totalement hystérique à présent. Il se débattait dans les bras de Camus en hurlant. C'était seulement aujourd'hui, sept ans après, qu'il extériorisait enfin sa peine. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne comme il en parlait aujourd'hui à Camus. Marine connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, mais il ne s'était jamais confié à ce point à elle. Et ça faisait tellement mal, sept ans après. Il pensait avoir oublié cet épisode de sa vie mais il prenait conscience qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Tout était encore marqué au fer dans son cœur. Et tout faisait toujours aussi mal.

-Calme-toi.

-J'étais tout seul Camus, et j'avais si froid.

-Je sais Milo, je sais. Shhh. Tu n'es plus tout seul aujourd'hui.

Il le berça un long moment dans ses bras, juste le temps que Milo arrête de se débattre. Le temps qu'il arrête de lui dire que personne ne l'aimait, que s'il disparaissait aujourd'hui personne ne le pleurerait.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu manquerais à beaucoup de monde.

-Je demande à voir.

-Et bien déjà il y a Marine. Et Kanon. Je sais que vous n'êtes plus amis mais tu lui manquerais. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne peut pas oublier vos années d'amitié et puis…il y a moi. Tu me manquerais, à moi.

Le grec releva le nez vers lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Visiblement non. Il vit Camus tendre la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Et Milo se laissa faire tout en se pelotonnant une nouvelle fois contre Camus. Le tonnerre était passé, il était loin devant maintenant. La pluie tombait toujours mais la nuit était plus calme, plus apaisante.

-Toi tu ne vas pas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non Milo, je ne vais pas partir. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, tu es exténué.

-Mais tu restes ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Satisfait et rassuré par les paroles du français, Milo finit par fermer les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Camus se propager contre lui et s'était très agréable. Sa peau glacée quelques minutes plus tôt se réchauffait peu à peu et les bras de Camus l'enveloppaient d'une douce étreinte dont il devenait déjà dépendant. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il n'avait plus peur de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait plus peur des cauchemars : il n'était plus seul.

-Tu sais, Camus, murmura-t-il dans un semi-coma, si je mourrais, tu me manquerais aussi, beaucoup.

-Idiot.

Mais Milo s'était déjà endormi. Camus pouvait l'entendre ronfler silencieusement. Il soupira tout en regardant ses yeux maintenant clos : alors comme ça sa mère était partie ? Camus avait du mal à y croire. L'amour que portait Milo à sa mère était tellement grand qu'il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ne fut pas partagé par le passé. Ce n'était pas possible. Une mère n'abandonnait pas son enfant, surtout pas une mère qui lisait des histoires par soirs d'orage. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné, il en était presque certain. C'était un autre mystère à découvrir, un autre voile à lever sur la vie de Milo.

* * *

><p>-Tout est en ordre, Minos ?<p>

-Oui, tout est en place. Dame Pandore m'a remis ceci pour toi.

Rhadamanthe glissa les seringues dans l'ours en peluche qu'il fourra lui-même au fond de la valise. Il prit l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse et en sortit les deux billets d'avion direction Egypte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Eaque de leur départ, ainsi le jeune homme serait libéré de sa prise sur Saga. Le second des gémeaux pourrait bien revenir ici, il ne les y trouverait de toute façon pas. Car oui, le soir même il décollait avec Kanon pour le pays favori de son premier amour.

A cette pensée, il se rendit dans la chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Tout au fond, sous le monticule d'autres choses qui y étaient rangées, il en sortit une autre enveloppe. Ses doigts frôlèrent le papier avec la même émotion qu'autrefois. A l'intérieur, un acte de décès. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue : il était à deux doigts de le venger. Oh oui, Saga allait souffrir autant que lui avait souffert par sa faute.

-Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver, mon amour, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne se sentait plus de vivre sans lui. Deux ans, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Depuis tout ce temps il vivait dans le deuil de l'homme de sa vie et surtout, depuis tout ce temps, il couchait avec le frère de cet homme qui l'avait vu mourir. Qui l'avait laissé mourir. Il se répugnait lorsqu'il se sentait obligé de prendre Kanon dans ses bras pour le consoler alors que lui-même était inconsolable. Il voulait le retrouver, il ne voulait plus vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

-Bientôt…

-Rhadamanthe ? Quand comptes-tu quitter cet endroit ?

-Nous partirons dans la soirée.

Il posa son regard sur le corps en apparence calme couché sur le canapé. Il fallait que Kanon soit complètement stone avait de décoller ainsi il ne se ferait pas remarquer car, même s'il avait un total contrôle sur lui, les rêves qu'il faisait étaient le signe qu'une partie de son inconscient resté accroché au passé et donc à Saga.

-Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un ?

-Non, j'appellerai Eaque tout à l'heure. Occupe-toi plutôt de terminer ta valise, je te rappelle que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le coup final.

Minos s'exécuta avec docilité. Resté seul, Rhadamanthe frémit à l'idée que son plan touchait à sa fin. Tout ne serait bientôt plus qu'un horrible souvenir.

* * *

><p>-Shaka s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché.<p>

Alors là, l'homme qui se croyait le plus proche de bouddha explosa littéralement : Mu n'avait-il pas compris la leçon lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à dormir par terre ? Il avait pourtant été bien clair : tant que Mu s'entêterait à garder Kiki sous son aile, il était hors de question qu'il continue à le fréquenter. Cet immonde enfant avait sacrifié son bouddha dans un parc public et ça, il ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

-Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux larmoyants, Mu. Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je refuse d'avoir à faire à toi plus longtemps. Telle est ma décision.

-Mais Shaka, essaie de comprendre. Je ne peux tout de même pas me débarrasser de Kiki, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Je ne peux pas le faire disparaître dans une boîte de haricots en conserve, sois raisonnable.

-Tes excuses reflètent bien l'illogisme de ton âme mon cher Mu. Sache que d'innombrables couples infertiles sont en quête de l'enfant prodige. Soit, je t'accorde que ce misérable n'a rien de l'enfant prodige mais c'est une solution qui me paraît acceptable. De plus, tu pourrais de cette façon rembourser les dégâts qu'il a causés.

Mu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Shaka voulait-il vraiment qu'il…vende Kiki ? A des inconnus, sans même savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ? C'était hors de question, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ! Il aimait beaucoup Shaka, vraiment, en dépit de son esprit religieux au bord du fanatisme sectaire, il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter son élève comme une vulgaire chaussette sale dépareillée, non. Parce qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup Kiki. Tous les deux avaient de bons comme de mauvais côtés et, même si le petit rouquin avait tendance à faire beaucoup de bêtises, il refusait de le délaisser pour un autre caprice de la soit disant réincarnation de bouddha. C'était absurde.

-Shaka écoute-moi. Essaie de te mettre à ma place…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Mu. Le grand homme que je suis ne peut se mettre à la place d'un simple mortel.

-Oh je t'en prie, arrête avec ces salades. Tu es un mortel tout comme moi et ce n'est pas parce que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps assis par terre avec les yeux fermés que tu n'en es pas un !

Là pour le coup, les yeux de Shaka étaient bien ouverts. Mu venait-il de qualifier ses séances spirituelles avec bouddha de…salades ? Décidément, dès que Kiki touchait de près ou de loin à leur conversation, Mu devenait désagréable et indigne de lui. L'hindou pensa qu'il avait bien perdu son temps à tenter de remettre cette brebis égarée sur le droit chemin. Le cas de Mu était désespéré.

-Mu mon cher, je crains ne plus pouvoir te sauver de ta folie. Je te demanderai donc de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible afin de me permettre de reprendre ma méditation. Les ondes négatives que tu dégages empêchent ma connexion avec le maître.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas. Je vais partir, et vite. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de peine pour toi, Shaka. Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, mais ton ego t'empêche de profiter pleinement de la vie. Nous aurions pu vivre une belle histoire, toi et moi, mais je refuse de vivre avec bouddha. Je refuse de vivre avec un homme qui est prêt à commettre le crime le plus atroce pour une simple statuette. Bordel Shaka, ce n'est que de la porcelaine. De la porcelaine. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait immolé ta fichue divinité, il a simplement fais une bêtise. Mais apparemment tu refuses de le voir. Tu es un égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et ça, je ne peux plus continuer à le supporter. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je pars dès ce soir.

Et sans un mot de plus, Mu passa à côté de Shaka. L'hindou se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, ne pensant pas qu'il aurait mis ses ordres à exécutions aussi vite. Habituellement, Mu se montrait adorable pour se faire pardonner alors pourquoi est-ce cette fois il était exécrable avec lui ? Il l'accusait cruellement d'un péché dont il savait ne pas être coupable : il n'était pas égoïste. La preuve, il avait choisi de dévouer sa vie à bouddha. Mu était injuste mais soit, puisqu'il avait décidé de s'en aller eh bien qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Bouddha guiderait son chemin.

* * *

><p>Une main sous l'oreiller, Milo toujours callé contre lui, Camus émergea doucement des dernières bribes de son sommeil. Il avait passé une nuit courte main calme. Habituellement, Milo faisait toujours des cauchemars mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit il s'était contenté de dormir dans ses bras sans protester. Camus avait bien envie de traîner au lit, mais lorsqu'il vit Mitsou posté devant la porte en soufflant étrangement, il comprit qu'il y avait un intrus derrière. Il s'extirpa alors des draps à contre cœur pour aller voir. Milo râla un peu, contrarié de devoir quitter sa source de chaleur mais il finit par laisser Camus se lever. Toujours endormi, il serra son oreiller contre lui et se roula en boule sous les couvertures.<p>

Le français pas une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance et finit par se décider d'ouvrir la porte après avoir pris au préalable le chaton contre lui, voulant éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit. Si jamais le petit animal s'était sauvé, Milo aurait encore été inconsolable pendant des jours, et Camus voulait éviter ça. Il ouvrit donc la porte mais il fut failli s'étrangler en voyant qui était derrière. Pas étonnant que Mitsou avec les moustaches frémissantes et battait de l'air de sa queue : il sentait le mal.

-Aiolia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ton était acerbe et sans aucune sympathie : il n'avait pas oublié le comportement du brun au dîner de Marine. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié l'état du nez de Milo après leur petite bagarre.

-Hey, salut Camus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Aiolia passa une main dans sa nuque : les choses allaient être plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Camus ne semblait pas apte à lui pardonné mais après tout, c'était à Milo qu'il devait demander pardon, pas à ce petit français orgueilleux.

-Je voudrais parler à Milo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Milo ?

-Simplement m'excuser.

Camus fronça le nez : qu'Aiolia veuille s'excuser, ce n'était pas normal. Cela sonnait faux et ce mot semblait lui arracher la bouche. S'excuser…lui qui jurait haut et fort à quel point il était mieux que Milo. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il tombe si bas ? Un étrange sourire cynique prit alors place sur les lèvres du français : il venait peut-être de comprendre. Après tout, Marine semblait très en colère que son petit ami s'en soit pris à son ami…

-Oh je vois, Marine a fini par te museler, hein ?

-Ferme-là. Je veux simplement parler à Milo !

-Attends une seconde.

Camus pouffa tout en refermant la porte. Mon dieu que c'était agréable de savourer cet instant de victoire. Voir Aiolia ainsi réduit à l'état de toutou, c'était une image qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il s'approcha alors doucement de Milo et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de repousser sa chevelure bouclée en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son visage toujours enfouit dans l'oreiller.

-Milo ? Milo réveille-toi.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et, lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande, le dit Milo se contenta de se tourner vers lui et venir coller son visage contre son ventre, ce qui fit soupirer Camus : son colocataire était décidément irrécupérable.

-Je ne plaisante pas, quelqu'un veut te voir.

Mili releva alors le nez avant de se frotter les yeux. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour que son cerveau se mette en marche à présent : qui diable voulait le voir maintenant ? Il l'ignorait mais il détestait déjà cette personne de l'avoir tiré de draps et, un peu plus tôt, des bras de Camus. Ou Camus de ses bras, selon le point de vue.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Lève-toi et tu verras.

-Câlin d'abord.

-Oh non, protesta Camus en voyant les bras de Milo se tendre vers lui, connaissant maintenant son petit jeu sur le bout des doigts. D'abord tu te lèves et tu vas régler tes comptes.

Le grec râla pour la forme, bien contrarié de ne pas avoir son câlin du matin. Il finit par se lever pour aller voir qui le dérangeait de si bonne heure, mais Camus le retint par le poignet. Il se retourna alors vers lui, un regard interrogateur collé sur le visage. Il vit son colocataire avancer une main vers son crâne et remettre une de ses boucles rebelles en place.

-C'est mieux comme ça, murmura Camus en souriant.

Milo lui rendit son sourire avant de finalement sortir. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines comme il tombait sur Aiolia. C'était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, vraiment. Ou alors, c'était pour le réduire en charpie. Mais il ne pensait franchement pas que les voisins seraient heureux de tomber sur une mare de sang et des boyaux à l'heure du dîner. Il devait donc se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Milo.

Son horrible petit sourire narquois lui donnait déjà des envies de meurtre.

-Depuis quand est-il question de politesse entre nous ?

Aiolia se dit que cette conversation tournait déjà dangereusement au vinaigre et, s'il voulait éviter les dégâts, il avait plutôt intérêt à couper court. Il s'était déjà tiré du lit pour venir jusqu'ici et s'épargner une journée pénible en compagnie d'une Marine qui refusait même de lui adresser la parole alors ce n'était pour repartir bredouille.

-Ecoute, je venais m'excuser pour la dernière fois et crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le dire. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin mais maintenant Marine a décidé de se montrer insupportable tant que je ne serai pas venu te parler alors me voilà. Si tu pouvais s'il te plaît lui dire que j'ai fait cette démarche, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu le début de ta phrase : tu es venu pour quoi ?

Appuyé contre le chambranle de porte, Milo s'amusait de cette situation. Aiolia qui venait s'excuser, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il s'en délectait même totalement et entendait bien profiter de ce pouvoir encore un peu. Oh juste quelques secondes encore.

-N'abuse pas, Milo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Il faut que je parle à Marine ? Mais je n'ai rien entendu pourtant.

Aiolia serra les poings : ce Milo était définitivement détestable. Ils ne deviendraient jamais amis, il en certain ! Il se foutait ouvertement de lui et Aiolia ne supportait pas ce comportement.

-Je suis venu m'excuser.

Il avait l'impression que chaque syllabe lui arrachait la langue un peu plus. Il ne se retrouvait plus dans ce comportement misérable et, quand Milo éclata de rire, il crut bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus lui à lui sauter dessus pour le découper en rondelles. Marine n'en saurait rien, il maquillerait le meurtre en crime passionnel de l'autre abruti qui était toujours à l'intérieur.

-Bon très bien, j'en parlerai à Marine.

Sa folie meurtrière s'évapora d'un seul coup, ravi d'avoir enfin gagné la partie. Parce que oui, c'était tout de même lui qui y gagnait au change : il évitait une grève du sexe qui était bien partie pour durer cent ans. Et il allait enfin pouvoir se nourrir d'une façon correcte sans que sa douce petite amie ne l'envoie bouler. Il en frémissait déjà d'impatience. Sans plus de politesse, il salua Milo et s'en alla, gorgé de fierté.

Resté sur le seuil, Milo secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air blasé avant de rentrer. A l'intérieur, Camus préparait déjà du café. Il se précipita vers lui et le fit presque tomber en lui sautant dessus pour l'enserrer de ses bras.

-Milo ! Fais attention !

-Câlin !

Camus lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne, s'attirant un cri d'indignation qui lui perça presque les tympans : Milo criait vraiment comme une fille, c'était désastreux. Il lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux avant de lui rendre une brève étreinte et se détacher de lui pour arrêter la machine à café qui sifflait dans la pièce. Il reporta son attention sur son colocataire qui venait de prendre place à table et avait déjà la main fourrée dans le paquet de cookies, hésitant à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait l'aider à enfin être en paix avec lui-même, alors il finit par se lancer.

-Milo, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ?

-Bien sûr mon Camus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Camus tiqua : il fallait toujours qu'il utilise la possession quand il parlait de lui.

-Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

Les mains de Milo se crispèrent autour de la tasse de café que Camus venait de poser devant lui. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas cru la nuit dernière ? Est-ce qu'il avait découvert quelque chose ?

-Calme-toi, Milo. Je voulais juste savoir mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais.

-Elle s'appelait Mélyne…Mélyne Antarès.

-C'est un très joli prénom…

Et Camus le pensait vraiment. Il finit par prendre son petit déjeuner avec Milo. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres sans jamais revenir sur l'incident de la veille : le français se doutait à quel point ça avait été douloureux pour son colocataire et il ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Le temps passa assez rapidement, si bien qu'une fois les dix heures trente passées, Camus décida d'aller rendre visite à son ami Aphrodite. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et puis, il avait besoin des prouesses technologiques qui ornaient son salon. Bien évidemment, il se heurta aux protestations véhémentes de Milo, qui pleurnichait pour qu'il reste avec lui mais ce petit manège ne marchait plus.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe, je ne serai pas long, c'est promis.

-Mais je vais être tout seul !

-Tu survivras, ne t'en fais pas ! A tout à l'heure Milo !

Dans les escaliers, il entendit encore la voix de Milo lui hurler qu'il faisait un colocataire bien indigne, mais il ne s'offusquait plus de ces insultes qu'il savait n'être que de la plaisanterie. Mélyne Antarès, voyons ce qu'elle cachait…

* * *

><p>-Mon choupinet à la crème ! Comme je suis content de te revoir !<p>

Pendu à son cou, Aphrodite était presque prêt à l'étouffer. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, il avait vu son ami courir vers lui pour lui sauter dessus, délaissant ainsi son italien contre qui il était collé sur le canapé. Et Camus ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient prêts à y faire.

-Calme-toi, Aphro, je ne tiens pas à me faire fusiller.

Le suédois eut un grand sourire tout en s'approchant de son oreille. Il lui murmura un petit ''il est jaloux'' sur le ton de la confidence, visiblement ravi d'avoir découvert cela. Camus leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que décidément son ami était incapable de ne pas provoquer. Il aimait plaire et ne s'en cachait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon chou ?

-J'aurais besoin d'utiliser ton ordinateur quelques instants.

-Bien sûr, tu cherches un site de rencontre ? Si tu veux j'en ai plein à te proposer, lança Aphrodite comme il était déjà parti dans la cuisine pour servir un verre de limonade à son ami.

Camus dû retenir un petit rire comme il voyait Angelo assaillir l'ordinateur de son ami de petits regards assassins. Visiblement, son ami avait vraiment réussi à le faire tomber dans les mailles de ses filets. Mais ce n'était pas bien difficile : Aphrodite était un homme très charismatique et vraiment très mignon. Il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins et, après plusieurs jours passés à ses côtés, l'italien ne pouvait pas nier être totalement sous son charme. Ou alors il n'était pas humain.

-Aphro, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je voudrais faire une recherche sur…une personne portée disparue.

-Euh mon lapin, tu es bien au courant que je n'ai qu'un simple pc portable, pas une machine démoniaque comme ils en ont au FBI, hein ?

-Oui je sais ça, mais peut-être qu'ils parlent de cette disparition dans un article sur le net.

Le suédois alluma alors son ordinateur avant d'embrasser doucement Angelo au coin des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que son bel éphèbe se sente mis à l'écart, sous peine de quoi il n'aurait pas la petite récompense qu'il lui avait promise pour ce soir et ça, c'était inadmissible !

-Qui est-ce que tu recherches ?

-Mélyne Antarès.

-Mélyne Antarès ?

Camus fit alors volte-face : dans son dos, Angelo venait de parler. Apparemment, il semblait connaître la jeune femme qu'il recherchait.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je pense avoir entendu parler de cette histoire. C'était il y a longtemps. Tu es certain qu'elle a disparu ?

-Eh bien, c'est ce que son fils m'a dit, oui…

-Etrange, je ne me souvenais pas de cette version.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et c'est ainsi que le français appris que le père de l'italien travaillait dans la police. Il n'avait plus de contact avec lui aujourd'hui, parce que c'était un salop selon lui, mais du temps où il vivait encore sous son toit il l'entendait souvent parler de ses affaires criminelles. Déjà petit garçon, il s'intéressait beaucoup aux histoires de meurtre et il trouvait ça passionnant d'entendre ses récits le soir. Evidemment aujourd'hui, il avait compris que c'était bien plus grave que de simples histoires mais il gardait encore en mémoire certaines affaires particulièrement marquantes.

-Euh Cam' ? Tu devrais venir voir ça…

Le français lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami : c'était rare de l'entendre parler si sérieusement. Et c'était aussi très étrange qu'il ne lui donne pas un petit surnom débile comme il aimait temps. Camus s'approcha alors et lu par-dessus son épaule l'article de journal qu'il venait lui-même de lire. Sa peau déjà blanche pâlit encore plus si cela était possible.

-Mon Dieu Aphro, tu es certain de ne pas t'être trompé ?

-Non. Mélyne Antarès, c'est bien elle.

Camus resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son ami : c'était horrible. Comment Milo avait-il pu vivre dans un tel mensonge ? Comment n'avait-il pas encore découvert cette atrocité ? Et maintenant, c'était lui qui serait chargé de lui annoncer. Il en serait tout bonnement incapable : il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore plus. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui avouer ça en le regardant en face. Pauvre Milo, dire qu'il pensait depuis tout ce temps que sa mère l'avait abandonné…quel supplice avait-il dû endurer, de s'être senti rejeter de la sorte alors qu'il n'en était rien ?

-Camus, ça va ?

-Oui…oui Aphro. Merci pour tout. Je vais rentrer, Milo doit m'attendre.

Le suédois se releva et le serra dans ses bras, comme pour tenter de lui transmettre tout le courage dont il allait avoir besoin pour la suite. Enfin, lui aurait surtout besoin de beaucoup de patience et de mots doux en réserve. C'était Milo qui aurait surtout besoin de courage. De beaucoup de courage. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ça ? Il n'était pas apte pour faire ce genre de choses !

* * *

><p>Mu avait enfin terminé de plier bagages. Sa valise était prête et celle de Kiki aussi. Maintenant, il était dans la chambre et regardait une dernière fois leur chambre. Cette chambre où il ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais. Cette chambre où, dans l'intimité de la nuit, il avait découvert l'homme qui se cachait sous la dite réincarnation de bouddha. Si seulement Shaka s'était dévoilé plus, si seulement il n'avait pas investi dans cette fichue statuette. Si seulement il n'avait pas décidé de faire des courses pendant sa séance de médiation, s'il était resté pour surveiller Kiki, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il ne serait pas sur le point de quitter les lieux auxquels il s'était maintenant habitué.<p>

-Ou est-ce que tu vas aller ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son désormais ex petit-ami résonner dans son dos. Il se retourna vers lui et, bizarrement, Shaka semblait triste. Ce n'était pas habituel de le voir autrement que hautain ou orgueilleux. Peut-être avait-il réfléchi ? Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait été trop loin. Mu ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

-Nous allons rester à l'hôtel quelques jours et puis je repartirai à Jamir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si loin.

-Je sais, mais plus rien ne me retient ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le Tibet, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tous ces ennuis en venant ici.

Le blond en face de lui ne répondit pas. Il avait encore une fois revêtit ses lunettes noires. Il ne voulait pas que Mu voit à quel point il s'en voulait. Parce que oui, il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé ainsi mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mu serait réellement parti. Ou du moins, parti si loin. Le Tibet, c'était l'autre bout du monde pour lui mais puisque Mu avait décidé de choisir son élève plutôt que lui, il ne le retiendrait pas. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup et la blessure était encore trop récente pour l'effacer. Il vit Mu s'avancer vers lui avant de s'arrêter sa hauteur.

-Prends soin de toi, Shaka.

Il sentit ensuite les lèvres si douces de son pair se poser sur les siennes. Ses baisers étaient toujours tendres et posés Shaka aimait l'aura apaisante qu'il dégageait.

-Je t'aime.

Et Mu quitta la pièce. Shaka resta seul debout devant la porte il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer quelques minutes plus tard et la voix criarde de cet horrible rouquin se fit plus lointaine. Mu était parti. Pour de bon. Il était vraiment parti et lui, il se retrouvait seul. Mais il avait encore bouddha et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. Bouddha remplacerait Mu bouddha lui avait toujours été fidèle et bouddha, au moins, ne l'abandonnerait pas pour le premier môme égaré qu'il trouverait. Mu regretterait bientôt de l'avoir quitté et il reviendrait en pleurant pour le supplier de le reprendre. Il en était certain.

* * *

><p>Milo s'ennuyait ferme sans son Camus qui était déjà parti depuis plus d'une heure.<p>

-Heureusement qu'il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas long, hein Mitsou ?

Le chaton se contenta de pousser un petit miaulement de mécontentement lorsque son museau toucha le fond de son bol : son maître avait encore oublié son lait du matin. Décidément, il était un petit animal bien incompris dans ce monde d'humains : voulaient-ils vraiment le laisser mourir de soif ? Pourtant le grec ne tint pas compte du petit animal qui venait lui griffer le bas de son jeans. Il avait déjà pris sa douche, préparé une machine et il avait même feuilleter le journal que Camus s'entêtait à acheter tous les jours matins pour se ''tenir informer''. Comme si lire ce qui se passait à des milliers de kilomètres pouvait vraiment lui être utile dans sa vie courante. Milo ne comprendrait jamais son goût pour la culture.

-Mitsou va jouer plus loin !

Le chaton souffla avant de battre en retraite et grimper sur le lit, bien décidé à se rouler sur la couette jusqu'à ce que tous ses poils y soient ancrés. Ça leur ferait les pieds tiens, de se réveiller couverts de poils !

-Je vais aller voir comment va Kanon, ne fais pas de bêtise !

Le regard aveugle et innocent que lui lança Mitsou finit par convaincre Milo que cette petite bête était un ange mais il ne se doutait pas qu'une fois que la porte aurait claqué, Mitsou allait se faire une joie de planter ses griffés dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que toutes les plumes soient répandues sur le sol. C'était un véritable démon.

Sans plus attendre, le grec traversa le petit couloir qui séparait son appartement de celui de Kanon mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il entendit la voix de Rhadamanthe s'élever dans la pièce d'à côté. Avec toute la curiosité qui le caractérisait si bien, Milo sa colla contre la porte, tentant de déchiffrer la conversation, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire tant l'anglais parlait fort.

-Tout est en place, Eaque. Kanon est neutralisé. Nous partons ce soir, tu pourras bientôt laisser Saga revenir. Je donnerais si cher pour voir sa tête lorsqu'il découvrira que nous ne sommes déjà plus sur le territoire américain.

Comment ça, plus sur le territoire américain ?

-Je lui donnerai la dernière dose avant le décollage et ainsi, il n'y aura aucune complication. Bien sûr que non, il est totalement incapable de se débattre. Oui, nous allons rejoindre l'Egypte et là, je pourrais enfin accomplir ma vengeance. Ce sera l'apothéose. Je vais enfin le retrouver.

Milo faillit s'évanouir : il avait toujours su que ce sale type cachait quelque chose ! Mais il avait espéré que sa cruauté n'irait pas si loin. Alors son intuition était bonne il avait vraiment mis Kanon sous son contrôle. Et lui, il n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça ! Il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami n'était plus lui-même depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir…en Egypte ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de retrouvailles encore ? Et qu'allait-il faire de Kanon une fois là-bas ?

Alors qu'il était prêt à défoncer la porte, la silhouette de Camus se dessina en haut des escaliers.

-Milo, je suis content de te voir, il faut que je te par…

-CAMUS ! Camus ! C'est terrible il faut que tu m'aides ! Il veut partir il veut emmener Kanon. Il veut s'en aller. Camus, il faut qu'on l'aide, il va partir !

* * *

><p><em>:D Alors vos pronostiques? Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Milo? Que veux faire Rhadamanthe? <em>


	10. Si seulement

_Et voilà le chapitre 10! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_Bisous!_

* * *

><p>-On ne peut pas les laisser partir !<p>

-Milo calme-toi !

-Mais Camus ils vont quitter le pays !

-Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Le français saisit son colocataire par les épaules et l'obligea à regarder dehors : le ciel était presque totalement obstrué par de gros nuages noirs et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des évènements. Avec un temps pareil, l'avion que Rhadamanthe comptait apparemment prendre pour quitter le pays ne décollerait jamais et il serait immobilisé à l'aéroport toute la nuit.

-Alors calme-toi, assieds-toi et cherchons une solution autre que ''sortir et leur casser la figure'' s'il te plaît.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, Milo tournait en rond dans l'appartement, à la recherche d'un plan diabolique qu'il pourrait infliger à Rhadamanthe pour l'empêcher de filer à l'anglaise avec son ami Kanon. Sauf qu'il semblait oublier l'autre type qui était avec eux et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un tendre. Camus tenait à sa vie et ne la risquerait pas pour un type qui avait impunément jeté une petite souris par la fenêtre. D'un point de vue personnel, il pensait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait mais il n'était pas certain que Milo apprécierait ce point de vue. Pas du tout même.

-Mais que veux-tu faire d'autre que lui planter un couteau à fromage entre les deux yeux pour l'empêcher de s'en aller ? Tu veux aller discuter tranquillement avec lui peut-être ? Eh bien vas-y je t'en prie !

-Tout d'abord commence par me parler sur un autre ton, Milo, je ne suis pas ton souffre-douleur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton ami s'est fourré dans je ne sais quel pétrin !

Milo soupira tout en se laissant aller vers l'arrière du canapé : cet abruti d'anglais allait s'envoler pour l'Egypte avec Kanon et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ! Si seulement il avait réagi plus vite, il aurait pu sauver Kanon bien plus tôt, bien avant qu'il ne se fasse endoctriner de la sorte par les faux discours de ce beau parleur. Il se sentait tellement frustré de ne pas pouvoir le retenir, il aurait voulu sortir et le persuader de rester, mais Camus avait raison : ça ne servirait à rien. Non seulement Kanon ne semblait pas apte à réfléchir seul mais en plus les deux autres ne seraient certainement pas enclin à le laisser partir.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il comme Camus venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, je suis désolé. Mais je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-J'ai peut-être une idée…

Aussitôt, Milo tourna la tête vers lui, une énorme lueur d'espoir débordant de ses jolies prunelles dorées : Camus était vraiment l'homme de la situation. Et, même si le français n'était pas persuadé que cela soit réellement efficace, il se dit que ça ne leur coûtait rien d'essayer, de toute façon.

-Je t'écoute Camus, ne me laisse pas attendre !

-Est-ce que tu sais où habite son frère ?

-Euh, oui je le sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il…

Tout à coup, le grec se tut : Camus avait une idée de génie ! Même si Kanon avait coupé tout lien avec son frère, celui-ci ne refuserait jamais de l'aider ! Milo connaissait bien Saga et sous ses airs parfois un peu spéciaux, c'était une personne très réfléchie et qui aimait profondément son frère. Il s'était d'ailleurs longtemps demandé pourquoi il n'était jamais réapparu après l'installation définitive de Rhadamanthe chez Kanon. Milo avait toujours pensé qu'il ne cèderait jamais sa place et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, il s'était volatilisé pour de bon.

Sans perdre une minute, il passa chaque endroit susceptible de contenir l'adresse du second gémeau au peigne fin : si seulement il avait eu plus d'ordre, il aurait déjà mis la main dessus et ne serait pas en train de s'énerver tout seul. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remédie à cela ! Il continua à se lancer toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux pendant quelques minutes, sous le regard mi- amusé, mi- blasé de son colocataire avant de finalement mettre la main sur le bout du papier qu'il brandit fièrement.

-Le voilà !

Bon, maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de transport. L'idée d'aller réveiller Shura traversa un instant l'esprit du français mais cette même idée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue : et si jamais ce satané Dokho était là, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le dispenser de l'appareillage masculin qui lui avait coûté son couple. Et de faire de même avec Shura, par la même occasion. Comme ça au moins il ne briserait plus jamais le cœur de qui que ce soit. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

-Cam' ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller en métro ?

-Je pense oui…

-Très bien, alors prends ta veste.

-Quoi mais…maintenant ?

-Oui Milo, pas au printemps ! A moins que tu ne veuilles voir ton ami te filer sous le nez ?

Ah ça non, il ne voulait pas perdre Kanon mais…enfin tout de même, il était fort probable qu'il pleuve dans peu de temps et peut-être même qu'il y aurait de l'orage et alors là…il ne répondait plus de rien ! Il avait déjà eu du mal à se contrôler bien au chaud dans les bras de Camus alors dehors, dans le froid, sous la pluie, susceptible de se faire foudroyer à tout moment…non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas !

-Bon Milo tu viens ou tu restes planté là comme une plante verte ?

-Mais Camus, je peux pas je…

-Bien sûr que si Milo tu peux, fais-le pour ton ami.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage et tendit une main tremblante vers la veste que Camus lui tendait. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de suivre son colocataire, déjà partit dans les escaliers. Bon, s'il commençait déjà à l'abandonner comme ça dans le noir, il allait vraiment finir par faire un infarctus.

-Hé attends-moi ! Camus !

Le français leva les yeux au ciel tout en ralentissant pour attendre l'escargot qui lui servait de colocataire. Escargot qui ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à venir se gluer contre lui, un bras enroulé autour du sien au cas où il aurait décidé de lui faire faux bond. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en bougonnant comme les premières gouttes de pluie pointaient le bout de leur nez.

-Saloperie…

-Ça t'arrive d'arrêter de te plaindre, parfois ?

Pour seule réponse, Milo haussa les épaules tout en rabattant sa capuche sur le haut de son crâne. Cette nuit promettait d'être très longue. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

><p>Aiolia ronronnait presque de plaisir, blotti contre sa petite amie. Il avait enfin réussi à l'approcher, après lui avoir promis mille et une fois qu'il s'était excusé auprès de Milo. Bien sûr, elle était encore réticente mais au moins elle n'avait pas essayé de l'assommer avec le vase en cristal posé sur la table du salon dès qu'il était venu se couler avec elle sur le canapé. Et maintenant elle était endormie contre son épaule, n'ayant certainement trouvé aucun intérêt au documentaire barbant qui passait à la télévision.<p>

C'est donc avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait qu'il souleva sa jolie rousse dans ses bras, bien décidé à la mener jusque dans la chambre. Il n'allait tout de même pas dormir sur le canapé maintenant qu'il était réconcilié avec sa chère et tendre ! Il déposa doucement le corps de Marine sur le lit et la recouvrit de la couverture avant d'aller lui-même se déshabiller dans la salle de bains. Il revint quelques minutes à peine plus tard et se glissa lui aussi sous les draps mais, alors qu'il allait se coller contre elle, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, froide.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Aiolia ?

-Eh bien je m'apprête à dormir contre l'amour de ma vie ?

-Est-ce que tu crois encore aux contes de fée ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça…

-Alors rejoins tout de suite tes quartiers. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es allé t'excuser auprès de Milo que je t'ai pardonné. J'attendrais qu'il m'appelle pour confirmer tes dires.

Il n'en revenait pas : il avait fait la démarche de son gré et maintenant il devait attendre que cette petite catin daigne donner signe de vie ! En plus, il était persuadé qu'il allait le faire languir : il se fichait bien de mettre fins à ses souffrances au contraire, il devait rire sous cape en ce moment même ! Rassemblant tout son malheur, il partit, un oreiller sous le bras pour rejoindre le salon où il allait bientôt définitivement établir domicile. Il avait des courbatures et ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré face à la grande baie vitrée mais ça, Marine s'en fichait.

Oh oui, elle ne voyait plus que par son ami qu'il avait malencontreusement offensé. Milo par-ci, Milo par-là, il allait bientôt finir par croire qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, tiens ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Voyant tous ses rêves réduits en cendres, il dut bien se plier face à l'autorité et sa petite amie et dormir sur le canapé. Espérant simplement que son imbécile d'ami l'appellerait dans les plus brefs délais ! Si seulement il savait…

* * *

><p>-Pardon…oups, désolé.<p>

Slalomant entre deux drogués et une mamie qui serrait exagérément son sac à main contre elle, Milo finit par trouver une place. Un peu plus loin, victime de sa trop grande délicatesse et de son dégoût à toucher ce genre de ''spécimens mentalement atteints'', Camus avait plus de mal à se frayer un passage. Il finit tout de même par y arriver, après avoir vaincu ses réticences à effleurer la main d'un autre garçon. C'est donc avec un énorme soupir de soulagement qu'il se laissa tomber auprès de Milo avant de se raidir : il ne savait pas qui s'y était assis avant lui ! C'était peut-être un lépreux ou un sale gosse qui avait la varicelle. Les transports en commun, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

-Chochotte.

Un éclair fendit le ciel tandis que le bruit du métro masquait partiellement le craquement qui venait d'exploser. Aussitôt, Milo se renfrogna.

-Tu disais ? Ironisa son colocataire en le sentant se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui.

-Rien du tout !

Un léger rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres : Milo était vraiment un grand râleur. Pas étonnant qu'il vive seul : il devrait être immunisé celui qui vivrait définitivement avec lui. Mais au moins, ça donnait un peu de relief à la vie. C'était très différent du Shura qu'il connaissait qui était certes très extraverti mais morne et sans surprise. Avec Milo, la surprise était toujours au rendez-vous et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au français, bien au contraire.

-Saga a tout intérêt à ne pas faire d'histoire, sinon je l'étripe.

-Tu as de charmantes idées ce soir Milo.

-Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pense.

Oh si, Camus voyait parfaitement les bulles sortir de la tête de son colocataire toutes plus remplies de pensées sadiques et narquoises. Sous ses airs angéliques Milo aurait fait un parfait tueur en série. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être de mèche avec cet anglais et l'entraînait dans un piège ! Non, il devenait parano.

-Dans combien de stations est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

-On va jusqu'au terminus.

La mine de Camus se décomposa : tout ce temps dans cet engin de la mort, c'était vraiment pénible pour lui. En plus, à cette heure déjà avancée, il n'y avait pas que du beau monde dans le métro, loin de là même. Il suffisait de voir à quelle vitesse les jeunes filles et les vieilles dames descendaient dès qu'il y avait un arrêt de station pour comprendre qu'elles craignaient quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était les drôles de gars assis quelques sièges devant et derrière eux de quoi faire flipper le plus grand des saints, vraiment.

-Tu n'as jamais pris le métro, Camus ? Demanda finalement Milo pour meubler le silence et surtout parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que le comportement de son colocataire était étrange.

-Non, Shura avait une voiture.

-Et quand tu étais plus jeune ?

-Mes parents avaient un chauffeur.

-Eh bah, on ne devait pas s'embêter chez toi !

Milo se souvenait encore de ses années d'études où il devait tous les jours s'agglutiner contre les vitres d'un métro trop plein, matin et soir. Il pouvait presque encore sentir les relents nauséabonds qui planaient autour d'eux les jours d'été, quand certains rois de la propreté prenaient les transports en commun. C'était tout bonnement insupportable parfois alors quand Camus lui disait ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds, il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Et probablement beaucoup d'argent aussi, mais ça il n'en doutait plus.

-Détrompe-toi Milo, l'argent ne comble pas les longues après-midi d'absence.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Camus avait toujours eu droit à ce genre de raisonnement hâtif : toi tu as de l'argent alors, tu es plus heureux que nous ! Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas c'était que la plupart du temps, le petit garçon qu'il était alors goûtait avec sa gouvernante et faisait ses devoirs avec un professeur particulier mais jamais en présence de ses parents. Ses parents étaient toujours absents et Camus avait longtemps souffert de sa solitude avant de finir par s'y habituer et s'y complaire. Quand il avait quitté le domicile familial, il avait presque eu l'impression de quitter un hôtel où il serait resté pendant vingt ans.

Milo détourna alors la conversation, voyant que Camus ne souhaitait visiblement pas aborder le sujet de sa famille et puis de toute façon, comme il le lui répétait toujours : il n'avait rien à dire. Sa mère s'était contentée de le mettre au monde et son père n'avait fait que décider quel type d'étude il suivrait. Le reste de son éducation avait été pris en charge par différentes personnes certaines dont il avait même oublié le nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme études ?

-Mon père voulait que je sois journaliste, mais courir après les ragots, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime. Quand je suis parti de chez moi, c'était dans l'intention de devenir écrivain. J'ai eu la chance de croiser Shura, il m'a beaucoup soutenu et grâce à lui, j'ai pu croire en un rêve que mes parents s'étaient toujours efforcés de refouler. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais écrit la moindre ligne. Mais parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de ne jamais croiser sa route.

Les grands yeux mielleux du grec se posèrent sur le visage maintenant triste de son colocataire et, aussitôt, il détesta Shura. Il le détesta pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait : comment pouvait-on faire souffrir une aussi belle personne que Camus ? C'était tout bonnement impensable. Il se jura alors de lui arracher chaque millimètre carré de peau si un jour il croisait sa route, histoire de venger le français.

-Soit pas triste mon Camus, dit-il en venant se boudiner contre lui, moi je suis là maintenant !

-A la bonne heure, je suis sauvé, boule de poils répondit affectueusement Camus en ébouriffant ses cheveux, le faisant râler et enfouir son visage contre son cou pour se protéger de l'assaut cajoleur.

-Arrête de me prendre pour Mitsou, bouda-t-il sans vouloir quitter son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure si bien que le grec commençait presque à somnoler, enveloppé dans chaleur et le confort du métro. Il serait resté ainsi contre son Camus pendant toute la nuit s'il avait pu sauf que le Camus concerné le secoua finalement doucement par l'épaule, l'informant qu'ils allaient arriver dans quelques minutes à peine. Après plusieurs tentatives, il finit enfin par extirper Milo de son siège. Une fois dehors, le jeune homme frissonna, remonta la fermeture éclair de son manteau et vint se coller tout contre Camus.

-Ce n'est pas humain un froid pareil !

-Pauvre Mimi, tu veux que je demande à dame nature d'augmenter la température ?

Là, pour le coup, le petit cœur du grec venait de se réchauffer très agréablement : c'était la première fois que Camus s'autorisait à lui donner un petit surnom et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. Il aimait cette proximité qui s'installait petit à petit entre eux, gonflant doucement ses espoirs secrets : après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas enfin droit au bonheur lui aussi ? Il voyait en Camus le rêve d'une nouvelle vie une vie simple et sans embûche, la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il y touchait à présent du bout des doigts et il n'était pas déterminé à laisser la lueur s'éteindre. Dès que tout cela serait fini, il devrait se lancer.

-Tu rêves ?

-De toi oui.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel pensant que, décidément, Milo était un beau parleur. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour roucouler au contraire ! Ils avaient une mission importante dont ils ne devaient pas se détourner : retrouver Saga.

-Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de finalement arriver devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Milo n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer le code d'accès, laissant un long chemin s'étendre devant eux. Au bout, une petite maison coquette et d'apparence chaleureuse ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le taudis dans lequel vivait le premier des jumeaux.

-Tu es certain que c'est ici ?

-Oui, c'était la maison de leurs parents.

Milo souffla un coup pour se donner du courage n'étant plus revenu ici depuis des années et il ignorait si Saga se souviendrait encore de lui il l'espérait vraiment car l'aîné des jumeaux était leur dernier espoir pour sauver Kanon. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de finalement entendre des pas dans le hall d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit alors…sur une personne que Milo n'avait jamais vue de sa vie : se serait-il vraiment trompé ?

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le lit à présent vide et froid de sa chambre à coucher, Shaka se sentait bien seul. Il avait réussi à combler sa journée entre méditations et prières mais à présent, alors qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité pernicieuse et silencieuse de la nuit, il se sentait seul. Habituellement, Mu était là pour le prendre contre lui et, même si Shaka ne le lui avait jamais avoué, il appréciait particulièrement ces moments d'intimité. Mais le savait-il vraiment lui-même ? Il l'ignorait grandement. Il avait toujours pensé n'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne tant que bouddha veillerait sur lui mais il prenait aujourd'hui conscience de son immense désarroi. Il s'était habitué à Mu et sa manie de toujours s'endormir avec une main glissée sur son épaule. Il reconnaissait l'odeur sucrée de sa peau au petit matin et aimait calquer sa respiration sur la sienne lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit.<p>

Il grogna tout en roulant sur le côté, atteignant ainsi l'oreiller de Mu et son odeur lavande. Cela l'apaisait bien plus que les bâtonnets d'encens qui embaumaient la chambre. Dans un mouvement de rage, il se releva et jeta dans un sac tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à de l'encens : il ne pouvait plus supporter cette odeur qui lui rappelait toujours plus la raison du départ de Mu : son goût un peu trop prononcé pour la religion. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute bouddha était tout pour lui ! Mu ne savait rien, bouddha l'avait sauvé. Sans lui il ne serait plus de ce monde mais sa foi l'avait aidé à survivre.

Il pensait que Mu l'aurait au moins appelé mais non, rien. Son désormais ex petit-ami l'aurait-il déjà oublié ? L'égo de l'homme le plus proche de bouddha en prenait un coup lui qui pensait être indispensable à la vie d'autrui commençait doucement à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt le contraire. C'est vrai après tout il avait presque l'impression de devenir fou sans Mu à ses côtés. Non, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Soupirant d'exaspération, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers sa salle de méditations. Il alluma une bougie qui éclaira le bouddha grandeur nature qui trônait contre un pan de mur et prit la position du lotus pour communiquer avec sa divinité tant aimée.

-Oh grand bouddha, pardonnez mon moment de faiblesse. Je vous serai toujours fidèle continuez à guider le cours de mon existence et si Mu ne doit pas en faire partie alors…tel est votre désir, grand bouddha. Avec vous auprès de moi je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il se répétait à longueur de temps, presque pour se prouver que c'était vrai et pourtant, il savait que ça ne l'était pas : il avait besoin de Mu. Il vivait sa première désillusion amoureuse mais il savait qu'il parviendrait à se remettre sur pieds Mu n'était qu'un mortel après tout, et l'avorton qui le suivait comme son ombre aussi, il méritait mieux que ça, bien mieux. Il était la réincarnation d'une divinité après tout.

* * *

><p>-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?<p>

Camus, à moitié dissimulé derrière Milo, attendait que celui-ci réagisse mais apparemment, son colocataire était plongé dans un profond mutisme dont il peinait à sortir. Et pour cause : le jeune grec se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse : quelle était cette tignasse qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sortir de son silence et, après avoir envoyé un regard meurtrier à un Camus qui feignait les innocents, il se lança.

-Est-ce…est-ce que Saga est là ?

Le regard envoutant du jeune homme s'assombrit aussitôt, comme s'il cherchait à protéger le maître des lieux. Milo espéra ne pas avoir fait une bourde : il avait vraiment besoin de Saga.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Shion ? Qui est-ce ?

-Personne, Saga, ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive dans une minute.

Ouf. Saga était bel et bien là, c'était déjà ça. Milo lança un regard désespéré à son colocataire qui semblait plus à l'aise pour parlementer mais visiblement, celui-ci évitait toute implication personnelle, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier au nain de jardin placé en décoration devant la porte. Vive la solidarité ! Une brise plus froide que les autres le fit frissonner, le poussant à agir s'il ne voulait pas terminer en esquimau glacé géant.

-C'est à propos de Kanon.

Le dénommé Shion planta son regard dans le sien, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le grec. Il cherchait à sonder son âme, tentant d'y déceler la moindre once de mensonge qui pourrait encore faire souffrir Saga. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec lui, Shion avait compris à quel point le sujet Kanon était un sujet sensible et capable de réduire à néant le moral déjà difficilement au beau fixe du second jumeau. Il le voyait chaque jour tourner en rond en attendant le passage du facteur, espérant toujours qu'une lettre de son frère lui parvienne. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien. Alors il s'enfonçait dans son mal être et refusait l'aide de quiconque pas même la sienne.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important.

Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Shion finit par s'effacer, laissant ainsi pénétrer les deux visiteurs à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Milo soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur du feu de cheminée venir réchauffer ses joues déjà un peu rosies. Ils suivirent tous les deux le jeune homme qui les guida jusqu'au salon, où Saga était assis dans un des fauteuils et écrivait…probablement une lettre destinée à Kanon.

-Alors, qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter son travail des yeux.

-Saga, ces deux personnes souhaitent te parler.

Le plus âge sembla étonné de recevoir de la visite si bien qu'il quitta un instant sa lettre des yeux pour regarder qui venait lui rendre visite aussi tard. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de stupeur en voyant Milo là, dans son salon. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis deux ans depuis le jour où il avait quitté l'appartement de Kanon et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'espérait plus le revoir, il était devant lui. Il se leva d'un bond, laissant son stylo s'échouer sur le sol et vint serrer son ancien ami dans ses bras.

-Milo ! Oh mon dieu, ça fait si longtemps ! Je n'espérais plus te revoir si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir !

Emu lui aussi de revoir cet homme qu'il connaissait si bien, Milo lui rendit son étreinte quelques secondes. Saga avait toujours été une personne très chère à son cœur et surtout, il avait toujours été le pilier qui les empêchait de s'entretuer en temps de dispute, Kanon et lui. Il avait l'habitude de beaucoup se confier à lui lorsque Kanon était absent ou simplement quand il désirait un avis plus sage et plus éloigné sur certains actes de sa vie. Saga savait tout de lui ou presque et sa présence lui avait vraiment manquée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Milo attrapa Camus par la main pour le faire avancer lui qui était resté en retrait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Saga, je te présente Camus, mon colocataire.

-Bonsoir…

Mais le français n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une politesse de plus que déjà, il se retrouvait dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Saga souffrait visiblement d'une carence affective sinon pourquoi se serait-il jeté sur lui comme un rapace sur un ver de terre? Milo rigola un peu en voyant la mine blasée de Camus, qui n'était pas une personne très tactile. Shion, lui, savourait simplement ce moment. Il n'avait plus vu Saga aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps et ça, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, une fois les embrassades terminées, Saga l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui aussi le présenter dans les règles.

-Et moi je vous présente Shion. Nous sommes…amis.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice car après tout, c'est bien que ce qu'ils étaient, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils ne pouvaient nier ni l'un ni l'autre sentir une attirance réciproque, ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade amical. Saga était encore bien trop sensible psychologiquement pour se lancer dans une autre relation il souffrait encore bien trop de la perte de son frère.

-Milo…

-Saga, nous devons parler.

-C'est Kanon, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Aussitôt, l'aîné des jumeaux commença à paniquer : depuis plusieurs jours il ressentait un profond malaise qu'il savait lié à son frère mais, comme si Kanon tentait de brouiller la connexion qui les unissait, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer les causes de ce malaise. Alors évidemment, voir Milo débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit et lui annoncer aussi solennellement qu'ils devaient parler, ça ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

-Calme-toi. Rien de grave pour l'instant mais on ferait mieux de s'asseoir.

* * *

><p>-Comment ça ? Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Eaque ? Tu aurais dû les empêcher d'entrer ! Non nous ne contrôlons pas la situation : notre vol a été reporté à demain pour cause d'intempérie. Nous allons dormir à l'hôtel, toi débrouille-toi pour réparer ce que tu as fait !<p>

Rhadamanthe raccrocha violemment le combiné : plus rien ne marchait comme prévu ! A l'heure qu'il était, ils auraient déjà dû quitter le sol américain mais non ils y étaient encore ! Et tout ça à cause de ces fichus orages et du manque de compétence des pilotes : lui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à décoller, quelques éclairs ne lui faisaient pas peur. A cause de cela, il allait encore devoir patienter pour enfin retrouver celui qu'il aimait, il allait encore devoir subir une journée de plus loin de lui.

-On dirait que…tes plans tombent à l'eau.

-Ferme-la. Minos, fais-le taire.

Ne voulant pas contrarier l'anglais qui était visiblement très en colère, Minos s'exécuta. Il asséna Kanon d'un violent coup à la tête, lui faisant perdre à moitié connaissance. Il reporta ensuite tout son attention sur Rhadamanthe, qui avait maintenant la tête collée contre la vitre et regardait avec dépit les litres d'eau qui s'échouaient sur le sol. C'était bien leur veine ! Il y avait eu un temps parfait pendant plus d'une semaine et justement le jour où ils décidaient d'enfin partir, la nature se retournait contre eux.

-Si jamais on ne peut pas décoller demain, je bute tout ce qui bouge.

Sachant pertinemment que dans un état d'esprit pareil l'anglais était capable de tout, Minos se dit qu'il prierait ce soir même pour empêcher une quelconque catastrophe. Rhadamanthe était au bout du rouleau et il le voyait il commençait même à se demander si ces dernières années ne l'avaient pas rongé de l'intérieur : car après tout, quoi qu'il puisse dire, il avait dû s'attacher un minimum au marina ce n'était pas possible autrement. Une fois qu'un être humain partageait une vie aussi intime avec une autre personne, des liens devaient forcément se créer. Et Rhadamanthe devait en être malade, lui qui avait toujours juré fidélité et amour à son amant perdu…

-Quel est le plan, maintenant ?

-Rien ne change. Nous partirons demain en soirée nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de voler en plein jour avec ce déchet, répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux en pointant Kanon du menton. Maintenant va-t'en, je veux être seul.

Sans rien ajouter, Minos se retira, laissant ainsi l'anglais seul avec ses pensées. Celui –ci resta un long moment debout sans bouger, se contentant simplement de fixer les étoiles d'un regard à la fois terne et coléreux : et si c'était un signe du destin ? Si son amant voulait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? Non, il devenait complètement sénile : l'amour de sa vie ne pouvait que respecter sa décision. Bientôt ils seraient à nouveau ensemble, il n'aurait plus à supporter cette vie où il n'avait plus sa place. Il retrouverait son étoile, son soleil pour toujours. Et ce n'était pas un orage miteux qui le détournerait de son chemin.

* * *

><p>Mu rentra à pas de loup dans sa chambre d'hôtel : à l'intérieur, Kiki dormait déjà du sommeil du juste. Lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à appeler Shaka mais il refusait de se soumettre aux caprices de celui-ci. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était l'hindou qui était en tort, avec ses fabulations et ses idées à dormir debout. Vendre un enfant pour assurer la prospérité de sa pseudo-connexion abracadabrante, c'était tout de même un comble ! Si réellement il avait été amoureux de lui, il aurait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un tel choix.<p>

Et quand il se rendait compte que son idylle n'avait été qu'illusion et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, cela le faisait abominablement souffrir. Lui avait été et était encore profondément amoureux de cet homme qu'il avait rencontré au détour d'un voyage. Oh bien sûr il avait parfois eu du mal à le suivre dans ses délires psychotiques mais tout de même, Shaka avait un charme qui le rendait raide dingue de lui. Peut-être était-ce cette particularité spirituelle, justement ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps, son portable toujours en main : aucun message, aucun appel. Cela prouvait à quel point son ex petit-ami devait tenir à lui. Et cette attente, cet espoir de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe et qui le poussait à regarder l'écran de son téléphone toutes les deux minutes était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de lui-même s'était perdue et ce manque broyait son cœur entre deux étaux douloureux.

-Shaka, murmura-t-il dans la nuit, laissant quelques larmes sournoises perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il lui était difficile de tirer un trait sur le passé il avait tout quitté pour lui et aujourd'hui, il le quittait pour rejoindre son passé. Kiki avait semblé plutôt ravi de cette décision de retour aux sources mais après tout, Shaka ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître alors bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, son joli blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son petit rouquin qui dormait dans une position définitivement bizarre : il avait rarement vu quelqu'un dormir étalé de ton sou long en travers du lit, la tête pendante à l'extérieur. Au début, il s'entêtait à le recouvrir chaque soir mais, quand au petit matin il le retrouvait dans la même position, il s'était bientôt découragé.

Alors bon. Il avait réussi à dégoter deux billets d'avion pour le lendemain, direction Jamir. Ses montagnes, son espace vert et apaisant, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier l'hindou. Ou pas. Il espérait en tout cas vraiment qu'il réussirait à l'oublier sans trop de difficulté il ne voulait pas tomber dans une de ces phases psycho-dépressives qu'il observait régulièrement autour de lui après une rupture amoureuse. Non : Shaka ne méritait pas qu'il se fasse du mal pour lui. Il devait vivre à nouveau sans se soucier de cet homme qu'il avait autant aimé que haï aujourd'hui. Il arriverait à se relever, avec ou sans sa contribution.

* * *

><p>-Saga, Saga calme-toi !<p>

-Laisse-moi Shion, ce salaud a mon petit frère avec lui. Si tu crois que je vais le laisser l'emmener sans rien faire tu te trompes !

-Personne ne te demande de l'abandonner, Saga, et certainement pas moi tu le sais. Juste, prends le temps de réfléchir, ne fonce pas tête baissée.

Dès que Milo lui avait raconté que Rhadamanthe comptait quitter le pays avec Kanon, le second jumeau était devenu fou : il était hors de question qu'on lui arrache son petit frère adoré une seconde fois, non ! Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir et d'ailleurs, il refusait cette idée.

-Shion a raison, Saga, nous devons mettre un plan sur pieds.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plan, Milo, je sais ce que je dois faire : sauver mon frère. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour ça. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Kanon a besoin de moi et je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus, j'ai déjà assez attendu. Il risque le pire à cause de moi et mon incompétence.

Sous les regards dépités des trois autres, il saisit ses clefs de voiture et sortit à toute allure : tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Il avait pensé que si Kanon ne lui répondait pas c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui mais il n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité que cette pourriture d'anglais ait pu le manipuler. Depuis le début il l'avait trouvé louche sous ses grands airs mais quand son frère en démentait avec tant de hargne, il préférait se taire. La seule chose qu'il demandait c'était de pouvoir rester auprès de lui et au final, il s'était royalement fait avoir. Il avait cru ce Rhadamanthe quand il lui avait dit que Kanon avait besoin de réfléchir, qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser un petit moment. Il était parti.

Il l'avait encore cru quand il lui jurait au téléphone que tout se passait pour le mieux et que Kanon ne souhaitait toujours pas le revoir. Il s'était alors installé dans la maison de leurs parents et puis, petit à petit, Rhadamanthe n'avait plus répondu aux appels. Il avait même pensé, quand une boîte vocale l'informait d'une erreur de numéro, que son jumeau avait choisi d'en changer pour ne plus être dérangé. Mais il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne ! Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que ce lien si puissant qu'il y avait entre eux avait été réduit à l'état de poussière ? Kanon était son jumeau, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, mais il l'avait abandonné. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Alors qu'il allait démarrer le contact, il vit une silhouette ouvrière la porte côté passager avant que Shion ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur, à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Si tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser filer si facilement, tu te trompes.

-Shion s'il te plaît, c'est une histoire de famille.

-Ca je l'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai toujours été là Saga, toujours. J'estime donc avoir ma place à tes côtés moi aussi.

Il posa ensuite une main sur la sienne, tremblante sur le volant. Lorsque son regard embué croisa le sien, Saga entrelaça leurs doigts, acceptant ainsi sa présence. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que deux autres individus ne les rejoignent.

-Les gars soyez sérieux !

-Kanon est mon ami Saga, je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Bon, Camus ne pouvait pas tenir le même genre de discours, lui qui n'avait connu Kanon que sous son jour de tueur de souris mais tout de même il devait veiller sur Milo. Gauche comme il était, le grec aurait bien été capable de se perdre dans l'aéroport ou se faire écraser en traversant la route. Alors il l'accompagnait.

Saga jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur : le moment était venu. Ils s'étaient engagés ensemble alors maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à retrouver Kanon.

-Tiens bon petit frère.

Il s'engagea sur la route, le cœur gonflé d'un nouveau souffle d'espoir. La main de Shion sur sa cuisse y contribuait grandement. Il échangea un regard reconnaissant avec son ''ami''. Derrière eux, Camus et Milo se chamaillaient : le grec voulait apparemment se servir de l'épaule du français comme d'un oreiller mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis répétant qu'il n'était pas une literie d'appoint. Tout était parfait en ce moment même : Saga pensait réellement qu'un avenir était à nouveau possible. Il allait sauver son frère et le ramener avec lui. Après ça, ils pourraient enfin s'en sortir ensemble. Oui, il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Le rire de Milo résonna dans sa tête comme le début d'une nouvelle vie qui refaisait surface.

-Saga ! Saga attention !

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il se retrouvait projeté contre le volant. L'alarme de la voiture se déclencha : ses idées devinrent floues et un horrible bourdonnement l'empêchait de raisonner. S'il avait eu la vivacité d'esprit de regarder sur le côté, il aurait pu voir que Shion avait perdu connaissance. Milo, lui, avait été projeté vers l'avant tandis que Camus…Camus avait été touché de plein fouet par la voiture qui les avait percuté. Quand la voix de Shion lui avait hurlé de faire attention, il ne vit pas la voiture arriver à sa gauche, déboulant du carrefour avant de l'emboutir violemment de côté.

Il tenta vainement de repousser l'airbag mais les forces commençaient à lui manquer. A travers le sang qui coulait sur ses paupières, il eut tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette sortir de la voiture qui avait créé ce carnage une silhouette qu'il connaissait à présent plutôt bien, depuis deux ans.

-Eaque…

Et puis il perdit connaissance lui aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Interdiction d'attenter à la vie de l'auteur. <em>

_Pour toute réclamation/protestation, laisser une review :)_


	11. Si près et pourtant si loin

_Helloooooo tout le monde :D_

_Voici le chapitre 11, que j'ai finalement eu le temps de finir entre mon cours de latin et de bio :P_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>Milo avait mal à la tête. Très mal. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait été serrée dans un étau pendant plusieurs heures et qu'elle était maintenant prête à éclater. C'était une sensation très désagréable et…où était-il au juste ? Lorsqu'il papillonna des paupières, sa vue fut directement agressée par de vives lumières bleues. Et qui était cet homme en face de lui, au juste ? Il se souvenait être allé chez Saga avec Camus et….<p>

-Camus ! Camus !

Il tenta de se relever mais l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas le maintint au sol, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre.

-Calmez-vous monsieur, vous ne devez pas bouger.

-Laissez-moi ! Camus !

-Vos amis sont déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Vous devez rester tranquille.

Comment ça, en route pour l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Ça devait être un mauvais rêve oui, ça devait être ça. Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'une fois qu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau il serait loin d'ici mais non. Il restait au même endroit, inlassablement. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-il comme l'homme examinait sa tête.

-Vous avez été impliqué dans un accident de la route. L'autre véhicule a pris la fuite.

Aussitôt, Milo se mit à paniquer : un accident ? Et comment allaient les autres ? Il était seul dans la voiture et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point cela signifiait que ses camarades avaient dû être emportés rapidement…Saga, Shion, Camus !

-Nous allons vous placer en observation pour la nuit afin d'éviter de passer à côté d'une possible hémorragie interne mais il n'y a rien d'apparent.

Une…hémorragie interne ? Milo frissonna déjà persuadé de sentir son cerveau se remplir d'un épais liquide rouge : du sang ! Mon Dieu, il avait peur de bouger la tête, craignant que ses neurones n'en soient imbibés et finalement hors service.

-Monsieur ? Vous devez nous suivre.

Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui le tenait maintenant par le bras et voulait visiblement qu'il aille dans l'ambulance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre dans un endroit dont l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur mais, si c'était pour retrouver Camus et les autres alors il voulait bien faire le sacrifice.

-Est-ce que mes amis vont bien ? Demanda-t-il tout de même avant de monter.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, vous serez renseigné une fois arrivé à l'hôpital.

Et sans se rendre compte de rien, Milo fut entraîné à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sirènes s'élevèrent dans la nuit, brisant le silence, seul témoin de l'accident qu'ils avaient subi.

-Camus Kolitso, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Il a dû être admis cette nuit.

Le grec perdait patience : il était arrivé aux urgences depuis une demi-heure et personne n'était capable de le renseigner sur la situation de son colocataire. Il voulait le voir il avait besoin de le voir. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire et ne pas savoir s'il allait bien ou non le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien.

-Ecoutez monsieur, je suis navrée mais si le nom de votre ami n'est pas dans les dossiers d'admission c'est que…Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais généralement c'est qu'il y a eu une complication.

Quel genre de complication ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Camus n'était pas encore arrivé ? Il était coincé dans les embouteillages ? Il était retenu dans un autre service ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, bon sang ?

-Comment ça ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?

-Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise…Si votre ami n'est pas enregistré ici c'est qu'il est…décédé.

Le cœur de Milo loupa un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui pas Camus, non ! Cette femme devait se tromper, Camus ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, c'était impossible ! Ses jolies prunelles dorées s'embuèrent rapidement, l'empêchant presque de voir le visage de son interlocutrice. Non, c'était un cauchemar !

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Vous devez avoir fait une erreur, cherchez encore ! Camus est ici, il doit être ici !

-Je suis sincèrement désolée monsieur.

Les doigts de Milo se crispèrent machinalement sur le bord du bureau : non. Non. Non. Non. Camus n'était pas mort. Non. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité. Son cœur saignait de ce coup de poignard qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, avec le départ de sa mère, le rejet de son père, le mépris de ses amis et le boulot sale qu'il traînait derrière lui, mais jamais à ce point.

Non, il n'imaginait même pas qu'une telle douleur existait. Il se sentait comme vide, comme seul et incompris. Personne ne remplacerait Camus. Il le savait. Il n'avait jamais dépassé le statut de relation entre colocataires et pourtant, il voyait Camus comme un ami, un confident, un idéal.

Il se détesta de ne lui avoir pas avoué les sentiments naissants qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il aurait dû lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui et surtout, à quel point il se sentait bien en sa présence. Mais il avait eu peur, il s'était comporté comme un lâche, comme toujours ! Et maintenant Camus était mort…et lui était seul.

-Monsieur ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, d'autres personnes attendent leur tour. Votre ami Saga Mao occupe la chambre 206. Monsieur ? Vous devez partir maintenant.

Milo sentit simplement que quelqu'un le prenait par les épaules et le déplaçait sur le côté. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Camus était…mort ? Il étouffa un sanglot derrière la paume de sa main et secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite tout en se mettant en marche : non, Camus ne pouvait pas être mort !

Il vacilla longtemps, sous les regards parfois curieux, parfois compatissants ou encore hautains des autres patients. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il ne savait même pas où il devait aller. Il voulait juste voir Camus. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Il voulait encore sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il devait le voir !

-Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

A travers les larmes, Milo reconnut l'ambulancier qui l'avait conduit ici un peu plus tôt.

-Camus…

-Vous cherchez vos amis ? Je vais vous conduire à la chambre 206, suivez-moi.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas voir Shion et Saga il voulait Camus, mais il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se débattre et se laissa donc conduire par le jeune homme. De toute façon, son monde venait de s'effondrer, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Pourquoi était-il sorti vivant de ce fichu accident ? Pourquoi n'y était-il pas resté lui aussi ? Au moins il serait avec Camus maintenant, il ne serait pas tout seul ! Il voulait Camus !

-Voilà, c'est au bout du couloir.

L'ambulancier lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le grec se mettait dans cet état. Peut-être avait-il réellement reçu un choc à la tête, ce qui avait déréglé la zone responsable de ses sentiments ? Il devrait demander qu'on revérifie.

Milo se traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir et, malgré les difficultés qu'il éprouvait pour comprendre les combinaisons de chiffres, il reconnut la chevelure de son ami Saga à travers une porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il éclata en sanglots.

-Milo ? Oh mon dieu Milo, enfin tu es là mais…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme était incapable de prononcer un mot, secoué par de violents spasmes qui nouaient sa gorge. Est-ce que Saga était au courant du drame ? Savait-il seulement que Camus n'était plus de ce monde, qu'il se retrouvait seul ? Il ne se sentait plus assez fort pour supporter la solitude une nouvelle fois, non.

-Milo ? Explique-moi.

-C-Camus.

-Quoi Camus ?

-Il est…il est…

-Je suis quoi ?

Le grec fit volte-face il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

-Camus ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. La jeune femme à l'accueil lui avait dit que Camus était mort alors…comment pouvait-il être devant lui, une attèle au bras et un pansement sur le front ? Il était en train de rêver, c'était ça.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mimi ?

Pourtant, quand la main de Camus effleura sa joue, tout cela lui sembla si réel ! Et quand sa douce voix s'éleva autour de lui, il eut l'impression de l'avoir en face de lui en chair et en os. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fantôme.

-Camus…

Il se laissa alors aller contre lui, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait qu'il était bel et bien là, avec lui, qu'il n'était pas mort. Il pensait que dieu existait bel et bien et qu'il lui accordait quelques dernières secondes avec son Camus avant de le lui reprendre pour toujours.

-Calme-toi Milo. Je suis là. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Les larmes du grec coulèrent le long de son cou, mouillant son t-shirt comme Camus massait doucement le haut de son crâne : pourquoi son colocataire était-il dans cet état ? Il n'avait pas l'air blessé pourtant. Aurait-il appris une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Camus tu es…tu es vivant ?

-Bien sûr que oui Milo, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement tu sais.

-Oh Camus !

Il se serra alors un peu plus étroitement contre lui, tellement content de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Il avait réellement cru l'avoir perdu et son petit cœur brisé quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant rayonnant de bonheur. Son Camus était encore en vie, avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas laissé. Tout était encore possible.

-Hey Mimi, arrête de pleurer.

Il le sentait hoqueter contre lui et cela lui brisa le cœur : qui avait glissé dans l'esprit déjà instable de son petit grec l'idée de sa mort ? Il détestait la personne qui l'avait mis dans cet état : Milo avait dû se sentir abandonné et ça, ça avait dû énormément le blesser.

-Je suis là, je ne t'ai pas abandonné Milo.

Son colocataire se calma alors doucement entre ses bras, nichant son visage au creux de son cou comme ils prenaient place sur le lit drapé de blanc derrière eux. Un peu plus loin, Saga s'était un peu éclipsé pour les laisser savourer pleinement leurs retrouvailles. Milo semblait très perturbé.

-Camus, il faut que je te parle, lui murmura-t-il comme le français caressait le bas de son dos d'une main distraire, je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Plus tard Milo, je ne pense pas que ce soit un moment propice aux confidences.

-Oui mais…

-Shhh. Je te promets que nous aurons cette discussion, d'accord ?

Milo hocha la tête comme Camus plongeait son magnifique regard dans le sien il comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Et puis de toute façon, il préférait avouer ses sentiments dans l'intimité de leur appartement et non pas dans cet endroit impersonnel et froid.

-Je vous ramène le petit dernier !

-Shion !

Saga se jeta presque sur le nouveau venu, examinant celui-ci sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu es blessé, déclara-t-il en découvrant les pansements appliqués sur sa peau.

-Comme nous tous Saga, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shion s'amusait de la réaction de son ami : Saga dramatisait pour les quelques petits bobos qu'il avait alors que lui-même avait plusieurs point de suture et avait reçu un violent choc à la tête, heureusement sans danger.

-Vous avez tous eu beaucoup de chance, déclara alors le docteur. Aucun de vous n'a été gravement touché.

-Quand pourrons-nous sortir ?

Certes, cette petite mésaventure les avait retardés mais Saga ne perdait pas son but de vue : il devait retrouver son frère et ce ne sont pas quelques petites blessures qui l'en empêcheraient.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous sortiez dès demain, s'il n'y a aucune complication, mais vous devrez vous représenter ici dans quelques jours pour vérifier votre état. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous en avez bien besoin.

Les quatre jeunes hommes saluèrent le médecin qui sortait enfin de la pièce et, une fois le calme revenu, le sommeil frappa chacun d'eux. Saga prit place sur l'un des lits, vite rejoint par Shion, qui ne tarda pas à trouver sa position favorite contre son ami avant de fermer les yeux.

-Tu peux prendre l'autre lit, murmura Milo en se relevant, laissant à Camus l'opportunité de dormir sur le matelas après tout il était plus blessé que lui.

-Ne soit pas bête, répondit Camus en le prenant par la main pour l'obliger à se coucher près de lui, il y a assez de place pour deux.

Milo ne se fit pas prier pour se boudiner contre lui en souriant. Il l'enserra de ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était à présent bel et bien avec lui qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait pris conscience de la place que Camus occupait dans son cœur ce soir, quand il l'avait cru mort. Il s'était rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui il avait besoin de la présence du français dans sa vie.

-J'ai eu si peur, susurra-t-il dans le noir, comme un secret inavouable, je pensais que tu étais mort.

-Mais je suis là, tu le vois bien. N'y pense plus.

Redevenu calme, Milo desserra petit à petit sa prise sur Camus, sans s'en dégager pour autant : il passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger sans lui. Tendrement enlacés de la sorte ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre eux aussi les bras de Morphée. Ils ne furent jamais aussi intimement liés que cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>-Dépêche –toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner Kiki, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant d'aller à l'aéroport alors ne traîne pas.<p>

Le petit garçon le fixa tout en engloutissant son croissant son maître n'avait même pas touché au thé à la menthe qu'il avait demandé, trop occupé à rédiger une lettre qu'il lui avait interdit de lire. Oh bien sûr, Kiki avait bien essayé de lire par-dessus son épaule mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été vouées à l'échec.

Il se demandait ce que son maître pouvait bien comploter pour être aussi concentré dans son travail. Et puis d'abord, qu'étaient ces petites choses qu'il devait régler ? Depuis quand y avait-il des secrets entre eux ? Lui voulait tout savoir de ce que faisait son maître Mu !

Mais Mu ne faisait même pas attention à son jeune disciple, plongé dans la rédaction d'une ultime lettre destinée à Shaka. Il voulait que l'hindou connaisse tout de ses sentiments il voulait qu'il connaisse la raison de son départ qu'il comprenne le mal être qui l'habitait. Oh bien sûr, il ne le rencontrerait pas personnellement, certain d'alors retomber sous son charme, mais s'il s'y prenait assez tôt, peut-être pourrait-il glisser sa lettre avec le courrier du matin. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Shaka penserait à aller le relever.

Il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit sans jamais fermer l'œil, s'en voulant d'être parti ainsi sans lui avoir donné plus d'explications. Evidemment, Shaka devait se douter que cette histoire avec Kiki avait été trop loin mais après tout, Mu ne lui avait dit ouvertement à quel point il se sentait mis à l'écart pour une figure divine qui avait disparu depuis des siècles.

-Vous ne mangez pas votre pain au chocolat, maître Mu ?

-Non non, répondit celui-ci en poussant l'assiette du bout des doigts, tu peux le terminer si tu veux.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois Kiki appréciait tellement ces petites viennoiseries qui fondaient presque sur sa langue : c'était un véritable délice ! Un ''péché du diable'' comme disait le grand blond illuminé qui servait de petit ami à son maître. Mais maintenant que son maître Mu s'était enfin débarrassé de cet ascète, Kiki pouvait manger ce qui lui plaisait et quand ça lui plaisait sans subir les réflexions de barjot dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié des paroles !

Ah ! Il avait quand même dû sortir les cartes secrètes de son jeu pour le faire craquer, le Shaka ! Il avait bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le mettre assez en colère pour que son maître Mu voie le véritable fond de son être. Il avait eu bien de la chance d'être tombé sur la statuette hideuse. Il s'était dit que, si elle trônait en évidence dans une vitrine, c'est que Shaka devait beaucoup y tenir et donc, qu'il sortirait de ses gonds si jamais il y touchait. Il avait vu juste !

-Kiki, appela Mu en claquant des doigts devant son regard fixe, va t'apprêter s'il te plaît, j'aimerais partir au plus vite.

Le Kiki en question enfourna son dernier morceau de pain au chocolat en bouche, termina son jus d'orange et sauta sur ses pieds pour filer à la salle de bains, un large sourire collé aux lèvres : il pouvait tout de même être très fier de lui sur ce coup ! Comment se débarrasser de bouddha en une leçon…il avait trouvé la réponse !

* * *

><p>-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Grogna Milo d'un ton franchement peu amical.<p>

Saga les avait tirés du lit au petit matin, hurlant haut et fort que leur mission ne pouvait plus attendre. Résultat : Milo manquait de sommeil et cela se ressentait sur son humeur plus qu'exécrable. Parce que oui, il était d'accord, leur mission ne pouvait plus attendre, mais il faudrait qu'on lui explique COMMENT ils allaient rejoindre l'aéroport maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de voiture.

-Nous allons nous débrouiller pour trouver un taxi.

-Génial !

-Toujours en train de ronchonner, mhm ?

Milo haussa les épaules en se retournant vers Camus qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Même fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, il le trouvait infiniment beau. Camus n'était pas humain, c'était impossible autrement. Il planta son regard dans le sien, sans jamais pouvoir s'en détourner. Il était comme hypnotisé par la profondeur océane dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

-Bon les gars, vous arrêtez de roucouler une seconde, le temps qu'on trouve un taxi ?

Camus rougit alors violemment avant de tourner la tête et faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Milo et rejoindre Shion, qui les regardait avec tendresse. Milo se contenta de râler un peu plus tout en foudroyant Saga de ses yeux d'or.

-On ne roucoulait pas, lança-t-il pour se défendre, une fois que Camus et Shion furent loin devant.

-Mais bien sûr. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Mais arrête ça Saga, on est pas ensemble !

-Dommage. Vous formeriez un très joli couple.

Et sans un mot de plus, Saga accéléra le pas pour héler un taxi. Milo, lui, resta en retrait, se ressassant les paroles de son ami : un…joli couple ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il n'était pas à la hauteur pour être le petit ami de Camus et malheureusement il en était conscient. Il était tout juste bon pour aller jouer aux putes une fois la nuit tombée. Son colocataire valait bien mieux que ça méritait bien mieux que lui.

-Milo ? Dépêche-toi !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du trottoir. Il releva alors la tête pour tomber sur Camus, qui tenait la porte du taxi pour ne pas que celui-ci parte sans lui. Il trottina alors jusqu'à la voiture jaune et, une fois arrivé à la hauteur du français, celui-ci posa une main sur son avant-bras :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

-Tu es en certain ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir tout de suite.

-Tout va bien je t'assure.

Il lui lança un bref sourire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du véhicule, le laissant prendre place à ses côtés.

-Espérons qu'Eaque ne refasse pas surface, murmura Shion tout en se renfrognant.

Il sentit ensuite le regard de Saga posé sur lui, avant que sa main ne se glisse dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement en signe d'excuse.

-Pardonne-moi Shion, tu avais raison. J'ai été stupide de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

-Ça ne fait rien Saga. L'important c'est qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à ses fins.

Et pourtant le premier jumeau s'en voulait beaucoup : quand Eaque avait débarqué dans sa vie près de deux ans plus tôt, Shion l'avait mis en garde contre lui car il sentait que cet homme cachait quelque chose mais Saga avait refusé de le croire, idolâtrant alors le jeune homme qui semblait si bien le comprendre.

Eaque l'avait pris par les sentiments il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait sa douleur, qu'il l'avait vécue lui aussi. Il passait régulièrement le voir et, quand il était au bout du rouleau et voulait partir à la recherche de Kanon, il l'en empêchait en lui parlant longuement de sa propre histoire, du refoulement qu'il risquerait de vivre.

Il avait naïvement pensé qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, pour l'empêcher de souffrir encore mais il s'était trompé ! Eaque voulait simplement le séparer définitivement de son frère mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un tel acharnement était possible. C'était son frère après tout, il avait bien le droit de rester avec lui, ça ne faisait de mal à personne ! Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, tous les deux ?

-Saga ? Ça ne fait rien, vraiment. Il n'aura pas réussi à nous séparer.

-Tu as raison.

Et pourtant, Shion avait eu mille et une opportunités de fuir, quand parfois il lui demandait de les laisser seuls, quand il le rejetait pour passer du temps avec Eaque. Oui, il se demandait comment son ami avait fait pour supporter son comportement oh combien pathétique et détestable.

Mais il avait raison : aujourd'hui ils étaient encore ensemble, il était resté. Maintenant il allait tout faire pour se racheter, pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs et tout reprendre à zéro avec lui. Shion lui avait toujours été d'un grand soutien, il était peut-être temps du lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que Saga se concentra sur la route qui défilait devant eux ils en avaient pour un moment de route. D'ailleurs à côté de lui, Milo terminait sa nuit contre l'épaule de Camus. Et après, il lui dirait encore qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble…en tout cas s'ils ne l'étaient pas, cela ne saurait tarder. Saga avait le feeling pour ces choses-là.

* * *

><p>-Maître Mu, non, je refuse de retourner là-bas !<p>

-Arrête de jouer aux insolents, Kiki, on n'y retourne pas. Je dois simplement déposer quelque chose.

Le petit garçon resta tout de même sur ses gardes : on ne sait jamais que son maître serait posséder par l'esprit machiavélique de bouddha qui le pousserait à rejoindre cet endroit glauque qu'était l'appartement de Shaka. Il ne voulait plus y retourner, c'était trop horrible !

-Et je ne rentrerai pas !

-Cesse de brailler de la sorte Kiki, sinon tu réveilleras vraiment Shaka.

Ce fut la phrase magique pour faire taire le petit rouquin, qui devint aussitôt sage comme une image. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas revoir le regard assassin du grand blond posé sur lui. Il regarda d'un œil perplexe son maître qui glissait une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de l'hindou avant de fixer la fenêtre de leur ancienne chambre, toujours plongée dans le noir.

-Adieu Shaka.

Mu se retourna ensuite vers Kiki, prit son sac d'un air distrait et tourna les talons.

-Allons-y.

Le petit garçon le suivit de près, tournant une dernière fois la tête vers l'appartement du diable en lui tirant la langue d'une manière très enfantine. Enfin tout ça n'était plus qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Il allait enfin retrouver les verts pâturages des collines le long desquelles il allait pouvoir gambader comme un lapin sans craindre de déranger sa majesté bouddha.

Ça, c'était la vraie vie !

* * *

><p>-Tout est en place, Minos ?<p>

-Oui, je viens tout juste de parler à Eaque, Saga et les autres sont neutralisés.

-Parfait.

Rhadamanthe passa une main dans la chevelure emmêlée de Kanon, toujours dans un semi-coma.

-Tu vois, murmura-t-il en se penchant près de son oreille, ton cher frère ne pourra plus venir te sauver maintenant. Décidément, tu ne lui auras amené que des ennuis mon pauvre Kanon.

Le gémeau ne rétorqua rien, trop faible pour articuler la moindre parole depuis que l'anglais lui avait attribué une dose assez puissante pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant tout le voyage, mais Rhadamanthe décelait très bien la lueur de profonde tristesse au fond de ses prunelles et ça, c'était plus que jouissif pour lui.

-Occupe-toi de lui, Minos, je prends les valises.

Le jeune homme sortit Kanon de la voiture et le maintint contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer sous peine de quoi Rhadamanthe lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure, il n'en doutait pas une minute.

Il attendit que l'anglais le rejoigne à l'entrée de l'aéroport, traînant leurs valises derrière lui. Celui-ci passa devant eux avec son éternel air hautain qui ne le quittait jamais pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, là où grouillait déjà une foule impressionnante de monde. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres et lança un regard glacial à Minos.

-Tâche de faire tout ce que je te dirai, Minos, je ne laisserai plus personne m'arrêter maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions Rhadamanthe, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, tu le sais.

-Oui, mais je préfère assurer mes arrières tout de même.

Il claque ensuite des doigts et lui indiqua une longue file de passagers vers laquelle il se dirigeait déjà. Destination pour l'Egypte…leur avion décollait dans à peine trois heures. Plus que trois heures. Encore trois heures. Rhadamanthe ne parvenait pas à se décider si ce laps de temps était trop court ou trop long.

Son amour était encore si loin et pourtant, il pouvait déjà presque sentir sa présence à nouveau, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Quand il était dans les bras de Kanon, c'est lui qu'il voyait quand il l'embrassait c'est le goût de ses lèvres qu'il savourait et quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'est son corps qu'il sentait contre le sien. Non, son amant ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Il avait toujours été près de lui.

-Plus que quelques heures. Patience, mon amour.

* * *

><p>-Fichue machine, technologie de Satan !<p>

Le poing de Shaka s'abattit sur le haut de la machine à café, faisant vrombir celle-ci sans jamais lui donner le liquide désiré. Et où avait-il fourré le mode d'emploi, au juste ? Il avait dû rejoindre les ordures depuis bien longtemps. Habituellement, c'était Mu qui lui préparait son café mais aujourd'hui, livré à lui-même, il se rendait compte à quel point il était en retard sur son temps.

C'est vrai depuis quand utilisait-on cette horreur pour une simple tasse de café ? Ne pouvait-on plus le préparer comme au temps de son enfance ? Visiblement non. Shaka finit par délaisser la cafetière pour aller relever le courrier : autre habitude qu'il devrait penser à prendre.

Facture, publicités mensongères et…oh, un bon pour un paquet de thé gratuit. A garder. Prospectus dans importance, encore des factures et…mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Shaka ouvrit l'enveloppe sur laquelle il n'y avait aucune indication et son cœur loupa un battement en pensant reconnaître l'écriture de Mu. Ronde et fine.

Non, il ne devait pas lire ça ! Il avait déjà eu du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré ses longues heures de méditation, il ne devait pas s'enivrer de Mu maintenant, sous peine de quoi il était perdu !

Pourtant, bien qu'il fasse tout pour tenir la lettre loin de ses yeux, son attention était sans cesse attirée dans sa direction. Il lui semblait que sa conscience lui criait de la lire, que c'était important. Malgré tous ses efforts, il finit par céder.

-Oh grand bouddha, divinité toute puissante, pardonne ma faiblesse.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, un malaise sans non prenait possession de tout son être : alors comme ça…Mu avait donc tant souffert auprès de lui ? Et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître c'était seulement aujourd'hui, sous sa plume, que Shaka découvrait son mal être.

Et cette phrase, celle qui faisait tant saigner son cœur : ''_Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime, je sais que toute ta vie est dédiée à bouddha mais sache que loin de toi mon cœur souffre. J'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour t'oublier et, même si pour toi ça doit déjà être fait, s'il te plaît garde au moins en souvenir l'amour que je te porte. _''

Alors comme ça, Mu pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Non, c'était faux ! Bien sûr, bouddha occupait son être tout entier mais Mu…Mu était différent. Mu était réel, c'était un être de chair, un simple mortel comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Mu était un homme comme lui, la douceur et l'attention en plus.

''_Je m'en vais ce soir, tu ne me reverras plus._''. Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir si vite, Shaka avait besoin de plus de temps pour prendre sa décision. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait perdu. Tiraillé entre sa dévotion inconditionnelle pour bouddha et son besoin de Mu.

-Bouddha, pourquoi me fais-tu subir cela ? N'es-tu pas satisfait de mes services ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Ce silence qui déclencha une grand prise de conscience en Shaka : bouddha n'était pas réel. Bouddha était son âme sœur spirituelle, son idéal divin mais…il n'était pas réel. Il ne pouvait pas se blottir contre lui le soir, tout comme il ne pouvait pas converser de questions spirituelles. Mu lui le pouvait. Mu l'écoutait, le rassurait, le soutenait.

-Mu…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bien sûr il aimait bouddha plus que tout et jamais, oh non jamais il ne pourrait se détourner de lui mais il aimait Mu tout autant. Oui, il pouvait le dire aujourd'hui, Mu occupait une place essentielle dans son cœur et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sans cela. S'il avait eu tant de mal à se concentrer sur sa méditation la nuit passée, c'est parce que son esprit n'était pas en paix avec lui-même. Mu lui manquait. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas trop tard !

Repliant la lettre en quatre pour la glisser dans sa poche, il se précipita dehors, dans le vacarme de la ville.

-Oh grande divinité toute puissante, donne-moi la force !

Il se mit à courir sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il finirait bien par trouver l'aéroport il devait empêcher Mu de partir ! Il devait le retenir, lui et son horrible gnome carotte. Oui, il serait même capable de dompter cette abominable créature si seulement Mu acceptait de rester.

* * *

><p>-Gardez la monnaie !<p>

Fichus embouteillages ! Maintenant il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour retrouver Kanon avant que l'avion ne décolle. Ils devaient faire vite. Arrivés dans le hall de l'aéroport, les quatre amis s'immobilisèrent : comment allaient-ils pouvoir retrouver Kanon dans cette masse abondante ?

-C'est impossible, murmura Milo, se sentant incapable de reconnaître son ami parmi tous ces visages.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est ici, je sens sa présence. Nous allons nous séparer pour le retrouver. Milo, Camus, vous prenez la gauche et Shion et moi nous allons à droite.

-Entendu.

L'esprit vif de Camus se mit directement au travail comme Milo le suivait péniblement à travers la foule de passagers qui se pressaient pour ne pas rater leur vol.

-Mais Camus attend, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas si vite ? On les a peut-être déjà ratés !

-Milo réfléchit une seconde, si Rhadamanthe compte quitter le territoire, il est certainement déjà au poste d'enregistrement des bagages ou pire encore, peut-être qu'il est déjà de l'autre côté alors ne traîne pas.

-Mais attends-moi !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au limaçon !

Le grec grommela des paroles incompréhensibles tout en cherchant la main de Camus dans sa foule. Il en saisit d'abord une mais, quand une jeune femme visiblement outrée se retourna vers lui, prête à lui écraser son sac à main en pleine figure, il la relâcha très vite pour enfin atteindre celle de Camus, qui pouffait en silence.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête de te moquer !

-Désolé. Concentre-toi.

Camus comptait à présent sur les capacités de reconnaissance de son colocataire : lui n'avait vu Kanon qu'une seule fois et c'est à peine s'il avait entraperçut l'anglais alors il n'était pas certain de lui être d'une grande aide pour le moment. Il comptait sur Milo.

* * *

><p>-Saga, attends, comment est-ce que je pourrais reconnaître Kanon ?<p>

-Ce ne sera pas difficile, c'est ma copie conforme.

-Mon dieu, à quoi pensait le seigneur le jour où il a fait une copie de la tête brûlée que tu es ?

Pour toute réponse, Saga lui tapa le haut du crâne.

-Cesse de plaisanter, nous ne devons pas le rater.

-Tu as raison.

Shion devint plus calme et se concentra sur les visages autour de lui. Il y en avait de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs. Il croisait des regards verts, bleus, marrons et même violets, mais jamais les prunelles sombres dans lesquelles il avait pour habitude de se plonger.

Saga lui, avait tous les sens en alerte : son frère était là, tout près, il le sentait. Il pouvait presque sentir son aura rejoindre la sienne comme avant. Kanon était ici, il le savait. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne maintenant, il allait le retrouver.

* * *

><p>Shaka avait enfin trouvé l'aéroport et, à bout de souffle, il pénétra à l'intérieur et se mêla à la horde vagabonde.<p>

-Veuillez m'excusez, mortels humains mais j'ai un besoin urgent de me frayer un chemin à travers vous.

Il ne tint pas compte des paires d'yeux hors orbite qui l'assaillirent. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces simples humains, il devait retrouver Mu ! Il scruta l'assemblée à la recherche de la chevelure lavande qu'il connaissait si bien et, en même temps, à la recherche de l'horrible tignasse rousse qui apparaissait dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il bouscula sans ménagement la troupe de scouts agglutinés autour de leur guide et continua son acheminement. Mu lui avait bien dit qu'il repartait pour Jamir n'est-ce pas ? Alors dans ce cas il devait trouver où avaient lieu les embarquements.

Il mit plusieurs longues minutes à s'y retrouver tant il était peu habitué à fréquenter les milieux publics. Par bouddha, quand y allait-il y avoir un grand nettoyage ici afin de faire le tri parmi ces âmes damnées ? Au moins il lui serait moins pénible d'évoluer dans un tel milieu.

Alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs à cause d'un petit gosse qui venait de marcher sur son pied divin, il crut entendre au loin la voix stridente de Kiki, toujours en train de jacasser comme à son habitude et celle plus calme de Mu, qui lui demandait vainement de bien se tenir. Il fit alors un tour sur lui-même avant que le visage fin de son ex-amant ne lui apparaisse comme une illumination divine.

-Mu !

Il s'élança à sa rencontre, le voyage déjà prêt à passer la porte qui le séparerait alors de lui, l'empêchant de faire marche arrière.

-Mu !

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Et pourquoi ce satané Kiki, créature du diable, le tirait-il aussi vigoureusement pas la main ? Il était certain que ses petites oreilles affutées avaient parfaitement reconnu le son de sa voix mais qu'il voulait éviter que son cher maître Mu ne revienne vers lui.

-Mu, attends !

-Kiki, tu n'as rien entendu ?

-Non maître Mu, rien du tout ! Venez vite, on va rater l'avion !

Shaka sentait que la prochaine fois qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, il le réduirait en pièce ce sale petit rouquin. Il vit presque avec résignation Mu et Kiki passer le sas et il redoubla d'inquiétude : non, Mu ne poussait pas lui glisser entre les doigts maintenant.

-Mu ! Mu ! Mu !

Il se jeta sur la porte en verre avec violence avant d'être immobilisé par deux vigiles.

-Muuuu !

Il vit son ex petit ami vouloir se retourner et Kiki lui sauter dessus avant de l'attirer vers une boutique à bonbons. Il allait étriper ce môme ! Mu lui échappait finalement bel et bien…Et sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il était enfin venu le chercher. Mu devait penser qu'il l'avait vraiment abandonné, qu'il n'en avait finalement rien à faire de lui, mais c'était faux !

-Laissez-moi passer.

-Votre billet ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous devez être en possession d'un billet d'avion pour franchir cette porte.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, insignifiantes créatures, je vous conseille de me laisser passer sous peine de quoi le grand bouddha vous le fera payer.

Les deux vigils échangèrent un rapide regard blasé : ils en avaient déjà vu des illuminés dans leur carrière mais à ce point jamais. Le grand blond faisait fort cette fois.

-Mais bien sûr, rigola l'un d'eux, et le grand méchant loup nous dévorera en enfer, c'est ça ?

Shaka fut ensuite laissé sur le côté pendant que les deux autres qu'il qualifiait intérieurement d'imbéciles repartaient toujours en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce stupide règlement ? Pourquoi devait-il user toutes ses économies pour rejoindre Mu alors qu'il lui suffisait de passer cette porte pour le voir ? C'était totalement stupide !

Toujours avec la même rage, il fit demi-tour. Il allait devoir annuler son cours du mercredi à cause de ce contre temps et tout ça parce que cet horrible petit roux avait empêché Mu de l'entendre ! Vraiment, il l'obligerait à le rembourser, même si toutes ses économies devaient y passer et même si cela lui valait une dispute avec Mu! Déjà que Kiki lui devait une statuette de grande valeur, il ne fallait pas profiter de lui !

* * *

><p>-Vous l'avez trouvé ?<p>

-Non, il n'est nulle part…

Saga serra les poings : il avait espéré de tout son cœur que Camus et Milo seraient revenus avec de bonnes nouvelles mais non, ils étaient aussi bredouilles que Shion et lui : aucune trace de Kanon. Où diable se cachait-il ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être déjà parti, c'était impossible !

-Je suis désolé, murmura Shion en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, Saga se dégagea de son étreinte avec véhémence : il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, Kanon était toujours là, il pouvait le sentir ! Il se mit à courir droit devant lui, sans bien savoir où ses pas le menaient, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues, les trois autres à ses trousses.

-Saga ! Saga attends !

Mais le plus âgé des jumeaux n'entendait rien il devait voir Kanon, il avait besoin de le voir ! Et puis tout à coup, il le vit, son frère. Son frère, dans les bras d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, visiblement somnolant, juste derrière cette enflure de Rhadamanthe !

-Kanon !

Rhadamanthe ne perdit pas une seconde pour réagir : il ordonna à Minos d'accélérer le pas jusqu'à être hors de portée de Saga. Dans le sas, il se retourna une dernière fois et envoya un sourire satisfait à son rival, qui ne pouvait que le regarder emmener son frère sans rien faire.

-Kanon !

Saga ne parvenait pas à penser correctement : son frère était si prêt et pourtant si loin, si cette porte ne les avait pas séparés, il aurait presque pu le toucher en tendant la main. Il vit alors Kanon relever faiblement son regard pour le fixer et toute la détresse qu'il vit en lui le fit souffrir bien plus que toute autre blessure.

-Grand…frère…

-Kanon, hurla-t-il en tapant des poings sur la porte, Kanon, je vais venir te chercher ! Attends-moi, d'accord ? Kanon, je ne t'abandonne pas, Kanon !

Les deux vigils qui s'étaient débarrassé de Shaka un peu plus tôt revinrent à la charge : ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ou quoi ?

-Monsieur s'il vous plaît, il vous faut un billet pour passer cette porte.

Saga regarda ensuite ses amis, qui ne pouvaient que regarder la scène sans rien dire.

-Je dois le rejoindre, déclara-t-il. Shion, je compte sur toi pour…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Saga. Si tu pars, je pars avec toi.

-Tu en as déjà bien assez fait Shion, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Ce n'est pas une proposition.

Saga soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Shion quand celui-ci avait décidé quelque chose. Tout au plus, il s'attirerait une crise de nerfs. Il devrait donc embarquer son ami avec lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir l'Egypte, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Camus se dit alors qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ses taire quand les regards étonnés des autres se posèrent sur lui après tout il pouvait bien se payer des vacances lui aussi ! Bon d'accord, la mission était de sauver Kanon des griffes de l'anglais mais tout de même, ça lui donnait l'occasion de voyager.

-Bien sûr, ton aide ne sera pas de refus, répondit doucement le premier jumeau, touché par tant d'attention.

-Si Camus y va alors je viens aussi, déclara haut et fort Milo, qui ne concevait pas que son colocataire parte sans lui. Il ne savait pas comment il payerait son voyage ni même où il pourrait récolter autant d'argent en si peu de temps mais peu lui importait, il ne laisserait pas Camus partir sans lui.

-Sangsue.

-Si tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller draguer tous ces beaux égyptiens, tu te trompes mon cher Camus.

Il rigola en voyant le français prendre une mine défaite. C'était donc décidé, ils partaient tous les quatre. Ils avaient tout juste le temps de passer prendre quelques affaires avant le prochain vol c'était une chance ! Milo nota dans un coin de son esprit d'emporte son maillot de bain : il trouverait bien une minute pour se dorer au soleil et dévoiler ainsi à Camus sa superbe musculature ! Sûr qu'après ça, son colocataire ne pourrait pas lui résister !

* * *

><p>-Tu vas finir par prendre racine, lança ironiquement Marine à travers la pièce.<p>

Aiolia avait élu domicile tout près du téléphone, attendant impatiemment l'appel de Milo qui le délivrerait enfin de son calvaire qu'attendait-il pour téléphoner à Marine ? Il devait certainement le faire exprès ça devait lui plaire de l'imaginer se torture l'esprit !

La rousse elle, le fixait du coin de l'œil : c'était tellement bon de pouvoir profiter ainsi de sa supériorité. Aiolia était définitivement bien trop naïf bien sûr qu'elle ne doutait pas de sa franchise, mais elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le voir se comporter ainsi. Et puis, Milo ne tarderait probablement pas à l'appelée…

Si seulement Aiolia avait su que le soir même, Milo s'envolerait pour l'Egypte, il aurait probablement fait une syncope. Mais il ne l'apprendrait que bien plus tard, quand il serait déjà réduit à l'état de plante verte à côté du téléphone. Décidément, le pauvre grec n'avait pas de chance en amour !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, des réactions? <em>

_Et oui...nos chers amis décollent pour de nouveaux horizons, qui leur réservent quelques surprises._


	12. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_Voilà le chapitre 12 :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite :)_

_Gros bisous à tous!_

* * *

><p>-On est bientôt arrivé ?<p>

-Non.

(…)

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Non.

(…)

-On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Non !

-Mais c'est trop loooong, geint Milo en se laissant retomber sur son siège. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le sol américain et Milo ne tenait déjà plus en place : ses muscles étaient engourdis et il se sentait compressé, callé au fond de son tout petit siège.

-Ne commence pas Milo, tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant, personne ne t'a obligé à venir.

Il loucha sur son voisin de rangée, à savoir Camus. Le français semblait visiblement très exaspéré de l'entendre se plaindre et, plongé dans sa lecture, il était exécrable avec lui depuis le décollage. Comment son Camus pouvait-il se concentrer dans un endroit pareil ?

Et puis d'abord, il savait très bien que personne ne l'avait obligé à quitter l'Amérique mais qu'aurait-il fait tout seul dans son appartement ? Depuis que Camus vivait avec lui, il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

-Mais c'est pas ça, je m'ennuie, il n'y a rien à faire. Comment tu peux lire des livres énormes comme ça, mon Camus ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la page que lisait le français : page 298. Mon Dieu, lui n'avait jamais lu de livres qui comptait plus de 50 pages alors les pavés de son colocataire, c'était très peu pour lui.

-Ce sont des histoires très intéressantes Milo, tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi ça ne te ferait pas de mal un peu de matière grise dans ta cervelle de râleur. Et puis comme ça, tu ne verrais pas le temps passer.

…Ou pas. L'idée de Camus n'était qu'une des nombreuses options qui trottaient dans la tête du grec et, très franchement, ce n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu tester en premier. Passant en mode chaton câlin, Milo enjamba presque le siège de son colocataire pour venir se coller contre lui, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations comme il refermait violemment son livre pour le dévisager d'un air exaspéré : qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

-Quoi ?

-Moi j'ai une meilleure idée pour passer le temps, ronronna Milo en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il adorait quand Camus fronçait les sourcils de cette façon-là.

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est, ton idée ?

-Tu me fais un bisou ?

Si ce livre ne lui était pas si précieux, Camus le lui aurait bien collé en pleine figure quand le jeune homme à ses côtés pouffa à la remarque de Milo. Il était totalement à la masse le pauvre, s'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui donner un baiser ici, dans cet avion bondé d'inconnus, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

-Rêve, Milo, dit-il en le repoussant, si tu penses que je suis sensible à ton charme eh bien tu te trompes.

Le grec ouvrit la bouche…et la referma aussitôt alors que les paroles de Camus atteignaient son cerveau : son colocataire venait-il de lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas ? Oui, c'était bien ça, Camus prétendait être insensible à son charme. On verrait bien si le français resterait encore aussi frigide une fois qu'il l'aurait vu à moitié nu, seulement vêtu de son superbe petit maillot de bain.

Milo râla alors pour la forme, les yeux rivés sur le hublot, feignant d'ignorer Camus…qui lui n'en demandait pas autant. Milo vexé, il allait enfin pouvoir terminer sa lecture sans être obligé de recommencer dix fois la même phrase parce que monsieur ne tenait pas en place et ne savait pas se taire plus de deux minutes. Maintenant au moins il allait avoir la paix.

Satisfait de son effet sur le grec, il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture, après lui avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil pour le voir bouder comme un enfant. Installé dans sa tranquillité, il pouvait enfin savourer son voyage et –enfin- découvrir comment l'héroïne de son livre allait se sortir du pétrin total dans lequel elle était.

* * *

><p>-Je n'entends plus ton ami brailler, déclara Shion, je pense même qu'il fait la tête.<p>

-Tu es impossible, arrête de les espionner.

Shion, à genoux sur son siège pour mieux épier les amis de Saga qu'il trouvait si mignons et tellement drôles ensemble, reprit une position assise en râlant également, légèrement frustré de n'avoir pas pu assister à un joli baiser entre eux.

-Tout de même, Camus n'est pas très réceptif. Milo aura bien du mal à le faire céder !

-N'en sois pas si sûr, je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une carapace. Ils vont trop bien ensemble pour ne pas concrétiser. Laisse-leur du temps.

Oui mais voilà, Shion n'était pas une personne très patiente. Bon, il attendait tout de même Saga depuis deux ans mais ce n'était pas la même chose…il aurait pu attendre encore dix ans si au moins il était certain que son ami finirait par accepter ses sentiments. Mais Camus et Milo…eh bien c'était Camus et Milo. Dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur eux, il les avait imaginés ensemble. Oh ils seraient si mignons tous les deux !

-Je vais finir par croire que tu fantasmes sur l'un d'eux, dit Saga comme Shion se retournait encore une dernière fois pour s'assurer que les choses n'avaient pas évolué.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Saga. Je les connais à peine…même si je dois bien reconnaître que Camus est très mignon…si Milo n'en veut pas alors peut-être que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Saga venait de lui pincer la cuisse, le faisant couiner de douleur.

-Aie ! Mais tu as perdu la tête, Saga ?

-Arrête de draguer les autres garçons. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Sympathique, vraiment. Shion n'était pas un vieux meuble destiné à une vente aux enchères et légué au plus offrant, non. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Saga et jamais il ne s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'autre mais, si son ami voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas tous pouvoirs sur lui.

-Ah bon ? Parce que j'aimerais bien être au courant de l'évolution de tes ''sentiments'' à mon égard, Saga. Si tu sais déjà que notre relation ne dépassera jamais le stade de l'amitié alors dis-le moi, avant que Camus ne tombe dans les filets de Milo !

Saga le fixa alors, un air outré sur le visage : Shion était-il en train de lui dire qu'il avait assez attendu ? Était-il vraiment prêt à passer à autre chose ? Vraiment, il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Shion rire sous cape à côté de lui son plan marchait à merveille, Saga pensait vraiment qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Camus.

Bon c'est vrai, il devait bien avouer que le français était très mignon mais tout de même, il était tombé amoureux de Saga et malgré ces années d'attente, son amour ne s'était pas tari, au contraire. Il pensait bien que son petit jeu accélérerait les choses entre eux mais…pas à ce point-là.

Rapidement, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et, à peine eut-il eu le temps de voir Saga se rapprocher de lui que déjà, une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. L'échange fut rapide mais pendant ces quelques secondes, Shion sentit parfaitement toute la détermination de Saga à la garder auprès de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Shion sentit le souffle de son ''ami'' s'écraser contre son visage : il était si près…

-Laisse Milo s'occuper de Camus, s'il te plaît.

Un léger sourire vint naître sur les lèvres du tibétain aux paroles de Saga : abandonner Camus aux mains de Milo ? Pourquoi pas…Après tout, si Saga décidait de s'occuper de lui de cette manière, il pouvait bien laisser filer sa chance avec Camus. Lui voulait simplement que son ami fasse attention à lui et, visiblement, son petit jeu avait fait son effet.

-Shion ?

-Eh bien, dit-il en entourant sa nuque de ses bras, si tu t'engages à recommencer ce que tu viens de faire, je peux, peut-être, laisser filer ma proie…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice comme Saga se rapprochait encore de lui pour connecter leurs lèvres. Quand il embrassait Shion de cette manière, il oubliait presque tous les problèmes qui les attendaient une fois arrivés sur le sol égyptien. Tout lui semblait possible quand, étroitement serré contre lui, Shion caressait ses cheveux de cette manière.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait : ni sa bonne conscience, ni les hôtesses de l'air qui les dévisageaient d'un air gêné, ni les différents chuchotements qui fusaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin.

* * *

><p>-Excusez-moi monsieur, vous désirez quelque chose ?<p>

-Un thé au jasmin.

La jeune hôtesse regarda le grand blond assis au début de la rangée, ne sachant visiblement pas comment lui annoncer qu'ils ne servaient pas ce genre de boissons. Elle était très intimidée par cet homme, qui semblait dédaigner le monde qui l'entourait.

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité d'accéder à votre requête. Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous avons un large choix de soda et…

-Il est hors de question que j'absorbe la moindre goutte de ces breuvages diaboliques et sucrés. Servez-moi un verre d'eau.

Shaka reçut son verre et se cala mieux au fond de son siège. Vraiment, les serviteurs employés à bord de cette machine volante n'étaient pas du tout compétents ! Depuis quand ne servait-on plus de thé au jasmin dans les lieux publics ? C'était d'un illogisme !

Il parvint finalement à se détendre, son verre à la main, mais, alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans l'eau claire, il reçut un violent choc dans le dos, si bien qu'il se retrouva bien vite le nez dans le verre et totalement trempé. En plus d'être assoiffé, il était maintenant tout mouillé et il détestait cette désagréable impression de vêtements qui lui collent à la peau.

Il se retourna alors d'un mouvement brusque pour voir derrière lui un sale gamin qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que Kiki et qui shootait dans son siège en rigolant. A côté de lui, sa mère s'était endormie, un casque sur les oreilles, certainement pour ne pas subir les cris de son môme brailleur. Vive l'éducation parentale !

Shaka usa d'abord de son regard assassin pour faire stopper l'enfant mais, quand après seulement deux minutes d'inattention son siège fut à nouveau assailli de secousses franchement énervantes, il se retourna encore et, allongeant son bras vers l'arrière, il pinça violemment le mollet du petit garçon, qui le regarda avant d'éclater en sanglots. C'est évidemment ce moment-là que choisit la mère pour se réveiller, visiblement terrifiée pour son sale petit marmot qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Espèce de petit comédien : il ne l'avait pas pincé si fort que ça !

-Mon bébé, mon amour, mon loulou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il m'a fait mal, hurla-t-il en désignant Shaka de son doigt tout grassouillet.

Alors bien sûr, cette mère qui quelques secondes plus tôt préférait oublier qu'elle avait un enfant, commença à s'énerver contre Shaka, lui hurlant les pires insanités au visage, l'accusant de violence et de méchanceté gratuites.

-Pas étonnant que votre fils soit mal élevé, madame, je vois que vous-même avez été détournée du divin chemin vers l'éveil. Ainsi je peux pardonner ce comportement incontrôlé et je prends votre âme damnée en pitié. Bouddha vous rendra le jugement dernier.

La grosse dame le fixa sans avoir l'air de comprendre…c'est toujours l'effet que ça fait, pensa-t-il. Même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mu, celui-ci avait d'abord semblé le prendre pour un extraterrestre tout droit venu d'une autre planète mais ensuite il s'était intéressé à lui et à ses dires. Quand le gamin voulut recommencer à shooter dans le siège, ce fut sa mère elle-même qui lui asséna une gifle, craignant que le grand blond devant eu ne déverse sa colère sur elle si elle ne faisant rien. Vraiment, de nos jours, les sectes étaient implantées partout !

Satisfait, Shaka reprit place sur son siège avant de réclamer un autre verre d'eau. Derrière lui, le petit garçon pleurait toujours. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir cohabiter avec Kiki bien longtemps s'il se montrait aussi difficile que celui-là mais, peut-être pourrait-il négocier avec Mu pour qu'il se débarrasse de lui certains jours ? Shiva et Agora seraient certainement ravis de le recevoir…il pourrait ainsi lui faire payer la mort de bouddha sans lui-même être impliqué. Décidément, il avait parfois des idées de génie !

* * *

><p>-Camuuuus ! Mais sois sympa quoi, attends-moi !<p>

-Milo j'en ai pour une minute, je ne vais pas me volatiliser.

-Oui mais si je ne la vois pas arriver ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne pourras pas la louper.

Effectivement, si Milo ne remarquait pas sa valise, c'est qu'il était totalement aveugle : avec l'énorme autocollant fluorescent qu'il avait collé en plein milieu, tout l'aéroport allait la voir arriver. Surtout que cet énorme autocollant montrait un scorpion que Milo trouvait trop ''fun'', selon ses propres mots.

-Oui mais si je n'ai pas le temps de l'attraper ?

-Elle reviendra.

-Camuuuuus ! Reviens ici !

Mais le français fila sans demander son reste, se faufilant à travers la foule et abandonnant Milo à son triste sort. Le grec n'avait jamais pris l'avion si bien que maintenant, il était en stress total à l'idée de rater sa valise et d'être donc dans l'obligation de porter les mêmes vêtements pendant toute la durée du séjour. C'était certain que Camus ne tomberait pas sous son charme dans ces conditions et après l'échec cuisant qu'il avait vécu ce matin, il voulait absolument se rattraper.

Oui mais voilà, Camus lui ne souhaitait pas rester coincé pendant près d'une heure alors qu'il avait une formidable opportunité d'aller se refaire un brin de toilettes. Et, après avoir passé plusieurs longues heures dans un avion, pouvoir se rafraîchir ne serait pas de refus. Alors Milo ou pas Milo, il avait décidé de profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme avant de découvrir la ville. Et puis de toute façon, Saga et Shion, eux, n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à abandonner Milo seul au milieu de la foule.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Milo se retrouva seul à regarder défiler les valises sans jamais reconnaître la sienne. Camus était vraiment méchant avec lui et les autres aussi ! Où étaient-ils passés d'abord ? Evidemment, c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait, ce genre de mésaventures il n'avait vraiment aucune chance !

Après près d'une demi-heure d'attente, alors qu'il désespérait à voir la foule autour de lui diminuer peu à peu, Milo la vit, sa valise ! Elle était là et toujours en un seul morceau ! Soulagé d'enfin voir arriver vers lui son petit maillot de bain, le grec se jeta presque sur sa valise avant de la tirer vigoureusement du tapis pour la traîner derrière lui. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Camus et ça, c'était un autre challenge.

* * *

><p>-Euh…moi chercher euh…homme qui me ressemble ? Homme comme moi ?<p>

Saga tentait désespérément d'expliquer à l'égyptien en face de lui qu'il recherchait son jumeau. Il lui montrait en vain sa chevelure, ses yeux, sa taille mais rien n'y faisait personne ne le comprenait. Au mieux, on lui fourrait une pièce dans la main avant de déguerpir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Saga, demanda Shion en revenant vers lui, deux cafés à la main. Il voyait son désormais petit ami singer de drôles de gestes depuis tout à l'heure et cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

-J'essaie de lui expliquer que je cherche mon jumeau, hurla presque Saga, déjà à bout de nerfs. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir retrouver Kanon si personne ne le comprenait ?

-Taoam. Aill wa…(1)

Saga resta bouche-bée en entendant Shion baragouiner avec une facilité déconcertante quelques mots d'arabe-égyptien et visiblement très bien puisque l'homme en face d'eux lui répondit en lui indiquant du doigt un taxi.

-Chokrane,(2) dit encore le tibétain en faisant signe à l'homme qui s'en allait, puis, se retournant vers Saga, il a vu Kanon avec deux autres types. Ils ont pris un taxi il y a peu.

-Tu m'avais caché ce talent, Shion, gronda faussement Saga, toujours sous le choc de cette découverte.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet tu sais…

Et c'était vrai. Ils se connaissaient peut-être depuis maintenant deux ans mais leurs conversations avaient toujours essentiellement tourné autour de Kanon et des sujets familiaux sans jamais vraiment en apprendre plus sur leur vie respective. Mais une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée, ils rattraperaient ce temps perdu ils en étaient certains.

-Il me tarde de tout découvrir, murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, allons retrouver les autres, Milo doit avoir récupéré sa valise maintenant.

* * *

><p>-Oh arrête de faire la tête, tu veux.<p>

-Te refaire une toilette hein ? Je savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un autre mec pour t'aider !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel suite à la réflexion de Milo : son colocataire avait débarqué après avoir récupéré sa valise et il était tombé sur un Camus très proche d'un autre garçon. Pas besoin de préciser que maintenant, il était furieux. Et Camus, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Il avait simplement une poussière dans l'œil et ce charmant jeune homme lui avait proposé son aide.

Mais Milo ne voulait rien entendre. Camus avait beau lui dire que ce même garçon n'était pas gay et que sa petite amie l'attendait même à l'extérieur, il ne voulait rien savoir. Camus pouvait très bien lui mentir et, s'il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, il les aurait peut-être retrouvés en train de se rouler une pelle ! Il n'avait aucune confiance en la gente masculine.

-Ne sois pas cynique de la sorte, je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache, je fais encore ce que je veux.

-Merci Camus, j'ai très bien compris que je ne t'intéressais pas, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche !

Milo n'avait tout de même pas pris sa petite réflexion au sérieux ? Il voulait simplement qu'il le laisse tranquille, pas le blesser. Mais c'était raté : maintenant Milo était d'une humeur très morose et totalement sur la défensive, si bien que Camus se dit que, s'il avait un tel caractère alors il avait peut-être eu tort de croire qu'il était différent des autres. Oui, Milo n'était qu'un autre salaud de plus, qui proférait de belles paroles mais une fois qu'il voyait sa proie lui échapper, alors il laissait apparaître sa véritable personnalité. Et Camus n'aimait pas ça.

-Tu as raison, si tu te mets dans un état pareil pour un simple malentendu, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

-Parfait, ne crois pas que tu m'intéresses non plus !

Les paroles qu'il venait de dire brisèrent le cœur du grec. Bien sûr que si, Camus l'intéressait, mais il ne supportait pas de se faire rejeter de la sorte. Il pensait que Camus était enfin la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces connards, qu'il tenait véritablement à lui mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Il ne comptait pas pour lui. Il n'était rien à ses yeux.

Camus passa devant lui, traînant sa valise derrière lui et ne tenant absolument pas compte du fait que c'était la première fois que Milo se retrouvait dans un aéroport. Il n'avait qu'à se perdre tiens, ça lui ferait une belle jambe ! Au moins il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et se rendre compte que peut-être, il avait été un peu trop loin.

-C'est ça vas-t-en, ne m'attends pas surtout !

Pour unique réponse, Camus lui envoya un superbe fuck sans même se retourner : ce que Milo pouvait l'agacer parfois ! Ce type était totalement à la masse tout de même. Resté derrière, Milo marmonna des insanités entre ses dents lorsqu'il tomba sur le type qui était avec Camus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les cheveux un par un, il vit une jolie brune qui rejoignait l'homme pour le prendre par la main. Mais alors…Camus ne lui avait pas menti ? Ce type était réellement en couple avec quelqu'un et il n'avait fait que l'aider ? Mon Dieu, il était vraiment trop stupide ! Il avait été horrible avec lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait vraiment dépassé les limites cette fois, Camus ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Camus ! Camus attends !

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Shion et Saga l'avaient déjà retrouvé. Lorsqu'il Milo s'approcha, Camus ne lui adressa aucun regard et se contenta de suivre Shion, qui gagnait la sortie. Il se retrouva donc seul avec Saga, un bras tendu en direction de Camus.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-J'ai été stupide, déclara tristement le grec en baissant la tête.

Oui, il avait tout fait rater encore une fois ! Il n'était pas fait pour connaître une belle histoire d'amour comme on en voyait dans les films. Il était juste bon à vendre son corps pour une nuit. Il ne méritait pas une personne comme Camus.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Camus est en colère mais il va se calmer. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je l'espère…

-Allons les rejoindre, quelqu'un nous a renseignés sur Rhadamanthe. Il a été vu plusieurs fois ici au cours des deux dernières années.

Milo hocha vaguement la tête avant de suivre Saga, sans pouvoir oublier l'expression impassible de Camus. Il espérait vraiment que Saga avait dit vrai et que Camus lui pardonnerait son comportement pire qu'enfantin. Il avait été trop loin et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour convaincre Camus qu'il était désolé. Et si jamais Camus le laissait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait. Il avait besoin de lui.

-Tu viens, Milo ?

-J'arrive…

Cette escapade qui devait lui permettre de se rapprocher de Camus avait maintenant un goût bien amer…

* * *

><p>C'était la fin. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Seul et dans d'atroces souffrances. On le retrouverait dans quelques jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines, déshydraté et mort de faim. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait pas choisi son destin, lui ! Était-ce trop demandé, un peu d'attention ? Eh bien apparemment oui !<p>

Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de beaucoup de soins : simplement un bol de croquettes et un peu d'eau, ce n'était pas la mort de monseigneur mais pourtant ses maîtres l'avaient oublié ! Ils étaient partis et le pauvre Mitsou, allongé sur le canapé, sentait que la mort était proche. S'il se fiait à son instinct, il était persuadé avoir mangé sa dernière croquette il y a plus de six heures et avoir lapé sa dernière goutte d'eau quelques minutes après. Et maintenant il était là, tout seul, assoiffé, affamé, mourant d'ennui sur le canapé. Il avait bien pensé éventrer les oreillers et partir faire ses besoins dans le panier à linge mais après réflexion, il n'était pas certain que ça tournerait à son avantage et puis…où irait-il se prélasser s'il éventrait les oreillers ?

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Tant pis, il allait se laisser mourir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il mourrait de cette façon mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Oh si seulement il avait été capable d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur, il était certain qu'il aurait bien réussi à dégoter un vieux reste de viande séchée !

Tandis qu'il se morfondait sur son triste sort, Mitsou entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il dressa les oreilles comme sa queue fouettait déjà l'air : ah ses maîtres revenaient enfin ! Ils allaient connaître le prix à payer pour l'avoir laisser dans de telles conditions pendant tout ce temps !

Connaissant maintenant la maison sur le bout des griffes, il n'eut pas de mal à aller se poster devant la porte, guettant le moindre grincement. Quand il reconnut le bruit significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre, il bondit.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Bordel Aphro, arrête de gueuler comme ça !

-Mais cette chose a ses griffes plantées dans ma cuisse !

Aphrodite avait bien failli frôler la syncope tant il avait eu peur. Camus lui avait pourtant juré que leur ''petite boule de poils'' était adorable. Eh bien Aphrodite en avait la preuve ! S'il n'avait pas esquivé d'un mouvement sur la gauche, Mitsou se serait tout bonnement jeté sur son entrejambe et ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il était bien trop jeune pour prendre une retraite sexuelle anticipée.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite sale bête !

Aphrodite attrapa Mitsou par la peau du cou avant de l'amener à hauteur de son visage pour lui faire les gros yeux. Il n'avait pas bien capté quand Camus lui avait dit que Mitsou était aveugle. Mais, contre toute attente, le chaton referma ses petites pates veloutées sur le bout de son nez, le faisant hurler de plus belle.

-Angelo, oblige-le à me lâcher !

Le suédois s'attendait à ce que son désormais compagnon n'empoigne l'animal pour lui faire subir mille et un supplices mais non, il le prit doucement dans ses bras et se mit à le cajoler, enclenchant la machine à ronron qu'il y avait en lui.

-Tu n'as aucune affinité animale, Aphrodite.

-Mouais, bougonna-t-il, moi tu ne me fais pas ronronner comme ça !

-Mais toi tu n'es pas aussi mignon !

Alors là, Aphrodite était irrévocablement et totalement vexé : il était le plus beau, le plus beau de tous et ce n'est pas une bestiole à quatre pattes qui allait lui voler sa place. Angelo le trouvait mignon ? Très bien, il n'avait qu'à passer la nuit avec lui, on verrait bien si l'animal serait toujours aussi mignon le lendemain !

Le suédois jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui : l'appartement dans lequel vivait à présent son meilleur ami était vraiment…petit. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Camus pourrait vivre là-dedans. C'était minuscule. Le français n'avait jamais habité dans un endroit aussi précaire. Décidément, Milo avait vraiment dû lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'il accepte de vivre avec lui.

Soupirant en voyant son compagnon qui grattait le ventre de la créature tout en gazouillant des ''gouzis gouzis'', Aphrodite se saisit du sac de croquettes que son ami lui avait préparé. Peut-être pourrait-il y ajouter un peu d'insecticide ? Oh pas beaucoup…juste assez pour mettre l'animal qui s'accaparait son copain hors service. Non il n'était pas jaloux. Angelo était jaloux, pas lui. N'empêche quand il vit son compagnon continuer ses câlins, il regretta de ne pas s'être réincarner en chaton assassin. Au moins, son italien aurait peut-être fait plus attention à lui…

* * *

><p>-Comment ça vous n'allez pas plus loin ?<p>

Rhadamanthe proféra encore quelques injures avant de finalement tourner les talons, toujours en râlant.

-Cet imbécile refuse de voyager de nuit, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Minos, dépêche-toi d'emmener Kanon à l'auberge avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque.

-Oui mais ils vont peut-être se poser des questions…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

L'anglais le précéda pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la petite habitation. C'était un lieu agréable et chaleureux. Aussitôt, la vieille dame assise derrière le comptoir se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que Minos ne comprit pas et ensuite, Rhadamanthe lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Mieux valait éviter d'énerver l'anglais.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, Rhadamanthe se retourna vers la vieille dame et serra ses mains entre les siennes avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce sans plus d'explications.

-Qui est-ce, osa Minos.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de faire le travail que je te demande et sans poser de questions.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le jour où il parviendrait à avoir une véritable conversation avec l'anglais n'était pas encore venu. Rhadamanthe était si renfermé sur lui-même qu'il était presque impossible de lui soutirer la moindre information personnelle. Mais Minos savait. Il savait tout ce qu'il endurait depuis deux ans alors, il pouvait le comprendre. Ou du moins essayer.

-Saga…Saga va venir me chercher.

La voix faible, à peine perceptible de Kanon s'éleva dans la pièce. Il avait vu son frère. Il était à l'aéroport, il lui avait promis de l'aider. Il était revenu pour lui, il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Kanon. Quand bien même Saga et ses petits amis seraient arrivés jusqu'ici, ils ne nous retrouverons jamais. Tu es perdu. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Minos, cette ordure d'Eaque mériterait que je lui règle son compte. Il n'est même pas capable de remplir une mission correctement !

Il ne pouvait vraiment plus compter que sur lui-même ! Il laissa Kanon aux mains de Minos et sortit quelques secondes sur le balcon. Une légère brise vint lui fouetter le visage. Son regard se perdit sur le ciel étoilé qui scintillait de mille feux.

-Où es-tu, Kagaho ?

En Amérique, il essayait parfois de le repérer, mais il pensait être trop éloigné de lui. Mais ici, en Egypte, il lui semblait presque pouvoir reconnaître son visage dans le ciel. Son si beau visage. Celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Celui qu'il rejoindrait bientôt.

-Kagaho…

Il avait envie de partir, d'abandonner Kanon et Minos dans cette chambre pour le rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Il voulait que Saga souffre complètement autant que lui avait souffert il y a deux ans. Et pour cela, il devait aller jusqu'au bout, Kagaho devrait l'attendre encore un peu.

-Juste quelques heures. Attends-moi. Bientôt, nous serons ensemble pour toujours, mon amour.

Juste quelques heures.

* * *

><p>-Vous pouvez prendre cette chambre, nous allons occuper l'autre. Bonne nuit.<p>

-Bonne nuit, Saga.

Milo referma la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Saga avait décidé qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit : quelqu'un lui avait dit que personne ne voyageait de nuit et donc, l'aîné des jumeaux en avait déduit que Rhadamanthe non plus, ne bougerait pas. Ou tout du moins il l'espérait. Et puis de toute façon tous les autres avaient besoin de repos. Personne n'avait dormi dans l'avion et maintenant ils étaient épuisés.

Le grec se retourna vers son colocataire, qui défaisait sa valise pour en sortir ses affaires de toilettes. Il se sentit tout à coup très gêné, comme s'il n'était pas le bienvenu. L'ambiance pesante qui régnait entre eux depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi lui pesait gros sur le moral. Il détestait être en froid avec quelqu'un, avec Camus encore plus. Ce silence le tuait petit à petit.

Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots, de fâcher Camus encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et pourtant il savait que le français ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui parler mais c'est ce moment que choisit le portable de Camus pour sonner. Milo se laissa alors tomber sur le lit.

-Aphro ! Oui nous sommes bien arrivés. Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Non je n'ai pas été malade. Non je ne me suis pas fait kidnapper. Non je n'ai pas été violé. Aphro ! Non je n'ai pas encore eu besoin de ton petit cadeau aux fruits exotiques !

Milo releva alors le nez : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fruits exotiques, encore ? Camus ne pouvait pourtant pas passer la douane avec de la nourriture, il en été certain ! Lui-même avait été obligé de sacrifier les biscuits au chocolat qu'il avait emporté si jamais la nourriture égyptienne avait été indigeste. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un parfum ? Non, Camus avait toujours cette merveilleuse odeur vanille qu'il aimait tant. Alors quoi ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Aphro, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton bichon. Comment ça tu as été blessé par Mitsou ? Rien de grave j'espère ? Oh…et Angelo te fais des infidélités en plus de ça ? Je suis désolé pour tout Aphrodite. Mais tu me raconteras tout ça mon retour, tu sais combien tu vas payer la communication ? Bien sûr, je t'appelle bientôt. Prends soin de toi aussi et non, tu n'as pas le droit de passer Mitsou au mixeur. Moi aussi. A bientôt.

Camus raccrocha le combiné, un léger sourire aux lèvres : son meilleur ami était totalement fou. Etre jaloux d'un chaton…vraiment c'était très enfantin.

-Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y a un problème a-avec Mitsou ?

Le français tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Milo, qui s'était légèrement redressé. Il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de faire une bêtise. Camus devait bien avouer qu'il avait été plutôt froid avec lui durant cette journée, mais il voulait que Milo lui fasse confiance, pas qu'il doute sans cesse de lui.

-Non. Il a simplement voulu attaquer Aphrodite.

-Il doit nous en vouloir d'être partis.

-Certainement.

Le silence reprit place entre eux, si bien que Milo ne pouvait définitivement plus le supporter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quels étaient les mots que Camus voulait entendre. Alors il agit. Il se leva, contourna le lit et vint se glisser entre les bras de Camus, accroché à ses épaules.

-Pardon…

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en tirer avec des câlins et des pardons ?

-Je sais, mais pardon.

Milo avait bien conscience qu'il devait faire des efforts pour faire confiance à Camus : s'il voulait construire quelque chose de fort avec lui, il ne devait pas douter. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait trop peur que Camus ne lui échappe avant même que quelque chose n'ait commencé.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, finit-il par murmurer toujours en se collant un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

Le français resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort tout à l'heure. Milo allait penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors que c'était tout le contraire. Oh bien sûr, Shura était toujours très présent dans son cœur mais, petit à petit, Milo s'y imposait lui aussi.

-Tu ne me perdras pas Milo, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Non c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un abruti.

-Alors on fait la paix ?

-Bien sûr !

Il n'en fallu pas plus au grec pour qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur. Il s'était réconcilié avec Camus, alors il allait pouvoir s'endormir tout contre lui et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle !

-Allez, lâche-moi maintenant, petite sangsue.

-J'peux dormir avec toi alors ?

-Et où veux-tu dormir d'autre ? Il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

D'ailleurs il était certain que Saga l'avait fait exprès. Ça devait être un complot pour essayer de les pousser ensemble. Ils n'en avaient pas l'air comme ça mais le nouveau couple faisait tout pour que Milo et lui en deviennent un eux aussi. Oh ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Camus mais il préférait prendre son temps pour bien faire les choses.

-Milo ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Eh bien je me change.

D'un geste brusque, comme Milo baissait son caleçon, Camus plaqua ses mains devant ses yeux avant de se retourner. Son colocataire n'avait vraiment aucune éducation.

-Milo ! Il y a des endroits pour ça !

-Quoi ? Oh enfin Camus, ne me dis pas que tu as honte, on est tous les mêmes et…

-Et stop, je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

-Tu peux me passer un t-shirt s'il te plaît ?

Toujours sans se retourner, Camus lui envoya un vêtement, sans vraiment savoir si c'était bien un t-shirt. Il partit ensuite se changer dans la salle de bains, toujours en pestant contre Milo et son exhibitionnisme, contre Saga, Shion et leurs idées farfelues. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il avait presque vu Milo…nu !

Quand il rejoignit le grec un peu plus tard, celui-ci avait toujours son large sourire sur le visage. Rougissant légèrement, Camus se glissa sous les draps avant de directement sentir Milo venir se coller contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

-Camus ?

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de fruits exotiques dont tu parlais avec Aphrodite ?

Tuez-le. S'il n'était pas encore favori pour remporter le concours de la plus belle tomate, c'était chose faite ! Et il était certain que, la tête posée sur le haut de son torse, Milo pouvait entendre son cœur jouer au tamtam dans sa poitrine.

-Alors ?

-Ce…ce sont des…des chewing-gums !

-Des chewing-gums ? Mais pourtant tu en a bien pris dans l'avion et…

-Oui mais ce n'était pas ceux aux fruits exotiques. Maintenant bonne nuit Milo.

Toute cette histoire pour un paquet de chewing-gums ! Ce n'était même pas drôle, Aphrodite avait réellement de drôles d'idées pour faire des cadeaux !

* * *

><p>-Je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés !<p>

-Shion, arrête d'essayer d'écouter à travers le mur. Bien sûr qu'ils se sont réconciliés, ils ne peuvent pas rester plus d'une journée sans se parler. Viens plutôt par là.

Shion grogna comme Saga l'attirait contre lui, mettant ainsi fin à sa petite filature. Il adorait se prendre pour un agent secret, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse et son rêve de devenir détective privé.

-Alors, pas trop déçu de voir ta proie aux prises des filets de Milo ?

-Mhm…non, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le torse de son désormais petit ami, maintenant je t'ai toi !

Saga sourit tout en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Shion était un grand enfant en fait, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

-J'espère que Kanon va bien, murmura-t-il comme le tibétain venait se caler contre son torse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. On va le sortir de là.

-Merci d'être là, Shion.

Le concerné se contenta de l'embrasser doucement à la commissure des lèvres avant de s'allonger dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il avait Saga pour lui seul, il ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne savait pas où cette histoire allait finalement les mener. Il resterait avec lui.

* * *

><p>-Recule, créature de Satan !<p>

Non seulement Shaka avait failli trébucher plusieurs fois sur toutes sortes de caillou, il était à bout de force, à bout de nerfs et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, terminer de grimper la pente abrupte en haut de laquelle se trouvait la maison de Mu. Mais voilà, il avait fallu que cette grosse vache à cornes vienne se planter devant lui.

-Si tu fais un pas de plus, bouddha te punira !

Mais la grosse vache en question ne semblait absolument pas tenir compte des menaces du blond. Et pour cause : en ce moment même, Shaka ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est prier pour que sa divinité favorite lui vienne en aide, sans quoi il allait finir en brochette.

-A-Allez, ne reste pas là, oust !

Oh bouddha, si tu m'entends c'est le moment de te manifester, pensa-t-il comme la grosse vache était prête à charger. Mais, alors qu'il pensait vivre ses derniers instants, les bras croisés en rempart devant son visage, il entendit un bruit et ensuite, la grosse vache fit demi-tour.

-Qui est là ?

Shaka releva alors la tête pour tomber sur…Mu. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, un bâton à la main.

-Mu ?

-Shaka ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lilas n'en croyait pas ses yeux : qu'est-ce que son ex petit-ami faisait là ? Tout seul, dans le noir et sans une de ses nombreuses panoplies abracadabrantes.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici le soir ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais combien d'imprudents dans ton genre ont déjà été retrouvés morts ? Tu penses vraiment que bouddha allait venir te sauver ?

Shaka ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Mu : pourquoi se mettait-il en colère de la sorte contre lui ? Et ensuite il prit conscience de sa folie : il était venu seul et en pleine nuit dans un endroit qu'il connaissait à peine. Evidemment que Mu était en colère contre lui.

-Je ne savais pas où aller après être sorti de l'aéroport alors…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-Je suis venu pour toi.

Mu scuta un instants ses prunelles, à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge. Le grand Shaka, si fier et si…illuminé venait-il de lui dire qu'il avait fait tous ces kilomètres pour venir le retrouver. Alors se pourrait-il que…cette voix…

-Tu étais…

-Oui j'étais à l'aéroport quand tu es parti. Tu horrible disciple m'a empêché de te rejoindre !

-Entre. Nous devons parler.

Shaka le suivit à l'intérieur, satisfait de l'éclat de colère qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de Mu. Kiki allait déguster. Enfin, il allait pouvoir savourer sa victoire à son tour !

* * *

><p>-C'est bon Angelo, tu as terminé ta berceuse ?<p>

-Shhh Aphro, tu vas réveiller le chat !

Le suédois se laissa retomber sur le matelas : son compagnon devenait totalement sénile avec ce chaton entre les bras ! Depuis toute à l'heure il avait passé en revue son registre de chansons douces, soit disant pour apaiser Mitsou et l'aider à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais avec tout ça, Aphrodite se sentait totalement délaissé, abandonné !

-Tu pourrais pas le poser à terre maintenant ? C'est bon, il dort !

-Mais tais-toi deux secondes tu veux ? Si tu continues à hurler de la sorte, il va vraiment se réveiller.

-Oui c'est ça. Reste avec ton nouvel amoureux.

-Aphroooo ! Attends mais, où tu vas ?

-Dormir sur le canapé !

Eh oui, Aphrodite était un être très susceptible. Angelo voulait faire passer la bestiole avant lui eh bien soit, lui dormirait sur le canapé. Et Angelo pouvait bien lui hurler de revenir, il ne changerait pas d'avis. La grève du sexe avait commencé.

* * *

><p>(1) Jumeau. Oui<p>

(2)Merci. C'est de l'arabe-egyptien.

_Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. _

_Après Marine et sa grève du sexe, voilà qu'Aphrodite s'y met...sera-t-il aussi résistant que notre jolie rousse? ^-^_

_Ps: Désolée mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire une relecture totale de mon chapitre, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques petites fautes. Je relis tout ça bientôt!_


	13. Help me,love me,hate me

_Voilà pour le chapitre 13. _

_Je vous préviens déjà que le prochain chapitre prendre peut-être un peu plus de temps pour arriver car beaucoup de choses s'y passeront. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit trace, ça fait toujours plaisir..._

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, j'espère ?<p>

Kiki râlait ferme : alors qu'il naviguait peu à peu vers de jolis rêves de liberté et de courses folles dans les montagnes, le petit garçon avait été réveillé par son maître Mu, qui semblait franchement en colère contre lui. Ça ne l'avait déjà pas mis de bonne humeur mais alors, quand il avait débarqué dans le salon, les yeux encore embués des bribes de sommeil qu'il était parvenu à atteindre et qu'il y avait vu Shaka, il avait d'abord pensé être en plein cauchemar…avant de se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien la réalité et maintenant, il était de très mauvaise humeur.

Surtout que son maître Mu lui faisait la morale depuis tout à l'heure et le grondait sévèrement d'avoir soit disant empêché Shaka de les rejoindre à l'aéroport. Avait-il déjà oublié que cet horrible sorcier blond avait voulu le vendre au marché noir avant de poser un dernier ultimatum ? Shaka était tout sauf une victime c'était le diable incarné.

Mais évidemment, il était revenu la bouche en cœur, avait battu des cils d'une façon terriblement attendrissante et maintenant son maître Mu était de nouveau retombé sous son emprise. C'était un endoctrinement total de l'esprit Kiki était certain que Shaka avait drogué son maître à coup de thé au jasmin et autres potions magiques, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Il avait pensé qu'il était bel et bien débarrassé de l'hindou, que son maître était bien déterminé à ne pas le revoir mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Shaka était assez fou pour prendre l'avion et venir les embêter jusqu'à Jamir ! Où son plan avait-il échoué ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand Shaka se montrait-il si entreprenant ? Il n'avait jamais eu aucun geste tendre envers son maître et maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il sortait le grand jeu et faisait fondre le petit cœur moelleux de son maître comme neige au soleil. C'était pathétique.

-J'attends Kiki.

Le petit rouquin regarda son maître Mu, puis Shaka, puis encore son maître Mu, puis encore Shaka : rêvait-il où l'abominable créature était en train de sourire à l'entente de sa punition ? Décidément, l'hindou était vraiment un sale type ! Assis dans un coin du canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, il semblait se délecter de cette scène de pure vengeance. Oui parce que Kiki était certain que Shaka n'était pas venu pour son maître Mu mais simplement pour prendre sa revanche et, de surcroît, lui réclamer les frais occasionnés par la mort de bouddha et son déplacement jusqu'à Jamir.

Comment son maître Mu cet homme si noble, si élégant, si doux, si gentil, si attentionné, si altruiste pouvait-il être tombé amoureux de cet être égoïste, manipulateur, orgueilleux, psychotique, cruel et arrogant ? Kiki n'y comprenait plus rien à rien, lui. Il pensait que son maître devait tomber amoureux du prince charmant, comme dans les histoires, pas du méchant malade mental qui le tient prisonnier en haut d'une tour ! C'était le monde à l'envers dans sa petite tête d'enfant. Ah, et après les adultes viendraient encore se plaindre pour dire que la jeunesse tournait mal…

-Kiki !

Pas la peine de crier comme ça, pensa le petit garçon qui tentait vainement de rassembler ses pensées en un discours cohérent et émouvant qui lui éviterait non seulement la punition qu'il était bien certain de recevoir incessamment sous peu mais pour en plus dévoiler à son maître Mu le véritable fond de son preux chevalier blond. Il lui faudrait de solides arguments s'il voulait se montrer crédible.

-Mais maître, je voulais vous sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Et puis je ne voulais pas vous perdre, j'ai eu peur que vous ne changiez d'avis et que vous me vendiez réellement à de vilaines personnes ! Je ne veux pas que Shaka nous sépare, maître, je vous aime trop pour accepter ça !

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Kiki était très fier de son discours d'ailleurs il voyait déjà le visage de son maître Mu s'adoucir considérablement face à sa déclaration enflammée. Et puis, le rappel des mauvaises intentions de Shaka ne pouvait que ramener à son esprit la raison de sa rupture avec l'illuminé, qu'il avait peut-être oubliée après l'avoir vu débarquer avec ses airs angéliques. Son maître Mu allait renvoyer Shaka en Amérique et il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Sauf si Shaka se mettait à plaider sa cause lui aussi…

-Mu, mais tu ne vois donc rien ! C'est cette petite calamité qui fait tout pour que je ne l'aime pas et pour qu'on se sépare. Ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là a dépassé ma pensée, mais tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi et que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.

Mytho, mytho, mytho : c'était écrit en lettres de feu sur son front, Kiki le voyait. Bien sûr qu'il comptait réellement le vendre contre quelques billets mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Oh c'était facile de débarquer et de proférer de belles paroles auxquelles il savait que son maître Mu serait sensible, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour gagner sa place dans leur famille. Le petit rouquin n'était pas prêt à lui ouvrir son cœur en tout cas.

-Vous voyez maître Mu, il le fait exprès pour que vous ne me croyez pas et que vous vous débarrassiez de moi !

-Bien sûr que non Mu, c'est lui qui cherche à se mettre entre nous, rappelle-toi ce qu'il a fait à l'aéroport. Ton élève est une petite teigne, rien d'autre !

-Stop !

Le tibétain n'en pouvait plus de les entendre se chamailler de la sorte : ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement comprendre qu'il les aimait tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre ? Oh certes, ce n'était pas le même amour mais tout de même, il avait besoin de ses ''deux hommes de sa vie'' pour maintenir son équilibre si précieux et ces deux mêmes hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter plus de quelques secondes !

Bien sûr il était très touché par la déclaration de son petit élève et il comprenait tout à fait ses craintes mais d'un autre côté, il aimait vraiment Shaka et il avait besoin de lui alors il lui était tout bonnement impossible de faire un choix. Tous les deux avaient autant de qualités que de défauts et l'un comme l'autre devait mettre de l'eau sur le feu pour apprendre à vivre ensemble. Et puisque visiblement ils n'arriveraient pas à trouver un accord dans cette direction, Mu prit les choses en mains.

-Très bien, vu que vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des enfants, je refuse de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Vous aurez besoin de bien plus que des mots pour m'amadouer cette fois. Shaka, j'ai réellement très peu apprécié le comportement que tu as eu dernièrement et, même si te retrouver me fait infiniment plaisir, je ne veux pas revivre cette expérience une seconde fois, c'est bien trop douloureux.

Le rouquin prit un air triomphant comme la mine de l'hindou se décomposait peu à peu : son maître Mu avait enfin retrouvé la raison l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas digne de lui et ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Bouddha allait rentrer au bercail et vite !

-Quant à toi Kiki, je ne peux plus supporter ce manque d'éducation dont tu fais preuve à chaque fois que tu es dans la même pièce que Shaka et ce que tu as fait à l'aéroport est tout aussi inadmissible ! Je vous aime tous les deux, vraiment beaucoup et jamais je ne choisirai plus entre vous deux. Nous resterons à trois ou je resterai seul mais vous avez tout intérêt à enterrer la hache de guerre car je refuse de continuer à vivre dans de telles conditions.

Le petit garçon tout comme le grand blond se lancèrent un regard étonné : depuis quand Mu était-il si direct et si sûr de lui ? S'ils avaient bien compris, ils devraient se forcer à vivre ensemble sous peine de quoi leur idéal à la chevelure lilas se débarrasserait tout bonnement d'eux, sans remords et sans trancher. Cette idée de cohabitation pacifique n'enchantait guères les pires ennemis mais, puisque Mu le prenait comme ça, ils ne parviendraient certainement pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Pire encore, une intervention de leur part signerait probablement leur arrêt de mort Mu semblait vraiment exténué de ce petit jeu qui n'en était pas un.

-Comportez-vous comme des êtres civilisés pour une fois, sinon vous reprendrez l'avion pour l'Amérique ensemble, et plus vite que vous ne le pensez !

Ensuite, Mu disparu du salon et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kiki et Shaka entendirent qu'il verrouillait même la pièce de l'extérieur pour qu'aucun ne puisse se défiler. Bon ils se retrouvaient donc ensemble, chacun bien déterminé à ne pas céder en premier. Kiki s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant comme Shaka prenait la position du lotus, probablement pour trouver de l'aide auprès de bouddha. L'entente n'était pas gagnée…

* * *

><p>-Génial Shion, tu es certain qu'il ne t'avait pas dit d'aller à gauche plutôt que d'aller à droite ?<p>

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas totalement sénile, je sais encore comprendre ce qu'on me dit !

-Alors explique-moi POURQUOI on se retrouve perdus en plein milieu du désert ?

Milo et Shion se chamaillèrent encore longtemps tandis que Camus et Saga étaient assis par terre et tentaient vainement de comprendre la carte que le conducteur leur avait refourguée avant de partir. Ils avaient repris la route de bon matin, voulant retrouver Kanon au plus vite mais à première vue ils avaient été mal renseignés puisque maintenant ils étaient perdus, sans aide, sans eau ni nourriture.

La situation aurait pu être vivable pour le français et le grec si seulement ils n'avaient pas sur les bras un Milo et un Shion en colère qui ne cessaient de se disputer depuis leur débarquement et qui hurlaient à n'en plus finir pendant qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour retrouver leur chemin.

-Je le sais depuis le début qu'on aurait pas dû te faire confiance, maintenant on va tous mourir ici et tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Puisque tu es si intelligent Milo, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé les informations toi-même ? C'est bizarre, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu ne te souciais absolument pas de ce qu'il aurait bien pu nous arriver quelques heures plus tôt.

Oui, parce que Milo avait traîné Camus à toutes les aubettes marchandes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route pendant que Shion abordait les égyptiens pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Kanon ou Rhadamanthe. Et, si le français n'avait pas stoppé son colocataire dans son élan, il aurait bien été capable de profiter du soleil pour se détendre avec une gigantesque journée shopping, même s'il n'avait pas le moindre livre égyptien en poche.

-Oh mais monsieur je sais tout ne m'aurait de toute façon pas laissé dire un mot bien trop occupé à parader devant Saga !

Etrangement depuis que Shion et Saga avaient dévoilé leur nouvelle idylle au grand jour, Milo était constamment sur la défensive, jaloux comme pas deux de voir ses amis heureux alors que lui ne parvenait définitivement pas à aborder Camus. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'était un fait, mais ils partageaient ces moments en toute amitié et ça, Milo ne pouvait presque plus le supporter. Il avait envie d'être avec Camus tout le temps, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, mais son ami n'était pas très réceptif à ses câlins.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi tu ne parviens pas à plaire à qui que ce soit, Milo ! En même temps je les comprends, avec ta réputation ils n'ont probablement pas envie de…

-Shion ça suffit maintenant.

Saga était intervenu avant que son petit ami n'aille trop loin dans ses paroles. Oui il avait tout raconté à Shion à propos de la condition de Milo, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait le moindre secret entre eux mais il était hors de question que ce dernier s'en serve comme d'une arme, surtout que Camus n'était au courant de rien et que ce sujet était très sensible chez son ami.

D'ailleurs Milo avait préféré s'éclipser avant de lui casser la figure. Il aimait bien Shion au fond mais cette situation stressante avait un effet très néfaste sur les deux jeunes hommes, qui n'étaient pas habitués à vivre de pareilles péripéties. Et puis de toute façon Shion avait raison ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était une pute. C'est lui et lui seul qui avait choisi de suivre ce chemin et maintenant il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment s'en sortir.

Il n'avait jamais fait d'études et sans diplômes en poche, il n'était pas certain d'aller bien loin alors le monde de la prostitution restait sa seule issue pour gagner un peu d'argent, même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre. Et maintenant même ses amis ne le voyaient plus que comme un objet qu'on exploite avant de le jeter aux oubliettes. Milo ne vivrait jamais de grande histoire d'amour, il le savait et pourtant il aimait s'inventer un monde où tout allait bien, où Camus l'acceptait et où il parvenait à se défaire des griffes de la rue. Un monde idyllique et impossible.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, la tête entre les mains il mourait de chaud et maintenant, son moral flirtait dangereusement avec le zéro absolu. Il pouvait déjà voir que son ami Cupidon jouait de ses pouvoirs pour que son moral ne tombe définitivement au fond du gouffre et ça, c'était très mauvais signe.

-Milo ? Tout va bien ?

Le grec releva à peine la tête, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix de son colocataire. Camus était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment et pourtant c'était aussi celle dont il avait besoin. Il sentit que le français posait une main sur son épaule tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui.

-Ça va ?

-Super, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

-Et version non ironique, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Non, ça ne va pas.

En même temps Camus le savait très bien, qu'il n'allait pas bien, pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre mais il voulait que Milo se confie à lui. Il savait que s'il voulait aider son colocataire, il devait l'obliger à parler sinon, Milo ne pourrait jamais aller mieux.

-Tu sais, ce soleil de plomb n'est bon pour personne. Shion ne pensait certainement pas ce qu'il a dit. Il t'aime bien tu sais.

Camus savait aussi que Shion n'était pas le problème et que Milo portait un plus lourd fardeau mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Et puis si le français brusquait son colocataire, il savait qu'il perdrait toute la confiance qu'il avait réussi à acquérir.

-Camus ? Tu…tu penses que le problème vient de moi ?

-Comment ça ?

Camus ne comprenait pas ce que Milo voulait dire. Il lui avait demandé ça d'un air tellement triste et sans même s'approcher de lui que cela le perturbait quelque peu Milo ne perdait habituellement pas une minute pour venir se coller contre lui en ronronnant.

-Oui, tu penses que c'est à cause de moi que personne ne m'aime ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? Quoi, je suis si moche que ça ? J'ai un humour pourri ? De l'acné ? Une voix désagréable ? Je sens mauvais ?

Et voilà que Milo était parti pour énumérer tous les défauts possibles et imaginables dont il aurait pu souffrir. Camus fut attristé de voir qu'il avait encore si peu d'amour-propre. Il avait espéré qu'il parviendrait à rendre à Milo l'estime qu'il avait perdue mais cette tâche était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son colocataire se trouvait nul, moche, inintéressant, stupide et inutile, ce qui était totalement faux, c'était une très belle personne Camus n'en doutait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as rien de tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne dois pas être si défaitiste Milo, tu es une personne vraiment formidable et je suis certain que tu trouveras rapidement une personne qui te mériteras et qui t'aimeras comme tu es. Ne sois pas pressé.

-Mais moi j'en ai assez d'être tout seul ! Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un de bien j'ai déjà rencontré cette personne et je ne veux personne d'autre je veux que cette personne m'aime elle aussi !

Il avait dit ça avec tant de force et de vigueur que Camus en fut touché. Il n'était pas dupe il avait bien remarqué que Milo s'était fortement rapproché de lui mais il avait besoin de faire le deuil de son histoire avec Shura, il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une autre relation avant d'être certain de l'avoir complètement oublié.

-Milo…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Camus. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime, tu le vois, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et toi tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais. Tu me l'as dit et je suis désolé de m'acharner comme ça et de t'embêter autant mais…mais je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup et je ne peux pas empêcher ça.

Milo se trouva nul, totalement. Il se recula un peu de Camus tant il avait honte de lui. Il attendait le bon moment pour tout avouer à Camus il voulait que tout soit parfait quand il lui avouerait l'aimer et voilà qu'il avait tout fait rater en levant les barricades de son cœur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui crier ses sentiments et maintenant Camus allait définitivement le prendre pour un moins que rien, même pas capable de se contrôler. Oui il avait tout fait rater encore une fois.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir loin, très loin de Camus. Le plus loin possible, à l'autre du bout du monde si possible, il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait en arrière, de sorte qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son colocataire, le visage niché au creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin.

-Milo ne sois pas stupide. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche à propos de ça. Tu sais très bien que…que moi aussi je…mais je ne veux pas, pas maintenant. Il y a toujours Shura et je ne veux pas précipiter les choses entre nous.

Les doigts de Milo s'emmêlèrent dans la longue chevelure de son ami suite à ses paroles il maudissait l'ex petit-ami de son colocataire : s'il n'était pas entré dans le cœur de Camus, il n'aurait pas tant de mal pour s'en emparer ! Mais une minute…Camus lui avait bien dit que lui aussi il… ?

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même un peu dis ? Demanda-t-il pour en être certain.

-Bien sûr, peut-être même trop.

Il l'avait dit. Et cette simple phrase réchauffa doucement le cœur meurtri de Milo. Alors comme ça, Camus l'aimait tout de même un peu, tout n'était donc pas perdu ? Une chose était certaine, maintenant il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Il frotta doucement son nez contre la peau douce juste sous son oreille, ravi d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa proximité avec le français. Saga vint briser ce moment d'intimité, un air attendri collé au visage.

-Shion a trouvé le chemin à suivre, nous pouvons nous remettre en route. On vous attend là-bas.

Camus hocha simplement la tête comme Milo ne daigna tout simplement pas se détacher de lui pour répondre à Saga. Il était beaucoup trop bien dans les bras de Camus pour s'en éloigner. Saga et Shion pouvaient bien trouver Kanon seuls après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur aide. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son colocataire ne semblait pas d'avis à rêvasser sans rien faire ils s'étaient engager dans cette quête alors ils iraient jusqu'au bout.

-Allez Milo, debout.

-Non, tu vas encore partir.

-Je serai juste à côté de toi, n'exagère pas.

-Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant le front meurtri de Camus.

Comment changer de conversation en une seconde à la grecque appelez Milo Antarès.

-Non, je vais mieux. Mais n'essaie pas d'échapper au départ on y va.

Milo rouspéta un peu tout en suivant le français qui rejoignait déjà Shion et Saga, partis depuis quelques secondes à peine. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, le faisant doucement sursauter comme il le dévisageait d'un air outré.

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'elles aient lieu. Et puis il faut bien un commencement n'est-ce pas ?

Face à l'argument du grec, Camus ne put rien répliquer tout simplement parce qu'il avait raison. Et puis il était peut-être temps de laisser Milo tenter sa chance il n'était certainement pas comme Shura, Camus en était presque sûr. Bien sûr, ce n'était que le début, ça ne voulait rien dire mais l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau bâtir un avenir avec quelqu'un enchanta Camus, qui ne put que resserrer ses doigts sur ceux de Milo. Oui, ce n'était qu'un commencement.

* * *

><p>-Où sommes-nous ?<p>

-Ne pose pas de questions et avance.

Kanon toujours appuyé contre lui, Minos s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions : devant lui, Rhadamanthe avait accéléré le pas. Ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans ce que Minos aurait pu appeler un cimetière mais tout y était bien différent de son Amérique natale. Aussitôt, il avait vu le visage de Rhadamanthe s'illuminer à la vision de cet endroit et il les avait conduits à l'intérieur comme s'il connaissait parfaitement cet endroit lugubre et sordide.

Rapidement, ils étaient arrivés devant un tombeau fleuri, probablement l'un des seuls qui ne tombaient pas en ruines et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Minos pour comprendre auprès de qui Rhadamanthe venait se recueillir.

-Laisse-moi seul maintenant. Je t'appellerai une fois le moment venu.

-Et Kanon ?

-Emmène-le avec toi.

Minos se retira alors avec le marina, laissant ainsi l'anglais seul, agenouillé devant ce tombeau où reposait à présent l'être si cher à son cœur. Une fois que Rhadamanthe fut certain d'être seul, il effleura d'une main distraite les écritures gravées dans la pierre.

-A mon étoile céleste, à mon ange déchu partit bien trop tôt, récita-t-il presque machinalement.

Il saisit le cadre posé sur le haut de la pierre tombale, entre deux bouquets de roses et il retraça sans hésitation les contours de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui souriait timidement sur la photo. Kagaho avait toujours détesté être photographié mais Rhadamanthe se souvenait très bien de ce jour où, pour fêter leurs trois ans de vie commune, il avait finalement accepté le cliché. Quelques semaines plus tard, il le quittait pour toujours.

-Me voilà mon amour tu vois je suis revenu, je ne t'ai pas laissé tout seul.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus être venu depuis des années alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines, un mois tout au plus qu'il l'avait laissé pour repartir auprès de Kanon. Cette attente lui avait semblé interminable et atrocement douloureuse à chaque fois qu'il devait repartir, il lui semblait perdre son amant une nouvelle fois.

-Mais aujourd'hui je reste avec toi mon ange, je ne partirai plus. Plus jamais.

Contre son genou, le bord de la pierre tombale était glacé. Comme son amant. Il était juste sous lui si proche. Et Rhadamanthe ne pouvait même pas le toucher il ne pouvait plus sentir la chaleur de son souffle s'échouer contre sa nuque, il ne pouvait plus se réfugier contre son torse à tout moment et ça, ça le tuait bien plus que sa mort. Il voulait encore sentir le grain de sa peau, tracer la forme de ses courbes mais il en était incapable Kagaho était parti pour de bon et lui, il était resté seul dans cette vie dénuée de sens.

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux mon amour. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais accepté de rester en Egypte, si je ne t'avais pas obligé à me suivre en Amérique tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Saga, tu serais toujours vivant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

A présent, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse plus les arrêter. Pourquoi Kagaho l'avait-il abandonné de la sorte ? Il était parti sans même se battre, sans même se soucier de sa douleur, sans entendre ses prières et ses supplications. Du jour au lendemain, Rhadamanthe avait vu sa vie s'écrouler sous ses yeux. L'avenir qu'il avait planifié avec Kagaho s'était éteint brusquement et sans qu'il n'y soit préparé.

-Si tu savais à quel point je souffre sans toi et à quel point je t'aime. Mon amour pour toi n'a jamais cessé et je me rappelle de nos moments de bonheur comme si c'était hier. Tu es parti et moi j'ai dû apprendre à vivre sans toi, j'ai dû me battre pour toi, pour nous. Pour que tu sois vengé à jamais.

Il se recroquevilla légèrement, le cadre photo toujours serré contre lui. Oh oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie avec Kagaho, de leurs moments de joie et de tristesse, de leurs disputes souvent explosives et de leurs réconciliations toujours plus tendres. Son amant avait été la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée au cours de sa vie, la seule personne capable de le comprendre et de l'apaiser.

-Mais maintenant je suis fatigué mon amour, tellement fatigué. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi. Tu me manques à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne voie ton visage. Tu m'accompagnes partout, quoi que je fasse tu es là près de moi. Mais aujourd'hui je veux plus que ça, je veux pouvoir sentir à nouveau ton corps contre le mien. Ton corps, pas un fantôme. Je veux raviver la flamme de mon cœur, morte avec toi.

Oui, l'anglais avait réellement cessé de vivre le jour où Kagaho était mort. Il s'était maintenu en vie pour le venger, il avait traqué Kanon et Saga sans cesse et, quand enfin il s'était emparé du cadet des jumeaux, il s'était efforcé de joué la comédie. Il avait vécu avec lui, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui avait murmuré une litanie de mots doux, ils avaient même fait l'amour.

Et à chaque fois, Rhadamanthe se dégoûtait un peu plus lui-même c'était Kagaho qu'il voulait tenir dans ses bras, c'était à lui qu'il voulait promettre mille et une choses, c'était à lui qu'il voulait murmurer des ''je t'aime'' avant de fermer les yeux, pas à Kanon. Kanon avait simplement été là pour lui permettre de se venger. Kanon n'était rien. Rien d'important.

-Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait se dire il ne voulait pas avouer avoir parfois apprécié ces moments passés avec Kanon il ne voulait pas accepter la réalité : Kanon avait partagé sa vie pendant tout ce temps et malgré toutes les barrières qu'il s'était appliqué à dresser devant son cœur, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimé être avec Kanon. La personnalité du marina l'avait touché et, quoiqu'il en dise, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

Alors maintenant il fallait que ça cesse. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Kagaho et qu'il oublie Kanon. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça, sinon il deviendrait fou. Il avait déjà la désagréable impression d'avoir trahi l'amour de sa vie et chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'il passait loin de lui lui infligeait mille tortures. Il se releva après avoir effleurer une dernière fois la tombe de son amour.

-Attends-moi Kagaho, je ne serai pas long.

Il fit ensuite signe à Minos d'approcher et son ami s'exécuta, Kanon toujours somnolant sur son épaule.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il posa son sac à même le sol et en sortit tout l'attirail dont il avait besoin pour la suite de son plan. Il lança une corde à Minos, qui venait de poser lourdement Kanon sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Attache-le.

* * *

><p>-Tu m'as déjà volé mon mec, alors plutôt mourir que te laisser me voler mon repas, sale bête !<p>

Dressé devant la table sur laquelle trônait la boîte de thon dont l'odeur avait titillé les narines de Mitsou pendant son sommeil, Aphrodite menaçait le chaton d'une spatule de cuisine. Si la bestiole pensait réellement qu'il s'emparerait de son déjeuner aussi facilement qu'il s'était emparé d'Angelo, il se trompait.

Le suédois avait finalement terminé sa nuit sur le canapé sans broncher et l'italien avait donc dormi seul avec Mitsou, ce qui n'avait pas semblé le déranger puisque, le matin venu, il s'était contenté de signaler à Aphrodite que le chaton, lui au moins, ne l'avait pas embêté en venant coller ses pieds glacés contre ses mollets, ce à quoi le suédois avait répliqué que lui n'avait pas eu à subir ses pulsions sexuelles.

Une mini guerre s'était alors instaurée entre eux comme ils se lançaient de vilaines piques qui touchaient toujours au sujet sensible de leurs prouesses au lit. Quand Aphrodite avait finalement conclu en disant que de toute façon l'italien n'était pas si doué que ça pour les galipettes, celui-ci avait été tellement vexé qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, furieux.

Et maintenant Aphrodite se retrouvait tout seul avec le chaton sur les bras, tentant désespérément de sauver son repas. Il devrait signaler à Camus que son animal de compagnie lui avait rendu la vie impossible et qu'il espérait vraiment que la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait d'aller organiser une partouze générale au soleil, il trouverait une autre nounou parce que lui était à bout après seulement une journée.

Alors qu'il visait l'animal pour être certain de frapper entre les deux yeux, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il pensa d'abord que cet imbécile d'Angelo avait encore égaré les clefs et que maintenant il était enfermé dehors, ce qui était bien fait pour lui. Il plaça son plat de thon bien à l'abri dans le réfrigérateur et se traîna d'un pas las jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Alors mon sucre d'orge, on est venu pour recevoir sa correction ? Tu auras droit à une grosse fessée, ça t'apprendra de me dire que je ne suis pas ban…dant.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aphrodite rougit. Il faisait même maintenant concurrence avec les piments mexicains : là, devant lui, terriblement gêné, ce n'était pas Angelo. C'était un jeune blond à l'air innocent qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré. Il s'était vraiment tourné en ridicule pour le coup !

-Euh…je peux vous aider ?

-Je suis bien chez…chez Aphrodite ?

-Oui c'est bien moi mais je ne suis pas intéressé par la fin du monde, l'apocalypse et autres réjouissances, je suis désolé.

Oui, ça devait être ça. Aphrodite avait entendu dire que depuis quelques temps, une petite secte d'illuminés s'amusait à arpenter les domiciles à la recherche d'esprits faibles et naïfs qu'ils pourraient traumatiser en prônant des absurdités sur le débarquement d'extraterrestres, le tsunami qui s'abattrait en plein désert et le gouffre qui s'ouvrirait juste sous la maison habitée par cet esprit faible et naïf. Lui n'était pas dupe il ne croyait pas à tout cela.

-Oh non je…vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je cherche Camus.

Camus ? Comment ça Camus ? Depuis quand son meilleur ami était-il assailli par de si jolis garçons ? Visiblement depuis sa rupture avec Shura, le français en avait profité pour remplir son carnet d'adresses, et il savait choisir ses fréquentations !

-Tu arrives un peu tard mon mignon, ton petit ami s'est déjà fait la malle avec un bel Apollon qu'il dit être son colocataire, mais entre nous je suis persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à conclure, tous les deux !

-Quoi ? Camus n'est plus avec Shura ?

De mieux en mieux, son meilleur ami racontait même sa vie privée à ses nouvelles conquêtes. Mais enfin, depuis quand racontait-il de telles choses à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Après tout c'était LUI son meilleur ami, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir des choses aussi intimes ! Le suédois était vraiment blessé suite à cette révélation était-il en train de perdre sa place privilégiée dans le cœur de son ami ?

-Tu as raté une guerre blondinet, Camus a rompu avec ce crétin il y a quelques temps déjà.

Aussitôt, le regard du dit blondinet s'illumina comme un large sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

-Ravi que cette nouvelle te plaise, mais est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire qui tu es ?

Oui parce que ça commençait à bien faire : non seulement Camus le chargeait de garder Mitsou mais maintenant s'il lui envoyait tous les beaux minets qu'il avait planté avant de partir, il n'allait vraiment pas le supporter. Quoique, il pourrait peut-être assouvir ses besoins sexuels avec ce joli blond, maintenant qu'il s'était disputé avec Angelo.

-Je suis Hyoga.

Comment ça, Hyoga ? Hyoga, LE Hyoga ? Celui que Camus avait pleuré et pleurait toujours ? Celui qui était parti car il ne pouvait plus supporter Shura ? Le petit bout de chou qu'Aphrodite avait vu grandir ? CE Hyoga-là ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Ooooooh, mon esquimau glacé, mais rentre donc, rentre, ne reste pas dehors voyons !

Le dit esquimau glacé n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester face à ce surnom ridicule que déjà, Aphrodite le tirait à l'intérieur et l'entraînait dans la cuisine avant de fouiller dans les placards à la recherche des biscuits préférait de jeune garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien mon canard, je vais m'occuper de tout. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu as soif ? Tu veux un cookie peut-être ?

-Aphrodite arrête, je n'ai plus cinq ans !

Le meilleur ami de son maître ne changerait donc jamais il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il n'était plus un bébé maintenant et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être couvé de la sorte.

-Mais où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Aphrodite sans tenir compte de ses protestations quand il déposa devant Hyoga un cookie et un verre de lait, Camus s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

-Mon père a déménagé alors j'ai bien été obligé de le suivre.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin je pensais que tu détestais ton père ?

Oui, parce qu'Aphrodite avait toujours connu le petit blondinet collé chez Camus qui était son voisin à l'époque. Il passait tout son temps chez lui, il avait même fini par y élire domicile, ne retournant dans sa propre habitation que pour prendre des vêtements propres. Et son père n'avait jamais rien dit tant qu'il recevait les allocations familiales, son fils pouvait bien dormir sous les ponts, il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Bien sûr que je le déteste, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'habitais trop loin et je ne pouvais pas rejoindre maître Camus ! Et puis entre vivre avec mon père qui dort les trois quarts du temps parce qu'il est ivre mort ou vivre avec Shura qui joue les exhibitionnistes j'ai préféré vivre avec un ivrogne.

Et pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point Hyoga avait souffert de cette séparation ! Son maître Camus était sa seule famille il l'avait élevé à la mort de sa mère il avait rempli brillamment le rôle de père, de mère, de frère, de confident et d'ami. Mais après avoir rencontré Shura, il était devenu tellement aveugle qu'il refusait de le croire quand Hyoga lui disait qu'il avait un comportement indécent envers lui, si bien qu'il avait préféré partir, oubliant l'idée de demander à son maître Camus pour qu'il accepte de le laisser vivre chez lui.

Et ensuite il avait totalement perdu le contact. Il avait toujours eu honte d'être parti comme un voleur, sans laisser d'adresse. Camus avait toujours été là pour l'aider, pour le soutenir et pour l'aider à affronter la vie et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour le remercier ? Il avait fui. Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a quitté Shura ? Et est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il maintenant ? Et c'était qui ce bel Apollon dont tu parlais ?

-Une question à la fois mon grand. Je pense que Camus préfèrera tout t'expliquer lui-même, quand il sera de retour. Beaucoup de changements ont chamboulé sa vie depuis ton départ.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte de me revoir…

-Quoi ? Mais enfin tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu as dû lui manquer ! Il ne t'en a jamais voulu. Il sait maintenant quel imbécile fini était Shura. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de te revoir Hyoga, n'en doute pas.

Malgré le petit discours d'Aphrodite, Hyoga ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser : il était finalement revenu pour s'excuser, pour supplier son maître Camus de le pardonner et surtout pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait été difficile de vivre sans lui, sans son aide. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'opportunité, il avait loué un petit studio dans la région et maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose retrouver ce père qu'il avait abandonné près d'un an plus tôt.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Tu as tellement grandi, tu dois en avoir des soupirants, garçons ou filles d'ailleurs !

Hyoga rougit légèrement il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa vie privée avec quelqu'un. Mais puisque Aphrodite avait commencé à lui parler de sa propre histoire, Hyoga pensa qu'il avait un petit moment de répit pour sélectionner ce qu'il dévoilerait ou non au suédois son maître Camus lui avait déjà dit à quel point Aphrodite était une pipelette vivante alors maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter.

* * *

><p>-Mais Saga, attends-nous !<p>

-On a pas le temps de traîner, Milo, cet homme a vu Rhadamanthe et Minos se diriger vers le cimetière, on doit les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Milo n'était franchement pas habitué à piquer de pareils sprints, si bien qu'il était déjà essoufflé alors que les trois autres semblaient en pleine forme et gambadaient comme des lapins l'un à la suite des autres. C'en était presque désespérant.

-Camuuuus ! Mais attends-moi quoi !

-Arrête de jouer au limaçon Milo, on croirait voir un septuagénaire, un peu de nerfs bon sang.

-C'est facile à dire, monsieur je fais mon jogging tous les matins pour entretenir mon corps de rêve.

-Si tu parviens à nous rattraper, tu auras un cadeau.

-Quel genre de cadeau, demanda le grec en se remettant à courir pour rattraper Camus.

Un cadeau, c'était très intéressant, surtout venant de la part de son français à lui.

-Un câlin ? Proposa alors le français, persuadé que Milo accomplirait des prouesses olympiques avec cette promesse.

Et il avait vu juste il pouvait déjà apercevoir l'ombre de Milo le rattraper de seconde en seconde. C'était sa botte secrète à lui habituellement on avait les hommes par le ventre, lui avait Milo à coup de câlins et autres niaiseries dont le grec raffolait.

-Et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler hein, cria Milo dans son dos comme il arrivait presque à sa hauteur.

-Je suis un homme de parole.

Et puis il devait bien l'avouer, faire un câlin à Milo c'était loin d'être une corvée, c'était même un moment plutôt agréable qu'il lui accorderait avec joie. Il devenait presque sentimental, c'était pathétique ! Alors que Milo s'apprêtait à saisir sa main, Saga poussa un énorme cri.

-Kanon ! Kanon ! Kanooooooooon !

Ils venaient d'arriver au cimetière, enfin. Sauf que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'était franchement pas celui auquel ils s'attendaient. Non, Rhadamanthe n'allait tout de même pas oser faire ça, c'était impossible !

-Rhadamanthe non, arrête, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi mais laisse-le. Laisse Kanon s'en aller, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

-C'est trop tard Saga. Tu m'as déjà tout pris, maintenant c'est à ton tour de souffrir.


	14. Adieu Rhadamanthe

_Bonjouuuuuuuur tout le monde :D_

_Alors voilà le chapitre tant attendu...le chapitre 14! (Et Baella,tu ne viendras pas te plaindre d'avoir dû attendre un jour de plus parce que tu remarqueras que ce chapitre est beauuuucoup plus long que les autres,niark!). _

_Alors pour éviter toute poursuite judiciaire,je tiens à déconseiller ce chapitre aux âmes sensibles,fleurs bleues,ou à fortes tendances meurtrières. Voilà,c'est dit (mais bon ces pesonnes-là peuvent tout de même lire la fin de mon chapitre,hein :D). _

_Donc voilà,je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je vous fais de gros poutous!_

* * *

><p>-Rhadamanthe je t'en supplie, arrête. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai. Je ferai tout mais laisse-le partir.<p>

-Ce que je veux ? Ce que je _veux _? Je veux que tu n'aies jamais existé Saga, voilà ce que je veux. Ni toi ni ton maudit frère. Je veux que vous disparaissiez je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert et crois-moi, tu vas souffrir.

Saga n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste de peur que l'anglais s'en prenne à son frère et puis il y avait Minos qui semblait prêt à intervenir n'importe quand. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rhadamanthe serait prêt à aller jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable si bien que quand il était arrivé au cimetière il avait d'abord pensé être en plein cauchemar. Il voulait se réveiller. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant, que son frère ne soit jamais tombé sur cet homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal sans raison apparente. Oui parce que Saga ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça, pourquoi il s'en prenait à eux de la sorte et surtout à Kanon lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui, lui qui avait même abandonné sa famille, ses amis pour rester avec lui…alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas Rhadamanthe, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Kanon t'a hébergé, il t'a soutenu, il t'a aidé sans faillir alors…pourquoi ?

-Tu oses me demander _pourquoi _? Réfléchis une seconde Saga, rappelle-toi l'acte terrible que tu as commis par le passé. Kanon n'était qu'une marionnette pour moi rien de plus. C'est toi que je voulais c'est à toi de payer aujourd'hui.

L'aîné des jumeaux se raidit comme Rhadamanthe, le revolver toujours collé à l'arrière du crâne de son frère, posté derrière lui, se penchait en avant pour venir caresser son visage du bout des doigts. De quel acte terrible parlait-il ? Saga était perdu, tout était flou dans son esprit si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La seule choses qui existait là, maintenant, c'était Kanon qui semblait doucement émerger de son état semi comateux et qui regardait tout autour de lui, comme un animal apeuré. Son frère, son sang, sa moitié…comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

-Quel dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage. Vraiment Kanon, si ton frère n'avait pas joué aux imbéciles, si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais presque pu tomber amoureux de toi.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Kanon soit un très joli garçon, avec sa longue chevelure marine et ses yeux en amande. Bien sûr, sa beauté n'était pas comparable à celle, mystique et envoutante de son Kagaho mais tout de même, il était doté d'un certain charme très plaisant auquel Rhadamanthe aurait bien été capable de succomber s'il n'était pas dévoué corps et âme à son défunt compagnon et si Kanon n'avait pas été le frère de ce maudit Saga. Saga…comment un être aussi pathétique pouvait-il autant ressembler à Kanon ? Saga était un être maléfique aux yeux de l'anglais, qui ne le connaissait que par l'intermédiaire des récits de Kagaho. Oui Saga avait connu son amour, très bien même. Mais aujourd'hui il l'avait oublié. Il n'était plus qu'un souvenir à ses yeux.

-Laisse-le partir. Si c'est à moi que tu en veux, je suis là. Fais-ce que tu veux de moi mais laisse-le partir.

-Saga…

Saga plongea son regard terrifié dans celui de son frère, tout aussi terrorisé que lui. Kanon semblait totalement perdu comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil dont il n'avait plus que des bribes de souvenirs. Il le regardait maintenant avec une telle inquiétude, une telle douleur que son frère en fut profondément touché. Non seulement il voyait dans ses yeux à quel point il souffrait mais en plus il pouvait parfaitement ressentir les émotions de son jumeau et ça, c'était pire que tout. Son être tout entier vibrait au même rythme que celui de son double. Il pouvait presque lire dans son esprit les innombrables questions qu'il se posait et la terreur qui l'emplissait de ne pouvoir y répondre.

-Je suis là Kanon, je vais t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser, fais-moi confiance.

-Saga je suis…désolé.

-Je sais Kan' moi aussi je suis désolé, tellement si tu savais. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi faible et…pardon. Pardon pour tout. Maintenant je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

Et Saga le pensait sincèrement. C'était lui l'aîné et par conséquence, c'était à lui de protéger Kanon mais il avait failli à sa tâche. Il était parti au moment où Kanon devait avoir le plus besoin de lui et il l'avait laissé se battre seul pendant que lui se contentait d'écrire des lettres. Quel crétin ! Il aurait mieux fait d'agir directement au lieu d'écouter Eaque qui ne cessait de lui répéter que, si son jumeau ne lui répondait pas, c'est certainement parce qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il ne s'était pas battu pour son frère il ne l'avait pas protégé comme il aurait dû le faire.

-Voyez-vous ça. Comme c'est touchant mais tu sembles oublier un petit détail Saga : c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en mains maintenant et c'est moi qui décide de qui meurt ou non. Malheureusement pour toi, ton frère est plutôt du mauvais côté de la balance. C'est tellement dommage, j'ai presque de la peine de séparer deux êtres si faibles. Et d'un autre côté je suis rassuré de voir que tu tiens encore autant à lui ta douleur n'en sera que plus jouissive.

Milo frissonna quand Rhadamanthe se mit à ricaner : ce type était totalement à la masse, ils devaient agir ! Ils devaient faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente, la vie de Kanon en dépendait. Et Kanon était son ami, son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Saga avait raison, c'était de leur faute à tous si Kanon était dans cette situation aujourd'hui : ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber à la moindre petite contradiction sans chercher à savoir si le jeune homme avait des problèmes. Ils savaient tous que l'anglais était un être mauvais mais ils avaient laissé Kanon entre ses mains sans broncher et maintenant, ils en payaient les pots cassés. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer sur l'anglais, Camus le retint par le poignet avant de le tirer violemment vers l'arrière.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu veux mourir ?

-Je veux simplement aider mon ami !

-En te jetant sur un type qui est armé, très astucieux Milo !

Non mais est-ce qu'il arrivait à son colocataire de réfléchir ? Visiblement non cette notion était inconnue pour le grec. Sauver son ami, c'était une noble cause, mais courir au suicide n'était pas une solution pour y parvenir, au contraire et Milo ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes. Non, il se jetait tête baissée dans l'action comme toujours et après, Camus devait jouer à la nounou pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal lui-même. Milo était un danger ambulant pour les autres et pour sa propre personne, si ce n'était pas malheureux !

-Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

-Non je n'ai pas de ''meilleure idée'', mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer alors tu vas sagement rester ici.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Si tu refuses, je serai obligé de te retenir de force et crois-moi, ni toi ni moi n'avons envie d'en arriver là.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-On parie ?

C'est que Camus pouvait être très convaincant quand il fronçait les sourcils tout en prenant cet air sérieux. Il avait un regard à vous glacer le sang et, même si Milo était prêt à tout pour sauver Kanon, il ne voulait tout de même pas prendre le risque de mettre son colocataire en colère. Il tenait à ce que sa relation avec lui évolue, pas le contraire ! Il avait tout juste réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui alors ce n'était certainement pas pour risquer de tout perdre maintenant. Et puis, après réflexion, Saga était très probablement plus apte à tirer Kanon d'affaire alors…peut-être qu'il pouvait suivre l'ordre de Camus et rester sagement en retrait.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, Milo.

-Je n'en doute pas mon Camus.

Les deux jeunes hommes reportèrent toute leur attention sur l'anglais qui tenait toujours Kanon en otage. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était de voir dans quel état était Saga. Son frère pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment, dès que Rhadamanthe l'aurait décidé et il était impuissant. Depuis toutes ces années, c'était la première fois que Milo voyait Saga pleurer et ça lui brisait le cœur. Oui, parce que Saga pleurait de tristesse mais aussi de colère et de rage…contre lui-même. Il se souvenait de cette lointaine époque pendant laquelle il avait été si proche de son frère, à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une journée sans le voir. Cette époque pendant laquelle il lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés.

_On restera toujours ensemble, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive chaton, personne ne nous séparera jamais. _

Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait cédé sa place à Rhadamanthe sans même essayer de se battre, parce qu'il voulait le bonheur de Kanon et…son frère semblait si heureux avec l'anglais. Il s'était dit que peut-être, c'était lui qui avait un problème. Que c'était lui qui ne mesurait pas la véritable valeur de Rhadamanthe et qu'il jouait aux égoïstes en essayant de le séparer de son frère. Alors il était parti. Il avait accepté d'être séparé de Kanon. Il avait accepté de l'abandonner.

-Je suis tellement flatté d'avoir réussi à atteindre le cœur de pierre du grand Saga.

Il y était finalement parvenu ! Il avait blessé Saga et maintenant il se délectait totalement de ses larmes. Qu'il pleure ! Qu'il pleure autant qu'il avait pleuré lui-même ! Qu'il souffre de tout son être ! Il allait lui avait pris Kagaho, la seule personne qui comptait pour lui alors aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de lui voler l'être qui était le plus cher à ses yeux. C'était à son tour d'endurer cette vie triste et monotone. C'était à lui maintenant d'essayer de survivre, privé de l'être aimé. Lui avait réussi, il avait survécu sans Kagaho. Mais aujourd'hui il jetait les armes pour le rejoindre, pour savourer sa récompense.

-Dis-moi Rhadamanthe. Dis-moi pourquoi tu agis de cette manière.

-J'étais certain que tu ne te souviendrais pas de lui.

-Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles !

-De Kagaho ! Je te parle de Kagaho, de l'homme de me vie, celui que tu m'as pris !

Saga se raidit instantanément : Kagaho ? Rhadamanthe était le petit ami de Kagaho ? C'était donc lui cet homme qu'il avait vu près de l'ambulance ce jour-là ? Celui qui lui avait hurlé les pires insanités ? L'esprit encore légèrement imbibé d'alcool, encore sous le choc, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il pensait même avoir oublié son existence. Il se souvenait simplement de son ami. De Kagaho et de sa peau pâle et froide, de ses yeux clos ce soir-là.

-Saga ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

L'aîné des jumeaux se retourna pour voir Shion, qui le dévisageait sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Saga n'avait tout de même pas tué quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi était-il devenu aussi pâle au souvenir de cet homme ? Et puis qui était ce Kagaho d'abord ? Un de ses exs ? Et pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Le voyait-il toujours ? Non, Shion n'y comprenait plus rien du tout. Il avait accompagné Saga jusqu'ici parce qu'il tenait vraiment à lui et parce qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés mais maintenant qu'il découvrait une part de son passé qu'il ignorait, il regrettait presque d'être venu. Il pensait que Saga avait confiance en lui bon sang !

-Shion…je te promets de t'expliquer plus tard.

Il détestait voir cette lueur de déception au fond des prunelles de son petit ami mais Saga avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment, comme par exemple un certain anglais qui pointait la boîte crânienne de son frère d'un révolver.

-Alors Saga, tu te souviens de lui ?

-Oui…Kagaho était mon ami, je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là et…

-Tu regrettes ? Tu REGRETTES ? Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas existé. Ton ami ? Combien de fois es-tu venu le voir depuis sa mort hein ? Combien de fois ?

Saga resta paralysé : non, c'était faux, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était un accident, un regrettable accident mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Kagaho avait glissé. Il avait glissé et il était mort mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rhadamanthe mentait il essayait de le manipuler pour qu'il avoue un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Kagaho avait glissé. Il avait glissé et ce camion était arrivé et…il était mort. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

-Réponds ! Hurla l'anglais qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Saga aussi inerte. Il parlait de Kagaho ! De son amour, de l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il lui avait pris !

-Jamais, murmura Saga, je ne suis jamais venu. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui. Crois-moi, c'est la vérité. Chaque soir je pense à lui, à ce qui est arrivé et il me manque à moi aussi.

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le manque. Il me manque à moi. Il me manque à chaque seconde qui passe. Tout de lui me manque lui, ses yeux, sa voix, son parfum, ses sourires, ses larmes, ses éclats de voix, tout me manque. Absolument tout. Et ce manque crée un vide immense en moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et que cette plaie béante refuse de cicatriser. A moi il me manque, pas à toi. Toi tu n'as rien perdu ce soir-là. Tu es rentré chez toi, tu as retrouvé ton frère, tu as repris de cours normal de ta vie. Moi j'ai tout perdu ! Quand on m'a appelé ce soir-là pour me dire qu'il avait eu un accident, quand je suis arrivé près de l'ambulance et qu'on m'a dit qu'il venait juste de mourir, j'ai tout perdu !

Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là à nouveau, qu'il lui hurle de se taire parce qu'il lui donnait la migraine. Oh oui il aurait tout donné pour être auprès de lui. Il aurait tout donné, tout, pour croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ce soir-là il l'attendait. Il aurait dû rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et puis son portable avait sonné. Il avait décroché, pensant que c'était lui qui le prévenait qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard mais à l'autre bout du fil, il avait entendu une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme lui avait bafouillé quelques mots dont les seuls qu'il avait retenus étaient ''alcool'', ''camion'', ''accident'', ''grave''. Il était ensuite parti en courant sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clefs derrière lui. Il avait couru le plus vite possible.

-J'ai tout perdu et toi tu l'as oublié !

-C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Il fera toujours partie de moi, c'était mon ami.

-Ce n'était pas ton ami ! C'était le mien, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident, mon ange gardien, l'homme de ma vie. De quel droit, de quel droit oses-tu dire que c'était ton ami ?

L'accident avait eu lieu au coin de la rue. Il avait bien entendu les ambulances quelques minutes plus tôt mais il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il était à mille lieues d'imaginer que Kagaho était impliqué dans ce terrible accident. Il entendait les sirènes hurler au loin et il courait sans s'arrêter. Il y avait des lumières bleues qui fouettaient la nuit sans jamais l'atteindre et de feu, tellement de feu ! D'énormes flammes qui surgissaient d'un camion renversé. Et tellement d'hommes en uniformes qui essayaient de l'éteindre pendant que d'autres couraient dans tous les sens en criant. Rhadamanthe était déconnecté de la réalité il ne pouvait pas croire que Kagaho était quelque part parmi eux. Il devait le retrouver !

-Il aurait dû être avec moi ce soir-là. On devait passer la soirée ensemble mais un ami l'a appelé car il avait un peu trop bu pour reprendre le volant et cherchait un endroit où dormir. Alors Kagaho est parti. Il m'a laissé et il m'a promis de revenir vite. Il m'a embrassé sur le front et il est parti chercher cet ami. Cet ami c'était toi, Saga. Kagaho est mort alors qu'il voulait simplement t'aider ! C'est de ta faute !

Il était arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident et il s'était frayé un chemin entre les pompiers et les ambulanciers, à la recherche de son petit ami mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Peut-être que Kagaho avait réussi à s'échapper ? Peut-être avait-il déjà été emmené à l'hôpital ou…et puis il l'avait vu. Il était là, juste devant lui, couché sur une civière bancale. Et il était si pâle, encore plus que d'habitude. Il était presque méconnaissable avant tout ce sang qui coulait le long de son visage, avec cette énorme blessure à la tête mais Rhadamanthe l'avait reconnu. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Kagaho était son âme sœur et le visage de la personne élue par notre cœur reste gravé en nous à tout jamais, peu importe le temps qui passe et les déformations qu'il peut subir. On ne l'oublie jamais. Rhadamanthe ne l'avait jamais oublié.

-Rhadamanthe écoute-moi je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. Jamais. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ton petit ami. Si seulement je l'avais su, si seulement tu me l'avais dit…Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir et…

-Non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien, tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Je te hais. Je te hais tellement. Je hais ton bonheur, je hais ce cœur qui bat encore en toi alors qu'il devrait battre en lui ! Kagaho était tout, tout tu entends ? Il était tellement plus que toi. On devait être heureux ensemble, on devait construire un avenir lui et moi mais il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à tout sacrifier pour toi ! Il est mort maintenant tu entends ? Il est mort mais c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir, c'est toi qui devrait être dans cette tombe !

Il s'était alors approché lentement de la civière. Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes le bousculaient sans même s'excuser. Il était maintenant tout proche de lui, encore quelques mètres et il pourrait enfin le toucher. Il pourrait enfin lui serrer la main et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il lui aurait dit qu'il était là, qu'il allait l'accompagner à l'hôpital et que tout se passerait bien, qu'il devait rester avec lui. Mais il était trop tard. ''Heure de la mort ? 00 : 13''. 00 :13. Cette heure qu'il redoutait maintenant chaque nuit. Cette heure qu'il craignait comme la peste parce qu'elle lui rappelait inlassablement à quel point il était seul maintenant. Heure de la mort, 00 :13. Il était mort avec lui. La main tendue devant lui, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et il était tombé à genoux, sanglotant comme un enfant. Sanglotant comme il sanglotait maintenant, dans ce cimetière, au rappel de ce douloureux souvenir.

-Je l'aimais tellement…

Il lui avait hurlé de se réveiller, il l'avait supplié de revenir mais ses yeux étaient restés clos. Toujours clos. Il était arrivé trop tard, il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Kagaho était parti, il l'avait embrassé sur le front, il lui avait promis de rentrer, il allait chercher un ami et maintenant Kagaho avait les yeux clos. Il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais sur le front, il n'irait plus jamais chercher aucun ami. Retenu par deux ambulanciers, Rhadamanthe criait sa peine sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Non, non, non, non ! ''Kagaho réveille-toi. Mon amour je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux. Fais un effort bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses ? Tu m'avais promis de rentrer et…et Kagaho réveille-toi, merde !''. Mais Kagaho ne s'était pas réveillé. Il ne lui avait pas dit de se taire parce qu'il lui donnait la migraine. Il avait les yeux clos.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Saga, l'anglais pleurait maintenant d'une telle force que les larmes obstruaient sa vue, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appelé ce soir-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas appelé ton fichu frère, hein ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui bon sang ? Et comme si ça ne te suffisait pas de l'avoir dérangé, tu l'as tué !

-Non ! Non c'est faux. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Kagaho était mon ami. Il…il a glissé. Il a glissé et…et ce camion est arrivé. Tout s'est passé si vite. J'ai hurlé. ''Kagaho, attention''. Mais le camion l'avait déjà emmené. Il l'a traîné sur plusieurs mètres et puis…et puis il y avait cette voiture qui attendait au feu rouge. Le conducteur du camion a perdu le contrôle et…

-Ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! Ce sont des mensonges. C'est toi qui l'as tué ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il était là-bas. Il aurait dû être avec moi ce soir-là je…on venait de s'installer ensemble. C'était notre première soirée officielle dans notre nouvel appartement. C'est avec moi qu'il aurait dû être, pas avec toi !

Rhadamanthe se souvenait encore avec quelle mauvaise grâce il l'avait aidé à décharger les cartons. Kagaho pouvait être si nonchalant parfois ! Mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait aidé parce que cette journée était importante pour eux. Enfin ils concrétisaient leur rêve, enfin ils allaient vivre ensemble pour de bon. Ils étaient chez eux, enfin. Kagaho marmonnait entre ses dents à chaque fois que Rhadamanthe lui demandait un service mais il s'exécutait toujours et l'anglais pouvait presque deviner son sourire quand il le remerciait d'un ''merci mon amour''. Cette journée devait être parfaite. Ils prenaient un nouveau départ. Ils fêteraient ça avec un verre de champagne devant un film à l'eau de rose qu'ils détestaient autant l'un que l'autre et ensuite, peut-être feraient-ils l'amour toute la nuit, histoire de tester le matelas flambant neuf qu'ils avaient acheté pour l'occasion. Oui cette journée aurait dû être parfaite elle avait fini à la morgue.

-Ecoute-moi ! C'est vrai j'avais un peu trop bu ce soir-là mais il avait neigé et…et Kagaho a glissé. Il a glissé. C'était un accident, un terrible accident. Il ne voulait pas m'écouter quand je lui disais de ne pas marcher si près de la route. Il me disait qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Et puis il a glissé. Et le camion est arrivé. Il est mort c'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui l'as tué, mais c'est de ta faute s'il était là-bas. Et maintenant tu vas souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert. Regarde Kanon, Saga. Regarde comme il a peur. Regarde comme il tremble. Il est tout seul, comme Kagaho était seul ce soir-là. Il a peur tout comme lui a dû avoir peur, avec tous ces gens autour de lui. Il détestait tellement la foule. Et maintenant il va mourir. Je vais venger Kagaho.

Autour d'eux, le temps était suspendu. Shion était pétrifié de peur. Il avait tellement peur que Rhadamanthe s'en prenne à Saga. Il était intimement persuadé que son compagnon disait la vérité jamais il n'aurait pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. La mort de ce garçon était un accident. Ça _devait_ être un accident. Shion avait toujours cru que, si le sommeil de son petit ami était peuplé de cauchemars c'est parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Kanon mais non. Une douleur plus profonde l'habitait. Maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait pourquoi Saga était si mélancolique certains soirs, pourquoi il refusait de lui parler de son passé. Et maintenant il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il voulait s'approcher de lui, s'interposer pour l'empêcher de se prendre une balle mais il était pétrifié de peur.

Milo pleurait comme une madeleine lui aussi. Il avait peur pour Kanon, pour Saga. Il était si nerveux ! Et puis…l'histoire de Rhadamanthe était si touchante ! Il détestait ce sale type mais de le voir dans cet état, complètement vulnérable et hoquetant comme un enfant, Milo avait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Camus resserra ses doigts autour des siens et Milo planta son regard sur lui : il le connaissait à peine, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si quelque chose lui arrivait. Camus était tout pour lui, si bien que le grec comprenait parfaitement ce que l'anglais pouvait ressentir. Rhadamanthe avait perdu l'homme de sa vie lui avait perdu sa mère mais il avait eu la chance de croiser la route de Camus. Aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais.

Minos restait immobile. Il n'avait pas connu Kagaho il avait rencontré Rhadamanthe après la mort de ce dernier, alors qu'il traînait dans un bar avec Eaque. L'anglais s'était simplement assis à leur table, il avait commandé un alcool fort et il leur avait dit qu'il devait se venger. Eaque et lui avaient pensé qu'il délirait mais quand il leur avait dit qu'il avait besoin de leur aide, que c'était Pandore qui l'avait renseigné, ils étaient devenus plus attentifs dame Pandore récompensait toujours ses fidèles comme il se devait. Ils étaient sortis du bar et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard. Eaque avait pisté Saga tandis que lui était resté à ses côtés pour faire le sale boulot. Aujourd'hui leur quête touchait à sa fin. C'était bientôt terminé, il le savait.

-Kanon va mourir.

Milo, Camus et Shion se crispèrent comme Rhadamanthe ajustait son arme. Ils virent que Kanon fermait les yeux. Malgré les larmes, le bras de l'anglais ne tremblait plus, il était déterminé à tuer Kanon à présent. Maintenant, sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère. Il allait le tuer.

-Rhadamanthe attend ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie ! Kagaho n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu le venges. Il aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre, à le faire vivre en toi. Il n'est pas mort, il vit toujours dans ton cœur. Alors ne fais pas ça. Ne le tue pas je t'en prie. Kanon n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais à quel point tu me détestes et je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Je donnerais tout, tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière mais peu importe ce que je ferai, je ne parviendrai pas à remonter le temps. Ne tue pas Kanon. Pense à Kagaho, pense à ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu en arrives là. Il est en toi, il vit en toi !

-Et alors ? Il vit en moi et moi je meurs sans lui ! Garde tes belles paroles pour les fous et les imbéciles Saga je sais que Kagaho est mort. Il ne vit plus nulle part, ni dans son enveloppe charnelle ni en moi. Il est mort ! Il est dans cette tombe où tu devrais être. Il n'est plus là. Il n'est plus là.

-Je sais. Je le sais parfaitement mais ne fais pas ça, ne tue pas mon frère je t'en supplie. Kagaho t'aimait. Il t'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre et il t'aimait pour ta bonté, pas pour le meurtrier que tu vas devenir. Tu dois me croire, ce soir-là il me parlait encore de toi avant de mourir, il me disait qu'il avait emménagé avec son petit ami et il me disait à quel point ce même petit ami était une personne formidable. Cet être exceptionnel c'était toi Rhadamanthe. C'était toi qui le rendais tellement heureux. Kagaho t'aimait tu m'entends ? Il était si fier d'être avec toi. Penses-tu réellement qu'il apprécierait te voir dans cet état ? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier il est encore temps de faire marche arrière. Tu peux redevenir cette personne formidable, tu peux encore le rendre fier. Laisse Kanon partir. Je t'en supplie. Ne prends pas sa vie. Reste cette personne formidable que Kagaho aimait tant.

L'anglais stoppa tout mouvement : Kagaho était…fier d'être avec lui ? Vraiment ? Son amour était toujours si discret, si silencieux qu'il lui disait rarement l'aimer mais à chaque fois que ces trois petits mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, Rhadamanthe sentait tout son être se réchauffer d'une douce sensation de plénitude. Saga avait raison l'homme de sa vie aurait eu tellement honte de le voir ainsi, prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu prendre le risque de devenir un meurtrier ? Son âme damnée aurait été précipitée tout droit en enfer et alors il aurait erré des millénaires sans jamais retrouver son amour, qui lui était à coup sûr au paradis. Il s'était laissé envahir par la haine et la souffrance, il avait perdu son humanité. Il était devenu un monstre, ce monstre que Kagaho avait mis en cage. Il lâcha sa prise sur Kanon. Il l'aida même à se relever.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il à travers les larmes.

Kanon profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir. Il tituba sur quelques mètres avant de se retrouver enlacé par les bras de son frère dans une forte étreinte. Il enfouit automatiquement son visage au creux de son cou pour y respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manquée et qui pourtant était si semblable à la sienne. Saga le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer mais c'était si bon de le retrouver. C'était si bon de le sentir contre lui à nouveau, de sentir son aura protectrice l'envelopper. Il était fatigué, il se sentait mal et nauséeux mais maintenant il avait retrouvé son jumeau alors il savait que tout se passerait bien à présent.

-Kanon. Kanon tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota son frère en passa une main dans sa longue chevelure emmêlée, tellement, tellement manqué !

-Je pensais que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais laissé, répondit Kanon en essayant de se coller un peu plus contre lui. Sa présence lui était devenue vitale.

-Jamais chaton, jamais. Je te demande pardon petit frère, pour tout. J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû t'aider, pardon.

-Shhh, murmura Kanon en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en plongeant son regard fatigué dans le sien. Saga caressa de ses pouces ses joues creuses et rougies par les larmes. Leurs âmes revivaient à nouveau.

-Plus jamais je ne me séparerai de toi.

-Promets-le.

-Je te le promets, jamais jamais jamais !

Ils se serrèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, tentant de reprendre au temps les moments de complicité qui leur avaient été volés. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer, plus jamais. Ils resteraient ensemble à présent, pour toujours.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Derrière eux, Shion sourit. Il n'était pas jaloux…ou si peu ! Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait un étrange pincement au cœur d'entendre Saga murmurer ces petits mots à un autre que lui mais après tout, Kanon était son frère, son jumeau alors c'était totalement stupide d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait prendre la place privilégiée qu'occupait Kanon et ça n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions il espérait simplement que Saga ne l'oublierait pas lui non plus, qu'il resterait toujours ce même homme aimant et attentionné dont il était follement tombé amoureux. Saga semblait heureux à présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Camus et Milo sourirent eux aussi, ravis et soulagés d'assister à ce tableau. Le grec posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son colocataire : il avait imaginé le pire des scénarios et il avait tellement stressé que maintenant, il était vidé de toute énergie. Camus se contenta d'effleurer son cou du bout des doigts, pour s'assurer que cet instant était bel et bien réel.

Saga se détacha du corps de son frère un instant devant lui, Rhadamanthe n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se tenait debout devant la tombe de son défunt petit ami, pleurant sans plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Saga prit à nouveau peur quand il vit cette lueur suicidaire dans les yeux de l'anglais. Il devait l'empêcher de commettre le pire !

-Rhadamanthe, tu dois te battre encore. Pour lui. Je sais que ça te semble impossible mais tu peux t'en sortir. Tu peux construire une nouvelle vie, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

-Désolé Saga mais ton petit discours ne marche plus.

Il sourit.

-Je ne veux pas construire une nouvelle vie. Je n'en ai plus la force, je n'en ai plus l'envie. Je suis si fatigué, tellement fatigué. Je veux le revoir, juste une fois. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, je veux lui dire que je suis désolé et que je suis si fier de lui, de l'homme qu'il était. Je ne lui ai même pas dit merci pour toutes ces choses qu'il m'a apportées, merci pour ce bonheur qu'il m'a offert sans compter, sans jamais rien demander en retour.

-Tu peux le lui dire ! Je suis certain qu'il t'entend. S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.

-Tu penses qu'il est toujours fier de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Bien sûr qu'il est fier de toi ! Tu as su rester cette personne formidable qu'il aimait. Je suis certain qu'il est fier de toi.

-Bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit fâché quand on se retrouvera.

-Rhadamanthe ne…

-Merci Saga, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Maintenant je peux partir en paix, je sais que je le retrouverai au paradis. Prends bien soin de ton frère. Quant à toi Kanon, merci d'avoir été celui que tu as été. Je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, je serais probablement tombé amoureux de toi.

-Rhadamanthe…

-Et pardonne-moi, pour tout. Peut-être nos âmes se recroiseront-elles, dans une autre vie.

Rhadamanthe souriait franchement à présent. Tandis qu'il posait le canon du revolver contre sa tempe, il voyait déjà se dessiner dans l'air le visage de son amour. Kagaho était là, tout prêt. Il était venu le chercher.

-Mon amour…

-Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe, NON !

Milo enfouit son visage contre le torse de Camus en sanglotant comme Saga retenait Kanon contre lui. Un coup de feu claqua dans l'air, ôtant la vie de l'anglais. A présent, Rhadamanthe gisait sur la tombe de son petit ami. Sur son visage, un sourire était resté figé. Il avait rejoint son seul amour maintenant, il ne souffrait plus. Il semblait serein dans la mort et Saga sut qu'il était heureux. Kagaho était avec lui.

-Rhadamanthe…

Saga se retourna vers Shion, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il était sous le choc, comme tous les autres mais quand son regard croisa le sien, il se força à sourire. L'aîné des jumeaux lui confia son frère pendant qu'il s'approchait à pas lents du corps sans vie qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et qui lui paraissait à présent si sensible et vulnérable. Rhadamanthe n'était pas une mauvaise personne, il portait simplement un chagrin trop lourd pour lui. Saga n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû souffrir seul, séparé de sa seule raison de vivre. Il avait fait preuve d'un tel courage ! Sur sa gauche, Camus rassurait Milo, qui restait accroché à son t-shirt, refusant de le quitter d'un millimètre.

-Calme-toi Milo, c'est fini. C'est fini.

-Il est mort…Oh putain Camus, il est mort.

-Je sais Milo. Mais c'est fini.

-Et toi tu…tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ? Hein, tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, je suis là, tu le vois bien. Respire doucement, je reste auprès de toi, murmura le français en le berçant contre lui.

Le grec se blottit dans ses bras, écoutant ses conseils et tentant de calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide. Saga eut un sourire triste : Milo avait toujours eu un don d'empathie très développé. Et il avait toujours craint de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Il devait certainement aimer Camus plus que quiconque. Il arriva finalement devant la tombe de Kagaho et s'agenouilla devant celle-ci, à présent souillée par le sang de l'anglais.

-Hé…salut mon vieux, ça fait un bail dis-moi.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa la pierre froide et, de cette même main tremblante, il ferma les yeux de Rhadamanthe. A présent l'anglais pouvait reposer en paix aux côtés de cet homme qu'il avait aimé jusqu'au dernier souffle. Saga avait toujours pensé que le suicide était un acte lâche et condamnable mais aujourd'hui, il admirait le courage de Rhadamanthe. Pas parce qu'il s'était donné la mort, non, mais parce qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps avant de le faire. Il avait vu dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il portait à Kagaho et tout le mal qu'il avait eu à survivre loin de lui. Maintenant ils devaient s'être retrouvés au paradis. Ils pouvaient terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé une vie ensemble.

-Toi aussi, prends soin de lui.

Il se releva après quelques secondes et rejoignit les autres, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Il se dirigea vers Kanon et Shion, qui ne s'étaient pas quittés. Kanon se serra contre lui, encore. Malgré tout le mal que lui avait fait Rhadamanthe, il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé beaucoup et le voir dans un tel état l'avait fait souffrir. Maintenant Rhadamanthe était mort et Kanon souffrait, il était triste et en colère mais il était avec Saga, il réussirait à se relever de cette douloureuse épreuve. Saga prit la main de Shion entre la sienne et la serra doucement comme il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Par ce simple geste il lui montrait qu'il était là, avec lui aussi et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Certes Kanon était de retour mais il était toujours avec Shion. Il avait gagné sa place dans son cœur et il n'en sortirait pas de sitôt, Saga y veillerait.

-Je t'aime, mima-t-il du bout des lèvres comme le tibétain lui souriait plus franchement.

Derrière eux, la voix de Minos retentit, les faisant sursauter.

-Vous devez partir maintenant.

-Non, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

-Je m'occupe de tout. Rhadamanthe savait comment ça se terminerait. J'ai reçu des instructions. Je sais ce que je dois faire et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans mes pattes !

Saga hésita un instant avant de finalement tourner les talons, entraînant avec lui Kanon et Shion. Rhadamanthe avait droit au repos maintenant ils n'avaient pas le droit de troubler ce dernier. Camus et Milo suivirent sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Leurs esprits à tous étaient encore sous le choc, si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Arrivé à l'entrée du cimetière, Saga se retourna une dernière fois, laissant Shion et Kanon le distancer un peu.

-Adieu Rhadamanthe, je suis certain que nous nous retrouverons.

Il se jura de revenir, plus tard, quand il serait en paix avec lui-même. Il viendrait se recueillir auprès de lui, et auprès de Kagaho. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu son vieil ami. Quand il reprit la route, il vit que Minos commençait déjà à creuser.

* * *

><p>La dite réincarnation de bouddha n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le départ de Mu. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand la petite vermine rousse assise en face de lui avait outrageusement singé sa position. Il comptait bien rester immobile jusqu'à ce que Kiki se décide à parler il n'était même pas envisageable que sa sainte personne se soumette de la sorte à un gamin, ça jamais ! Et, même si le gosse semblait très têtu et plutôt tenace, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça. Après tout, Kiki était un enfant et, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, il avait besoin de bouger et de parler. Parce que les enfants étaient comme ça : ils ressentaient toujours ce besoin abruti de parler. Même pour ne rien dire parfois. Même pour raconter des histoires qu'ils s'inventaient dans leur tête, ils devaient parler. Kiki n'échappait pas à la règle.<p>

Shaka avait ouvert les yeux depuis près d'une heure maintenant et il regardait le petit garçon se dandiner sur le canapé. Parfois il se demandait si Kiki n'avait pas oublié qu'il était là, avec lui, enfermé dans la même pièce. Tout de même, Mu avait fait fort : l'obliger lui, Shaka, réincarnation vivante et fidèle disciple de bouddha, de rester seul avec une petite teigne de la pire espèce, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mu lui avait manqué de respect sur ce coup-là mais…il l'avait bien mérité, n'est-ce pas ? S'il ne s'était pas comporté de la sorte envers son petit ami, ils seraient tous restés bien sagement sur le territoire américain et auraient continué à vivre ensemble parmi les tensions houleuses. Mais ceci n'excusait pas cela Mu aurait très bien pu rester avec eux pour trouver un compromis. Comment était-il censé se comporter avec Kiki maintenant ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce môme !

En plus, le petit rouquin était un oiseau rare : c'était la première fois que Shaka rencontrait une entité diabolique aussi jeune. Parce que c'est ce que Kiki était un être machiavélique ! Oh bien sûr, maintenant il était plutôt mignon, à faire des cumulets sur le canapé, mais une fois sorti de sa torpeur enfantine, il devenait un vrai petit diablotin que Shaka ne pouvait pas supporter. C'était certainement très stupide de sa part de se comporter de la sorte mais ce n'était pas de sa faute par le passé, il avait tellement été poussé dans ses retranchements qu'à présent il refusait la moindre critique, qui était malheureusement très présente dans le langage cruel du petit garçon. Il aurait aimé que Mu le soutienne parfois mais son petit ami était si attaché à son disciple qu'il répugnait à le punir.

Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré en demandant à Mu de le vendre au marché noir, mais une fessée de temps en temps ne lui aurait certainement pas fait de mal ! Kiki n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un enfant mal élevé il était même plutôt poli et respectueux en public mais il avait été bien trop gâté par le jeune homme à la chevelure lilas, si bien qu'il était devenu très possessif envers lui. C'était peut-être le problème majeur qu'il y avait entre eux : cette rivalité jalouse qui s'était installée dès le premier jour. Pourtant Shaka ne voulait pas lui prendre sa place, il valait bien mieux que lui ! Non, il voulait simplement profiter pleinement de sa relation avec Mu et prendre la place de petit ami qui lui revenait de plein droit. Mais il y avait Kiki et Kiki avait toujours protesté avec virulence à chaque fois que Shaka gagnait du terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? Vous pouvez pas nous laisser tranquilles non ? On n'a pas besoin de vous ici !

-Je ne veux pas prendre ta place, Kiki.

-Quoi ? Mais vous rigolez j'espère ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous de toute façon, si c'est la guerre que vous voulez alors…

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour y trouver le conflit. Bouddha a guidé ma route jusqu'à Jamir afin que j'y retrouve l'être cher.

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça, y en a marre de bouddha ! Bouddha par-ci, bouddha par-là, vous n'avez que ce mot-là en bouche ! Maître Mu n'a pas besoin d'un illuminé comme vous pour aller bien. Il m'a moi, et moi je le rends heureux. Vous vous lui faites du mal à toujours parler de bouddha ! Mon maître Mu est quelqu'un de bien, lui !

-Je le sais. C'est une personne profondément généreuse et c'est pour cette raison que bouddha…

-Mais stop ! Ça suffit avec ce vieux cinglé. Il est mort depuis des centaines d'années ton bouddha alors il serait peut-être temps de changer de disque.

Shaka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : non seulement ce sale mioche l'avait coupé dans sa phrase mais en plus il avait traité son grand bouddha de…vieux cinglé ? Quelle insulte ! Cet être du diable était décidément irrécupérable. Il avait eu tort d'avoir eu pitié de lui. Bouddha était une divinité reconnue et adorée par le monde entier, un être immortel et supérieur parfait en tous points. Un exemple de vie à suivre ! Bouddha était la perfection incarnée, par un vieux cinglé.

-Silence, vil mortel ! Je pensais que ton âme damnée pouvait encore se repentir mais il est trop tard mon pauvre Kiki, tu es définitivement possédé par Satan.

-Ouais c'est ça, et vous vous feriez bien d'aller faire un petit tour dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ce n'est plus de l'adoration, c'est de la schizophrénie ! Votre bouddha il doit bien être en train de se foutre de vous en prenant le thé avec Satan.

Miséricorde ! Son bouddha, sa divinité adorée, cet être tout puissant avec…Satan ? L'idée même de cette association donna la nausée à Shaka, qui ne pouvait pas imaginer une telle chose. Mu ferait bien de mettre un peu de matière grise dans la tête de carotte de son disciple. Satan et bouddha ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer, jamais. Satan était un être damné et cruel bouddha transpirait d'amour et de bonté. Si le petit rouquin continuait à insulter bouddha de la sorte, Shaka ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à sortir de ses gonds personne, non personne ne pouvait parler de son dieu de la sorte.

-Mon illustre esprit ne perdra pas son temps avec toi, Kiki. Venons-en aux faits : qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je veux que vous partiez. Je veux que vous laissiez mon maître tranquille.

-Je ne partirai pas. Je ne laisserai pas un gamin comme toi me dicter ma conduite. J'aime bouddha de toutes mes forces, autant que j'aime Mu.

-Non c'est faux, vous n'aimez pas mon maître !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, vermine ?

-Si vraiment vous l'aimiez vous ne le traiteriez pas comme votre esclave. Et ne dites pas le contraire : c'est mon maître qui fait les courses, qui fait le ménage, qui prépare les repas et qui fait la lessive. Tout seul. Il doit se débrouiller tout seul pendant que vous êtes perdu dans votre délire intergalactique avec vos disciples. Et vous n'êtes jamais content, vous ne lui faites jamais le moindre compliment parce que ce n'est jamais assez bien pour votre sainteté. ''Bouddha te punira pour ta bêtise, Mu'', ''Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas me servir cette abomination, Mu'', ''Depuis quand laves-tu mon linge en même temps que le tien ? Je te rappelle que je suis presqu'un dieu''. C'est toujours la même rengaine. Vous n'aimez pas mon maître Mu, vous ne l'avez jamais aimé !

Quoi ? Mais enfin Shaka n'avait jamais dit cela dans le but de le blesser. Il voulait aider Mu à atteindre l'éveil et pour cela il devait être dur avec lui afin qu'il ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs par la suite. Mu devait comprendre que vivre avec un être à l'intelligence suprême demandait des sacrifices et un travail assidu. Shaka ne pouvait se permettre de partager sa vie avec un être faible et incapable. S'il avait fait tout ça c'est parce qu'il tenait à lui justement et qu'il voulait vraiment lui permettre de vivre à ses côtés. Mais pour ça, Mu devait se montrer digne de recevoir sa confiance en se pliant à diverses tâches, qu'elles soient ménagères ou intellectuelles. Un être misérable comme Kiki ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-Sache mon enfant, que tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait dans l'intérêt de Mu, afin qu'il puisse trouver le repos éternel une fois parvenu aux portes de la mort. Un simple mortel doit prouver sa dévotion afin d'être autorisé à vivre auprès d'un être divin.

-Ne me parlez pas avec des mots compliqués comme ça ! Vous n'êtes pas un être divin. Si je vous frappe très fort, vous aurez un bleu demain et si je vous griffe, c'est du sang qui coulera de vos veines, pas je ne sais quelle potion magique. Si vraiment vous aimiez mon maître, vous l'accepteriez tel qu'il est comme lui vous a accepté tel que vous étiez et pourtant, c'est pas facile tous les jours de vivre avec un illuminé comme vous mais il l'a fait. Il vous a aimé pour ce que vous étiez alors que vous vous voulez qu'il change pour être à votre image. Vous ne l'aimez pas.

Shaka détestait de l'admettre mais ce petit bougre était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Sans s'en rendre compte, Shaka avait tenté de l'endoctriner. Il avait voulu que Mu devienne quelqu'un d'autre, il avait voulu qu'il devienne lui aussi un être parfait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de changer, c'était mal. Kiki avait raison quand il disait que Mu l'avait accepté tel qu'il était son petit ami n'avait jamais rechigné, il ne l'avait jamais jugé. Au contraire, il avait toujours été à ses côtés pour l'encourager. Et Shaka avait pris ça pour de l'admiration ! Il avait cru que Mu voulait devenir comme lui alors il avait tout mis en œuvre pour l'aider à y parvenir. Mais Mu ne s'était jamais plaint…

-J'aime Mu. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne m'en irai pas. Je resterai à ses côtés, envers et contre tout.

-Dans ce cas comptez sur moi pour vous empêcher de lui faire du mal.

-Ce n'est nullement mon intention.

-Marché conclu. Vous restez auprès de mon maître et moi je vous surveille. Nous verrons bien si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dites.

Ni Shaka ni Kiki n'étaient prêts à céder leur place alors c'est dans un combat à la loyale qu'ils se lançaient maintenant. Le petit roux voulait que celui qu'il prenait pour un fou furieux lui prouve qu'il aimait réellement son maître. Et Shaka, lui, voulait montrer à cette abomination de la nature qu'il était tout à fait capable d'assumer son rôle en tant que petit ami. Il parviendrait à concilier son amour pour bouddha et son amour pour Mu, il en était certain. Ils se fixèrent encore un petit moment avant que Kiki ne finisse par sauter sur ses pieds pour aller brailler à son maître Mu qu'ils avaient terminé.

Mu quant à lui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Il était si fier que ses deux hommes préférés se battent pour lui il trouvait ça tellement mignon. Oh et puis Shaka avait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Le tibétain ne l'avait jamais entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors l'entendre l'avouer, même si c'était à une autre personne, l'emplissait de bonheur et de joie. Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas _réellement_ conclu un accord mais tout de même, ils avaient discuté sans s'entretuer et ça, c'était déjà un bon début. Mu avait bon espoir pour la suite des évènements. Quand il libéra enfin ses prisonniers, Kiki ne fila pas dans sa chambre comme d'habitude au contraire il suivit Shaka de près sans le laisser une seule seconde seul avec son maître Mu. Si Kiki commençait à se lancer dans l'espionnage, Mu n'était pas certain que Shaka n'essayerait pas de le refourguer une nouvelle fois à de parfaits étrangers…ils allaient bien rire…

* * *

><p>-Il s'est endormi ? Demanda Shion comme Saga venait se coller contre son dos.<p>

-Oui, enfin.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, Kanon avait refusé de quitter les bras de son frère, qui était resté avec lui et qui l'avait rassuré sans broncher. Kanon avait vécu un choc encore bien plus grave que le leur : non seulement il avait été drogué et presque séquestré par l'homme qu'il aimait avant que ce même homme ne finisse par se donner la mort.

-Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui, murmura finalement Saga en enfouissant son visage contre la chevelure de Shion.

Son frère semblait tellement mal en point qu'il lui faisait presque pitié. Il avait toujours vu Kanon comme une personne pétillante et pleine de vie, il était toujours prêt à faire les quatre cents coups mais aujourd'hui son regard était vide et sans vie, ce qui brisait le cœur de Saga. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu son jumeau dans cet état, même pas à la mort de leur petit chien qu'il aimait tant. Kanon semblait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne totalement différente, beaucoup plus sombre aussi. Saga espérait vraiment que son frère se remettrait très vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Shion en caressant son avant-bras, nous rentrerons très bientôt en Amérique. Kanon a besoin de soins médicaux et très probablement d'un suivi psychologique.

-Je sais…et cette idée ne me plait pas du tout.

Saga avait toujours détesté ne pas être à la hauteur et aujourd'hui il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il aurait besoin d'une aide extérieur pour remettre son frère sur pieds et l'idée même de l'abandonner entre les mains d'une autre personne le révoltait. Il venait enfin de le retrouver, ce n'était pas pour le quitter encore une fois et puis son frère était si fragile que Saga voulait le préserver un maximum contre la vie extérieure. Kanon ne devait plus jamais faire la rencontre d'une personne comme Rhadamanthe, ça le détruirait beaucoup trop. Il n'était même pas certain que son frère serait capable d'aimer à nouveau après avoir vécu une telle histoire.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Saga mais…Rhadamanthe lui a attribué de la drogue, Kanon aura réellement besoin d'aide et peut-être même traversera-t-il une période très difficile. Tu dois faire abstraction de cette histoire afin d'être présent au maximum.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il ait changé.

Shion se retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face. Saga pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait il craignait que son frère soit devenu quelqu'un d'autre ou pire encore, qu'il lui en veuille toujours d'être parti. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de se faire rejeter encore une fois, ça non ! Et pourtant…Kanon aurait bien raison de lui en vouloir il l'avait abandonné après tout ! Il sortit de sa torpeur quand les mains froides de Shion se posèrent sur ses joues.

-Saga…Kanon est ton frère jumeau, jamais il ne te rejettera. Vous avez peut-être eu quelques différents ces derniers temps mais la seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que vous soyez à nouveau réuni. Seul le moment présent est important maintenant. Tu dis qu'il a peut-être changé mais au fond, tout le monde change. Toi aussi tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'es forgé un caractère différent de celui que tu avais quand vous viviez toujours ensemble. Bien sûr qu'il a changé. Bien sûr que _vous_ avez changé. Mais vous êtes toujours frères jumeaux et ça ne changera jamais. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, vous réapprendrez à vous connaître, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

L'aîné des jumeaux se laissa aller contre son petit ami il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Shion était d'un optimisme à toute épreuve et il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots pour apaiser son âme. Sans lui, Saga ne serait certainement pas venu jusqu'ici. Cette épreuve les avait rapprochés et soudés plus que jamais, si bien que Saga était maintenant certain de vouloir construire une relation solide avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que cette belle histoire s'arrête. Shion était l'autre moitié de son cœur, la première étant occupée par Kanon.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, Shion ?

-Certainement pas grand-chose mon amour.

Une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses adorables prunelles, le tibétain finit par embrasser Saga du bout des lèvres. Un baiser à la fois léger et timide mais un baiser qui lui montrait qu'il serait toujours là, inlassablement. Shion savait au fond de lui que si cette période n'allait pas être aisée pour Kanon, elle ne le serait pas non plus pour leur couple. Saga serait bien trop sur les nerfs, bien trop souvent absent mais Shion s'en fichait, parce qu'il savait aussi qu'après cette douloureuse période, ils en ressortiraient grandis et encore plus forts. Il était intimement persuadé que leur couple serait assez résistant pour traverser cette tempête. Il y veillerait en tout cas.

-Retourne donc à ses côtés, je vais prendre une douche.

-J'aurais préféré prendre une douche avec toi…

-Saga !

Le jeune homme rigola un peu en voyant son compagnon filer à la salle de bains pour s'y enfermer à doubles tours. Shion pouvait être si pudique parfois ! Il rejoignit donc son frère, qui était allongé sur le lit et dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit derrière lui et se mit à caresser ses cheveux, ses cheveux de soie lui avaient tellement manqué ! Dans son sommeil, Kanon grogna légèrement mais il ne se réveilla pas Saga prit alors quelques minutes pour inspecter son corps de plus près : il avait une grosse ecchymose dans le pliant du bras droit et quelques égratignures, une petite bosse à la tête mais rien de plus. Même si Rhadamanthe était un sale type, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal physiquement et ça, ça montrait à quel point il était humain au fond de lui.

Saga trouvait que cet adjectif ''humain'' convenait très peu à l'anglais et pourtant, ce dernier avait montré toute son humanité quelques heures plus tôt en acceptant de lui rendre son frère. Kagaho avait raison au fond, Rhadamanthe devait certainement être une personne formidable. Il était triste pour lui, il ne méritait pas de se retrouver seul. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de son amour pour Kagaho et il espérait sincèrement qu'à présent ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et heureux.

-Tout va bien se passer à présent chaton, je te le promets.

* * *

><p>-Tu me fais marcher mon bichon, un jeune homme aussi sexy que toi ne peut pas être célibataire, c'est moralement iiiimpossible.<p>

Hyoga rougit violemment comme Aphrodite se penchait en avant pour arriver à hauteur de son visage il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ?

-Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques cours particuliers.

…Ou peut-être bien que si finalement ! Le russe se recula vivement, refusant que le meilleur ami de son maître l'embrasse c'était immoral et son maître Camus aurait probablement eu honte de lui s'il avait accepté une telle chose. Après tout, son maître lui avait toujours appris à être correct et gentleman, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il ruine tous ses efforts avec un suédois déjanté !

-Euh…non, non je…je me débrouillerai très bien.

Aphrodite resta un long moment à le fixer avant de finalement se détourner de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi alors petite prude, je vois que tu as grandi auprès de Camus !

Oui parce qu'Aphrodite se souvenait parfaitement quel adolescent réservé et timide était son meilleur ami. Il voyait à présent en Hyoga le reflet de ce jeune homme qu'il avait eu bien du mal à dérider. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras Camus était devenu un sex-symbol grâce à lui…il pouvait très bien renouveler l'expérience avec le blondinet. Et puis il ne fallait pas se voiler la face Hyoga était un très beau garçon et Angelo était parti dieu seul sait où alors maintenant Aphrodite était libre comme l'air !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

…Ou pas. Le suédois fit volte-face, laissant ses cheveux bouclés rebondir sur ses épaules en un geste cruellement sexy. Tiens tiens tiens, son italien aurait-il décidé de revenir finalement ? Mais c'était parfait, Aphrodite pourrait enfin montrer à Angelo qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des soupirants. Bon d'accord, son petit ami flirtait avec un chaton et lui il sortait directement l'artillerie lourde mais tout de même…c'était une revanche comme une autre !

-Et toi, je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?

-Réponds à ma question d'abord.

-Sache que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, mon mignon.

L'italien marmonna une phrase incompréhensible entre ses dents et posa avec hargne un sachet en plastique sur le plan de travail avant d'en sortir des boîtes de pâtée pour chat. Aphrodite hallucinait : il avait quitté le domicile pour aller chercher de la viande pour chat ? Comme si cette sale bestiole n'avait pas assez avec ses croquettes ! C'était juste un animal, pas une diva, non mais ! Et pour couronner le tout, il vit Mitsou rappliquer en moins de deux pour aller se frotter en ronronnant contre les chevilles de SON petit ami. Et après on essayerait de lui faire croire que le chaton était aveugle ! Si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi ne réagissait-il de la sorte qu'avec SON petit ami et pas avec lui ?

-Eh bien, quel accueil !

-On ne peut pas en dire de même de tout le monde !

-Comme tu le vois, j'étais en charmante compagnie, répondit le suédois en allant poser ses mains sur les épaules de Hyoga, qui se crispa au contact.

Le russe n'était franchement pas à l'aise : il avait l'impression que le grand homme aux cheveux courts attendait la moindre occasion pour lui sauter dessus et le décapiter. En tout cas, il le regardait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour son matricule. Hyoga avait toujours détesté les disputes, encore plus quand il était impliqué et là, il était impliqué jusqu'au cou ! Bon au pire il pourrait toujours sauter par la fenêtre ouverte du salon si jamais il prenait l'envie à cet homme de lui courir après avec un couteau à steak. Non, il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses ! Aphrodite allait arrêter son petit numéro et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Hyoga ne connaissait visiblement pas très bien le meilleur ami de son maître.

-Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop, ironisa l'italien en faisant référence à l'ancienne condition dépravée de son petit ami.

Evidemment, si l'autre homme s'y mettait lui aussi, Hyoga ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-Sans mon naturel mon cher Angelo, tu n'aurais certainement jamais connu la fabuleuse bête de sexe que je suis.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Hyoga rougit encore plus comme Aphrodite se mordait les lèvres tout en se déhanchant d'une manière plus qu'indécente. Il crut même mourir quand l'italien l'attira violemment contre lui avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Aphrodite en profita pour éloigner Mitsou de son pied avant de nouer ses bras derrière la nuque de son petit ami et répondre au baiser avec joie. Il n'était décidément pas fait pour l'abstinence, les lèvres de son petit ami lui avaient beaucoup trop manqué. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés au juste ? Ah oui…la bestiole…Dès que Camus serait de retour, il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de lui et alors il rattraperait le temps perdu avec Angelo.

-Je pense que tu peux renvoyer ta pute maintenant…

Hyoga piqua à nouveau un fard comme Aphrodite rigolait à gorge déployée avant de le rejoindre pour passer une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

-Angelo je te présente Hyoga. Camus l'a élevé, je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit, pas vrai ma petite caille des neiges ?

-O-Oui. Enchanté…

-Ouais.

Bon. Au moins l'homme n'avait pas encore essayé de l'égorger ni même de lui faire du mal, c'était déjà une bonne chose. D'accord, il le fusillait d'un regard mauvais mais tant qu'il n'essayait pas d'attenter à sa vie, ça lui convenait. Une chose était certaine, Hyoga espérait de tout son cœur que son maître Camus ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à revenir parce que franchement, se retrouver seul avec deux obsédés qui se bécotaient à présent sans même se soucier de lui ne le rassurait franchement pas. On ne sait jamais, qu'ils décideraient d'organiser un plan à trois…Hyoga espérait vraiment qu'il aurait le temps de se sauver si jamais ce moment arrivait. La fenêtre du salon était toujours ouverte, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

* * *

><p>-Camus, pourquoi est-ce que les gens qui s'aiment sont toujours séparés ?<p>

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas Milo, répondit le français en le rejoignant sur le lit.

Camus avait bien remarqué que son colocataire était particulièrement mélancolique depuis leur retour. La preuve, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte, si bien que le français était presque soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas devenu muet suite au choc qu'il avait subi. Assis contre la tête de lit, le grec regardait dans le vide. Ce n'était pas la mort de Rhadamanthe qui le mettait dans cet état, surement pas. C'était son histoire. Il avait trouvé ça tellement triste que ça l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. La vie était injuste.

-Tu sais quand j'avais sept ans j'ai trouvé un petit lapin au bord de la route de je l'ai ramené chez moi. Mais mon père a dit que ça coûtait trop cher alors il l'a tué. C'était juste un petit lapin, c'est triste hein ?

-Oui Milo, c'est très triste.

-Mais moi je l'aimais bien ce petit lapin.

Le français ne comprenait pas pourquoi son colocataire lui racontait tout ça mais visiblement il avait besoin de parler alors il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout et sans l'interrompre. Après tout il était aussi là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le soutenir et le consoler quand il ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'il avait une baisse de moral, comme c'était le cas à présent. Milo chercha sa main à tâtons et, une fois qu'il l'eut atteinte, il s'amusa à jouer avec ses doigts, comme pour se distraire ou au contraire pour mieux se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

-Parfois il me manque.

-Ton père ?

-Non ! Pas lui ! Le petit lapin.

-Oh…je comprends, c'est normal.

Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Lui il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie parce que ses parents pensaient qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'en occuper. Pourtant Camus aurait beaucoup aimé avoir un chien, un petit chien comme ceux qu'il avait vus dans un magasin animalier, une fois. Mais son père avait toujours refusé. Alors il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Mais malgré cela, il pensait vraiment que la réaction de Milo était normale : quel petit garçon de sept ans pourrait oublier un petit lapin qui était mort sous ses yeux ?

-Moi j'ai peur de la mort.

Camus tourna alors la tête vers lui Milo avait à présent les yeux remplis de tristesse. Camus resserra ses doigts sur les siens, pour l'encourager à continuer.

-J'ai peur de me retrouver tout seul après, comme Rhadamanthe.

-Rhadamanthe n'a pas eu de chance mais tu ne dois pas y penser Milo. Quoi que tu fasses, il arrivera ce qu'il devra arriver. Tu ne dois pas te gâcher la vie avec de telles idées noires. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur quand même.

Le français était vraiment étonné par la réaction de son colocataire : Milo était habituellement si plein de joie de vivre que jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu être habité par tant de doutes et tant de craintes. Camus se plut à imaginer Milo comme un marshmallow nappé d'une couche de chocolat croquante: solide à l'extérieur mais tendre et moelleux une fois mis à nu sans sa carapace. Un marshmallow triste et un peu déprimant mais un marshmallow tout de même. Camus avait toujours raffolé de ces petites friandises.

-Tu crois que je vais bientôt mourir ?

-Quoi ? Mais enfin bien sûr que non ! Oh Mimi arrête de penser à de telles choses, viens plutôt par là.

Milo ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre Camus, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, son torse collé contre le sien. Là dans ses bras, il se sentait mieux. Il n'avait plus peur de la mort.

-Camus ? Tu penses qu'un jour tu m'aimeras aussi fort que Rhadamanthe aimait Kagaho ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

Et c'était vrai, Camus n'en savait foutrement rien. Et puis d'abord, comment Rhadamanthe avait-il aimé Kagaho au juste ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? Violemment ? Tout en même temps ? Camus n'en savait rien. Lui il savait juste qu'il aimait Milo il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait comme Rhadamanthe avait aimé Kagaho tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce ''comment'' voulait dire. Depuis quand y avait-il un mode d'emploi à l'amour ? Depuis quand existait-il une hiérarchie ? Camus trouvait cela totalement débile. Il avait aimé Shura d'une façon différente qu'il aimait Milo aujourd'hui et pourtant il aimait Milo tout autant. Il avait aimé ses parents, un peu. Il avait aimé Aphrodite et Hyoga, beaucoup. Il avait aimé Shura, passionnément. Il les avait tous aimés avec force mais pourtant ses sentiments étaient toujours différents.

-La seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime, c'est déjà un bon début tu ne trouves pas ? Chuchota-t-il comme une lueur de tristesse passait dans les prunelles de Milo.

-C'est même un très bon début, murmura à son tour le grec en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Camus lui promette monts et merveilles pour le croire. Il savait que Camus ne lui répèterai pas qu'il l'aimait pas aujourd'hui en tout cas mais l'avoir entendu une fois lui suffisait. Lui il savait qu'il aimait Camus avec la même ardeur que Rhadamanthe avait aimé Kagaho. Il en était sûr parce qu'il savait que si un jour Camus venait à mourir, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de continuer seul. Et il le pensait sincèrement. Il ne disait pas ça sous la fougue du premier amour, non, il le disait parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu Camus. Ce serait lui et personne d'autre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais, Milo.

Tout était dit. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'embrasser pour se prouver leur amour, il leur suffisait d'être ensemble, simplement l'un contre l'autre pour le sentir. Et puis Camus lui avait peut-être avoué ses sentiments mais ça ne signifiait nullement qu'il avait fait le vide dans son esprit. Bien sûr, Milo occupait chaque jour une place plus importante dans son cœur mais l'ombre de Shura était toujours là, quelque part et Camus n'irait pas plus loin tant qu'elle n'aurait pas totalement disparu. Il aimait Milo, Milo l'aimait, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire pour le moment.

-Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête maintenant, comme ça je ne prendrai jamais le risque de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas.

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'on ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir. Si le temps s'arrête maintenant, je serai toujours avec toi.

-On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir mais je resterai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra.

Milo sourit contre son cou, se délectant au maximum de ses paroles. C'était si bon d'être aimé de la sorte. Il voulait croire à leur idylle naissante mais dès qu'il se laissait aller à rêver, sa condition revenait le hanter. Il ne pouvait pas y croire tout simplement parce que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Milo était une pute, il vendait son corps au plus offrant pour la nuit. Ce qu'il vivait avec Camus était un mensonge. Camus disait l'aimer, il disait qu'il resterait toujours auprès de lui mais au fond ce n'était pas réel. Quand Camus saurait, quand il apprendrait que Milo n'était qu'un être de débauche, il fuirait. Il piétinerait son cœur avant de le rayer de sa vie et Milo en souffrirait comme jamais. Il redoutait déjà ce jour où Camus _saurait_. Non, Camus ne devait pas savoir, il ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais.

Milo soupira tout en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui. ''Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois'', pensa-t-il. Non, il n'était pas celui que Camus croyait aimer. Il n'était qu'une pute. Pourtant là, dans les bras de son colocataire, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il avait l'impression que son passé n'avait jamais existé, qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…Si seulement Milo pour se réveiller et réaliser que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais ce n'en était pas un, c'était sa triste réalité. Celle qui éloignerait Camus de lui. Non, Camus ne devait jamais être mis au courant.

* * *

><p>-Ah ! Non mais ça va pas la tête, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?<p>

-J'arrose les fleurs.

-Mais je ne suis pas une de tes plantes vertes, moi, hurla Aiolia qui était maintenant trempé.

-Oups pardon, c'est que tu y ressembles tellement…

Marine haussa les épaules tout en tournant les talons, très fière d'elle. Elle en avait assez de voir son petit ami passer ses journées à côté du téléphone, monopolisant le combiné dès que quelqu'un appelait et tout ça parce qu'il attendait soit disant un coup de fil de Milo. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'est que Milo l'avait appelée quelques jours plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il partait en voyage…Oh elle était si cruelle parfois ! Mais elle trouvait ça tellement drôle. Oui. Donc Aiolia passait le plus clair de son temps scotché sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Elle avait donc voulu lui faire une petite blague en l'arrosant malencontreusement d'eau froide réservée à ses plantes. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Aiolia végétait toute la journée, elle avait donc bien le droit de le charrier un peu, non ?

-Si tu préfères la prochaine fois j'y ajouterai un peu d'engrais, ça ne te fera pas de tort.

-Très drôle Marine, je te rappelle que je fais ça pour nous ! Pour sauver notre couple ! Si ce crétin de Milo…

-Couché Aiolia, soit gentil avec Milo d'accord ? C'est moi ami, souviens-toi.

-Oui bah à cause de ton ami, je vis un enfer depuis des jours.

La rouquine se demanda un instant s'il disait ça parce qu'il était privé de sexe ou parce qu'elle lui manquait réellement. Après réflexion, elle préféra ne pas poser la question : sa réponse aurait réellement pu la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Oui parce qu'elle n'était plus vraiment fâchée contre lui elle n'était tout de même pas si rancunière. Elle aimait juste le voir à ses pieds de la sorte.

-Sois sage Aiolia. Courage, je suis certaine qu'il appellera bientôt.

Le dit Aiolia reprit sa place en ronchonnant, ça faisait des jours qu'elle lui disait la même chose et pourtant il n'appelait pas ! Il était certain qu'en plus elle se moquait de lui avec son histoire de plante verte comme si elle n'avait pas su faire la différence entre une fleur et sa splendide chevelure ! Une chose était certaine, la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait cet imbécile de Milo, il avait intérêt à avoir de bons arguments sinon il aurait vite fait de lui refaire le portrait ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas lui qui était privé de sexe depuis des jours. Ah ça non, il était même certain que cette petite traînée se tapait un nouveau mec tous les soirs. Si ça continuait à ce rythme-là, il ferait peut-être mieux d'aller faire les trottoirs lui aussi. Au moins les filles là-bas ne lui demanderaient pas un certificat de bonne vie et mœurs pour savoir s'il avait déjà été violent envers l'un de leurs amis. Non mais, depuis quand fallait-il être un saint pour goûter aux petits plaisirs de la vie ? Marine était folle, vraiment folle.

-Et évidemment, c'est à moi que ça arrive !

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que ça parlait toute seule, une plante verte.

Maudit, il était maudit.

* * *

><p><em>Pour les réclamations,plaintes,lettres de menaces, veuillez-vous adresser à mon cabinet d'avocats. <em>

_A la prochaine :D_


	15. Vamos a la playa

_Coucou les gens :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien! Alors voilà le chapitre 15. Profitez-en bien car le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant trois semaines (et ouiiii). Je m'explique: je pars en Californie mardi prochain et je reviens le 31 donc, sachant que mon prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit,il faudra en plus quelques jours pour que je le poste :). Voili voilou,portez vous bien :). _

_Bisous à tous!_

* * *

><p>Courage. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait le faire.<p>

-Milo qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ?

Ça, c'était la voix de Saga. Oui parce que Milo avait insisté pour venir à la plage avant de repartir. Il leur avait bassiné les oreilles sur les bienfaits de l'air marin jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et acceptent de passer une journée à la plage avant de reprendre l'avion. Le matin même, Milo était encore tout excité à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir dévoiler son corps d'apollon à Camus sauf que maintenant, alors qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, il se sentait légèrement mal. Seulement vêtu de son petit maillot bleu, il avait la désagréable impression d'user de son corps pour arriver à ses fins, encore une fois. Et il détestait cela. Il voulait que Camus l'aime pour ce qu'il était, pas pour son apparence physique et à présent il vivait dans l'angoisse de ne plus être qu'un corps parfaitement sculpté à ses yeux.

-Milooooo, si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses dans la minute, c'est moi qui viens te chercher.

-Fiche-moi la paix Saga, j'arrive !

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand était-il minuté pour se changer ? Bon d'accord, ça faisait peut-être une demi-heure qu'il était planqué là mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison ! Saga ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui, il n'avait jamais eu à vivre une telle humiliation. Il savait que Shion l'aimait pour sa personnalité, son intelligence et bien sûr, parce qu'il le trouvait mignon, évidemment, mais il n'avait ressenti le sentiment de n'être qu'une catin qu'on paye et puis qu'on abandonne au petit matin. Milo, lui, savait très bien ce que c'était et maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la perle rare, il ne voulait pas que son calvaire recommence. Il était à deux doigts de se rhabiller, bien trop mal dans sa peau quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du petit cabanon qu'ils avaient loué pour la journée.

-Milo ? Tout va bien ?

-Camus ?

-Je voulais simplement savoir si tout allait bien.

-Oui…oui oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière maintenant. Il devait sortir et rejoindre les autres, sinon il ne doutait pas que Saga soit capable de le traîner lui-même dehors et à ce moment-là, la honte serait totale. Il inspira très fort, comme pour calmer les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de lui. Il était stupide ! Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui vivait son premier rencard amoureux alors que cette petite sortie à la plage était loin d'être un rencard et surtout, le temps des premiers amours était bien loin derrière lui. Enfin, si on pouvait réellement qualifier ces hommes d'une nuit d'amours. Milo n'avait jamais été amoureux, il n'avait jamais connu cette douce sensation qui prenait entièrement possession de lui quand il était avec Camus, tout comme il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de peur atroce à l'idée d'être rejeté ou, pire encore, d'être manipulé par l'être aimé.

-Ah quand même, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans depuis tout ce temps ? On t'attendait !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Milo était sorti du cabanon. Il était maintenant dehors il pouvait entendre les cris des enfants, il pouvait sentir le souffle léger du vent sur sa peau, le faisant un peu frissonner malgré le soleil de plomb et surtout, il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Camus sur lui. Au début il essaya d'en faire abstraction, entamant une brève discussion avec Shion et se laissant amadouer par Saga, qui était aux petits soins avec son frère. Au début, Saga avait refusé de venir à la plage à cause de Kanon il ne voulait pas le pousser à sortir alors qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos et surtout, qu'il devrait rentrer au plus vite. Mais Kanon avait fini par le convaincre, lui promettant qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne ressentait pas encore une sensation de manque et surtout que ça lui ferait plaisir de sortir un peu. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kanon, Saga s'était plié à ses désirs il avait accepté la sortie.

Milo faisait tout pour éviter le regard de Camus, pour éviter de rester seul avec lui. Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait rejoint les autres et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures et de ne déjà plus pouvoir supporter le regard de son colocataire. Camus ne le quittait pas des yeux et le grec se sentait déjà défaillir Camus n'allait plus le voir que comme un objet, une image il allait simplement s'amuser avec lui et une fois qu'il en aurait assez, il l'abandonnerait comme une vieille chaussette sale. Milo savait tout cela, trop bien même mais il était tellement attaché au français qu'il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il accepterait de devenir cet objet sexuel pour lui. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à éviter la confrontation très longtemps comme si les autres avaient senti son malaise, ils partirent se baigner, même Kanon qui n'avait pourtant pas quitté sa chaise longue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ! Et Milo se retrouva donc seul avec Camus.

Il restait debout, immobile, comme un enfant pris en faute. La tête baissée, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sable, il se dit que peut-être Camus allait l'oublier et qu'il pourrait filer en douce. C'était raté. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, il pouvait deviner que son colocataire fronçait les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas son comportement. C'est vrai que Milo avait changé du tout au tout depuis leur arrivée. Ce matin il était enjoué et joyeux au possible et, une fois venue l'heure de se mettre en maillot, il était redevenu le petit garçon que Camus avait toujours vu en lui. Un petit garçon apeuré, comme un petit animal blessé qu'il fallait apprendre à apprivoiser. Le grec avait _peur_.

-Milo ? Hé Milo, n'essaie pas de jouer à la sourde oreille avec moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Alors tout doucement, Milo releva la tête jusqu'à tomber sur le regard interrogateur de Camus. Il fut un moment hypnotisé par sa peau laiteuse qui tranchait si bien avec le rideau de soie bleuté qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules Camus était magnifiquement beau. Il portait un petit maillot noir qu'il dissimulait à moitié d'un drap de bain qu'il avait rabattu sur le haut de ses cuisses et Milo rougit à l'idée même de voir son colocataire presque nu. Il détourna rapidement le regard, ne voulant pas que le français le prenne pour un pervers, mais il fut surpris de voir que Camus se reculait un peu, lui indiquant la place libre à ses côtés.

-Viens là.

Il hésita un instant avant de finalement venir prendre place auprès de lui, conservant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux. Camus fronça à nouveau les sourcils est-ce que Milo avait peur de lui ? Il aurait presque pu croire que son colocataire pensait qu'il allait le manger tant son comportement était distant envers lui. Non seulement le grec avait passé plus d'une demi-heure enfermé dans le cabanon mais en plus quand il en était sorti, alors que tout le monde pensait le voir souriant et de bonne humeur, il s'était raidi à sa vue et avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Même Saga l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'ils avaient eu une quelconque discussion mais il n'en était rien. Le matin même, Milo était encore la petite sangsue qui le suivait partout mais maintenant il aurait juré qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se retrouver loin de lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'évites ? Finit-il par demander.

-Non, murmura à son tour Milo, la tête toujours basse.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Camus allait le trouver nul si jamais il lui disait qu'il avait peur de le perdre alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble ! Et il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer à Camus qu'il avait peur qu'il le prenne pour une pute, ce qu'il était en réalité, et qu'il ne l'intéresse plus que pour son corps. Milo avait vite compris que pour se faire une place dans la société, il devait se démarquer des autres et pour ça, il devait prendre soin de son image. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire que les gens pourraient s'intéresser à qui il était au fond de lui il savait que personne n'essaierait de le connaître s'il avait un physique repoussant et d'ailleurs, pour son ''travail'', il avait besoin de plaire. Très vite, il n'avait plus été qu'un objet, une jolie poupée qui attire le regard mais aujourd'hui il voulait que Camus l'aime pour lui, pas pour son physique.

-Milo, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Camus avait presque chuchoté cette phrase, saisissant la main du grec entre la sienne pour la serrer doucement, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit.

-Oui je sais, souffla simplement le grec, plus pour lui que pour Camus en fin de compte.

Il devait lui faire confiance il ne pouvait pas toujours vivre dans la peur d'une déception. Parce qu'il savait que la vie était pleine de désillusions et de faux-semblants. Il ne pouvait pas non plus, il ne _devait_ pas idéaliser sa relation avec Camus parce qu'il savait que, peu importe comment cela finirait, il souffrirait un jour ou l'autre. Même si l'intention de Camus n'était pas de lui faire du mal, il souffrirait. Il devrait simplement profiter du moment présent sans ressasser le passé, sans penser au futur mais…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être capable de lire à l'intérieur du français pour se rassurer, pour savoir s'il tenait vraiment à lui mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait pouvoir lui faire confiance, ne pas douter de sa sincérité il savait que sans ça il ne pourrait jamais construire quelque chose de stable et solide avec lui. Il ne devait plus avoir peur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?

-Tu…tu serais toujours mon ami si j'étais moche ?

Camus parut franchement étonné par cette question : où Milo avait-il encore été chercher ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Et…et tu voudrais toujours sortir avec moi ?

Enfin, nous y étions. Voilà donc ce qui semblait gêner Milo : il avait honte de son corps. C'était très paradoxal quand on savait que Milo était un jeune homme très beau et très plaisant à regarder. Le genre de jeune homme qui semblait si sûr de lui que personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il ait honte de ce corps dont il prenait tant soin. Pourtant, en dépit des apparences, son corps était une arme à double tranchant : il pouvait s'en servir comme d'un moyen de séduction mais parallèlement, le monde extérieur pouvait aussi la retourner contre lui. Milo n'avait pas confiance en lui, comme s'il avait toujours été rabaissé par son entourage, comme s'il avait honte de cet homme qu'il était devenu et dont il pouvait pourtant être fier.

-Tu crois que je t'aimerais moins ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Milo, regarde-moi.

Posant une main sous son menton, il l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien et il fut touché par les yeux brillants qui le regardaient d'une telle détresse qu'il pouvait presque ressentir le mal qui le rongeait.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton corps tu sais, certainement pas. Je ne peux pas te dire si je ressentirai ou non les mêmes sentiments pour toi si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne connais pas cette personne. Bien sûr que tu es très mignon, Milo, et je ne dois pas être le premier à te le dire mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime. Quand je me suis rendu dans ton appartement pour la première fois, c'était dans l'unique but de trouver un toit, je ne savais rien de toi. Ni qui tu étais, ni ce à quoi tu ressemblais, mais je suis tout de même venu. Et maintenant je ressens quelque chose pour toi pas parce que je te trouve très séduisant, mais parce que j'aime l'homme que tu es. Tu es une très belle personne Milo, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

Le grec resta un instant à le regarder sans bouger, se délectant de ses mots, buvant ses paroles avant de les enfermer quelque part dans son cœur, d'où elles ne pourraient plus jamais s'échapper. Ce que Camus venait de lui dire, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge, pas d'artifice dans son discours et Milo le croyait sincère. En quelques mots, Camus était parvenu à lui rendre la confiance qu'il avait perdue, au moins pour un temps. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à totalement se coller contre lui, laissant glisser ses mains sur sa peau pâle, la joue posée contre son épaule. Il avait besoin de ce petit moment de tendresse pour totalement se remettre de ses émotions. Camus l'accueillit bien volontiers dans ses bras, caressant doucement le bas de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les battements de son cœur redevenir plus réguliers.

-Et si tu profitais de cette journée maintenant ? Après tout, c'est toi qui voulais absolument venir !

-Tu n'aimes pas la plage ?

-J'aime la plage, la mer, la nature. Mais je n'aime ni les touristes ni ce soleil qui me promet de belles brûlures ce soir.

-Je te passerai de la crème mon Camus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Oh ça le français n'en doutait pas. Il était même persuadé que Milo s'occuperait très bien de lui, mais il préférait tout de même éviter de ressembler à une écrevisse. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait emporté son parasol avec lui et refusait maintenant de le quitter. Il détestait de voir sa belle peau rougir et si jamais il attrapait le moindre coup de soleil, il était bon pour passer des heures cloîtré chez Aphrodite pendant qu'il l'enduirait de toutes sortes de pommades collantes et très odorantes tout en lui faisant la morale parce qu'il n'aurait pas bien pris soin de lui. Ça aussi, il préférait l'éviter.

-Pas la peine d'espérer Milo, je n'aurais pas de coups de soleil.

Le dit Milo fit la moue, une longue mèche de cheveux entre les doigts. Il était déjà à l'affut de la moindre parcelle de peau ne serait-ce que légèrement rougeâtre et sur laquelle il pourrait passer de longues minutes à étaler de la crème solaire mais visiblement, Camus avait tout prévu. S'il voulait vraiment pouvoir le chouchouter comme il le voulait, il devait absolument l'obliger à sortir de ce trou. Oui, il devait absolument trouver un stratagème pour l'emmener avec lui sous le soleil comme ça, il serait certain que la jolie peau blanche de son colocataire serait en proie aux rayons du soleil et que demain soir il pourrait s'occuper de lui à sa façon. Non, il n'était pas égoïste mais…s'il attendait que Camus fasse le premier pas, il pouvait encore attendre longtemps avant de voir leur relation évoluer. Ce moment n'appartiendrait qu'à eux, loin des regards indiscrets, à l'abri dans leur petit appartement et Milo pourrait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Enfin.

* * *

><p>-Bon, maintenant que le gamin est parti, on pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses…<p>

Aphrodite gloussa comme Angelo le soulevait de terre, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le pauvre petit Hyoga avait saisi la première occasion qu'il avait eue pour s'enfuir. Il avait bredouillé qu'il était attendu, qu'il devait rentrer et qu'il espérait le revoir bientôt. Il lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas dire un mot sur son retour à son maître Camus il voulait lui faire une surprise en allant directement le voir chez lui quand il serait rentré. Bref. Hyoga était donc parti et Angelo n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour lui sauter dessus. Tout de même ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour la nuit dernière et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

-Mhm, et qu'est-ce que tu fais de la boule de poils qui doit déjà être étalée de tout son long sur notre lit ?

-Qui t'a parlé d'aller dans notre chambre ?

Le suédois noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son compagnon comme celui-ci l'entraînait dans le salon avant de le poser sur le canapé. Aphrodite frémit presque d'anticipation : ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour sur ce bon vieux canapé ! Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de chercher dans ses souvenirs la date exacte de sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air dans ce salon puisqu'en moins de deux, Angelo fondit sur lui comme un rapace qui aurait été privé de nourriture depuis des semaines.

-Tu es bien pressé dis-moi.

-Je dois rattraper une nuit d'abstinence, répondit simplement l'italien en enlevant déjà son t-shirt.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, mon petit Angie ne peut décidément pas se passer de moi.

-Continue à me donner des surnoms aussi ridicules, Aphrodite, et c'est toi qui seras bien parti pour des semaines d'abstinence.

-Tu serais incapable de tenir.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Angelo s'empara alors de la bouche bien trop bavarde de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler maintenant, il avait autre chose à faire comme…soulager ce qui faisait de lui un homme, par exemple. Il ne comprenait pas comment Aphrodite avait pu trouver la force de dormir dans un autre lit que le sien tout ça à cause d'un chat. Un chat qui en plus appartenait à son meilleur ami…ah vraiment, son suédois était plein de surprises. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils étaient maintenant réconciliés, ce qui signifiait qu'Angelo allait pouvoir profiter de son corps sans retenue et sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentisse.

-Putaiiin Aphro, grogna-t-il, qui est-ce qui vient encore nous emmerder ?

-On s'en fiche !

Aphrodite l'attira un peu plus contre lui, happant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Le pape aurait très bien pu être devant chez lui, il s'en fichait éperdument. La seule chose qu'il voulait, dans l'immédiat, c'était profiter des talents sexuels de son compagnon, le reste ne comptait pas. Oui sauf que l'intrus se montrait insistant, si bien que l'italien finit par le repousser une énième fois, sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

-Va voir. Je ne ferai pas l'amour en sachant que quelqu'un nous espionne.

-Bordel, depuis quand es-tu devenu si pudique ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de pudeur, je ne voudrais juste pas que ce soit un gosse qui vend des billets de tombola et qui sera ensuite traumatisé à vie de t'avoir entendu crier.

-Ferme-la, se défendit Aphrodite en le frappant sur le torse, je ne crie pas si fort que ça !

-Tu veux rire, on dirait la Castafiore pendant un concert de hard rock.

Alors là, le suédois était définitivement vexé. A vie. Son honneur venait d'en prendre un coup. Il lui en foutrait lui, des Castafiore ! C'était toujours mieux que d'entendre sa grosse voix rauque et pas sensuelle pour deux sous. Connard va. Même pas reconnaissant.

-Allez bouge ton joli postérieur de là, déclara Angelo en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses, recevant un regard noir la minute d'après.

Il voulait la guerre ? Très bien, pas de problème pensa Aphrodite en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, remettant ses cheveux en place. Il n'allait tout de même pas ouvrir sans être présentable on ne sait jamais que ce serait un joli jeune homme très séduisant venu pour vérifier un problème de plomberie. Il ferait toujours mieux l'affaire qu'Angelo, de toute façon. L'histoire du gosse qui fait du porte à porte, c'était quand même fort ! D'habitude son petit ami se fichait bien de savoir si de jeunes oreilles les écoutaient non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse son petit cinéma aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait déjà été privé de sexe la nuit dernière. Et non ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Si son italien ne l'avait pas délaissé pour un chat aveugle, il n'aurait pas dormi sur le canapé !

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

Une minute…mais il reconnaissait cet affreux visage triangulaire et ce vilain nez pointu : c'était Shura ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce type faisait devant chez lui à un moment si crucial ? Il pensait pourtant que Camus s'en était débarrassé et qu'il faisait maintenant partie du passé alors _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il se pointait chez lui, alors qu'il allait faire l'amour avec son petit ami ! Merde quoi, il n'était pas un pigeon voyageur, il n'était pas là pour transmettre des messages.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais savoir où est Camus.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ?

-Je dois lui parler.

-Eh bien lui il ne veut plus te voir.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, dis-moi où il est.

-Pas ici en tout cas.

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce type et son air hautain ! Comme s'il avait le droit de débarquer chez lui et de lui demander des comptes. Après tout il n'était pas obligé de lui dire où était son meilleur ami et surtout, il voulait le préserver : il ne voulait plus avoir à le ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de ce cinglé ! Shura l'avait trompé, il l'avait abandonné et maintenant il voudrait qu'il lui dise où était Camus, c'était tout de même gonflé. Très vite, Angelo le rejoignit, n'appréciant que très peu le ton qu'employait ce type pour parler à son petit ami. Toujours torse nu, il vint s'appuyer contre le chambranle de porte, une main posée sur la taille d'Aphrodite.

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, je veux simplement savoir où est Camus.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas ici. Camus n'a plus besoin de toi, il a construit une nouvelle vie maintenant, laisse-le tranquille.

Aphrodite le défia un instant du regard, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision : Camus avait enfin l'occasion de bâtir quelque chose de nouveau, ce n'était certainement pas pour le faire replonger, ça non ! Shura était un homme mauvais et cruel, il n'avait eu aucun remord à tromper Camus, aucune gêne à emmener son amant chez eux le jour de leur un an alors non, Aphrodite ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait changé. Et quand bien même ce serait la vérité, quand bien même il se serait réellement rendu compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour le français, Aphrodite ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de lui nuire à nouveau. Il avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas pour le perdre une nouvelle fois, jamais ! Shura n'était pas le bienvenu chez lui, il devait repartir.

-Avec ou sans ton aide, je le retrouverai.

-Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me frappes avec tes petits poings de gonzesse ? Laisse-moi rire, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Camus te trouvait !

Ce fut au tour d'Angelo de réagir : il n'appréciait que moyennement l'humour plus que douteux du type qui était venu les déranger. Aphrodite avait peut-être des ''poings de gonzesse'' mais lui il n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer tout droit aux urgences s'il continuait à agir de la sorte. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de se moquer du suédois comme ça et ce n'est certainement pas un gars sorti de nulle part qui allait venir empiéter sur son territoire ! Il n'était pas vraiment proche du français mais c'était le meilleur ami de son propre petit ami, il savait que si quelque chose lui arrivait ça retomberait sur Aphrodite alors il préférait les préserver tous les deux. Comme ça il n'y aurait aucun problème.

-T'as pas compris ? Il t'a dit de te barrer, alors vire de là !

-Comme c'est touchant, tu as trouvé un chevalier servant ?

-Et toi tu as tout intérêt à trouver un bon chirurgien parce que si tu continues, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois encore reconnaissable quand tu sortiras d'ici.

Aphrodite posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se battent : ils auraient bien été capables de tâcher son nouveau papier peint ! Et puis si Angelo se battait, il finirait aux urgences lui aussi et le suédois pouvait dire adieu à leur partie de jambes en l'air. Zut quoi, il en avait assez d'attendre. C'est peut-être lui qui avait commencé mais maintenant il voulait que ça finisse il voulait pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Shura leur tint encore compagnie quelques secondes avant de finalement mettre les voiles, sachant que quoiqu'il dise, il ne saurait pas où était Camus. Il n'en fallu pas plus au couple terrible pour reprendre leurs ébats, sans plus penser aux fragiles et innocentes oreilles de leurs voisins.

* * *

><p>Shura était donc parti. Il détestait Aphrodite ! A vrai dire, il avait toujours détesté les amis de Camus, comme ce blondinet en couche-culotte qui le suivait partout. Il avait pourtant réussi à s'en débarrasser mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu de sa vie, Camus semblait reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Et puis d'abord que voulait dire le suédois par '' il a construit une nouvelle vie'' ? Cette petite prude n'avait tout de même pas déjà trouvé un nouvel homme avec qui partager sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'accepterait jamais une telle chose ! Il devait le retrouver au plus vite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, se jurant de le retrouver où qu'il soit, quelqu'un le bouscula.<p>

-Hé, tu peux pas faire attention ? Brailla-t-il.

Le jeune homme en face de lui continua de le fixer, un air moqueur collé aux lèvres. Shura avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelques minutes plus tôt…est-ce que ce gamin l'avait suivi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser.

Alors qu'il allait l'envoyer paître, l'espagnol se ravisa : de quoi ce gosse pouvait-il bien vouloir parler ? Le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait à présent troubla fortement Shura qui, malgré ses réticences, avait très envie de connaître ses propos. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre il pouvait toujours le laisser parler et voir ensuite ce qu'il pouvait en tirer.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sais où se trouve l'homme que vous cherchez.

Ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise, Shura ignorait que Camus fréquentait ce genre de petits délinquants. Mais, délinquant ou non, il savait où était Camus, il lui serait donc d'une très grande utilité et il comptait bien pouvoir profiter de ses informations. Bientôt il retrouverait Camus et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Allons boire un verre.

* * *

><p>-Oh allez Camuuuus ! Viens te baigner.<p>

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne mettrai pas ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cette eau verdâtre.

Milo fit la moue : c'était pas juste quoi, lui il voulait aller se baigner avec Camus mais le français refusait catégoriquement de le suivre. Le grec avait déjà réussi l'exploit de le faire sortir de son trou pour l'accompagner chercher une glace mais maintenant, son colocataire était tapi à l'ombre d'un parasol, un livre en main et il ne l'écoutait plus. Pourtant Milo avait tout essayé : les promesses de bisous, les câlins, les cris de frustration,…il avait même failli pleurer mais Camus l'avait dissuadé d'un regard incendiaire de les tourner en ridicules devant tout ce monde. Et maintenant le pauvre grec était désespéré et en colère : c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils venaient ici ensemble et Camus ne voulait même pas faire un effort !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Derrière eux, Saga et Shion pouffèrent légèrement face à la bouille pire qu'enfantine de leur ami. Ah le pauvre Milo, sa relation naissante avec le français lui donnait du fil à retordre ! Camus soupira tout en délaissant son livre pour tomber sur le regard oh combien frustré de son ami. Mais Milo pouvait bien jouer la comédie jamais au grand jamais il n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis, Camus n'irait pas se baigner. Il indiqua d'un regard au grec un couple tout proche d'eux et qui semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps le petit garçon qui sautillait d'un pied à l'autre juste à côté d'eux.

-Maman ?...Maman ?

-Quoi encore ? Soupira la femme sans même regarder son fils qui ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de sept ans.

-J'ai besoin de faire pipi.

-Eh bien quoi ? Tu vois bien que les toilettes ne sont pas toutes proches et je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Va donc dans la mer, personne ne te verra !

Fin de la discussion, s'en était assez pour dégoûter définitivement Camus des baignades collectives. Milo aussi esquissa une grimace, tout comme Shion tandis que Saga souriait : il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Kanon et lui avaient fait la même chose avant de repartir sur la plage pour se moquer des grandes personnes qui nageaient à présent là où un peu plus tôt ils avaient soulagé leur vessie. Nouveau soupir de la part du grec : le monde était contre lui ! Comment allait-il bien pouvoir être capable de convaincre Camus si en plus son colocataire était témoin de scènes aussi dégoûtantes ?

-Mais Camus…c'est pas grave, on peut aller nager plus loin !

-Où que tu ailles, il y aura toujours bien quelqu'un qui sera passé par là avant toi !

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Non seulement je n'irai pas me baigner mais en plus si tu y vas, tu seras prié de te tenir loin de moi pendant au moins une semaine, histoire d'avoir évacué toute cette crasse.

La mine pire que tristounette de Milo aurait presque pu le faire céder si l'image répugnante de la mer verdâtre ne lui était pas revenue en mémoire. Mais Milo avait l'air si triste qu'il n'aille pas se baigner avec lui...Décidément, le grec pouvait être trognon quand il était déçu. Camus le tira par la main, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté de lui et Milo se mit à bouder. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et baissa la tête. Shion et Saga rigolèrent de plus belle tandis que Camus levait les yeux au ciel : un enfant, vraiment. Et un enfant en bas âge par-dessus le marché !

-Tu boudes ?

Aucune réponse du la part du grec, qui fixait obstinément la plage tout en enterrant son pied dans le sable.

-Parce que si tu boudes, je n'irai pas ramasser des coquillages avec toi.

Cette petite phrase eut l'effet escompté puisque Milo releva rapidement la tête, plantant son regard à présent brillant dans celui amusé de son colocataire : il adorerait ramasser des coquillages avec Camus ! Non seulement ça voudrait dire qu'il parviendrait à exposer le français au soleil, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il pourrait lui passer de la crème mais en plus ils pourraient enfin être un peu seuls.

-Vrai ? Tu vas venir avec moi ?

-Si tu arrêtes de bouder, oui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le grec arbora son plus beau sourire tout en sautant sur ses pieds tirant énergiquement Camus par le bras.

-Viens ! Je boude plus, promis.

Et le pauvre Camus n'eut même pas le temps de mettre ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez que déjà Milo l'avait entraîné cinquante mètres plus loin, rigolant comme un gamin pendant que son colocataire tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Vraiment, Milo ne savait pas rester une seule minute sans se faire remarquer et maintenant tout le monde les regardait bizarrement et Camus détestait ça : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de partir à la recherche de coquillages ? Quand finalement Milo hurla un ''Oh regarde mon Camus, il y en a déjà un gros là'', il se dit que la prochaine fois il tournerait sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de proposer une expédition à son colocataire.

* * *

><p>Restés seuls, Saga et Shion eurent un sourire attendri : ces deux-là feraient vraiment la paire quand ils auront franchi le stade de la simple amitié, ils en étaient certains. A côté d'eux, Kanon, endormi, gémit tout en se tortillant de douleur aussitôt Saga se rua vers lui et épongea son front maintenant dégoulinant de sueur.<p>

-Il fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il à Shion, plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

-Saga, répondit le tibétain sur le même ton tout en posant une main sur son épaule, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemar.

Et Saga le savait. Il le savait très bien mais il refusait de le voir. Non, son frère n'était pas un drogué ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ce poison pour vivre, c'était faux ! Kanon était plus fort que ça, bien plus fort. Il allait réussi à s'en sortir et…et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Il prit la main moite de son jumeau entre la sienne et la serra un peu plus fort quand Kanon poussa un autre gémissement. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé : Kanon s'était montré si joyeux pendant cette journée, il avait l'air tellement heureux de le retrouver que Saga en avait presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait presque oublié ce que Rhadamanthe avait fait à son frère il avait pensé, il avait illusoirement espéré que son frère n'aurait pas besoin d'une aide extérieure pour redevenir lui-même. Il avait oublié la drogue.

-Saga, on ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Mais Shion savait que son petit ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de son jumeau pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. A cet instant, Shion savait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans l'esprit de Saga Kanon y prenait toute la place. Il le secoua un peu par les épaules : les petits cris à présent poussés par Kanon attiraient une foule de touristes curieux qui, l'air de rien, passaient et repassaient pour tenter de comprendre où était le problème. Oh bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne se serait approché pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, non, ils voulaient simplement avoir un ragot à raconter ce soir en rentrant chez eux.

-Saga ? On doit vraiment partir. Saga !

L'aîné des jumeaux finit par réagir. Il hocha doucement la tête, lançant un regard flou à son petit ami, qui s'affairait déjà à ramasser leurs affaires. Tant pis pour Milo et Camus, ils se douteraient bien que s'ils avaient dû partir c'est qu'il y avait eu un problème. Enfin, Camus au moins penserait à ça, Milo c'était moins sûr. Saga essuya une dernière fois le front de son frère, lui murmura un rapide ''tout va bien se passer petit frère, ne t'en fais pas'' et le souleva dans ses bras avec précautions. Autour d'eux, les touristes curieux se régalaient de cette scène plus qu'attrayante. Shion leur lança un regard noir et suivit son compagnon avant d'enlacer ses épaules : ces gens-là n'étaient que des rapaces nuisibles et immatures !

-Ça va aller mon amour, on sera vite rentré et Kanon sera rapidement pris en charge, je te le promets.

-Merci pour tout Shion.

* * *

><p>A quelques centaines de mètres de là, bien loin de se douter que leurs amis avaient dû quitter la plage d'urgence, Camus et Milo s'étaient lancé dans la chasse aux coquillages. Enfin, Milo s'était lancé dans la chasse aux coquillages Camus ne faisait que le suivre en pestant contre ces fichues coquilles qui craquelaient sous ses pieds et regardant avec désespoir sa peau rougie : il était bon pour ressembler à un joli coquelicot ce soir et ça, ça l'énervait vraiment. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas attraper de coups de soleil mais, évidemment, cette petite expédition avec Milo n'avait pas épargné sa peau fragile. C'était trop injuste : lui n'avait rien demandé et voilà qu'il concurrençait maintenant les plus jolies tomates tandis que Milo, lui, arborait déjà un joli teint halé. Vraiment trop injuste !<p>

-Camus regarde, j'ai trouvé un rose !

Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il voyait Milo gambader vers lui comme un chiot labrador, Camus dégainait le sac en plastique que le grec avait emmené avec lui avant de partir pour qu'il puisse y déposer sa trouvaille. Et comme à chaque fois après ça, Milo repartait faire d'autres fouilles. Camus soupira : jamais Shura ne l'aurait obligé à faire une chose pareille…en même temps, Shura était si différent de Milo ! Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Shura avait toujours été très peu romantique, fort peu enclin aux petites balades à deux et au contraire, Milo était une machine à câlins qui faisait toujours tout pour se retrouver seul avec lui. C'était très agréable d'être aimé de la sorte, même si le grec pouvait parfois devenir étouffant. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Milo revint vers lui, les mains chargées de coquillages en tous genres et un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Je crois qu'on a ramassé assez de coquillages maintenant Milo.

Le grec fit la moue : il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il se sentait bien là, avec Camus, sur la plage et sans personne pour les embêter. Finalement, il se plaisait bien ici et il n'avait pas envie de repartir. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre ce masque qu'il portait presque perpétuellement là-bas tant il avait honte de lui. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix il ne pouvait pas vivre sans ça et pendant cette petite escapade il avait déjà perdu bien assez d'argent. Camus se demanda un instant pourquoi son colocataire avait perdu sa bonne humeur : ils avaient pourtant un sachet rempli de coquillages à présent et selon lui, ils avaient plutôt bien profité de cette journée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Milo ?

-Oh rien…je me demandais juste…est-ce que tu penses qu'on reviendra un jour ?

-Je pensais que tu voulais rentrer ?

-Je veux rentrer. Mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête. Je suis bien ici, avec toi.

Camus sourit : Milo était mignon quand il était sentimental. En fait, Milo était toujours mignon, peu importe ses états d'esprit. Le français passa une main dans la chevelure bouclée de son ami et l'attira un peu plus à lui, toujours avec le même sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être en vacances pour passer du temps ensemble, Milo.

-Je sais mais…ici on ne doit se soucier de rien.

-Parle pour toi ! Je te rappelle que moi je dois surveiller le gamin que tu es.

Milo retrouva son sourire tout en lui soufflant un petit ''méchant''. C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas si gamin que ça. Il s'était même plutôt bien comporté pendant leur petit séjour. Il avait essayé de montrer à Camus tout l'amour qu'il avait déjà pour lui il avait été doux, calme, patient et tendre…bon d'accord, il avait peut –être eu une ou deux réactions enfantines mais globalement, il s'en tirait très bien.

-Et puis on pourra toujours repartir en vacances, toi et moi.

-Vrai ? Demanda le grec, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Bien sûr.

Et aussitôt, Milo lui sauta dessus, manquant de le renverser sur le sol, écrasant ainsi ses précieux coquillages. Camus était vraiment trop gentil avec lui ! Il rêvait déjà de leur prochaine destination, de préférence dans un pays chaud et de toutes les activités qu'ils pourraient y faire. Ce serait trop chouette et en plus cette fois, il n'y aura pas de problème fraternel à régler. Ils seraient juste tous les deux et, avec un peu de chance, ils seraient en couple. Oh ce serait merveilleux ! Milo frissonnait déjà d'anticipation comme il enfouissait son museau dans la longue chevelure de Camus pour y déposer un léger baiser. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche sur la plage, Camus grimaça quand son regard tomba sur la peau rougie de ses bras : il allait bientôt regretter d'avoir suivi Milo.

* * *

><p>Shaka, prétendue réincarnation de bouddha et Kiki, gobelin à la chevelure carotte se défiaient du regard depuis de longues minutes. Entre eux, mal à l'aise, Mu, homme tiraillé entre ses deux moitiés, restait silencieux.<p>

-Mange tes endives.

-J'aime pas.

-Je me fiche que tu aimes ou non, mange-les.

-J'aime pas.

-Si tu veux racheter tes fautes auprès de bouddha, tu ferais mieux d'avaler ces satanées endives.

-J'aime pas.

L'hindou perdait peu à peu patience : cet enfant du diable le faisait sortir de ses gonds, à répéter sans cesse cette phrase agaçante, le fixant de ses prunelles parme et pernicieuses. Il ne pouvait supporter un tel comportement irrespectueux plus longtemps ! Décidément, le disciple de son petit copain mettait tout en œuvre pour le faire fuir mais il était bien décidé à ne pas rendre les armes. Peu importe Kiki et ses sales manières, il gagnerait sa place auprès de Mu.

-Tu ne quitteras pas la table avant d'avoir terminé ton assiette.

-J'aime pas.

-Espèce de sale petite vermine !

C'en était trop : Mu, homme habituellement calme et retenu, tapa brutalement du poing sur la table, faisant à la fois sursauter Shaka et Kiki, ni l'un ni l'autre habitué à une telle violence venant de cet homme doux qu'ils voyaient tous deux en Mu.

-Non mais je rêve ! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de dîner sans vous crêper le chignon et moi, je commence vraiment mais alors _vraiment _à en avoir assez. Je pensais vous avoir demandé de trouver un accord mais visiblement même ça, vous n'êtes pas capables de le faire.

-Mais maître Mu.

-Silence ! File dans ta chambre Kiki.

-Mais…

-Et ne discute pas !

La tête basse, le petit garçon fila sans demander son reste abandonnant derrière lui la colère de son maître Mu et son assiette d'endives. Dans un sens, c'était une victoire pour lui : il n'avait pas eu à avaler ces choses amères qui lui donnaient la nausée à chaque bouchée ! Resté dans la cuisine, Shaka n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, craignant de raviver la haine de son petit ami, qui était maintenant appuyé contre le plan de travail et se massait énergiquement les tempes en soupirant : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Reprenant finalement un peu de confiance en lui, la réincarnation vivante de bouddha recula sa chaise sans faire de bruit et vint se placer auprès de son compagnon, qui ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

-Mu voyons, ton disciple a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Et comme tu le dis si bien, Shaka, c'est MON disciple, tu n'as pas à intervenir dans l'éducation que je lui donne.

-Mais bouddha…

-Laisse-donc bouddha en dehors de cette histoire tu veux, ce n'est pas un vieux chnoque mort depuis des centaines d'années qui va me dire comment élever Kiki !

Son aberration ayant atteint son paroxysme, Shaka porta sa blanche main jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte. Par bouddha, depuis quand Mu éprouvait-il tant de haine envers sa sacrée sainte divinité chérie ? Il l'abandonnait à peine quelques jours et voilà que son rouquin de disciple s'était déjà affairé à damner son âme si pure. Son pauvre Mu, lui qui était si dévoué et si gentil quand il l'avait quitté ! S'il continuait sur cette voie, il serait précipité dans les abysses et, en toute bonne réincarnation de bouddha qu'il était, Shaka ne pouvait évidemment pas rester avec un homme destiné à un tel châtiment ! Il devait prendre les choses en mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ravalant donc son égo surdimensionné, l'homme actuellement le plus proche des dieux vint prendre place derrière la fine silhouette de son amant et posa ses mains divines sur ses mortelles épaules, entamant ainsi un massage aux vertus sacrées.

-Mu, mon amour, nous n'allons tout de même pas nous disputer maintenant que nous nous sommes à peine retrouvés.

Sa voix mielleuse associée à son haleine mentholée eut les effets escomptés sur le jeune homme à la chevelure lilas, qui profita un instant de ce traitement de faveur avant de pivoter dans ses bras pour lui faire face, admirant ce petit nez pointu et cette bouche pulpeuse qui caractérisaient si bien sa blonde divinité.

-Tu as raison mon bouddha, je suis désolé.

-Tu es tout excusé, Mu, je suis heureux de revoir ton visage serein.

En dépit de l'inéluctable sacrifice infernal qui attendait Kiki, Shaka fut satisfait de voir que l'âme de son bien aimé petit ami pouvait encore être sauvée. En effet, il était persuadé que, s'il déployait toute sa bonne volonté et enrobait son compagnon de tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il demandait, il parviendrait à définitivement chasser la furie rousse qui le détournait du droit chemin il pourrait ensuite s'appliquer à initier Mu aux plaisirs divins et, ensemble, ils atteindraient le lotus doré où les attendait bouddha.

-Mu, mon petit Mu, à propos de ton ignoble disciple…

-N'en parlons plus mon Shaka, savourons plutôt nos retrouvailles. Et que dirais-tu si je te faisais couler un bon bain ?

-J'en serais ravi mon amour, et honoré que tu le partages avec moi…

Un sourire ornant ses lèvres mortelles, Mu gambada jusqu'à la salle de bains, s'activant énergiquement à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire nacrée, qu'il ne manquerait pas de parfumer d'un bain douche à la lavande qu'il avait en réserve dans ses placards. Rien n'était trop beau pour la peau fragile de son amant chéri amant chéri qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, faisant déjà glisser le haut de son sari sur ses blanches épaules, électrisant un peu plus l'homme amoureux et dévoué qu'il avait trouvé en Mu.

Cloîtré dans sa chambre Kiki pesta un peu plus : pourquoi son maître Mu ne pouvait-il pas résister aux yeux doux que lui faisait Shaka, non d'un petit bonhomme en pâte ? Et bien sûr, ce fichu bouddha avait profité de sa punition pour endoctriner un peu plus l'esprit de son cher maître, qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à redevenir totalement gaga s'il n'intervenait pas au plus vite. Si Shaka croyait vraiment qu'il arriverait à ses fins à coups de massages et de petits surnoms dégoulinants de guimauve, il se trompait. On ne la lui faisait pas à lui, Kiki, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que sous ce regard mielleux se cachait un être belliqueux qui attendait la première occasion pour se débarrasser de lui. Shaka avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !

* * *

><p>-Han mon bébé, comme je suis content de te retrouver !<p>

Camus eut un sourire attendri en regardant Milo se jeter sur le canapé en soupirant de bien-être. Comme si cette vieillerie était plus confortable que le lit qu'ils avaient partagé dans leur chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles. Enfin bon, maintenant il ne cherchait plus à comprendre l'esprit déglingué de son colocataire. Milo était et resterait un être bizarre dénué de toute logique.

-Han Camus, viens l'essayer toi aussi !

-Milo nous n'avons pas le temps de rêvasser, je te rappelle que nous devons encore passer récupérer Mitsou.

-Mais on pourra encore y aller demain.

-Et tu as promis à Saga de lui amener quelques vêtements pour Kanon.

Milo soupira bruyamment, comme un homme qui entamait une marche funèbre. Pourquoi diable avait-il promis à Saga d'aller le voir _aujourd'hui_ à l'hôpital pour lui amener les vêtements de Kanon, alors qu'il était déjà presque vingt-et-une heure et que le ciel était tout noir ? Bon d'accord, son ami n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accompagner son petit frère à l'hôpital petit frère qui d'ailleurs, malgré les calmants et les antis-douleurs qui lui avaient été administrés, avait vu son été se dégrader d'heure en heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur le sol américain. Et évidemment, Shion, en petit ami exemplaire qu'il était, était resté auprès de son amant pour le soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

-Tu ne comptes pas te défiler, n'est-ce pas Milo ? Ce serait très mal.

-Bien sûr que non mon Camus, je vais le faire. Mais avant laisse-moi te passer un peu de crème, ta peau est toute rouge !

-Je peux très bien le faire tout seul pendant que…

-Pas question !

Le français le regarda avec étonnement : qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore à brailler comme ça ? Milo avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et, pendant les heures interminables qu'il avait passées assis dans son siège trop petit, à des milliers de kilomètres du sol, il n'avait rêvé qu'à une seule chose : sentir la peau douce de Camus sous ses doigts. Alors maintenant il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Camus ne lui échapperait pas, qu'il le veuille ou non !

-Enfin je veux dire…tu risques de te faire mal avec toutes ces brûlures alors laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît.

Après un bref moment de réflexion, Camus finit par accepter : après tout c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt fatigué et son corps tout entier le brûlait tellement que le moindre mouvement le faisait douloureusement souffrir. Il se laissa donc faire par Milo et ne broncha pas quand celui-ci l'obligea à retirer son t-shirt, ni lorsqu'il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de prendre lui-même place sur ses fesses. Il frissonna quand la pommade froide entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante et il ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de bien être de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand les mains habiles de Milo se baladèrent le long de son dos pour y étaler la crème après-soleil hyper réparatrice qu'il avait achetée à la pharmacie du coin.

-Ça fait du bien mon Camus ?

Milo se gorgea de fierté quand son colocataire lui murmura que oui, c'était parfait et qu'il était très doué. Il s'appliqua plusieurs minutes à passer et repasser ses mains sur la peau lisse du français, bien que la crème ait pénétré sa peau rougie depuis longtemps, histoire de profiter un maximum de ce moment de tendresse. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec son dos, il fit se retourner Camus, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face au torse offert et finement musclé de son colocataire. Camus avait vraiment un corps parfait !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu dissimules toujours ton si joli corps sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements.

-Je n'aime pas m'exhiber.

-Qui te parle de t'exhiber ? Demanda Milo en étalant la crème sur le bas de son ventre, simplement…tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de le montrer.

-Ecoutez qui parle.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard complice au rappel de l'énorme crise de doutes dont avait souffert le grec sur la plage. Après cela, leurs prunelles ne se détachèrent plus, si bien que Milo en oublia presque la tâche qui lui incombait à savoir enduire la peau laiteuse et rougie de son colocataire d'une crème apaisante. Doucement, toujours sans détacher son regard du sien, il se pencha vers lui, laissant ses cheveux bouclés encadrer son visage à présent rougi plus par la gêne que par le soleil.

-Camus, susurra-t-il, est-ce que je peux…t'embrasser ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit le français sur le même ton, le souffle court.

Le petit cœur du grec bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'approchait du visage tant aimé encore et encore. Il attendait ce moment depuis des jours, peut-être même des semaines et à présent il touchait enfin son rêve du bout des doigts. Camus était là, totalement à sa merci et il acceptait qu'il l'embrasse. S'il n'était pas au paradis, ça y ressemblait très fort. Mais, alors que leurs respirations se mêlaient et que leurs paupières se fermaient, ils entendirent quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte, les faisant sursauter.

-Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Murmura finalement Camus, comme Milo restait immobile au-dessus de lui.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je vais voir.

Doucement, le français repoussa son colocataire, qui se détacha de lui à contrecœur : il était si près du but pourtant ! Milo resta donc assis sur le lit, le tube de crème en main, dépité comme Camus allait ouvrir la porte. Le français lui aussi était particulièrement vexé d'avoir été dérangé dans un moment pareil. Il allait enfin sauter le pas ! Quand il ouvrit la porte et que son regard tomba sur le jeune homme qui lui souriait son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. Ses mains devinrent moites comme il redécouvrait ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, et qu'il avait presque oublié pendant ces derniers jours.

-Shura…

-Content de te revoir, Camus.


	16. Pick me,choose me,love me

_Hellooooooo =)_

_Je suis de retour [pour vous jouer un mauvais tour]. Ah, je me suis trompée de registre? Désolée. _

_Pardon pardon,trop de soleil!_

_Bref,me revoilà avec le chapitre 16 de cette fanfic qui,comme vous pourrez le voir,est plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas barbant pour autant. Dans ce chapitre, Shura fait son grand retour, Camus ne sait plus où donner de la tête et Kiki fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Si si, encore pire que d'avoir tué le bouddha de Shaka!_

_Donc voili voilou,j'espère que vous aimerez et comme d'habtude,n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Disons que c'est un peu déprimant,quand on a plus de 100visites sur un chapitre,de n'avoir qu'un seul commentaire. Vous pouvez même me dire que vous détestez,je ne refuse jamais les critiques :). Sinon,merci tout de même de me suivre 3. _

* * *

><p>-Content de te revoir Camus…<p>

Torse nu, une main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Camus restait totalement immobile. S'il avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité à l'intérieur de lui son être tout entier bouillonnait. Était-ce bien Shura, qui se tenait devant lui ? Non, ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être réel. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il s'était même surpris à évoquer toutes les divinités existantes, certaines nuits, mais pourquoi débarquait-il maintenant, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de le rayer définitivement de sa vie ? Il avait pourtant espéré que plus jamais son cœur ne battrait de cette façon à la vue de son visage, oh oui il avait vraiment espéré être enfin guéri mais il constatait avec dépit qu'il n'en était rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré cette horrible trahison qui lui avait brisé le cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Shura attirant. Oh plus autant qu'avant bien sûr, mais attirant tout de même.

Il avait le même regard captivant, le même sourire charmeur et surtout, surtout, il dégageait toujours cette aura rassurante au creux de laquelle il aimait se nicher. Evidemment, l'image de Dokho dans leur chambre était et resterait toujours encrée dans son esprit mais voir Shura devant lui, sentir son odeur, lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point il lui avait manqué et il détestait cette sensation. Il détestait être encore sous le charme de l'espagnol alors qu'il était censé le détester. Il aurait déjà dû lui claquer la porte au nez depuis longtemps et pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui une part de lui-même attendait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui demande pardon. Il voulait que Shura lui demande pardon il en avait besoin pour retrouver sa fierté. Derrière lui, il sentit le souffle de Milo s'écraser sur sa nuque et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner Milo…

-Camus ? Qui est-ce ?

Milo savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question, il savait que la réponse lui ferait mal, très mal. Il avait su que Camus connaissait ce type dès qu'il avait entendu l'intonation de sa voix. Camus ne parlait jamais d'une voix aussi…remplie d'émotion, même pas à lui. Et rien que cette pensée lui broyait le cœur il sentait déjà que son français se détachait de lui sans même qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste. Il le sentait. Tout dans l'attitude de Camus l'éloignait de lui pour le rapprocher un peu plus de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il détestait déjà. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, il le savait.

Camus avait finalement détaché ses yeux du visage de Shura pour les plonger dans ceux de Milo et l'infinie tristesse qu'il y vit déchira son être tout entier. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant de mal ? Bien sûr il aimait encore Shura, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais Milo…avec Milo tout était tellement différent, tout était tellement plus simple, plus beau, plus…passionnel ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Avec Shura, il avait vécu l'amour charnel, la fougue violente de l'éphémère avec Milo il avait découvert l'amour passionnel, le calme électrisant de l'éternité. Il aurait voulu franchir la courte distance qui les séparait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, tiraillé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme par cette situation périlleuse. Il savait que, qu'elle que soit sa décision, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche-arrière.

-C-Camus ?

-Milo je…

-Alors comme ça ton ami disait la vérité, tu as bel et bien tenté de refaire ta vie ? Tu sais que ça me brise le cœur ?

-Tu as parlé avec Aphrodite ?

-Oui…pas très coopératif d'ailleurs.

Il y avait Milo…et puis il y avait tous les autres. Aphrodite ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole si jamais il retombait dans les bras de Shura, il en était certain. Il avait déjà perdu Hyoga à cause de sa bêtise, il ne voulait pas revivre ça avec son meilleur ami, jamais. Le blondinet lui manquait déjà bien assez pour qu'il prenne le risque de rouvrir cette plaie béante qui ornait son cœur meurtri. Camus ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça, ni à Milo, ni à Aphrodite, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Si seulement Shura avait pu se faire oublier encore un peu, si seulement il lui avait laissé le temps de s'offrir totalement à Milo alors il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Camus savait pertinemment que, s'il ouvrait son cœur à Milo, jamais il ne le trahirait, jamais. Alors pourquoi Shura avait-il débarqué juste avant qu'il l'embrasse ?

-Camus, peut-être devrait-on aller discuter ailleurs, toi et moi.

Le petit cœur amoureux du grec se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à l'absence de réaction dont faisait preuve Camus. Il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde que le français demande à cet abruti de partir. Maintenant il savait, il était certain que cet homme était son ex petit ami et surtout, il savait que Camus n'était pas encore certain de ses sentiments à son égard et ça c'était probablement pire que tout. Il lui avait tout donné, tout. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans retenue, sans rien garder en réserve. Il avait essayé de prendre toute la place et pourtant il savait qu'il avait été stupide de croire que Camus puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Il savait que l'ombre de Shura planait toujours quelque part mais l'espace d'un instant il l'avait presque oublié, presque. Maintenant Camus allait le laisser et lui il se retrouverait seul, totalement démuni.

-Oh je…je vais m'en aller.

Cette phrase eut comme l'effet d'une bombe sur Camus, resté impassible jusque-là. Alors que Milo allait s'enfuir, il le retint par le poignet et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la tête de rester là.

-Ne t'en vas pas, demanda-t-il, puis reportant son attention sur Shura, je n'ai rien à cacher à Milo.

La moue de désapprobation qui prit place sur le visage de Shura leur indiqua que ce revirement de situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il avait pensé que Camus le suivrait sans faire de chichis mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce moins que rien ait pris une telle place dans le cœur de son ex amant. Ce n'était pas normal Camus ne pouvait pas en aimer un autre que lui, c'était impossible. Pourtant il voyait très bien quelle lueur brillait au fond des prunelles du français à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce maudit Milo.

La main de Camus était froide sur son bras, si bien que le grec se dégagea de l'étreinte, non sans ressentir un vide immense l'habiter dès qu'il n'eut plus aucun contact avec le français. Il savait qu'il devait les laisser seuls qu'il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer de la sorte dans la vie de Camus, même s'il aurait voulu rester avec lui pour toujours. Il avait probablement vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie depuis qu'il la partageait avec son colocataire. Il avait su apprécier chaque seconde et si aujourd'hui ce bonheur devait prendre fin, il l'acceptait. Cela lui briserait le cœur, bien sûr. Il redeviendrait l'âme errant sans but qu'il avait toujours été mais il s'en fichait. Si le bonheur de Camus était à ce prix-là, il acceptait de souffrir sans hésitation parce qu'il voulait que Camus soit heureux. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

-Milo, ne fais pas ça, murmura le français en voyant son colocataire prendre sa veste.

-Mon Camus, répondit-il sur le même ton, une main posée sur sa joue, fais ce que tu as à faire. Prends le temps qu'il faudra. Toi seul peux prendre cette décision Camus et…je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter ça. Je reviendrai, quand tu auras pris ta décision. Quoique tu penses, sache simplement que je t'aime. Vraiment.

Et, toujours immobile, Camus vit simplement Milo s'en aller, le laissant seul avec Shura. Comment son colocataire pouvait-il trouver le courage de partir ? Comment pouvait-il seulement s'en aller sans savoir si, lorsqu'il reviendrait, il occuperait toujours la même place dans son cœur ? Le français l'admirait pour cette force dont il faisait preuve. Milo l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, mais il ne l'aimait pas égoïstement. Milo n'était pas le jaloux maladif qu'était Shura il ne cherchait pas à l'emprisonner pour son seul plaisir personnel. Milo était un homme formidable. Comment avait-il seulement pu douter sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui ? Il aurait dû le savoir depuis le début. Il n'aimait plus Shura. Cette douce chaleur qui prenait possession de tout son être, il ne la ressentait pas quand il était avec lui. L'espagnol avait été son premier véritable amour, celui qu'il n'oublierait jamais, quoiqu'il fasse. Mais il ne l'aimait plus. Son visage resterait toujours gravé en lui comme étant une part importante de sa vie, mais il ne l'aimait plus.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Demanda-t-il comme un étrange sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de son ex.

-Discutons-en ailleurs.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Shura. Si tu penses que tu peux revenir ici après ce que tu as fait et me faire succomber à nouveau tu te trompes.

-Camus écoute…Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dokho était une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Tu es le seul que j'aime, crois-moi.

C'était pathétiquement romantique. Ce discours sonnait tellement faux dans la bouche de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Shura n'avait pas changé, au final, il était toujours le même. Camus était prêt à parier qu'il s'était lassé de son nouvel amant et que, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il avait eu envie de revenir s'amuser un peu avec lui. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il était revenu pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Shura n'était pas une personne romantique, il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je ne crois plus à tes mensonges, Shura. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, pas la peine de prolonger ton séjour ici.

-Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire si facilement !

-Notre histoire ? Elle a pris fin le jour où tu as couché avec ce type.

* * *

><p>-Je veux rentrer à la maison.<p>

-Je sais Kan', répondit Saga en caressant son front encore humide, mais tu dois rester ici, pour aller mieux, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le marina se contenta de hausser les épaules : tout à l'heure, il avait bien cru mourir mais maintenant, dans cet hôpital, alors qu'on s'était occupé de lui, il n'avait plus mal et par conséquent, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il était fatigué et il avait envie de retrouver son appartement et ses repères. Seule ombre au tableau : son grand frère, qui refusait catégoriquement de le ramener et Kanon soupçonnait de plus en plus le grand blond tapi dans un coin d'y être pour quelque chose. Depuis quand son frère avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'abord ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Avoue que ça t'arranges bien que je reste ici, comme ça tu pourras encore t'envoyer en l'air sans être dérangé !

L'aîné des jumeaux soupira d'un ton las tout en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise depuis son réveil, Kanon était exécrable. Le médecin lui avait dit que, sans drogue, il pouvait avoir des sauts d'humeur mais Saga ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire au Kanon qui était sous l'emprise de Rhadamanthe, pas à son frère. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise que son frère s'en prenne à Shion, qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-J'ai bien vu votre petit jeu ! Depuis tout à l'heure ton mec se rapproche de plus en plus de la porte. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? On n'a pas besoin de lui !

-Ne sois pas désagréable, gronda finalement Saga.

Il adorait son frère, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de traiter Shion de cette façon. Si Kanon était et resterait toujours la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, son petit ami n'en était pas moins essentiel. Jamais il ne tolèrerait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui, même s'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Shion avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, il l'avait toujours accepté, malgré les démons qui rongeaient son cœur alors aujourd'hui il ne le laisserait pas tomber, même pas pour céder au caprice de Kanon.

-Shion reste, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Je ne le connais même pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit là !

Le concerné se sentait effectivement de trop, en ce moment précis. Il comprenait la réaction de Kanon, même s'il en était blessé. Il savait à quel point le jugement de Kanon était important aux yeux de Saga et il avait vraiment espéré que son frère l'accepterait mais visiblement, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour les présentations. Le jumeau de son petit ami était fatigué et en manque, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de gérer cette situation et il n'avait pas envie de déclencher un conflit entre les deux frères ni Kanon ni Saga n'avaient besoin de ça. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir à toute vitesse loin, très loin de cet hôpital et du regard noir que lui lançait le marina.

-Ecoute-moi, Kanon, il n'est pas question que…

-Laisse Saga, je vais m'en aller.

-Non Shion !

Saga trouvait le comportement de son jumeau pire que déplacé. Il voulait que Shion reste il avait besoin que Shion reste. Il savait très bien que, sans lui, il ne serait pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça. Son petit ami était son pilier, celui qui le soutenait et qui l'empêchait de baisser les bras alors il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pourtant, quand Shion s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres, il vit que lui, il avait besoin de s'échapper.

-S'il te plaît Saga…je t'attendrai à la maison.

-On en reparlera, grogna simplement Saga, tout de même un peu contrarié, je ne rentrerai pas tard.

Tout en prenant son sac, Shion lui envoya un dernier sourire avant de s'éclipser. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la chambre qu'il put souffler, soulagé d'avoir enfin quitté cette atmosphère pesante qui l'étouffait. Décidément, il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de tact et de patience s'il voulait se faire une petite place entre les jumeaux. Et, si gagner le cœur de Kanon ne semblait pas être aussi facile que gagner celui de son frère, Shion avait bon espoir. Pour être le frère de Saga, Kanon ne pouvait être qu'une personne bien, il en était certain. Il devait simplement lui laisser un peu de temps.

Resté seul dans la chambre, Saga soupira une nouvelle fois : pourquoi Shion l'avait-il laissé tout seul ? Il avait pourtant promis d'être là pour lui. En même temps, vu le comportement de Kanon, il pouvait comprendre que son compagnon ait eu envie de fuir. Kanon était tout bonnement invivable. Il espérait juste que son attitude changerait et qu'il finirait par accepter son tibétain de petit ami parce que dans le cas contraire il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix et il en était bien incapable. Kanon et Shion étaient les deux hommes de sa vie ils se complétaient et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'un d'eux. Il plongea son regard dans celui, fatigué de son frère. Il était en colère contre lui et pourtant quand il le voyait comme ça, l'air si fragile, il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait malgré tout.

-Shion est quelqu'un de bien, chuchota-t-il, donne-lui une chance s'il te plaît.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne ma place.

-Kanon, répondit Saga en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, personne ne prendra jamais ta place. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi mais Shion…Shion est mon petit ami et…et lui aussi je l'aime tu sais. Je vous aime tous les deux, j'ai besoin de vous alors s'il te plaît ne le condamne pas. Je veux que tu l'aimes toi aussi, parce que tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour toi.

Kanon comprit par-là que, s'il n'acceptait pas le compagnon de son frère, Saga serait bien capable de le quitter. Il serait capable de se rendre malheureux pour lui, alors qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné pour Rhadamanthe. Malgré les médicaments, malgré sa fatigue plus que palpable, Kanon se sentit tout à coup bien égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas faire payer Saga pour la romance désastreuse qu'il avait vécue. Toute sa vie il avait espéré que Saga trouve un homme bien, capable de prendre soin de son frère comme il avait lui-même si souvent veillé sur lui. Saga méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et si c'est avec Shion qu'il voulait construire quelque chose, Kanon ne pouvait pas le refuser.

-J'essaierai.

-Merci Kanon, merci, vraiment !

La lueur d'espoir qu'il vit dans les prunelles lasses de son frère réchauffa légèrement le cœur déchiqueté du cadet des jumeaux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son frère comme ça. Saga était amoureux…quand serait-ce enfin son tour, de trouver l'amour ? Le véritable amour, pas celui qui fait mal. Pas celui qui trahit, non. Le véritable amour, comme celui qu'éprouvait Saga pour Shion. Quand ?

* * *

><p>-Plus vite esclave, ta femme à faim !<p>

Quelques fois, Aiolia se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas viré gay quand il en était encore temps. Non mais franchement, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une furie féministe pareille ? Lui, l'esclave de ces dames ? Jamais ! Il détestait l'homme que Marine faisait de lui. Jamais –oh non, jamais- il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour cette charmante rouquine qu'il avait draguée au coin d'un bar l'obligerait à porter un petit tablier rose pour lui cuisiner un steak à point dont elle avait follement envie, pour utiliser ses propres mots. Aiolia n'était pas un toutou radio télécommandé à qui elle pouvait donner des ordres. Et pourtant…son adorable petite amie ne digérait visiblement pas la petite altercation qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui d'ailleurs se gardait bien de pointer le bout de son nez pour le tirer d'affaire. Alors lui, si jamais il le recroisait, il allait lui faire sa fête !

-J'attends, Aiolia.

-Oui oui, une minute, grogna-t-il en retournant le steak avec hargne.

Non mais franchement, elle n'avait qu'à le faire cuire elle-même, ce steak, si ça n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Après réflexion, il était préférable que Marine soit une femme car, dans le cas contraire, Aiolia aurait bien été capable de lui jeter la poêle à la figure. Il détestait qu'on le traite de cette façon, vraiment. Trois petits coups à la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur qui pouvait bien venir les embêter à cette heure si tardive ? Vraiment, les gens étaient sans gêne !

-Aiolia, la porte.

-J'ai entendu !

-Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller ouvrir ?

Aiolia fais-ci, Aiolia fais-ça, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, lui ! Finalement il préférait encore quand Marine le prenait pour une plante verte au moins elle le laissait tranquille. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris conscience de son existence, elle ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit et, même s'il adorait sa rouquine, elle commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Il ouvrit la porte, toujours en pestant comme il en avait si bien l'habitude depuis quelques jours. Mais la personne qui l'attendait de l'autre côté ne lui plaisait vraiment mais alors là vraiment pas du tout !

-Toi !

-Milo !

Une seconde plus tard, Aiolia se retrouva collé contre le mur tandis qu'il voyait sa petite amie sauter au cou de ce fichu Milo pour le serrer contre elle d'une étreinte étouffante. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ? La catin disparaissait pendant des jours, prolongeant encore leur longue dispute et, dès qu'il réapparaissait, elle se ruait sur lui comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Alors que lui, Aiolia, qui était vaillamment resté à ses côtés sans jamais se plaindre – ou si peu-, elle le laissait moisir dans son donjon de désarroi, en proie à une grève du sexe interminable. Les femmes n'avaient décidément aucun esprit logique !

-Milo ? Milo, est-ce que ça va ?

-Marine…je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais…mais Camus…

-Entre, allons discuter.

Parce qu'en plus il suffisait que cette petite pute débarque en pleurnichant, la bouche en cœur pour qu'elle l'invite chez eux sans même lui demander son avis, à passer vingt-et-une heure. C'était tout de même un comble de ne plus rien avoir à dire dans sa propre demeure ! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement, ça non.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Marine ?

-Couché Aiolia.

-Non mais…

-N'aggrave pas ton cas, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard comme elle entraînait Milo à l'intérieur, à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver à la rue. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te conseille de te faire oublier.

Et Aiolia resta là, stoïque comme un petit rat de l'opéra en tutu rose tandis que la silhouette de Marine disparaissait dans le salon. Même s'il bouillonnait intérieurement, il préféra se taire. Car femme avait parlé et quand femme posait un ultimatum, homme savait qu'il était préférable de se faire tout petit. Tout petit petit, comme un embryon de bébé fourmi. Vraiment tout petit.

* * *

><p>Angelo ne s'était pas évanoui de sommeil comme il le faisait toujours après avoir fait l'amour. Non, parce qu'habituellement, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il pouvait entendre Aphrodite ronfler doucement contre lui. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois son suédois s'était contenté de se rouler en boule, mais il ne ronflait pas. Et pour qu'Aphrodite ne ronfle pas, c'est qu'il ne devait pas dormir. Et pour qu'Aphrodite ne s'endorme pas après avoir fait un tel sport, c'est que quelque chose le tracassait. Et Angelo n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus simple qu'il lui pose directement la question, mais par fierté il n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas. Il était italien tout de même, il avait sa réputation et son honneur à préserver !<p>

Oui mais voilà, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Parce qu'Aphrodite ne dormait pas et que sa calme respiration de bébé ne lui murmurait pas de berceuse. La seule respiration du suédois était une chanson. Une chanson calme et apaisante, totalement opposée aux cris stridents et aigus qui pouvaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand il était éveillé. Une chanson qui avait le don de l'endormir en moins de deux. Et cette nuit, Aphrodite ne chantait pas alors évidemment il ne pouvait pas dormir. Et c'était très agaçant. Oui parce que tout de même, il n'était pas une petite nature mais il était fatigué, lui ! Il sentit qu'Aphrodite remuait contre lui avant de soupirer et venir se blottir un peu plus contre son torse, traçant d'un ongle manucuré un petit nuage sur son épaule. C'était mièvre au possible mais c'était Aphrodite alors il pouvait accepter la mièvrerie. Quand les cheveux du suédois vinrent lui chatouiller le bout du nez, il se résolut à agir. Non il n'était pas faible il avait juste envie de dormir !

-Aphro ?

-Mhm ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nouveau soupir du suédois, qui se colla contre lui, callant une jambe entre les siennes, un bras barrant sa taille.

-Je me fais du souci pour Camus.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'italien de grogner : Camus, Camus, toujours Camus. Il n'avait que ce nom-là à la bouche. Bon d'accord c'était son meilleur ami mais tout de même, ce n'était pas non plus son enfant. Et que personne ne vienne lui dire qu'il était jaloux, parce qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Et encore moins de cette petite prude qu'Aphrodite trouvait si sexy, ça non ! Angelo était simplement contrarié qu'Aphrodite puisse penser à lui alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour, rien de plus.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, c'est un grand garçon.

-Tu ne connais pas Shura ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, rétorqua le suédois en se renfrognant.

Quand la chaleur d'Aphrodite le quitta comme il se recroquevillait à l'autre bout du lit, Angelo comprit que le problème était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son petit ami n'était pas le genre d'homme qui réagissait de façon aussi sérieuse à moins de réellement prendre le problème à cœur. Oui, Aphrodite était tout sauf un homme sérieux. L'italien se glissa dans son dos, posant ses mains sur son ventre dans une excuse silencieuse. Il savait à quel point Aphrodite tenait à Camus et, même si cette idée le mettait en rogne, il devait l'accepter. Il savait aussi que tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille, le suédois ne s'endormirait pas et, par conséquent, qu'il ne dormirait pas non plus.

-Son copain Milo prendra soin de lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas Angie, Shura est dangereux. Il va manipuler Camus ! Et si jamais sa petite combine ne marche pas, il serait bien capable de lui faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, lui ? Il lui suffisait d'appeler S.O.S femmes battues, de signaler que son ami courait un grave danger et de sagement se rendormir en laissant quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de cette histoire qui les dépassait tous les deux. Rien de plus simple. Mais, comme tout le monde le savait déjà, Aphrodite n'était pas une personne qui aimait la simplicité. Il fallait toujours qu'il se fourre dans des situations impossibles.

-Il faut que j'aille m'assurer qu'il va bien !

Comme celle-là, par exemple.

-Wow, une minute Aphro, tu as vu l'heure ? Camus doit déjà être en train de dormir !

-Je suis certain que non, il m'a envoyé un message il y a peu de temps et connaissant Camus, il ne dormira pas avant d'avoir tout remis en place.

-Et alors ? Bordel Aphrodite, il est avec Milo, tu ne vas pas gâcher leur lune de miel ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis certain que Camus est en danger, je le sens !

Voilà que maintenant, il allait le faire chier avec sa pseudo intuition à deux balles. Vraiment parfois, Aphrodite réagissait comme une mère louve prête à mettre bas. Ou comme une femme. Oui, parce que les femmes adoraient se fier à leur soit disant intuition féminine qui les menait neuf fois sur dix à leur perte. Il se laissa retomber en arrière comme son petit ami suédois se levait à la vitesse de la lumière, totalement nu comme un ver. Il pesta un peu plus en imaginant que, quelque part dehors, un voisin pouvait très bien le reluquer par la fenêtre et, même s'il n'était pas jaloux – ça non !-, il n'aimait pas partager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Aphrodite farfouiller sous la pile de vêtements qu'ils avaient enlevés – arrachés était un terme plus judicieux- quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je cherche mon portable.

Quand enfin son petit copain brandit le cellulaire en poussant un cri de victoire, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire agacé et – oh si peu- attendri. C'est qu'Aphrodite ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était sexy parfois. Il perdit son sourire quand le suédois fit la moue en lançant des jurons qu'il pensait être italiens… et que pourtant il ne comprenait pas. Bah après tout, son petit ami l'avait prévenu dès le départ : il n'était pas fort en langues et il détestait ça alors, s'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait retenir de cette langue de barbare, c'était les insultes. Mais apparemment même ça, il n'était pas capable de l'emmagasiner correctement.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il encore quand Aphrodite envoya balader son téléphone portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Il ne répond pas !

-Et Milo ?

Le macho italien qu'était Angelo éclata littéralement de rire quand il vit passer devant lui une furie suédoise à poils qui se mit rapidement à quatre pattes dans l'espoir de trouver le petit objet électronique dont il s'était débarrassé juste avant.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Ferme-la, espèce de sale pervers !

Pervers, lui ? Oh seulement si peu ! Non, il n'était pas un pervers dans l'âme…enfin pas trop c'est juste que, dans cette position plus qu'explicite, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'Aphrodite cherchait simplement son téléphone portable. Habituellement, toute personne civilisée portait un vêtement pour faire ce genre de recherches. Alors qu'Aphrodite…bon d'accord, Aphrodite n'était pas vraiment une personne civilisée mais tout de même, il n'était pas un animal domestique non plus ! Angelo fut soulagé de le voir revenir à ses côtés, oreille collée à son portable. Bon, il n'était visiblement pas encore tout à fait disposé à satisfaire son appétit sexuel mais au moins, une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec Milo, ils pourraient reprendre là où ils s'étaient quittés. Bizarrement, Angelo n'était plus vraiment fatigué…

* * *

><p>-Je suis vraiment désolé, Marine.<p>

-Shhh ! Raconte-moi tout !

Après avoir quitté son appartement, Milo était longuement resté dans le hall d'entrée, appuyé contre le mur, espérant se remettre les idées en place. Dans un premier temps, il avait d'abord voulu remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre et supplier Camus de ne pas le laisser. Il aurait voulu lui hurler à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Il aurait voulu mieux défendre sa place à ses côtés mais il n'avait pas eu la force de bouger. Que pouvait-il bien faire, lui, face à un amour d'un an ? Il était incapable de rivaliser avec Shura, il le savait. Et puis, quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait de libérer Camus. Camus serait bien plus heureux sans lui. Camus préférerait certainement retrouver le luxe de son ancienne vie, et c'était probablement bien mieux comme ça. Milo ne pouvait rien lui donner, rien du tout. Shura, lui, pouvait tout lui apporter, tout.

Alors, laissant saigner son cœur d'une souffrance muette, il était sorti. Il avait laissé son corps et son esprit vagabonder dans la nuit noire, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il s'était tellement attaché à Camus, il avait placé un tel espoir en lui que maintenant, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, il ne savait plus où aller. Il était perdu. Machinalement, il s'était d'abord dirigé jusqu'à son 'lieu de travail' mais, quand un homme s'était approché de lui et avait voulu l'attirer à l'étage, il s'était violemment dégagé avant de disparaître en courant. Oui, décidément Camus serait bien plus heureux sans lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'une pute. Même s'il parvenait à retenir son français auprès de lui ce soir, Camus finirait par le laisser tôt ou tard. Et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Et puis il avait marché, encore et encore, comme totalement déconnecté du monde réel…et il avait atterri devant la porte de l'appartement de Marine. La jeune fille était la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre, il le savait. Depuis toujours, il n'y avait eu qu'elle pour le soutenir, quoiqu'il fasse et d'ailleurs, il n'oubliait pas que sans elle, il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Camus.

-Dis-moi Mimi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Camus…

-Quoi Camus ?

Le petit coup d'œil de Milo n'échappa pas à son amie, qui découvrit avec mauvaise humeur qu'Aiolia les observait, près de l'embrassure de la porte qui séparait le salon et la cuisine. Décidément, son petit ami cherchait vraiment les ennuis, pensa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond pour aller lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle devrait vraiment avoir une conversation avec lui cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Milo était son meilleur ami, Aiolia ne pourrait rien changer à cela. Une fois sa fouine de petit ami mis à l'écart, elle rejoignit son meilleur ami, bien disposée à le laisser parler cette fois.

-Il ne viendra plus nous embêter cette fois. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Son ex est revenu…

-Son ex ?

-Oui, l'ex de Camus…on était tous les deux et on…enfin on était sur le point de s'embrasser quand Shura, son ex petit ami, a débarqué.

Marine en aurait presque piétiné de mécontentement comme lorsqu'elle regardait une de ces séries à l'eau de rose qu'elle affectionnait tant. C'était tout de même horriblement frustrant : si ce crétin n'avait pas débarqué au moment crucial, Milo serait probablement venu la voir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ils auraient été manger au restaurant chinois pour qu'il lui raconte tout de ce magnifique moment. Mais non, ce fichu Shura été arrivé, exactement comme dans les séries télévisées, quand la belle-mère déboulait dans la chambre au mauvais moment. C'était toujours la même chose, si bien que maintenant, Marine pouvait presque prévoir les moindres faits et gestes de chaque acteur. Elle trouvait ça barbant au possible mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder surtout maintenant qu'elle était en guerre avec Aiolia et n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses soirées.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien…je suis parti avant de savoir.

-Tu as quoi ?

Non mais elle devait avoir mal entendu. Oui ça devait être ça il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Milo, son Milo, son meilleur ami, ce même meilleur ami qu'elle savait très _très_ attaché au français si mignon qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois…CE Milo, donc, avait abandonné ce garçon si sexy aux mains de son ex. Mais pourquoi diable ne s'était-il pas jeté sur cet ex en question pour lui arracher les cheveux un à un et lui montrer que Camus était à lui maintenant ? Parfois elle avait du mal à comprendre son raisonnement. Elle avait connu son ami plus combattif.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je le supplie de me choisir ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et de toute façon Camus sera bien plus heureux sans moi.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, le menaça-t-elle.

Elle détestait voir son meilleur ami dans cet état mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir qu'il n'ait pas plus d'estime de lui-même. Milo détestait la personne qu'il était devenu, et elle trouvait ça triste au possible. D'accord, le 'travail' de Milo n'était pas commode : il n'était pas boulanger, électricien, chauffagiste ni même coiffeur non. Il se prostituait. Et elle non plus, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Mais elle était certaine qu'il finirait par s'en sortir, grâce à l'aide et au soutien du français. Elle n'était pas dupe elle avait bien vu cette détermination dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il était avec Camus. Elle l'avait vu gagner en assurance, devenir plus fort à ses côtés. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête, pas encore.

-Milo, on en a déjà parlé pourtant. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu valais autant que tous ces abrutis réunis bien plus même. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me croire ?

-Tu es gentille Marine, mais j'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps l'espoir d'être vu comme quelqu'un de bien. Et puis ce type a tout à lui offrir : un appartement luxueux, de l'amour et tous les cadeaux qu'il voudra. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il resterait avec moi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il tient à toi !

-Certainement pas autant qu'il tient à lui.

La rouquine soupira : vraiment, si elle n'avait pas autant aimé Milo, elle lui aurait cassé le vase en porcelaine qui décorait la table basse sur la tête. Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être pessimiste parfois c'était certainement son plus gros défaut. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et cela se ressentait dans son comportement. Un peu trop à son goût.

-Milo je t'en prie, arrête avec ça ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Camus t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit.

-Peut-être, mais pas assez. Pas assez pour me choisir. Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, je lui ferais trop de mal !

Milo plongea son visage entre ses mains : il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette histoire ! Comment avait-il pu passer si vite du paradis à l'enfer ? Il y était presque il touchait son rêve du bout des doigts et puis tout s'était écroulé, comme un château de sable emporté par une vague marine. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher. Il savait que la flamme finirait par s'éteindre, que ça ferait mal. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était attaché au français sans même s'en rendre compte dès l'instant où son regard avec croisé le sien. Et maintenant il en payait les pots cassés et le manque de réaction dont avait fait preuve Camus n'en était que plus douloureux. Il savait maintenant…il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Shura.

Et pourtant il y avait cru jusqu'à la dernière seconde ! Il avait vraiment pensé…il avait eu l'audace de penser qu'il était devenu important aux yeux de son français. Qu'il était devenu quelqu'un pour lui. Mais il avait tout faux, comme d'habitude ! Il n'était rien d'autre que son colocataire, un ami tout au plus. Quelqu'un pour qui il avait de l'affection, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait être plus que ça il voulait devenir celui qui règnerait sur son cœur, celui qui prendrait toute la place. Il voulait ne plus avoir à craindre personne : ni Shura, ni aucun autre homme. Il voulait vraiment que Camus l'aime autrement que comme un ami. Quand les mains de Marine se posèrent sur les siennes il frissonna. Il voulait que ce soit Camus qui soit là pour le consoler, pas sa meilleure amie.

-Milo…Milo, écoute-moi : tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu sais que Camus t'aime, mais tu sais aussi qu'il ne reviendra pas vers toi si tu continues à l'éviter. Milo, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu mérites d'être heureux, arrête d'en douter, s'il te plaît. Repars. Retourne le voir et dis-lui. Dis-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, de toute façon ?

-Comme si c'était facile !

-Milo regarde-moi !

La rousse obligea son ami à lui faire face, plantant son regard chargé de colère dans le sien, à présent vide de toute émotion. Elle adorait Milo, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir pleurnicher sans rien faire pour améliorer la situation. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi il avait laissé son avenir derrière lui. Parce que Camus était son avenir, elle en était certaine. Il aurait dû se battre, au lieu de venir la voir. Il aurait dû montrer à l'ex de son colocataire qu'il était trop tard, que Camus n'était plus intéressé.

-Retourne là-bas, Milo. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

-Oui mais…

-Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas si...

-Alors vas-t-en, rejoins-le.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer : bien sûr qu'il aimait Camus, bien sûr qu'il voulait être avec lui, mais sa meilleure ami ne comprenait décidément rien ! Il n'était pas question de ce que LUI voulait mais de ce que Camus souhaitait. Et le grec avait parfaitement perçu dans son comportement que le français avait encore des sentiments pour son ex. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, Marine ne comprenait rien ! Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, son portable vibra contre sa cuisse.

-Excuse-moi.

Le rythme cardiaque du grec s'accéléra dangereusement, espérant voir le nom de Camus s'afficher à l'écran, mais tous ses espoirs tombèrent comme un flan trop cuit quand il ne reconnut pas le nom de son colocataire. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait même pas le numéro. Quel était encore le petit malin qui avait décidé de définitivement lui ruiner sa soirée ? Pas un de ses clients en tout cas, il ne donnait jamais son numéro. Aucune information personnelle. C'était trop risqué. Alors qui ? Il décrocha en soupirant.

-Allo ?...Qui est à l'appareil ? Aphrodite ? Aphrodite, l'ami de Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment ça Camus est en danger ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis !

Et puis d'abord comment est-ce qu'Aphrodite avait eu son numéro ? Il apprendrait plus tard qu'il l'avait volé à Camus en fouillant son répertoire, histoire de pouvoir le harceler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si jamais il décidait de faire du mal à son meilleur ami chéri. Le suédois était donc à l'autre bout du fil mais Milo ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il parlait de Camus et de Shura, lui hurlait que Camus était en danger et qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Il demandait à lui parler, maintenant, et quand Milo lui répondait qu'il n'était pas avec lui, il se faisait engueuler comme pas possible. Pour couronner le tout, il pouvait entendre qu'Angelo passait ses nerfs sur Aphrodite et, sans rien avoir demandé, il assistait impuissant à une autre de leurs scènes de ménage. Vraiment passionnant mais…une minute : Camus ? En danger ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

-Aphrodite ? Tu pourrais arrête de hurler s'il te plaît et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi Camus serait-il en danger ? Il est avec Shura et…

Aie. Les tympans en prenaient un coup, après une conversation avec Aphrodite. La voix du suédois dépassait largement le seuil de décibels autorisé. Surtout lorsqu'il criait comme il venait de le faire. Marine le dévisageait bizarrement et, quand il lui mima du bout des lèvres ''ce sont les amis de Camus'', elle lui dit que finalement le français n'était peut-être pas l'homme idéal, s'il avait de telles fréquentations. Milo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel : bien sûr que son Camus était l'homme idéal ! Ses amis étaient simplement un peu…bruyants ? Il attendit qu'Aphrodite se calme et Angelo aussi par la même occasion, avant de reprendre.

-Shura a débarqué un peu après que l'on soit revenu et…et je les ai laissés discuter. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était dangereux ! Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que ce serait dangereux ? Quoi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout !

-Milo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la rousse comme son meilleur ami lui collait un baiser sur la joue avant de filer à toute vitesse.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Je t'appelle !

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant que Milo ne passe le pas de la porte. Elle soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé : elle n'y comprenait plus rien elle, à cette histoire, et ça la contrariait vraiment beaucoup ! C'était un peu comme quand elle partait en vacances et qu'elle loupait plusieurs épisodes de ses séries préférées : après elle était totalement perdue et elle avait besoin de plusieurs jours pour se remettre dans le bain. Et bien évidemment, pendant ces quelques jours, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Oui, parce qu'elle ne comprenait définitivement pas POURQUOI Bryan se trimballait au bras d'Isabella alors que quelques jours plus tôt il entretenait une relation enflammée avec Marie-Christine. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et Marine n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Elle soupira un peu plus : en attendant la suite des péripéties de Milo, peut-être pourrait-elle regarder un épisode de cette nouvelle saison…avec un petit massage des pieds en prime…Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Aiolia !

* * *

><p>Un petit bouddha d'or, deux petits bouddhas d'or, trois petits bouddhas d'or…Non décidément, Kiki ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Et pour cause : dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de l'horrible Shaka penché au-dessus de lui, prêt à le découper en petits dés de jambon tibétain pour mieux s'en débarrasser ! Un frisson le traversa de la racine des cheveux au bout de ses petits orteils rien que d'y penser. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte du verre de lait de chèvre qu'il n'avait pas bu avant d'aller dormir, la faute à son maître Mu et sa vilaine punition, mais maintenant, en plus de hallucinations insomniaques, il entendait un bruit. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit gémissement, mais assez fort pour traverser la paroi du mur de sa chambre de petit garçon.<p>

Les cinq premières minutes, il avait pensé que c'était un animal à l'agonie, quelque part dans les bois qui surplombaient la maison, mais ensuite il avait _réfléchi_. Et son esprit paranoïaque de petit garçon à l'imagination débordante avait trouvé la cause de ce gémissement atroce : Shaka le terrible devait être en train de régler son compte à son maître Mu ! Oh par tous les saints, peut-être que son maître subissait les pires tourments, dans la pièce juste à côté et lui il ne pouvait rien faire !

-M-Maître Mu ? Bafouilla-t-il, avec l'espoir vain de recevoir une réponse.

Mais réponse il ne reçut point. Pire encore, le petit gémissement s'intensifia ! Non d'un petit caribou, peut-être que Shaka l'avait entendu et qu'il voulait qu'il sache à quel point son maître Mu souffrait. Ou peut-être que c'était un message codé pour lui dire que, juste après, il viendrait s'occuper de lui. Kiki sentit tous ses petits cheveux roux se hérisser sur son crâne : il ne pouvait pas tolérer une telle chose. Si son maître adoré était en danger, il devait courir l'aider, même s'il avait la trouille ! Un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres finit de le convaincre : maître Mu était en danger et il l'appelait à l'aide ! Il souffla pour se donner du courage et bondit sur ses pieds. Seulement vêtu de son caleçon, il n'avait pas fière allure. Si jamais ce démon de Shaka décidait de s'en prendre à lui, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre alors…autant emmener une arme avec lui, histoire d'assurer ses arrières au cas où la réincarnation maudite de bouddha voudrait le faire gémir lui aussi !

Farfouillant à toute vitesse dans le bazar affolant qu'était son bac à jouets, il dégotta une sarbacane presque neuve et quelques fléchettes bien affûtées. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais au moins ça le protégerait en cas de coup dur. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de son maître Mu, où Shaka l'avait peut-être déjà réduit à l'état de pâtée pour chat. Quoique non : il entendait toujours les gémissements. Son pauvre maître devait tellement souffrir !

-Ne craignez rien maître Mu, j'arrive !

Il imaginait déjà à quel point son maître serait fier de lui, après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ! Il serait tellement fier qu'il lui offrirait tous les bonbons et tous les jouets qu'il voudrait et surtout –surtout-, il aurait vite fait de se débarrasser de cet illuminé blond que Kiki ne supportait plus. Et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais supporté. Il voyait déjà son nom dans tous les journaux : ''Un petit garçon de huit ans sauve son maître des griffes d'un tueur en série''. Il deviendrait célèbre, et surtout riche. Et il pourrait acheter tous les bonbons et tous les jouets qu'il voudrait ! La première chose qu'il ferait, une fois qu'il serait célèbre, c'est faire interdire la vente des bouddhas. Qu'ils soient couchés, assis ou debout. Et il interdirait aussi qu'on enseigne la religion bouddhiste vue par Shaka. Il interdirait plein de choses, tellement que ce psychopathe blond en mourrait de chagrin. Na !

Mais avant ça, il devait s'occuper de Shaka avant qu'il ne tue son maître Mu. Au vu des gémissements de plus en plus forts il progressait de plus en plus vers l'ultime torture. Celle qui finirait d'achever son précieux maître. Par chance, la porte de leur chambre était entrouverte. Cet abruti de Shaka n'avait même pas pensé à la fermer le sombre crétin ! Il approcha à pas de loup, la sarbacane fièrement dressée devant lui, prête à être utilisée à tout moment. Encore un petit pas, puis un autre et voilà que Kiki se retrouvait à l'entrée de la chambre de son maître Mu et, quand il vit que Shaka surplombait totalement son maître tandis que ce dernier avait rejeté la tête en arrière et semblait souffrir le martyr, ses doutes se confirmèrent : Shaka attentait à sa vie !

Ni une ni deux, Kiki dégaina son arme secrète, visa l'arrière-train de son pire ennemi – qui, au passage, avait glissé son caleçon juste sous ses fesses et Kiki trouvait cela dégoûtant. Jamais il ne pourrait s'ôter cette image de la tête !- et tira. Shaka poussa un long gémissement, mais de douleur cette fois. Gonflé de fierté, Kiki ouvrit ensuite la porte en grand en poussant un cri de victoire. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son maître Mu lui hurle dessus de la sorte tout en le fusillant d'un regard noir comme Shaka s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait Shaka dans ses bras alors qu'il avait essayé de le tuer ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son maître Mu était tout nu ? Le petit rouquin n'y comprenait plus rien, lui ! Il fallait qu'on lui explique.

-Maître Mu vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant, il ne pourra plus vous faire de mal.

-Kiki, file dans ta chambre !

-Mais…

-Tout de suite !

La dernière chose qu'il vu fut une image très peu catholique de son maître chéri dans son plus simple appareil, qui s'était précipité sur lui pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Non mais, il était tous cinglé dans cette maison, décidément ! Il lui évitait une mort lente et douloureuse et son maître ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui crier dessus avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de son meurtrier. Puisque c'était comme ça, il n'aiderait plus jamais personne, ça non ! Le pauvre Kiki n'avait pas encore compris que Shaka était bel et bien en train de s'occuper de son maître Mu…mais pas dans le sens qu'il l'entendait.

Décidément, c'était trop injuste d'être un petit garçon de huit ans, surtout quand on était incompris !

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shura ?<p>

Camus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de son ex petit ami, surtout depuis que ce dernier l'avait poussé à l'intérieur et l'avait peu à peu obligé à reculer. Oui Shura était toujours le même : incroyablement beau, charismatique et dominant. Il n'avait probablement pas accepté d'être repoussé de la sorte. Il avait dû croire que Camus lui tomberait dans les bras dès son retour, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait changé. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne serait plus aussi réceptif à son charme, et il l'avait très mal pris. Si Camus avait hésité au début, n'étant pas certain de son choix, le comportement de l'espagnol lui intimait de plus en plus de se séparer de lui. Shura n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

-Tu es à moi, Camus.

-Arrête, je n'appartiens à personne !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'appartiendras jamais à personne d'autre.

-Mais lâche-moi !

Shura l'avait violemment empoigné par le col de son t-shirt, lui coupant presque la respiration. Alors comme ça…Shura était aussi une personne violente ? Le français refusait de le croire et pourtant…pourtant tout dans son comportement transpirait de violence et de mauvaise foi. Si réellement Shura l'aimait autant qu'il le disait, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'acceptait pas son bonheur ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir ? Milo lui était parti, parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Milo…il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser s'en aller. Il aurait dû le retenir de toutes ses forces. Quel imbécile il était !

-Crois-moi Shura, tu as tout intérêt à me lâcher, dit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans le poing fermé de son ex.

-Sinon quoi ? Franchement Camus, je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que tu peux vouloir rester avec un type comme lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Tu ne connais rien de Milo.

Comme toujours Shura jugeait sur l'apparence, sur les biens que possédait Milo. Il n'y avait jamais eu que ça qui comptait à ses yeux. Rien d'autre. Camus avait vu au-delà du peu de biens que possédait le grec, il avait réussi à lire en lui et il y avait découvert une personne formidable, pleine de valeurs et bien différente de l'homme qu'était Shura. Quand il sortait avec l'espagnol, il pensait que ce comportement égoïste était normal. Qu'il était ''cool'' mais il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était mal. Milo l'avait aidé à voir la vie autrement et maintenant il ne voulait plus redevenir cet homme égocentrique qui ne se souciait que de son couple. Il voulait rester l'homme à qui Milo avait inculqué des valeurs.

-J'en sais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas un homme pour toi.

-Parce que toi tu es un homme pour moi, peut-être ?

-Parfaitement.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trompé ?

C'est une question qui ne cessait de passer et repasser dans l'esprit tourmenté du français. Parfois la nuit, quand il était incapable de dormir, il pensait à cette histoire, à son histoire. Shura l'avait trompé et il n'avait rien vu venir il ne s'était douté de rien. Bien sûr, il savait que son petit ami était un dragueur né mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait capable de franchir les limites. Il pensait qu'il était heureux avec lui comme lui l'était à ses côtés et que sa simple présence lui suffisait. Il s'était trompé et il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Dokho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que son espagnol se détourne de lui comme ça où avait-il gaffé ?

-Je suis un homme, Camus, et comme tous les hommes j'ai des besoins.

-Et moi je ne te suffisais pas, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr que si, mon amour, là n'est pas la question. J'avais simplement envie d'un peu de changement.

Du changement ? C'est pour ça que Shura l'avait trompé parce qu'il s'était lassé de leur relation ? Camus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les dernières bribes de sentiments qu'il pouvait encore avoir à son égard s'évaporèrent comme son amour pour lui. Ils avaient fait faillite et n'étaient pas prêts de revenir. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, que Shura lui ait fait tout ce mal simplement pour tester quelque chose d'autre. Et depuis combien de temps cela durait-il au juste ? Vraiment, si Shura en avait eu assez de leur relation après tout juste un an, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

-L'homme que tu es devenu, c'est grâce à moi !

-Non ! L'homme que j'étais, c'était _à cause_ de toi. Aujourd'hui c'est terminé. Vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Je ne partirai jamais.

Le rythme cardiaque du français s'accéléra comme Shura approchait son visage du sien : combien de fois avait-il rêvé ce moment ? Pourtant ce soir, alors que son ex petit ami s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Camus n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Il ne voulait pas que Shura l'embrasse. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à cet homme qui le dégoûtait à présent plus qu'il ne l'attirait. Shura n'aurait jamais dû revenir, jamais. Si seulement il avait pu les laisser seuls, Milo et lui ! Milo…où était-il à présent ? Comptait-il seulement revenir ? Il sentit le souffle de Shura s'écraser sur ses lèvres et il ferma presque automatiquement les yeux. De dégoût. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sentir les lèvres de Shura sur les siennes, il le sentit tout juste s'éloigner. Croyant d'abord à une intervention divine, après avoir ouvert les yeux il ne vit pourtant aucun dieu en armure juste…

-Milo !

-Camus pardon, je n'aurais pas dû partir, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, vite rattrapé par Shura.

-Eh bien tu es parti ! Alors Camus est à moi.

-Camus n'est pas un objet, tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place !

Le français fut touché par les mots de son colocataire : il ne s'était donc pas trompé sur son compte. Milo était décidément un homme diamétralement opposé à Shura. Quelqu'un de bien. Qui ne le trahirait pas ou du moins il l'espérait. Shura s'était retourné vers lui, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres, comme s'il voulait lui dire ''Si, tu es à moi''. Camus frissonna, mais les paroles de l'espagnol lui glacèrent le sang.

-On ne t'a rien demandé, à toi, tu n'es qu'une pute !

Milo en eut le souffle coupé : alors comme ça, il savait ? Shura savait. Cet homme avec qui Aphrodite l'avait vu discuter, se pourrait-il que ce soit… ? Il jeta un regard de détresse à Camus, qui ne le regardait déjà plus. Le français avait le regard ancré sur le visage de l'espagnol et le cœur du grec se serra douloureusement : il aurait voulu voir sa réaction. Il aurait voulu savoir si son colocataire commençait à comprendre. S'il allait le perdre. Mais Camus ne le regardait pas il était bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Shura avait dit une telle chose et surtout…pourquoi il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette insulte au sujet de Milo. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ou bien…Non, c'était impossible. Milo n'était pas un homme comme ça, Camus ne se serait pas laissé duper. Shura l'avait fait exprès pour le déstabiliser il en eut confirmation quand le regard de son ex se plongea dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'étonne ? Eh oui, Camus, ton prince charmant n'est qu'une…

L'espagnol n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le français venait de lui coller une gifle magistrale. Il pouvait à présent sentir sa joue brûler. Sous le choc, il ne put rien répliquer : il n'avait jamais vu Camus dans un tel état, aussi en colère. Alors comme ça, son ex petit ami était bel et bien attaché à ce grec de pacotille ? C'était intéressant. Très intéressant, même.

-Vas-t-en d'ici Shura. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Etonnamment, l'espagnol battit en retraite. Bien sûr il ne laissait pas tomber Camus, jamais, mais il avait besoin de préparer sa défense, pour réellement pouvoir se débarrasser de Milo, et sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute cette fois. Il allait monter un plan d'attaque contre lui et il récupérerait Camus. Son français serait à lui pour toujours, et Milo retournerait aux oubliettes, là où avait toujours été sa place. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Camus, qui s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de Milo.

-Tu seras toujours à moi.

* * *

><p>Saga se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il effleurait le sol de pas légers pour ne pas réveiller Shion, qui semblait endormi. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se déshabilla, passa un large t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir et se rinça le visage. Il avait quitté l'hôpital un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand les infirmières l'avaient jeté dehors. Il avait d'abord voulu prendre un bus avant de finalement se rétracter : il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce que le médecin lui avait dit l'inquiétait. Beaucoup.<p>

_Votre frère aura besoin d'un suivi très strict. Il n'a pas été longtemps soumis à la drogue, cependant il en a pris assez pour devenir dépendant. _

Jusque-là, tout était normal. Enfin…il aurait préféré que Kanon n'ait pas besoin de subir un long traitement mais il ne se leurrait pas il savait que son frère ne s'en sortirait pas seul. Et il l'avait accepté, petit à petit. De toute façon, il serait toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider à traverser cette douloureuse épreuve. Il le lui avait encore juré avant de partir et il ne comptait pas faillir à sa tâche. Il resterait auprès de son frère aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, des années s'il le fallait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait espéré. Le discours du médecin lui avait peu à peu fait perdre le sourire qu'il avait tenté d'arborer jusque-là.

_-Votre frère est fragile, cependant nous craignons que votre présence soit une force pour lui. Une mauvaise force, et qu'il en joue. Nous n'aimons généralement pas en arriver jusque-là, mais pour le bon déroulement de son traitement, il serait préférable qu'il soit envoyé dans un centre fermé. _

_-Mais je pourrais toujours le voir ? _

_-Non, c'est le principe du centre fermé. Il ne doit avoir aucun contact avec son entourage, pas même vous. _

_-Combien de temps ? _

_-Cela ne dépendra que de lui. _

Alors comme ça…il ne pourrait plus voir son frère ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Kanon ne le supporterait pas. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, pas encore ! Il avait besoin d'être auprès de lui autant que Kanon avait besoin de sa présence. On ne pouvait pas les séparer, c'était injuste ! Non, il refusait de revivre ça. Il trouverait une autre solution, il s'occuperait bien de Kanon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'être séparés.

-Saga ? Tout va bien ?

Le concerné releva la tête pour voir apparaître Shion dans la pénombre de la nuit. Les paupières encore à moitié closes, il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se glisser dans ses bras. D'un revers de main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue. Saga ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

-Bébé ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème, Shion, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Saga, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à cause de moi, c'est parce que je suis parti ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'y es pour rien, je te le jure.

Au début, Saga lui en avait un peu voulu d'être parti, mais il avait finalement réalisé que c'était une bonne chose. Il avait enfin pu parler avec son frère de tout ce temps perdu, de ces années qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre. De Rhadamanthe, un peu de Shion et lui, beaucoup. Son petit frère ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il avait tout voulu connaître de leur histoire : leur rencontre, leur amitié, le soutien sans faille du tibétain, leur première dispute, leur premier baiser,…Absolument tout. Et Saga lui avait tout raconté, trop heureux que son frère s'intéresse à sa vie. Il avait eu peur qu'il le repousse, qu'il lui en veuille. Mais Kanon ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Il voulait simplement réapprendre à le connaître, encore une fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, qu'il était peut-être plus mature, maintenant, et Saga avait souri : Shion ne pourrait plus le traiter de gamin.

Shion plissa les yeux : Saga pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, lui il savait que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'était pas stupide, il le connaissait par cœur. Et puis il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que quelque chose le chiffonnait : personne ne pleurait sans raison. Pas même Saga. Il caressa une dernière fois sa joue à l'aide de son pouce et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Je vais préparer du café et ensuite tu me raconteras tout ça plus en détails.

-Shion je ne pense pas que…

-Tut tut tut, si tu penses que je vais te laisser te morfondre ici, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Tu as besoin de parler.

-Et toi tu es fatigué.

-Mais maintenant je suis réveillé. Et je ne trouverai pas le sommeil avant de savoir.

Saga soupira en le regardant s'éloigner : de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire contre son petit ami une fois que celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Shion était aussi têtu qu'une fille peut-être même plus. Et puis de toute façon il avait raison : il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et qui mieux que Shion pourrait le conseiller ? Parce que c'est de ça dont il avait besoin : de conseils. Il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître Kanon, de ne plus pouvoir prévoir ses réactions, si bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait se comporter. Il avait peur de mal faire, de le blesser. Il savait que pour son bien, Kanon devait aller là-bas mais pour le bien de leur lien fraternel à peine retrouvé, il voulait égoïstement le garder avec lui. Il n'était pas neutre et ne pouvait donc pas faire les bons choix, il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur pour mettre tout ça au clair. Il avait besoin de Shion.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ou bien est-ce que tu prépares ce café pour ton propre intérêt ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement comme il voyait son petit ami se préparer jalousement une tasse de thé.

-Gamin.

* * *

><p>-Peut-être qu'on devrait parler, tu ne crois pas ?<p>

-Camus je suis désolé ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous c'est Aphrodite qui m'a appelé et il m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser seul avec Shura, pardon ! Je ne comptais pas débarquer alors que vous alliez vous embrasser ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai rien voulu gâcher et…

-Milo, calme-toi.

Le français obligea son colocataire à s'asseoir auprès de lui sur le canapé. Milo était stressé et il n'arrivait pas à deviner si c'était à cause de cette situation ou si c'était parce que la réflexion de Shura l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Camus décida qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne rien savoir. Pas maintenant. Maintenant il devait essayer de calmer le grec et ce n'était pas simple, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait bien Milo. Il s'en voulait beaucoup et la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Il n'avait rien compris.

Milo joua un instant avec ses doigts les entortillant autour de son t-shirt. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être intervenu à CE moment-là. Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de tuer Shura quand il l'avait vu prêt à embrasser Camus. Il aurait très bien pu attendre la réaction de son français, mais Camus semblait consentant alors…il ne pouvait tout de même pas les laisser s'embrasser sous son nez ! Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. Alors il avait éloigné Shura de son Camus aussi loin que possible. Et maintenant il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait parce que Shura était parti et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec son colocataire. Il avait l'impression que Camus lui en voulait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne pensait pas que son intervention jetterait un froid entre eux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Milo écoute, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même plutôt soulagé que tu sois revenu. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes c'est chez toi ici, tu n'avais pas à faire cela.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir, mais je ne voulais pas assister à ça.

-A quoi ?

-A tes retrouvailles avec ton ex. Je t'aime trop pour te voir partir.

Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire tout ça, de confirmer ses sentiments : après tout Camus s'en fichait de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Evidemment, sinon pourquoi aurait-il voulu repartir avec son ex ? Milo se trouva soudain stupide de toujours réagir au quart de tour. Il aurait simplement dû tourner les talons, quand il les avait surpris ensemble. Tourner les talons et se faire oublier à tout jamais. Mais non, il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère impulsive. Il n'avait pas pu résister et maintenant il réagissait encore comme une adolescente de quinze ans. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fleur bleue dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Camus. Pire encore : il n'était plus maître de lui-même dès que sa peau effleurait celle du français. Comme maintenant, alors que Camus serrait sa main.

-Milo, tu ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu aimes encore Shura, je le sais. Je l'ai bien vu Camus, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas parti avec lui ?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que j'aurais pu partir et te laisser seul ici ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien ma parole !

Sous le coup de la colère, Camus s'était relevé. Il détestait avoir à faire à ce Milo-là. Celui qui ne voulait rien entendre. Celui qui pensait toujours avoir raison, même quand il se trouvait à des années lumières de la réalité. Il détestait ce Milo borné et stupide qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui. De la pitié ? Mais il n'avait jamais été question de pitié, pas une seule seconde ! S'il n'avait pas rejoint Shura, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, parce qu'il voulait rester auprès de Milo. Parce que c'était Milo que son cœur avait choisi. Et sa réaction l'avait blessé. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Milo pensait qu'il ne se souciait pas de lui.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Milo, je pensais que tu avais une plus grande estime de moi.

Les mots de Camus eurent sur le grec l'effet d'une douche glacée : il ne voulait pas le décevoir ! Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Bien sûr qu'il l'admirait et le respectait beaucoup, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son colocataire puisse l'avoir choisir, lui. C'était insensé ! Aux côtés de Shura, il avait la garantie d'une vie paisible et sans embûches, alors pourquoi y aurait-il renoncé ? Quand Camus fit un pas en avant, il bondit et vint se coller contre son dos, le visage enfouit au creux de son cou.

-Camus pardon ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je veux que tu restes Camus, j'ai toujours voulu que tu restes. Mais je veux que tu restes parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je t'aime et tu le sais tout comme tu sais que ça ne changera pas. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, mon Camus. Tant pis si ce n'est pas avec moi. Mais si tu restes alors j'en serai ravi, et je veux que tu restes parce que toi aussi tu m'aimes, Camus.

-Idiot, murmura le français, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Il s'accorda une petite pause, le temps de remettre une des mèches bouclées de son colocataire en place. Il profita de ce court laps de temps pour mieux choisir ses mots. Le regard brûlant de Milo le transperçait de part en part, si bien qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée de commettre une erreur.

-Je ne suis pas resté ici par pitié, Milo. J'ai bien trop de respect pour toi pour être capable de faire une chose pareille. Shura est mon premier amour, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que l'on a vécu tous les deux.

Le voile de tristesse qui se posa sur les prunelles de Milo le toucha, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux plus de cette vie-là. Je veux être avec toi, Milo, parce que je…parce que je tiens à toi, bien plus qu'à lui et que je ne veux pas que notre histoire s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencé.

Camus ferma les yeux comme il sentait Milo se détacher de lui. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit que son colocataire lui faisait face les yeux brillants de larmes. Il ne sut pas si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse mais, parce que c'était dans son intérêt, il préféra penser que Milo était heureux. Son impression se confirma quand le grec s'approcha de lui, encore et encore, exactement comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, avant que Shura ne débarque et ne sème le doute entre eux.

-Et moi je veux que tu restes, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait…reprendre là où on en était ?

-C'est une très bonne idée, répondit Camus sur le même ton.

Milo se jeta littéralement sur sa bouche, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne interrompre ce moment qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Quand enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Camus, il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement et c'est tout naturellement que ses bras allèrent se nouer derrière son cou. Ce baiser était exactement comme il l'avait rêvé. Il avait ce petit goût sucré qu'il avait imaginé, tellement qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Personne ne viendrait les interrompre, il y veillerait personnellement. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà pu donner ou recevoir d'autres hommes. Il était différent : il n'avait rien de sauvage, rien de violent, rien de bestial. Ce baiser-là était doux et savoureux, comme Camus. Milo avait l'impression d'apprendre une nouvelle façon d'aimer une façon dont il ignorait tout et maintenant il se sentait horriblement maladroit et novice.

Quand Camus entrouvrit les lèvres, Milo perdit pieds. Il paniquait. Il se sentait nul à présent. Lui qui n'avait jamais été embrassé de la sorte avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle et c'était une sensation très stressante pour lui. Le français dut le ressentir, puisqu'il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille, caressant d'une main distraite le bas de son dos. Ce simple geste le rassura, il se détendit entre ses bras et consentit lui aussi à ouvrir la bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent quand Milo se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il savait déjà que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer des baisers de Camus. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur quand le portable de Camus vibra pour la troisième fois contre sa cuisse. Il envoya un petit regard à la fois gêné et désolé à Milo.

-C'est Aphrodite.

-Dépêche-toi de répondre alors, il doit s'inquiéter.

Camus l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-Merci pour ce baiser.

* * *

><p>-Tu es certain de ce que tu m'as dit ?<p>

-Bien sûr, j'ai déjà profité de ses services et je ne doute pas de le voir bientôt revenir.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin d'un service que personne d'autre ne peut lui rendre…

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait.

Un étrange sourire prit place sur ses lèvres : il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Camus reviendrait vers lui, qu'il le veuille ou non et ce type un peu fou allait l'aider à le reconquérir, il le savait. Il semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur Milo. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte en le traitant de pute tout à l'heure. Reste à savoir s'il avait caché ce secret à son cher et tendre Camus…

* * *

><p>-Maître Mu ? J'ai besoin de faire pipi ! Maître Muuuuu !<p>

Kiki se rua désespérément sur la porte close de sa chambre pour la rouer de coups de poing et de coups de pied. Il n'était pas colérique, non. Il avait juste très envie de faire pipi et son maître, habituellement si attentif et si prévenant, ne daignait pas lui ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Il avait beau crier, hurler, menacer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, personne ne semblait entendre son désarroi. Ou bien alors personne n'y faisait attention, c'était plus judicieux. Et Kiki trouvait ça totalement injuste. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait un peu trop bien visé et que maintenant Saint Shaka en avait pour des jours avant de pouvoir poser son divin derrière sur quelque support que ce soit, ce qui était fort peu pratique pour se mettre en position du lotus, il fallait bien l'avouer…

Bah ! Il n'avait plus qu'à prier debout, ce n'était tout de même pas si grave ! Kiki ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les adultes se mettaient toujours dans des états pareils pour des broutilles. Il y avait toujours une solution à chaque problème, c'est son maître qui le lui avait appris. Oui, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que son maître Mu s'entêtait à le punir ? Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant dans sa chambre que Shaka guérirait plus vite ! Kiki soupira. C'était injuste : ils pouvaient entendre les adultes se déplacer librement dans toute la maison et lui il devait rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

Et en plus, il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de faire pipi…

* * *

><p>-Camus ?<p>

-Mhm ?

Le grec roula dans ses bras pour mieux le regarder. Contre lui, Camus commençait à doucement s'assoupir. Milo s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour l'embrasser il ne pouvait décidément plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce-que maintenant je peux considérer qu'on est…des amoureux ?

Le français ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, essayant vainement de capter le regard fuyant de son amoureux.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes un couple, oui.

Le petit sourire de Milo ne lui échappa pas, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi avant de refermer les yeux. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatigué. Quand il fut certain que Camus était endormi, Milo se boudina un peu plus contre lui en soupirant de bien-être : ils étaient un couple, enfin ! Et maintenant plus personne ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer. Camus ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était réellement, il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir et il ne lui raconterait jamais cette honteuse période de sa vie. Il s'endormit, lui aussi serein, sans savoir qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Shura complotait contre lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :). Alors des critiques? <em>

_Des pronostics? Qui est cet homme avec qui complote Shura? Et que va-t-il arriver au pauvre Kiki? _

_Ps: Pour toutes celles et ceux qui voudraient offrir un peu de réconfort à Kanon,merci d'envoyer votre CV!_

_Bisous bisous!_


	17. Retrouvailles

_Helloooo :)_

_Que de retard! Pardon, pardon, j'ai toujours tout un tas de choses à faire à la fin des vacances. _

_Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: profitez de l'accalmie!_

_Bisous bisous à tous et un tout grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite review sur le précédent chapitre. Merci 3. _

* * *

><p>-Un café mon Camus ?<p>

-Je veux bien.

Milo posa un baiser sous l'oreille de son amoureux et se décida enfin à s'extirper de son étreinte. Il arborait à présent un magnifique sourire qui ne le quittait plus : jamais il n'aurait pu espérer que son rêve deviendrait réalité et pourtant, il avait bel et bien dormi au creux des bras de Camus cette nuit, et c'était lui qu'il avait longuement embrassé un peu plus tôt. Flottant à présent sur un petit nuage de bonheur, Milo découvrait minute après minute les joies et les plaisirs d'une vie de couple. S'il était passé expert en aventures sans lendemain depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'une vie à deux. Bien sûr il avait déjà goûté aux délicieuses prémices d'une cohabitation, quand Camus s'était officiellement installé avec lui, mais maintenant c'était différent. Maintenant ils étaient…un couple.

Un couple. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Camus soit devenu son petit ami. Ça lui paraissait tellement irréel, tellement improbable qu'il aurait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour enfin prendre conscience de cette chance qui lui était offerte. Perdu dans ses pensées, il vida le liquide chaud et fumant dans une grosse tasse aux allures de hérisson et beurra quelques biscottes de confiture aux fruits des bois, comme Camus les aimait. Il avait toujours aimé prendre soin de lui en le couvrant de petites attentions toutes plus délicates les unes que les autres et aujourd'hui il se plaisait à penser qu'il faisait cela pour son amoureux. Milo avait toujours aimé ce mot : 'amoureux', c'était doux et pelucheux comme le moelleux d'un rêve.

-Tu veux autre chose, mon Camus ?

-Non merci Milo, ça ira comme ça.

Camus s'amusait de voir son colocataire se démener pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Il faisait cela avec tant de bonne volonté et de détermination que le français ne pouvait qu'en être touché. Milo était vraiment adorable avec lui il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Il sourit quand il le vit revenir vers lui, un plateau entre les mains qu'il déposa au pied du matelas avant de directement revenir s'affaler contre son épaule, le nez perdu dans sa longue chevelure. Un enfant, voilà ce qu'était Milo. Un tout petit enfant qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi !

-Merci beaucoup. Tu ne prends rien ? Demanda Camus comme Milo tirait à nouveau les draps sur lui pour terminer sa nuit.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-C'est nouveau, ça.

Le français savait à quel point son désormais petit ami raffolait des petits plats. Il ne sautait habituellement aucun repas, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de bonne gastronomie française dont seul Camus connaissait le secret. Alors là, que Milo refuse de prendre son petit déjeuner, ce n'était pas normal.

-Je ne vis plus que d'amour et d'eau fraîche à présent mon cœur.

Camus rigola quand Milo essaya de se frayer un chemin sous son bras pour venir poser sa tête contre son torse. Il grattait son bras comme un petit animal le ferait pour creuser un terrier. Quand il leva un bras en l'air, Milo retomba mollement contre son torse en soupirant de bien-être avant de cacher son visage dans les plis de son t-shirt en grommelant qu'il était 'trop fatigué'. Le français eut du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être fatigué alors qu'il ne se réveillait jamais avant midi. Bon, il rentrait très tard – ou plutôt très tôt- du travail mais depuis leur départ pour l'Egypte, Milo n'avait plus eu à subir ces horaires acharnés. Il secoua la tête tout en caressant d'une main distraire l'épaule de son chéri à moitié endormi tandis que de l'autre il farfouillait dans un sac pour en tirer un objet qu'il avait depuis longtemps mis de côté.

Son livre. Le livre qu'il avait commencé à écrire quand il était encore avec Shura et qui avait sombré dans l'oubli en même temps que sa relation avait été réduite à néant. Il parcourut les dernières pages d'un regard morne : tout dans ses mots lui rappelait à quel point il avait aimé l'espagnol. A quel point il avait souffert aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de continuer à écrire cette histoire maintenant qu'il était avec Milo. Tout était différent avec lui. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Milo vint frotter son nez contre sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Son colocataire était décidément très câlin.

-Tu as retrouvé l'inspiration ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le livre que tenait Camus.

-C'est toi qui m'inspires.

Milo sourit aux paroles de son amoureux. Camus était une personne très poétique en fin de compte. Et ce trait de sa personnalité n'était pas pour déplaire au petit cœur grec romantique, ça non ! En son for intérieur, Milo avait toujours secrètement espéré rencontrer un homme tendre et un tant soit peu romantique. Camus n'était pas une personne dégoulinante de guimauve, mais il savait exprimer ses sentiments d'une manière très harmonieuse et qui collait admirablement bien avec sa personnalité. S'il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que lui, il lui glissait toutes sortes de petites allusions qui réchauffaient son cœur meurtri d'une douce chaleur enchanteresse.

Si le sentiment de bien-être dans lequel il nageait ressemblait très fortement à de la béatitude, une ombre venait tout de même ternir son paradis coloré : Krishna. Milo savait que, si le rêve de Camus aboutissait, il aurait besoin de lui pour trouver la maison d'édition qu'il lui avait promise. Milo savait très bien que ce salaud ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et malheureusement il avait réellement besoin de lui s'il voulait faire plaisir à son amoureux. Il retint un soupir : comment allait-il réussir à tromper Camus ? Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien ce qu'il ferait : le tromper. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout arrêter que deviendrait-il s'il ne vendait plus son corps ? Il n'avait jamais terminé ses études, il n'y avait aucun avenir qui l'attendait, en dehors du monde de la prostitution. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Camus : il lui avait promis de l'aider à trouver une maison d'édition…

-Tout va bien Mimi ? Demanda Camus en grignotant une biscotte.

-Oui. Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Camus lui lança un regard perplexe : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le comportement de Milo changeait du tout au tout à chaque fois qu'il était question de son livre. Il avait parfois l'impression que son colocataire ne partageait pas son enjouement à l'idée de le voir réussir. Comme si Milo ne souhaitait pas voir son rêve aboutir. Et Camus ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant juré de l'aider à trouver une maison d'édition, et le français avait interprété cette promesse comme un encouragement. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur son compte ? Pourtant, quand il le voyait ainsi, blotti contre lui, il n'avait pas l'impression que Milo lui voulait du mal. Au contraire.

-Camus ? Quand est-ce qu'on va récupérer Mitsou ?

-J'avais dit à Aphrodite qu'on passerait cet après-midi. Je vais l'appeler pour confirmer l'heure.

-Il me manque !

-Aphrodite ?

Le français sourit quand son petit ami grimaça tout en lui tirant la langue.

-Non, Mitsou !

Tout de même, ce chaton était un peu comme leur enfant adoptif. Et Milo l'aimait énormément, son chaton. Peut-être s'attachait-il trop et trop vite, tout le monde le lui disait et lui-même en était bien conscient. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas normal de s'attacher à un petit écureuil qu'on croise dans un parc, ni de venir l'observer tous les jours, ni de déverser des torrents de larmes quand finalement on retrouve ce même petit écureuil écrasé au bord de la route. Et pourtant Milo se souvenait parfaitement de cette petite créature rousse qu'il avait côtoyée pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais il était comme ça et maintenant il ne s'étonnait plus d'être autant attaché à un chaton aveugle qu'il avait déniché à bas prix dans une animalerie.

Il grogna quand son amoureux le repoussa pour se lever et il se laissa presque aussitôt retomber sur les draps défaits, cherchant encore un peu de chaleur pendant que son Camus appelait Aphrodite. Il ne voulait plus sortir de ce cocon de tendresse qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Dans cet océan de douceur, il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite reposa son portable sur la table du salon et se tourna ensuite vers son invité et son petit ami qui faisait la tête, comme toujours lorsqu'ils recevaient de la visite. Angelo était un véritable asocial, mais le suédois ne pouvait plus se passer de son charme italien à faire pâlir le plus bouillant des volcans.<p>

-Bien mes sucres d'orge, Camus et sa nouvelle conquête seront là dans un peu plus d'une heure, en piste !

Hyoga et Angelo arborèrent ensemble la même grimace : le premier parce qu'il pouvait déjà sentir son ventre se tordre tant il était à la fois effrayé et excité de revoir celui qui l'avait élevé et le second parce qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement le retour de celui qu'Aphrodite avait toujours appelé ''l'homme de sa vie''. Aphrodite l'avait obligé à se lever très tôt ce matin, et sans même lui avoir offert une petite consolation, tout ça parce qu'aujourd'hui ils devaient recevoir la visite de ''sa petite tulipe adorée'' et qu'il avait eu une sublime idée pour fêter son retour. Angelo apprit un peu plus tard que, par ''sublime idée'', le suédois entendait attendrissantes retrouvailles avec le blondinet qui était venu sonner à leur porte. Et il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout !

-Allez mon chou à la crème, bouge tes fesses !

L'italien grogna quand la main de son petit ami claqua contre son postérieur : comme si Aphrodite n'avait pas jugé suffisant de faire venir le gamin chez eux pour attendre le retour de Camus, il avait aussi décidé qu'Angelo serait de corvée cuisine et l'avait chargé de préparer un tiramisu. Comme s'il avait une tête à savoir faire du tiramisu ! Ce à quoi Aphrodite avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas non plus une tête à être un expert du sport de chambre et qu'il en était pourtant un. Flatté dans son ego, l'italien avait finalement accepté, après avoir une nouvelle fois démontré au suédois ses talents au lit. Et maintenant il regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé au sourire charmeur de son petit ami : pas qu'il ne sache pas cuisiner, non, mais simplement parce qu'Aphrodite avait insisté pour qu'il porte le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour fêter leurs réconciliations, quelques jours plus tôt.

Résultat : Angelo se retrouvait vêtu d'un horrible petit tablier rose à pois blancs et sur lequel il était écrit ''Eat me hot''. Il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite pour faire des cadeaux aussi débiles et il n'y avait que lui pour accepter de les porter. L'humiliation était totale pour cet homme si fier qu'il était. Il avait très bien entendu le petit fou rire que le blondinet avec essayé de dissimuler derrière une toux fulgurante et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être ainsi tourné en ridicule pour un homme qui occuperait toujours la première place dans le cœur de son petit ami. Camus avait intérêt à ne pas rechigner sur la cuisson du tiramisu, sinon il jurait de le lui faire avaler tout entier, le plat avec !

-Et ne lésine pas sur la garniture, Camus mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Tandis qu'Angelo marmonnait seul dans son coin, Hyoga pensait bien qu'il allait rapidement faire un arrêt cardiaque s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis la seconde même où il avait passé la porte de l'appartement de Camus pour la dernière fois. Il l'avait espéré et rêvé de nombreuses fois et maintenant qu'il était prêt de se produire, Hyoga perdait totalement ses moyens. Il craignait la réaction de celui qu'il avait toujours appelé maître. Il avait peur de ne plus avoir sa place dans son cœur. Il avait lâchement abandonné son maître Camus et réduit à néant tous les espoirs qu'il avait fondés en lui et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour affronter Shura en face. Aujourd'hui il regrettait d'être parti, plus que tout

-Détends-toi mon loukoum ! Tu veux un petit massage pour affronter plus sereinement cette dure épreuve ?

-Non Aphrodite, ça ira.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Camus ne pourra pas résister à ta bouille, répondit-il en pinçant sa joue encore un peu ronde d'adolescent.

Hyoga n'en était pas aussi sûr, au contraire. Camus avait tout fait pour lui : il l'avait élevé, il lui avait enseigné ses valeurs, il l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs, il l'avait nourri, lui avait offert un toit et tout l'amour dont un enfant avait besoin. Il avait fait de lui le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour le remercier ? Il était parti. Il avait tellement honte ! Quand Aphrodite serra son épaule, lui murmurant encore que tout se passerait bien, Hyoga s'affala sur le canapé tout en se rongeant les ongles : il allait se prendre un savon, c'était certain !

* * *

><p>-Bordel de merde !<p>

-Shaka ! Surveille ton langage devant les enfants !

-Et toi, abomination de la nature, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais te faire ta fête !

Kiki gloussa tout en se cachant derrière son maître Mu. Il était incapable de s'en empêcher : c'était vraiment trop drôle d'entendre Shaka couiner à chaque fois qu'il posait son divin derrière sur un quelconque support. Même si son maître avait amoureusement garni les chaises et les fauteuils de gros coussins, la dite réincarnation de bouddha semblait tout de même souffrir le martyr. Et c'était bien fait pour lui ! Même s'il s'attendait à recevoir la plus grosse punition de sa courte existence, Kiki était très fier de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de planter une fléchette dans la fesse droite d'un être divin mais lui, Kiki, était parvenu à accomplir ce miracle. C'était jouissif !

-Shaka mon amour, calme-toi !

Mu asséna à son élève un regard accusateur comme il conduisait son petit ami jusque dans leur chambre. Si l'entente entre son élève et l'élu de son cœur n'avait jamais été au beau fixe, tout espoir de réconciliation était parti en fumée au moment même où Kiki avait eu l'arrière-train de Shaka dans le collimateur. Qu'avait-il fait à bouddha pour hériter d'un tel petit chenapan ? Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile à supporter, voilà que Shaka délirait complètement, hurlant des insanités à tout va. Visiblement, les antis-douleurs n'étaient pas conciliables avec le thé à la menthe.

-Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de rire ! Tu verras Mu, ma vengeance sera terrible !

-Mais oui Shaka, tu as raison.

Le tibétain soupira en aidant l'hindou à se recoucher. Shaka geignait vraiment comme un enfant et Mu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri quand il se roula en boule en pleurnichant. S'il avait toujours vu en Shaka un homme fort et confiant, il découvrait maintenant l'enfant qui sommeillait en lui. Et ce n'était pas triste !

-Je vais lui faire la peau.

Mu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Chut, dit-il en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, je reviens très vite.

Oui, parce que si Kiki pensait réellement qu'il allait s'en sortir à si bon compte, il se trompait. Mu ne pouvait pas tolérer un tel comportement, même pas venant de son élève adoré. Peut-être que Kiki ne supportait pas Shaka, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour s'être comporté de la sorte…et encore moins à un moment aussi gênant ! Ses joues rosirent quand il pensa que son élève l'avait vu totalement nu. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se faire respecter après ça ? Vraiment, le petit rouquin avait largement dépassé les bornes. C'était bien beau, cette petite guerre pour reconquérir son cœur partagé, mais c'était toujours lui qui en payait les pots cassés. La preuve : il devait maintenant s'occuper du cas de Kiki sans perdre de vue son amant, qui jurait à chaque mouvement. Deux sales gosses pour le prix d'un, c'était du joli !

Quand il pénétra à nouveau dans le salon, son élève feint de ne pas le voir. Il continuait de chantonner en griffonnant sur une feuille. Enfin, si en apparence il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, Mu ignorait qu'en réalité il savait parfaitement qu'il était là et qu'il essayait de gagner un peu de temps pour peaufiner sa plaidoirie. Il en aurait grandement besoin !

-Kiki.

-Maître Mu c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Shaka !

-N'essaie pas de me rouler, Kiki, Shaka ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul !

Le petit rouquin soupira : cette fois-ci il aurait besoin d'arguments solides s'il voulait convaincre son maître Mu de son innocence. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de son maître qu'il était très en colère contre lui et ne lui pardonnerait pas son geste d'aussitôt. C'était tout de même trop injuste ! Il avait simplement voulu le sauver et voilà que maintenant c'est lui qui avait des problèmes. Puis ce n'était pas sa faute : qu'est-ce que Shaka faisait avec les fesses en l'air au-dessus de son maître ? Kiki n'y comprenait rien, à ces histoires d'adultes ! La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

* * *

><p>-Milo, dépêche-toi un peu.<p>

-Tu peux me passer une chemise, mon Camus ?

Un long soupir d'exaspération franchit la barrière des lèvres de Camus. Et pour cause : Milo avait trainaillé au lit jusqu'à la dernière minute, si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant déjà presque en retard et, comme Camus détestait faire attendre ses amis, il était en colère contre Milo. Il avait déjà failli sortir de ses gonds plus d'une fois mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus, Milo lui faisait son plus beau sourire et posait sur lui un regard désolé qui le faisait craquer à tous les coups. Alors il soupirait, plus parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas lui tenir tête que parce qu'il était réellement en colère contre lui.

Il soupira un peu plus quand il vit l'état de la penderie de Milo. C'est à peine s'il restait quelque chose de potable à l'intérieur, entre jeans déchirés et t-shirts roulés en boule au fond. Une main devant les yeux pour ne pas rester focalisé sur ce désastre, Camus piocha ce qui semblait être une chemise. Couleur vert eau, ça irait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Oui mais voilà, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Milo, Camus vit qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un drame en soit, mais le français n'aimait pas le désordre, alors il se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber…à savoir un pantalon de cuir qui devait être très, _très_ moulant et auquel était accrochée une paire de menotte. Il fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que Milo faisait avec ce genre d'accessoires ?

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que son colocataire était ce genre d'homme. Il avait toujours vu Milo comme un homme charmant et très pudique. Parce que Milo était un homme charmant et très pudique il ne se baladait même jamais torse nu devant lui et évitait au maximum qu'ils se croisent à la sortie de la salle de bains. Camus avait même était très étonné quand il lui avait demandé de lui amener une chemise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut tout juste le temps de remettre le pantalon en place quand il entendit le plancher craquer. La seconde d'après, Milo apparaissait dans la pièce. C'était moins une.

-Camus ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda le grec en découvrant le teint livide de son compagnon.

-N-Non. Je…j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à trouver une chemise, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Milo se dépêcha d'enfiler sa chemise avant de s'approcher tout près de Camus, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas stupide : il voyait très bien que quelque chose avait changé entre le moment où ils s'étaient quittés devant la porte de la salle de bains et le moment où il l'avait retrouvé ici. L'attitude de son petit ami avait changé : il était maintenant fuyant et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

-Dis-moi.

-Il n'y a rien, répondit Camus en se détachant de lui, je te le promets. On y va ?

Le grec soupira comme il voyait déjà son petit ami s'éloigner de lui. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre, son regard tomba sur son 'pantalon de travail', qui n'était pas à sa place habituelle. C'était donc ça ? Camus avait découvert une part de son jardin secret et…il avait visiblement mal réagi. Milo passa une main le long de son visage : il devait tout faire pour que Camus ne découvre jamais ce qu'il était réellement. S'il réagissait déjà de la sorte à la vue d'un simple pantalon en cuir, Milo n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'il prétendait être. Il le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée comme il enfilait déjà sa veste.

-Camus…

-On va être en retard, Milo.

-Oui mais…

-Viens.

Quand la main du français se glissa dans sa sienne, Milo n'eut pas envie de briser ce moment avec des élucubrations abracadabrantes. Peut-être que Camus n'avait rien vu en fin de compte…c'est ce qu'il préférait se dire. Il préférait penser que son petit ami avait changé d'attitude simplement parce qu'il était vexé d'être en retard pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il valait mieux pour lui que ce soit ça, car sinon il craignait vraiment pour leur couple si jamais Camus découvrait un jour sa condition…Non, Camus ne devait rien savoir. Jamais.

* * *

><p>-Tu te fous de moi hein, c'est ça ?<p>

-Kanon…

-Dégage Saga, je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux même plus t'entendre !

-Ecoute-moi, je…

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute que tout aurait pu redevenir comme avant, hein ? Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Putain j'arrive pas à croire que tu me laisses tomber maintenant ! En fait Rhadamanthe avait raison dans le fond, tu n'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule. La seule chose qui t'importe c'est toi et ton petit bonheur personnel. Alors c'est quoi le problème cette fois Saga, hein ? C'est trop difficile pour toi de t'occuper de ton camé de frère ? Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça casses-toi, je n'ai plus besoin de toi depuis longtemps !

Saga avait envie de lui hurler de se taire : chaque parole qui sortait de la bouche de son jumeau lui fendait un peu plus le cœur. Si seulement il avait eu le choix, Saga n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui enlève son frère une seconde fois. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et Kanon refusait de le comprendre. Il voyait cet abandon comme une trahison et, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'aîné des jumeaux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Si seulement il était resté dès le début, si seulement il avait eu le courage de tenir tête à Rhadamanthe, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que chaque reproche que son frère lui crachait à la figure le touchait en plein cœur. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne : Saga était incapable de prendre ses responsabilités.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les médecins prendre une décision à sa place : c'était SON frère, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il était bon de faire pour lui ou non. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait bêtement opiné de la tête quand les médecins lui avaient annoncé que Kanon devrait être envoyé dans un centre fermé. Il aurait dû se battre bordel, il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser le lui enlever ! Maintenant Kanon allait le détester pour de bon, il n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole et il savait déjà qu'il n'y résisterait pas. Il avait besoin de son frère pour continuer à vivre, il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie tout simplement.

-Kanon je t'en prie, écoute-moi au moins.

-Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter tes mensonges.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne préférerais pas être capable de m'occuper de toi ? Ça ne m'amuse pas de te voir partir là-bas, Kan'. Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais pouvoir être capable de te protéger comme avant, mais tu es malade cette fois. Tu es malade et même tout l'amour que je te porte ne pourra rien y changer.

-Bien sûr, après Rhadamanthe c'est moi que tu accuses maintenant. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là tu es bien obligé de trouver une autre excuse pour te défiler. Et qu'est-ce que ce sera après, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu trouveras d'autre à me reprocher pour te débarrasser définitivement du boulet que je suis ? Oh le grand Saga espérait certainement que son frère serait à son image, c'est-à-dire parfait. Alors quoi, ça te déçoit de voir que je ne te ressemble pas, c'est ça ? Tu n'arrives pas à supporte que je sois différent, que je sois comme elle !

Le cœur de Saga se brisa définitivement quand Kanon lui rappela l'existence de leur mère. Ils avaient un jour appris qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été cette femme violente qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Au contraire, elle avait été une femme douce et sérieuse, elle avait fait de brillantes études jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre cet homme. Il l'avait séduite à coups de belles paroles et de promesses, puis il lui avait fait connaître la drogue et la boisson. Et elle l'avait suivi, parce qu'elle était folle de lui. Puis elle était devenue accro et elle était tombée enceinte. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il la quitte et elle avait rejeté toute sa haine sur ses enfants. Sur Kanon et lui.

-Kanon arrête, tu n'es pas comme elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ignores tout de moi, Saga. Peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas barré comme un lâche tu pourrais enfin te rendre compte que je ne suis pas ce frère parfait que tu avais espéré !

C'en était trop pour l'aîné des jumeaux, il ne pouvait plus entendre de telles choses. Il savait que tout ce que lui disait Kanon était vrai, qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné et qu'il avait très certainement mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui, mais ça lui faisait trop mal de l'entendre de sa bouche. Kanon était son frère, sa moitié, bien plus que son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait réellement pas vivre sans lui, alors aujourd'hui il n'était plus en mesure de supporter ses paroles. Il s'approcha de lui et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front sans tenir compte de son regard de dégoût.

-Ça me fait tellement mal que tu penses ça, Kan'. Je n'ai peut-être pas été physiquement présent auprès de toi ces derniers temps, mais sache qu'il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans que je ne pense à toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre avec toi pour savoir que tu n'es pas comme elle. Et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, ça ne changera jamais rien à l'amour incommensurable que je ressens pour toi mon frère. C'est à moi de te demander pardon pour ne pas être le frère que tu avais espéré. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être à la hauteur.

Après avoir déposé un ultime baiser sur son front, il quitta la pièce les yeux humides. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand Shion voulut lui prendre la main il n'avait plus la force de faire face à tout ça. Alors Shion resta seul au chevet de Kanon, sans réellement savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre Saga et le besoin de réconfort qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles du plus jeune. Il ne connaissait pas Kanon, mais il avait exactement le même regard que Saga lorsqu'il était triste. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son jumeau, Shion savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, comme Saga l'était parfois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour suivre comme un petit toutou ?

-Saga peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi quelques minutes.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Kanon tourna la tête sur la gauche et regarda par la fenêtre, comme s'il avait totalement oublié le petit ami de son frère. Mais Shion ne se laissait pas impressionner si facilement il était maintenant rôdé contre la mauvaise humeur typique des jumeaux. Saga était un expert en la matière et il était particulièrement tenace. Il était curieux de voir si c'était aussi valable pour Kanon. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas sans tenir compte du regard noir que lui lança l'occupant.

-Tu sais, Saga m'a énormément parlé de toi pendant ces deux ans. Il était intarissable à ton sujet. J'ai l'impression de presque te connaître mieux que lui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je sais exactement à quel âge tu as eu ta première angine, et je sais aussi que tu es resté cloué une semaine au lit après ça. Et que Saga était très inquiet parce qu'il pensait que tu allais mourir et, comme votre mère ne voulait pas payer le médecin pour ce qu'elle disait être un caprice, il avait supplié le dentiste qui habitait en face de chez vous de venir t'aider, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meures. Et parce qu'il pensait qu'il était médecin.

Kanon ne put retenir un léger sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ils avaient huit ans à l'époque mais il se rappelait parfaitement l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard de son jumeau. Saga l'avait traîné jusque chez les voisins et s'était jeté dans les bras du dentiste en le suppliant de ne pas le laisser mourir. Après ça il l'avait gavé de sirops et autres gélules dégoûtantes à chaque fois qu'il toussait de travers. Son frère avait toujours été extrêmement protecteur envers lui, au détriment parfois de son propre bonheur. Il n'hésitait pas à annuler ses rendez-vous, ses soirées entre amis pour rester à son chevet quand il était malade. Et il n'avait jamais failli à la tâche.

-Je sais aussi que tu as été saoul pour la première fois à l'âge de douze ans, parce que tu avais confondu la bouteille de vin de votre mère avec la bouteille de grenadine. Parce qu'elle était aussi dans une bouteille en plastique, comme ça votre mère paraissait plus crédible quand elle jurait à l'assistante sociale qu'elle avait arrêté de boire. Saga m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été autant en colère contre toi que ce jour-là. Il m'a aussi avoué à quel point tu étais embêtant quand tu étais saoul, et que tu ronflais deux fois plus fort la nuit.

Cette fois Kanon rigola franchement : oh il n'oublierait jamais le savon que son frère lui avait passé, quand il l'avait retrouvé affalé dans le canapé avec la bouteille vide à la main. Il avait bien essayé de se défiler en lui jurant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais malheureusement pour lui il fleurait l'alcool à plein nez. Saga l'avait traité, d'alcoolique, d'ivrogne et de débile mental. Puis il l'avait traîné jusque dans la chambre et avait continué son petit monologue jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il en avait ensuite parlé pendant des jours et lui avait interdit de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool le jour où ils étaient sortis pour la première fois en boîte de nuit. Tous ses amis s'étaient moqués de lui après ça. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu il savait à quel point Saga ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme leur mère.

-Oh, et le meilleur pour la fin, je sais que vous avez embrassé le même garçon pour la première fois à quatorze ans. Saga a détesté ça et toi tu as adoré. En fait c'est toi qui voulait l'embrasser mais tu avais peur d'y aller seul alors tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner.

-Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments…ce mec était totalement canon !

Le sourire de Kanon s'élargit quand il repensa au joli blondinet que tout le monde voulait. Il était plus âgé qu'eux mais ils avaient finalement réussi à le piéger pour avoir un bisou. Kanon avait toujours beaucoup aimé les blonds, mais malheureusement pour lui, il préférait Saga, qui lui n'était pas du tout intéressé…Bref, c'en était suivi un long combat de coqs qui avait duré deux jours. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient pour autre chose que des bonbons. Oh bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois après ça, mais cette dispute en particulier avait marqué Kanon et jamais il n'oublierait la grimace de son frère après ce premier baiser. Saga avait –soit disant- détesté…mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer une semaine plus tard avec un autre garçon.

-Tu vois, reprit Shion en s'installant un peu mieux sur le lit, Saga ne t'a jamais oublié. Tu dois le croire, Kanon, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il a besoin de toi. Tu ne t'imagines même pas le nombre de lettres qu'il t'a écrites quand vous étiez séparés, le nombre de fois où il a composé ton numéro avant de raccrocher après la première sonnerie. Le lien qui vous uni est quelque chose de très fort, s'il te plaît ne gâche pas ça. Saga était en pleurs hier soir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas t'abandonner encore une fois. Je sais que cette situation te dépasse et te fait beaucoup souffrir, mais c'est tout aussi difficile pour lui.

Kanon soupira : Shion avait peut-être raison, il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec son frère. Saga avait toujours tout fait pour lui, pour qu'il se sente bien en dépit de la vie misérable qu'ils menaient auprès d'une mère alcoolique et violente. Il l'avait protégé et défendu au prix de sa propre réputation, l'avait éduqué, s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était malade, qu'il était blessé ou simplement lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Saga parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Son frère avait vraiment toujours été présent, et voilà comment il le remerciait. Il était vraiment pitoyable.

Le tibétain sourit quand il vit que la lueur au fond de regard de Kanon avait changé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de colère et de haine, mais simplement d'un profond remord et d'une réelle angoisse. Il avait peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, à son frère et lui. Il avait peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas être assez fort. Il avait peur d'être seul. Shion posa une main sur son épaule et planta son regard dans le sien, un doux sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Tout se passera bien, dit-il, je ferai mieux d'aller retrouver Saga, maintenant.

-Shion…je suis désolé. Je m'étais trompé sur ton compte, je suis content que mon frère ait eu la chance de tomber sur toi.

Quand Shion referma la porte derrière lui, Kanon se demanda si lui aussi il aurait un jour la chance de trouver une personne capable de l'aimer sans rien lui demander en retour. Il n'en était pas certain.

* * *

><p>-Mon bouchon !<p>

Milo et Angelo grognèrent de façon simultanée et fort peu sympathique : Milo parce qu'il n'aimait pas que son Camus se jette comme ça dans les bras d'un autre garçon alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se déclarer leur amour, et Angelo parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'Aphrodite se jette dans les bras d'un autre garçon tout court. Surtout pas dans ceux du français, pas depuis que le suédois lui avait avoué qu'il représentait pour lui la perfection au masculin. Depuis ce jour, l'italien voyait le rapprochement entre Camus et son petit ami comme une terrible tragédie et c'est pourtant impuissant qu'il assistait aux nombreux éloges dont le couvrait Aphrodite.

Aphrodite et Camus s'étreignirent pendant longtemps. Enfin, le suédois étouffait son meilleur ami comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis dans années tandis que le français tapotait son dos avec plus de retenue. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'Angelo claqua la porte derrière lui, montrant par ce geste qu'il était temps de cesser les embrassades. Aphrodite se jeta ensuite sur Milo pour le saluer, et l'italien se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour stopper les poussées d'hormone de son propre petit ami. Ce qui le contrariait d'avantage, c'est que le suédois ne se jetait pas comme ça sur lui quand il revenait des courses ou quand il devait s'absenter, non, il se contentait de l'embrasser et de le saluer. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il avec eux ?

-Mon bonhomme en sucre, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Oh mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet horrible coup de soleil ? Camus voyons, je te pensais plus prévenant !

Camus s'abstint de lui répondre qu'il était prévenant, LUI, mais que Milo avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'attirer au soleil, ce qui lui avait valu une jolie peau rougie et un paquet de coups de soleil. Plus le temps passait, et plus il soupçonnait Milo de l'avoir fait exprès uniquement pour avoir le loisir de lui passer de la crème solaire. Mais ça non plus, il ne le précisa pas, de toute façon son désormais petit ami était déjà tellement rouge qu'il s'était grillé lui-même, Camus le savait. Il suffisait de voir le regard suspicieux que posait Aphrodite sur lui.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Aphro.

-Tout de même mon Camus, ta si jolie peau laiteuse !

Milo fronça les sourcils : c'était SON Camus à LUI. Aphrodite n'avait qu'à lui trouver un autre de ses petits surnoms ridicules ! Possessif, lui ? Pas tant que ça…il aimait simplement que tout soit mis au point dès le début…ça évitait bien des conflits par la suite.

-C'est tellement dommage mon chou, j'avais un garçon très sexy à te présenter.

Là, le grec se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le secouer comme un vieux prunier afin de lui mettre dans la tête que c'était SON Camus à LUI, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas libre, pour personne. Ni pour lui, ni pour aucun autre garçon sexy d'ailleurs. Surtout pas un garçon _sexy_. On ne sait jamais que son Camus tomberait amoureux et le laisserait tomber comme un malpropre ! Milo préférait ne prendre aucun risque et le garder bien au chaud au creux de ses bras. Au moins là il ne risquait rien. Il frôla la crise cardiaque quand SON Camus sembla s'intéresser au soit disant garçon sexy que lui réservait Aphrodite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise, Aphro, quel garçon sexy ?

-Oh, rien d'important…ce n'est qu'un petit blondinet que j'ai trouvé devant ma porte un jour matin. Mais tu sais à quel point Angelo est jaloux, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

-Camus, couina Milo, on est ensemble hein, tu ne l'oublies pas quand même !

Aphrodite ne put retenir un sourire : alors comme ça le grec était aussi jaloux que ce que Camus le lui avait dit ? Bien sûr qu'il était au courant que son meilleur ami était à nouveau en couple, Camus s'était empressé de le lui raconter le soir même, juste après qu'ils se soient embrassés, alors que Milo était endormi. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'appeler pour lui faire partager son bonheur, et Angelo avait râlé d'être tiré du sommeil par celui qu'il appelait 'son pire rival'.

-Mais oui Milo, répondit le français en laissant son petit ami venir se blottir contre lui à souhait.

-Tu devrais quand même me suivre, Camus. Je suis certain que tu aimerais connaître ce garçon très sexy.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aphrodite s'entêtait de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Camus ? Milo n'en savait rien, mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette entrevue. Il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à son amoureux, comme s'il était capable de le retenir simplement en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et espérait très fort que ce petit jeu cesse rapidement. De son côté, Camus glissa une main dans sa longue chevelure en lançant un regard perplexe à son meilleur ami : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi en présence de Milo ? Il savait pourtant à quel point le grec était sensible sur ce point. Il fronça les sourcils quand Aphrodite lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit-il simplement.

C'est à ce moment-là que Camus comprit que son ami faisait uniquement cela pour s'amuser : il ne comptait absolument pas lui présenter le moindre garçon sexy, ou du moins pas dans le but qu'il développe une nouvelle relation. Il savait qu'il ne trahirait pas Milo, il le voyait dans son regard. Alors il lui rendit son sourire, tout de même curieux de savoir de qui il parlait et se détacha – non sans mal- de son petit ami, qui refusait catégoriquement de le lâcher.

-Mais Camus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'y aller, hein ?

-Oh Milo s'il te plaît, ce n'est rien.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me laisses déjà alors qu'on est ensemble depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et revint sur ses pas, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Milo, qui se glua automatiquement contre lui comme une moule sur un rocher, le faisant soupirer. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour et toute la confiance qu'il avait en eux.

-Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le grec hocha la tête.

-Alors n'aie pas peur, je te promets que je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit.

Milo plissa le nez, tout de même un peu inquiet de voir partir son petit copain avec son déjanté de meilleur ami. Oh oui, il avait confiance en son Camus une confiance aveugle même, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Aphrodite. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui. Pour son plus grand malheur, le suédois eut vite fait de tirer son Camus hors de son étreinte étouffante, le faisant légèrement grogner. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il vit son amoureux disparaître de sa vue, restant seul avec Angelo, qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui à l'idée de voir disparaître Aphrodite en compagnie de Camus. Il fit la moue en se laissant tomber sur le canapé : ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi est-ce que lui il devait rester avec ce rustre pendant que son amoureux allait se rincer l'œil ?

* * *

><p>-Shaka, tu dois me laisser te soigner.<p>

-Hors de question que je te montre ainsi mon divin derrière.

-Oh s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois, ton divin derrière !

Mu se massa les tempes en soupirant : maintenant que Kiki était de corvée, il devait subir les caprices de Shaka. Comme si un seul enfant n'était pas assez, non, il fallait qu'il hérite d'un deuxième. Et pas des moindres ! Un Shaka en mode capricieux, c'était bien pire qu'un Shaka en mode bouddha. Il regrettait presque l'époque où son compagnon ouvrait la bouche uniquement pour lui faire la morale. Et maintenant, il allait devoir attendre un certain temps avant que son petit ami ne puisse encore se mettre en position du lotus pour méditer : Kiki ne l'avait pas raté. Maintenant couché sur le flanc, Shaka refusait ferme de bouger d'un millimètre, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Mu, qui pensait que son petit ami en faisait un peu trop.

-Shaka, gronda-t-il, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Alors évidemment, la dite réincarnation de bouddha monta dans les tours, beuglant qu'il serait curieux de voir comment réagirait Mu s'il avait à subir ce qu'il endurait courageusement depuis plusieurs heures. Son élève était le diable en personne, une créature de la pire espèce, un monstre assoiffé de bêtise. Il devait le punir sérieusement pour avoir osé lever la main sur un dieu vivant. La seule correction digne de ce nom se résumait à l'envoyer directement en enfer, par la plus lente et la plus douloureuse des morts, mais il acceptait d'être clément et il autorisait Mu à l'éliminer de la façon qu'il jugeait la plus opportune. Le tibétain mit ce nouveau délire sur le compte des antis-douleurs. Shaka ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…ou du moins il l'espérait vraiment !

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait à rien en se braquant contre Shaka, Mu décida de le brosser dans le sens du poil : il s'allongea à ses côtés, l'enferma entre ses bras et lui caressa le bas du dos, le laissant se pelotonner à souhait contre lui. Quand le blond ronronna de bien-être comme il déposait ses lèvres juste sous son oreille, il se décida à passer à l'attaque. Il prit sa voix la plus suave et la plus sensuelle pour lui parler, laissant sa main se faufiler jusqu'à la ceinture de son bas de pyjama.

-Tu ne prends pas cet air pudique quand on est sous la couette, mhm ?

Shaka rougit, ne pouvant retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés quand la main de son compagnon frôla sa fesse meurtrie. Il enfouit son visage contre la peau pâle de Mu, dans une vaine tentative de masquer sa gêne, et marmonna une chose incompréhensible que même l'ouïe super développée de Mu ne put déchiffrer.

-Réfléchis une seconde, mon amour, plus vite tu me laisseras te soigner et plus vite nous pourrons terminer ce que nous avions commencé hier soir.

C'était un argument de taille, il fallait bien l'avouer. Argument qui faisait d'ailleurs dangereusement flancher la volonté de l'apprenti bouddha. Parce que Kiki ne s'était pas seulement contenté de lui planter une fléchette dans le derrière, non, il les avait aussi pris de cours alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de concrétiser leurs retrouvailles et ça, c'était vraiment très frustrant. Shaka prit une seconde pour réfléchir, il avait le choix : soit il continuait à défendre corps et âme son divin popotin et se privait ainsi des plaisirs charnels pendant une durée indéterminée, soit il laissait les mains habiles de Mu s'en occuper et il pourrait très vite s'adonner à nouveau aux somptueuses nuits de débauche qu'il connaissait entre ses bras. Voyons voir : intérêt honorifique ou intérêt personnel ? Douleur et privation ou plaisir et bien-être ?

-Tu me promets que ton élève ne viendra plus nous déranger, cette fois ? Minauda-t-il en se retournant imperceptiblement sur le ventre.

-Bien sûr mon bouddha, je ne compte plus le laisser se mettre entre nous.

Pleinement satisfait par les paroles de son petit ami, Shaka mit un instant sa rancune et ses pulsions meurtrières de côté pour mieux profiter des délicieuses caresses que lui prodiguait déjà son petit Mu adoré. Son petit ami était un être de douceur et de tendresse et sous les baisers qu'il posait simultanément sur ses omoplates et au creux de sa nuque, Shaka oubliait presque la douleur de sa fesse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Mu ferait un excellent disciple de bouddha, mais pour le moment, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations : comme se débarrasser rapidement de ce vilain bobo pour passer à quelque chose de plus…intime.

* * *

><p>Camus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait. Immobile, il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, ni même dire un mot : il refusait de croire qu'il était bien là, en face lui, ce jeune homme qu'il avait perdu deux ans auparavant. Au début, il avait pensé qu'Aphrodite faisait uniquement cela pour leur permettre de s'isoler un peu, ou parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et puis il l'avait vu. Il l'avait reconnu simplement par son ombre qui s'était profilée devant lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Et il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible, il était parti deux ans plus tôt sans laisser d'adresse, sans même tenter de le recontacter. Il avait emporté une partie de son cœur avec lui, et ne la lui avait jamais rendue. Il avait essayé d'imaginer son visage des centaines de fois, et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ait tant changé en si peu de temps. Il ne voyait plus en lui le petit garçon qu'il avait laissé partir, non, il était maintenant devenu un très beau jeune homme.<p>

-Hyoga…

Le russe avait répété maintes et maintes fois un discours digne de ce nom : il avait longuement cherché les mots, réorganisé les phrases, travaillé son accent pour que son maître Camus soit fier de lui. Pourtant maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il avait tout oublié de ce beau discours qu'il avait mis tant de temps à composer. Pire, il était persuadé que s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, il serait tout juste capable de bafouiller comme un enfant. Il avait les mains moites, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais et il n'osait pas soutenir le regard de celui qui l'avait élevé mais qu'il trouvait à chaque fois plus intimidant. Son maître Camus le sondait d'un regard impassible qui le faisait rougir mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Au travers du regard de Hyoga, le français n'avait pas changé : il transpirait toujours de cette aura si parfaite qui l'avait impressionné tant de fois. Oui, son maître Camus était parfait.

Camus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à peine eut-il le temps de bouger les lèvres que déjà, il se retrouvait avec une touffe de cheveux blonds sous le nez. Quand Hyoga avait vu que son maître était prêt à lui parler, il avait eu tellement peur que ce soit pour le rejeter qu'il s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras. L'odeur familière de son maître Camus avait empli ses poumons comme il se fondait contre lui, les mains accrochées dans son dos. Si Camus était d'abord resté immobile, ne sachant plus comment s'y prendre avec le blondinet, quand les larmes de Hyoga s'étaient échouées le long de son cou, il avait presque machinalement refermé ses bras autour de lui. Il le berçait maintenant dans ses bras, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, retrouvant enfin le petit garçon qui l'avait quitté deux ans plus tôt.

-Shhh, murmura-t-il alors que Hyoga hoquetait une nouvelle fois contre son épaule.

-P-Pardon, sanglota le russe, je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas ! Je-Je suis tellement désolé maître Camus, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas mais…mais Shura…et moi je…

-Calme-toi, Hyoga. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai laissé partir sans essayer de savoir pourquoi tu te sentais mal à ce point. Pardonne-moi d'avoir privilégié Shura, c'était probablement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Hyoga s'empressa de démentir les propos de son maître : rien n'était de sa faute, il avait toujours été bon et généreux avec lui, sans lui il ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu aujourd'hui. Son maître Camus n'avait rien à se reprocher, rien du tout, Hyoga ne lui en voulait plus, il savait à quel point il avait été amoureux de Shura, et combien cet homme était habile pour le manipuler sans rien laisser paraître. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus courageux, s'il avait osé affronter l'espagnol en face, alors ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là et peut-être même que son maître Camus aurait accepté qu'il vive avec lui pour de bon et…oups, pourquoi est-ce que son maître Camus le regardait comme ça ?

-Hyoga tu…tu voulais vraiment que je devienne ton tuteur légal ?

-Bien sûr maître Camus, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un père comme vous ! Je ne voulais pas partir avec lui, jamais ! Vous savez à quel point je vous ai toujours admiré, la seule chose que je voulais c'était…avoir la chance d'être enfin heureux. Pardon ! Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû partir. S'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas.

Camus le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Le français avait toujours pensé que, si le russe était parti sans rien dire, c'est parce qu'il ne sentait pas bien avec lui et que peut-être, il préférait vivre aux côtés de son père, qui lui ne l'étouffait pas comme il le faisait. Il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été trop sévère envers lui, s'il lui avait laissé assez de liberté afin qu'il puisse s'épanouir seul. Alors aujourd'hui, entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré à la fois comme son frère et comme son fils lui faisait un bien fou. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas totalement raté l'éducation du petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque ?

-Maître Camus ? Demanda le blondinet en relevant un peu la tête, les larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues rondes.

-J'aurais été ravi de t'accueillir chez moi, Hyoga. Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé, mais tout est terminé à présent, Shura n'est plus là pour nous faire le moindre mal. Il faut que je te présente Milo, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, je suis certain que tu l'aimeras.

Son cœur explosa de bonheur et le blondinet ne put retenir un sourire à travers les larmes comme il se collait à nouveau contre le torse de son maître : il ne pouvait décrire l'immense bonheur qu'il ressentait de savoir que son maître Camus ne lui en voulait pas. Il était tellement soulagé ! Mieux encore, son maître ne lui en voulait pas mais en plus il souhaitait lui présenter son nouveau compagnon qui était –selon les dires d'Aphrodite-, un charmant jeune homme totalement différent de ce rustre de Shura. Hyoga n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux, et il était maintenant bien décidé à ne plus jamais s'éloigner de son maître. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué et surtout à quel point il aurait été incapable de vivre plus longtemps sans lui. Il ne voulait plus le perdre, jamais, il avait trop besoin de lui.

-Je serais ravi de le connaître, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de son maître, laissant encore échapper quelques larmes de joie que Camus se dépêcha de sécher.

Quand il l'attira avec lui hors de la pièce, Camus ne put retenir un large sourire : son bonheur était enfin total. Non seulement il s'était définitivement débarrassé de Shura, mais en plus il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Milo et de retrouver Hyoga. Plus rien ne pourrait entraver son bonheur à présent, rien.

* * *

><p>-Je te promets de t'écrire aussi souvent que possible !<p>

-D'accord.

-Et ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai un moyen pour te surveiller de loin.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je suis même prêt à faire les yeux doux à une infirmière pour qu'elle me laisse te voir ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

-Saga !

L'aîné des jumeaux rentra la tête dans les épaules quand la voix de Shion résonna derrière lui : il avait oublié que son petit ami était revenu d'avoir été acheter les cafés. Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère et prit ensuite son regard le plus séducteur pour faire face à son petit copain qui le regardait méchamment, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Il s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés, jusqu'à venir entourer sa taille d'un étreinte rédemptrice à laquelle personne n'aurait pu résister, pas même son petit ami.

-Mon cœur, tu sais bien que je plaisantais.

-Ne l'écoute pas Shion, il était tout à fait sérieux.

-Kanon !

Par contre si son jumeau se dressait lui aussi contre lui, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se faire pardonner si facilement. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il avait rejoint son frère après que Shion soit venu le consoler, il avait l'impression que les deux hommes de sa vie étaient plus proches que jamais. Il était presque jaloux de cette complicité qu'il pouvait à présent déceler dans leurs yeux. A la fois jaloux et heureux de voir que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui s'entendent aussi bien. Le petit regard qu'ils échangèrent par la suite en témoigna.

-Tu vois Saga, dit-il en se laissant aller contre son torse, même ton propre frère doute de ta franchise.

Alors Saga fit semblant de bouder en cachant son visage dans la longue chevelure de Shion, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement pire qu'enfantin de son petit ami. Et Kanon se laissa lui aussi emporter par la bonne humeur générale, oubliant pour un temps ses problèmes et ses peurs. Il était simplement heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec son frère et Shion. Et quand Saga revint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui.

-Je te promets d'être là Kanon. Je trouverai un moyen.

-Tu seras là, lui répondit son jumeau en posant une main sur son cœur, tu seras toujours là.

Shion les regarda s'étreindre sans rien dire, ravi de voir que le lien que les unissait se reconstruisait peu à peu. Il était maintenant certain que Kanon s'en sortirait, Saga ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que le sourire ne disparaisse jamais des lèvres de son frère. Quant à lui, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que cette séparation ne détruise pas un peu plus le cœur meurtri de Saga. Il avait promis de l'aider et il ne comptait pas faillir à sa promesse. Un tel spectacle ne fit que renforcer ses convictions. Quand Saga et Kanon l'invitèrent à se joindre à leur embrassade il accepta, rayonnant. La famille était enfin au complet.

* * *

><p>Assis sur les genoux de son amoureux, Milo l'écoutait discuter avec Hyoga. Quand il l'avait vu revenir main dans la main avec le blond, il avait d'abord senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement et ce n'est que lorsque son regard perdu se planta dans le sien et que Camus le rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Dès que le blondinet s'écarta de lui, Milo en profita pour se glisser dans les bras de Camus, tout de même beaucoup plus rassuré une fois qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de son petit ami. Il aimait le savoir près de lui, pas dans une autre pièce avec un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. A peine avait-il retrouvé l'étreinte réconfortante de ses bras que son Camus lui avait déjà présenté Hyoga, un jeune garçon qu'il avait élevé et qu'il était visiblement ravi de retrouver.<p>

Si Milo était d'abord resté perplexe face au jeune homme timide qui lui souriait, il avait décidé de faire confiance à son petit ami et avait écouté leur histoire de a à z. Il avait découvert avec joie que son compagnon pouvait parfois se montrer à la fois très bavard et très câlin, puisqu'il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui caresser le bras ou les cheveux pendant qu'il faisait son récit. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait tout appris de la relation qui liait son petit ami au blondinet assis dans le canapé d'en face : comment il l'avait recueilli alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant, après la mort de sa mère et parce que son père était incapable de s'occuper correctement de lui, comment il lui avait appris –non sans peine- les mathématiques, les sciences et surtout l'anglais. Comment il l'avait protégé, dorloté, corrigé, consolé, grondé et aimé de tout son cœur, jusqu'à devenir la personne la plus importante aux yeux de petit russe.

Quand il avait évoqué le nom de Shura, leurs regards s'étaient assombris et les doigts de Hyoga s'étaient crispés autour de son verre d'eau. Milo savait à présent que l'espagnol ne s'était pas contenté de détruire Camus, il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus aucune relation sociale avec ses amis, dans l'unique but de mieux pouvoir affirmer son emprise sur lui. Et Hyoga s'en voulait apparemment horriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir son maître durant cette douloureuse période : il avait préféré fuir, pensant qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans le cœur de son maître Camus. Il n'y avait plus de place pour personne d'autre que Shura à l'époque, ou du moins c'est ce dont il était intimement convaincu. A tel point qu'il avait préféré partir, ignorant que cette absence le ferait autant souffrir. Il avait ensuite tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. Il était même prêt à accepter la présence de Shura si seulement son maître Camus acceptait de lui pardonner sa fuite.

Après cela, Camus l'avait présenté à Hyoga, le faisant rougir à chaque nouvelle louange dont il le couvrait. Milo démentait chacun des compliments qu'il lui faisait, prétextant que Camus était bien trop gentil avec lui et qu'au contraire c'est lui qui bénéficiait des nombreuses qualités qu'il voulait lui attribuer. Il était trop modeste. Et puis ils se chamaillaient en douceur, faisant sourire le blond, visiblement heureux de voir que son maître avait enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'un homme.

-Et le plus terrible dans toute cette histoire, intervint Aphrodite pour faire taire son meilleur ami, c'est que ce petit blondinet si sexy est _célibataire_.

Il insista sur le mot, comme si c'était un drame apocalyptique.

-Il a encore la vie devant lui, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, insista Camus, qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que son petit disciple soit courtisé.

Hyoga se dépêcha d'opiner de la tête, ravi de voir qu'il trouvait toujours cet allié fidèle en la personne de son maître et rajouta, pour bien faire comprendre à Aphrodite qu'il n'était intéressé par aucune de ses avances douteuses :

-Vous avez raison ! Et puis je viens à peine de revenir en ville, j'ai trouvé un petit travail et je n'ai pas le temps de penser à…une éventuelle relation.

-Un travail ? Quel genre de travail ?

Bizarrement, si Camus ne s'intéressait pas à la vie amoureuse de Hyoga, il trouvait par contre très important de savoir ce qu'était devenue sa vie professionnelle. Il savait que son disciple n'avait probablement pas poursuivi ses études. Si Camus n'avait pas été là pour lui payer ses premières années scolaires, il n'en aurait même certainement jamais faites.

-Oh ce n'est pas grand-chose, bafouilla Hyoga en détournant le regard, je prépare simplement les repas pour les résidents d'un centre fermé, pas très loin d'ici. Mais c'est juste provisoire ! Juste le temps que je trouve autre chose.

Camus sourit : Hyoga avait toujours adoré rendre service, surtout quand il pouvait le faire en cuisinant. Il se souvenait du petit garçon auquel il avait appris à cuisiner et qui était toujours plein d'entrain quand il s'agissait de préparer un gâteau au chocolat ou autre gourmandise qui disparaissait directement dans son gosier par la suite. Mais si Hyoga était un enfant gourmand, il aimait aussi faire partager ses œuvres culinaires aux autres. Voilà comment Camus avait attrapé la pire indigestion de sa vie parce que le blondinet avait cuisiné des fruits de mer pas très frais. Mais en contrepartie, il avait aussi goûté à la meilleure mousse au chocolat de toute son existence grâce au talent du petit garçon. Tous ces souvenirs derrière les fourneaux avaient visiblement bien inspiré le russe.

-Mais j'avais presque oublié ! Puisqu'on parle de nourriture, Angie mon mignon, où est donc ton tiramisu ?

-Au frigo.

Affalé sur le canapé depuis tout à l'heure, Angelo se morfondait seul dans son coin d'être ainsi délaissé par le suédois à cause des trois autres moldus et leurs histoires à faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Puisqu'Aphrodite avait décidé de ne pas le calculer, il ferait la même chose. Il pouvait toujours rêver s'il espérait vraiment qu'il lèverait ses fesses pour aller chercher le goûter. Il aurait plutôt dû y mettre de la mort au rat, ça lui aurait assuré la paix, au moins !

-Angiiiie ?

Quand il vit que son italien ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, il se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard et, quand Aphrodite fronça un peu plus les sourcils en mimant une phrase qu'Angelo fut le seul à comprendre, il soupira en quittant le petit coin chaud dans lequel il était tapi.

-Tu m'emmerdes Aphro'.

-Je sais, et j'adore ça.

* * *

><p>-Maître Muuuuuu, je peux rentrer maintenant ? J'ai faim !<p>

Kiki en avait assez, lui, d'être dehors ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre que déjà, son maître l'avait jeté dehors armé d'un balai, lui ordonnant de récurer la pavée salie par les dernières intempéries. Alors Kiki avait gratté, frotté, récuré, décrotté, pesté contre les tâches tenaces, mais maintenant, après trois longues heures de travail intensif, il avait faim. Ce n'était pas humain de priver un petit garçon en pleine croissance de son goûter ! Il allait se plaindre aux services sociaux, tiens !

-Maître Muuuuu ! Juste un biscuit, je vous en supplie !

Parfois il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas l'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Oui vraiment, il allait se plaindre pour maltraitance et non-assistance à personne en danger. Oui, parce qu'il était vraiment en danger de mort s'il n'ingurgitait pas très vite un peu de sucre rapide.

-Maître Muuuuuuuuuuuuu, ayez pitié de moi !

Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pitié de lui ! A l'heure qu'il était, la sacrée sainte réincarnation de bouddha devait déjà lui avoir retourné le cerveau et bientôt, son maître viendrait lui annoncer qu'il allait le vendre, il en était certain. A bout de force, il se laissa tomber par terre, ruminant jusqu'à ce qu'un yack qui passait par là vienne lui renifler les cheveux. Il imagina d'abord quel goût pourrait avoir la bestiole s'il la passait à la broche, avant de se résoudre : il n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire la peau, alors il le chassa en hurlant, pour être bien certain de déranger tout le monde.

-Vas-t-en toi, sale bourrique !

Alors comme ça, son maître Mu refusait de lui venir en aide ? Pas de problème, il n'aurait aucun remord à lui mener la vie dure, dans ce cas. Il avait encore tout un tas de bêtises à revendre, dans son esprit de petit garçon. Ce n'était que le début, foi de Kiki !

* * *

><p>-Mon amouuuuur !<p>

Camus, Hyoga et Aphrodite éclatèrent de rire quand Milo se jeta sur le chaton qui venait de passer le pas de la porte. A peine avait-il entrevu son petit museau qu'il avait bondi des genoux de son amoureux, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Angelo, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le chaton, un bol de lait à la main.

-Voilà comment il me fait déjà des infidélités.

-Camus regarde ! Regarde comme il a l'air en pleine forme ! Aphrodite s'est vraiment très bien occupé de lui.

Le suédois arbora un sourire faussement timide, s'attirant les foudres de l'italien, qui ne pouvait pas croire que tous les remerciements lui reviennent alors qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à repousser l'animal. Décidément, son petit ami était un sale petit fourbe, un traitre, un malfrat ! S'il n'avait pas été là, Mitsou serait certainement mort de faim ou de soif au bout d'une journée. C'est lui et uniquement lui qui s'était occupé de nourrir le pauvre petit animal, de jouer avec lui et de lui donner toute l'affection qu'il quémandait de ses grands yeux aveugles. Aphrodite n'avait rien fait, rien du tout !

-Oh mon chaton, tu nous as tellement manqué, pas vrai mon Camus ?

-Mais oui Milo, beaucoup.

Et maintenant, ces maîtres indignes revenaient la bouche en cœur et le chaton leur tombait dans les bras comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Tous des ingrats ! Quand il le voyait ronronner ainsi en se blottissant dans les bras de ses maîtres, Angelo se disait qu'il oubliait un peu vite que ces mêmes maîtres l'avaient abandonné pour aller faire bronzette à l'autre bout du globe ! Lui au moins, il avait veillé sur lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, sans jamais se plaindre et sans jamais le délaisser pour une quelconque activité. Sauf quand il faisait l'amour avec Aphro, mais ça c'était différent.

-Jaloux ? Entendit-il une voix murmurer à son oreille.

Il grogna. Et Aphrodite gloussa, ravi à l'idée d'enfin voir son pire rival quitter son appartement. Mitsou hors d'atteinte, il pourrait enfin pleinement se reconcentrer sur sa relation avec son bel italien sans craindre de le voir débarquer n'importe quand, troublant sa tranquillité d'un insupportable petit miaulement.

-Tu pourras même dormir avec nous cette nuit, n'est-ce pas mon Camus ?

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Toujours assis dans le canapé, Hyoga ne put retenir un énième sourire : en face de lui, son maître Camus essayait vainement d'esquiver les questions stupides que ne cessait de lui poser Milo. Il avait l'air franchement embêté et pourtant il attendait patiemment que son petit ami se calme. Hyoga n'aurait jamais pensé que tout se passerait si bien, qu'il retrouverait son maître si heureux ! Quand il l'avait quitté, il avait réellement cru que cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il regardait Shura était de l'amour. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien. L'amour, c'était cette petite flamme qui s'allumait dans leurs regards quand ils se croisaient. Il espérait que lui aussi, un jour, il aurait la chance de ressentir ce formidable sentiment pour quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son maître Camus, il comptait profiter pleinement du temps qui s'offrait à eux. Son maître Camus et Milo seraient sa seule famille maintenant, il le savait.

Quand le regard de son maître se plongea dans le sien, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de revenir.

* * *

><p><em>Une chtite review? *_*<em>


	18. Mon coeur sera toujours à toi

_Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde! _

_Pardon, pardon! Je sais que certain(e)s d'entre vous doivent me détester d'avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration ces derniers temps...Pour être franche, ce chapitre a vu le jour au mois de septembre passé...et puis plus rien. Incapable d'écrire la moindre ligne. Je crois que je m'étais un peu déconnectée de cet univers et donc je préférais ne rien publier plutôt que publier quelque chose qui n'aurait plu ni à moi, ni à vous. _

_Donc voilà...maintenant que je me suis replongée dans mes fictions, je commence tout doucement à m'y remettre et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. _

_Je devrais aussi updater ''de l'enfance à l'âge adulte'' incessamment sous peu! _

_Pas de panique, même si je disparais parfois, je n'arrête en rien mes fictions. Je termine toujours ce que je commence, même si cela prend du temps. Je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de vous avoir tant fait attendre et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. _

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt! _

* * *

><p>Quand Milo franchit le pas de la porte, il faisait nuit noire. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et le silence de la nuit était seulement troublé par la pluie qui s'abattait contre les vitres. Il pleuvait depuis trois jours et aujourd'hui, Milo avait dû reprendre le travail. S'il avait été seul maître de ses choix, il n'aurait jamais quitté le cocon idyllique de bonheur qu'il avait bâti autour de sa relation. Mais il n'était plus seul, et Camus s'était peu à peu posé des questions à chaque fois qu'il esquivait la reprise du travail. Milo avait longuement hésité à tout lui avouer, ou à inventer une histoire pour lui faire croire qu'il avait été licencié, mais il avait vite chassé ces idées de son esprit, sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne feraient que lui attirer d'autres ennuis.<p>

Alors finalement, après avoir passé plus d'une semaine à lézarder au creux des bras de son amoureux, Milo avait repris le travail. Il avait donc quitté Camus après le dîner, non sans essayer de grappiller quelques baisers, et avait repris le 'travail' en traînant les pieds. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'adonnait à la rue, son ventre s'était noué au moment même où il avait enfilé sa tenue. Il avait été saisi par des hauts le cœur dès que son premier client s'était approché de lui et, pire encore, il avait été à deux doigts de fuir lorsque l'homme l'avait déshabillé. Quatre clients en quelques heures à peine il avait filé sans demander son reste à la seconde même où il avait touché son argent. Il avait longuement erré sous la pluie, dans l'espoir vain que l'eau du ciel laverait sa honte, mais il se sentait toujours aussi sale.

Sous les draps rayés, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer la silhouette endormie de son petit ami. Camus dormait du sommeil du juste, à mille lieues de s'imaginer que son amoureux revenait tout juste d'une longue nuit de prostitution. Sans perdre une minute, Milo fila sous la douche. Il passa près d'une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd, ne voyant plus aucune issue à son mal-être. Il avait vécu sur un petit nuage ces derniers jours mais aujourd'hui, alors que la réalité lui revenait en pleine face, il se sentait plus seul et plus désespéré que jamais. Il avait trahi Camus. A quatre reprises, et il savait qu'il devrait encore le trahir le lendemain et tous les jours d'après.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau devint froide que le grec se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Il enfila un boxer propre et un long t-shirt qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir avant de rejoindre le lit d'un pas traînant et silencieux. Il grimpa sur le matelas aux côtés de son petit ami endormi et sourit lorsqu'il vit que Camus avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'il travaillait. A côté de son visage il pouvait voir le livre presque achevé sur lequel il travaillait avec acharnement depuis leur retour d'Egypte. Et si cette vision le fit d'abord sourire, elle lui rappela aussi que bientôt il devrait se vendre pour convaincre Krishna d'éditer le livre de Camus. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui offrir cette opportunité sans avoir à le trahir. Mais il en était incapable et pourtant il avait promis. Il devait tenir cette promesse : ce livre devait être bien plus important aux yeux de son amoureux que leur relation elle-même.

Il posa le livre avec précaution sur la table de nuit à côté de leur lit et remonta presque machinalement le drap sur les épaules dénudées du français, frissonnant à la vue de la pluie qui tombait par litres à l'extérieur. Camus grogna dans son sommeil tout en passant une main sous l'oreiller, ce qui fit sourire le grec. Camus était vraiment trop craquant quand il dormait : c'était le seul moment de la journée pendant lequel les traits de son visage étaient totalement relâchés. Il dormait paisiblement, comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Doucement, Milo se glissa à son tour sous les draps avant de directement se coller contre le dos de son petit ami. Plongeant son nez au creux de son cou, il respira pleinement son odeur tout en glissant une main sous son t-shirt pour la poser sur son ventre à présent dénudé.

Toujours profondément endormi, Camus gigota contre lui jusqu'à se retourner pour lui faire face. Automatiquement, comme si ce réflexe avait toujours fait partie de ses habitudes, il se rapprocha de lui et cala sa tête contre son torse, laissant Milo sourire à côté de lui tout en le serrant encore un peu plus contre son coeur. Il avait vraiment besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, même si ça lui rappelait un peu plus qu'il l'avait trahi. Ce soir il s'endormait avec son homme entre ses bras et, si cette sensation était la plus belle de toutes, c'était aussi la plus douloureuse. Camus, son petit ami, cet homme si merveilleux qu'il avait volontairement trompé. Et tout ça pour quelques billets qui lui permettaient de vivre. Il ne méritait pas son amour, ni l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il était une pute, juste une pute et…il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre auprès d'un homme aussi doux et aussi gentil que son Camus.

Prisonnier par de sinistres pensées, le grec ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Camus retracer le contour de sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes qu'il prit conscience qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions.

-Milo ? Appela Camus d'une voix encore embuée de sommeil tout en continuant à caresser sa joue, ça va ?

-Oui mon amour, rendors-toi.

Mais croire que Camus abandonnerait si facilement, c'était mal connaître le français.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Il y a un problème avec ton boulot ?

L'espace d'un instant, le grec eut envie de tout lui avouer. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il croyait, qu'il l'avait trahi et qu'il recommencerait encore et encore, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter le poids de ce mensonge et pourtant il savait que cette révélation sonnerait inévitablement la fin de son idylle. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait : il ne voulait plus vivre seul maintenant qu'il avait goûté au bonheur de vivre en couple. Il ne voulait pas perdre Camus. Alors il ravala ses sanglots et oublia ses bonnes résolutions, persuadé que tout cela finirait par s'arranger, que son français ne serait jamais au courant de rien. Il préférait se vendre pour garder l'amour de Camus plutôt que de se vendre sans avoir rien à protéger.

-Non mon Camus, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il alors en l'embrassant doucement à la commissure des lèvres, je suis simplement un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, rien de grave.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda encore Camus en se rendormant doucement, blotti contre lui.

-Oui, mentit à nouveau Milo en glissant une main dans sa longue chevelure sombre.

Camus ferma les yeux et le grec se fit une joie de le cajoler une nuit entière. Cette nuit-là, il ne trouva jamais le sommeil. Il savait que tôt ou tard, le destin prendrait sa décision.

* * *

><p>Kanon regardait la pluie s'échouer contre la fenêtre de son nouveau chez lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit : non seulement parce qu'il ressassait de vieux souvenirs mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait horriblement seul. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela les premiers jours car il avait d'abord été transféré dans un service spécial où il avait pu parler de ses problèmes avec d'autres patients mais depuis hier soir il avait été transféré dans une nouvelle chambre, dans un nouveau service. Et il était seul. Cette solitude le pesait autant qu'elle lui permettait de penser à son frère. Saga pensait-il à lui en ce moment même ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'il honorerait ses promesses et braverait l'interdit pour le retrouver ne serait-ce que quelques instants ?<p>

Il était six heures du matin, il entamait son cinquième jour en centre fermé et pourtant le marina avait l'impression d'être là depuis des mois. Il ne souffrait pas du manque mais plutôt du contact humain : ici tout le monde le regardait d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il était malade, comme si ce n'était qu'un drogué parmi tant d'autres. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient minutieusement observés et Kanon savait qu'au moindre faux pas les infirmiers n'hésiteraient pas à employer les grands moyens. A leurs yeux, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un être faible et dangereux, capable du meilleur comme du pire. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, c'était faux ! Le seul crime dont il eut jamais été coupable avait été d'aimer un peu trop un homme qui s'était joué de son amour. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était pas dangereux…il était simplement humain.

Dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre les charriots qui passaient et repassaient dans une horrible cacophonie qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Un d'eux s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, certainement pour lui amener le petit déjeuner. Mais Kanon n'avait pas faim. Il avait perdu l'appétit en même temps que son frère. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de manger on le laisserait partir ? Il savait que rester enfermé dans un endroit qui le mettait mal à l'aise ne le guérirait jamais. Il avait besoin de Saga et de ses paroles réconfortantes, il avait besoin de son soutien, de son amour, de sa protection. De son épaule pour pleurer, de ses bras pour s'y réfugier, de tout de lui.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il sans se retourner, les yeux toujours rivés sur la pluie qui tombait dehors.

-Vraiment ? Oh ça me vexe, je ne savais pas que je cuisinais si mal que ça.

Kanon fronça les sourcils : une voix masculine ? Il n'avait jusqu'alors rencontrer que des femmes, si bien que sa curiosité le poussa à détourner son regard de la vitre pour le poser sur le nouvel arrivant et là…il sut que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce regard doux et bienveillant qui était posé sur lui. Le jeune homme devait être bien plus jeune que lui : son visage était encore empreint de l'insouciance de l'adolescence et ses joues rondes témoignaient de son jeune âge. Mais Kanon n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux bleus, légèrement en amande et qui lui donnaient un air à la fois mystérieux et faussement adulte. Quelques mèches blondes lui barraient le visage et accentuaient son étrange beauté. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, malgré lui.

-Finalement je mangerais bien un petit quelque chose, si cela vient d'un aussi beau garçon que toi.

Et le blondinet rougit, laissant une mine satisfaite prendre place sur le visage de Kanon. Il avait toujours aimé séduire mais pendant cette longue période pendant laquelle il avait été sous l'emprise de Rhadamanthe, il avait perdu l'envie et le plaisir de plaire, convaincu d'être un bon à rien qui n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé. Il vit le jeune homme poser un plateau sur la petite tablette prévue à cet effet et, aussitôt, la bonne odeur qui emplit ses narines fit grommeler son estomac. Le petit blond sourit.

-Pas faim, mhm ?

-Trahi par mon propre corps.

Kanon ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il souriait à son tour.

-C'est mieux comme ça, entendit-il, le sourire vous va mieux.

-Vous ? Oh s'il te plaît, pas de vouvoiement entre nous, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux sénile.

Le jeune homme pouffa légèrement suite à la réflexion de Kanon : ça le changeait des patients grognons qui lui hurlaient dessus si la viande qu'il leur servait était trop saignante ou trop cuite à leur goût. C'était même plutôt agréable de voir quelqu'un sourire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps car une infirmière n'avait pas perdu de temps pour les rappeler à l'ordre, grommelant au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas payé pour papoter.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

-Oui, sinon ces vieilles harpies pourraient bien te mener la vie dure. Je t'aurais bien aidé à te débarrasser d'elles mais il semble que je ne sois pas en état.

-Non, vous…enfin, tu dois te reposer. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul.

-Je l'espère…au fait, est-ce que ce joli sourire a un nom ?

-Je m'appelle Hyoga, souffla le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement suite aux paroles du malade.

Hyoga ? C'était incroyablement craquant comme petit nom. C'était doux et mélodieux, enivrant et doucereux. Il n'oublierait pas ce prénom de sitôt, c'était certain.

-J'espère te revoir très bientôt, dans ce cas.

-Je repasserai…

Et il le vit quitter la chambre, sans un mot de plus. Il eut tout juste le temps de le voir lui jeter un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et cette simplement attention le fit à nouveau sourire. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face aux grands yeux bleu clair qui se posaient sur lui. Ce regard était différent de celui de Rhadamanthe. Son regard n'était pas dur, il n'était pas mauvais et hautain comme l'était celui de l'anglais. Kanon se renfrogna : il ne devait pas penser à lui. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Il avait déjà assez souffert. A présent, il voulait aller de l'avant. Il voulait s'en sortir pour enfin pouvoir retrouver son frère pour refaire_ sa vie et, peut-être, rencontrer celui qui le rendrait enfin heureux…_

* * *

><p><em>Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, il n'est qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois<em>.

Milo sentit son cœur louper un battement tandis qu'il relisait la carte qui s'était glissée entre les factures. Elle était à l'origine destinée à Camus, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Et, pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir succombé à sa curiosité : si le courrier était parvenu jusqu'à son homme, il aurait pu faire une croix sur son couple. Il sentit tout à coup une vague d'angoisse prendre possession de lui : quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un l'avait démasqué. Et ce quelqu'un semblait bien décidé à en informer Camus.

Le grec tenta désespérément de mettre un nom, un visage sur ce ''quelqu'un'' en question. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut autre qu'Aiolia, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, il ne pensait pas le jeune homme capable d'une telle chose. Et puis Marine n'aurait jamais permis cela. Alors qui ? Saga ? Shion ? Kanon ? Non, aussi improbable qu'insensé. Et puis tout à coup, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Shura. L'ex petit ami de Camus l'avait traité de pute la dernière fois, alors il devait forcément être au courant. Mais comment ? Milo avait beau tenter d'essayer de se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir offert ses services. C'était tout simplement impossible !

Le grec s'appuya contre le plan de travail, une main devant la bouche, ravalant difficilement ses sanglots : si Shura avait décidé de reconquérir Camus, il devait être prêt à tout. Et s'il avait des informations sur sa condition, il arriverait très probablement à ses fins sans aucune difficulté. Camus allait tout découvrir et il quitterait ses bras pour retourner dans les siens. Milo n'était pas préparé à ça ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être au courant…et que cette même personne soit l'ex de Camus rajoutait un petit côté dramatique à la situation.

Dans un mouvement de rage, il déchira le papier en morceaux, jusqu'à ce que les mots douloureux qui y étaient écrits soient illisibles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux, tout simplement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'un obstacle vienne entraver son bonheur ?! Ce n'était pas juste ! D'après les dires de Camus, Shura avait tout pour lui : l'argent, la famille, les amis, des soupirants à la pelle…alors pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'imposer entre eux ? Milo était mort de peur à l'idée de voir son petit monde s'effondrer. Il n'était pas psychologiquement préparé à un tel retournement de situation. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, il voulait encore être heureux !

-Mimi ? Où est-ce que tu as posé les…Milo ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

-N-Non, non non. Tout va bien mon amour, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, tentant de dissimuler son stress sous un sourire forcé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les cartons que j'ai emmenés en venant ici…tu sais, avec tous mes livres, où est-ce que tu les as mis ?

-Oh…ils sont dans la buanderie.

Il vit Camus froncer les sourcils tout en tendant un bras vers lui, repoussant une mèche trop longue qui lui barrait le visage.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier. C'est ton boulot ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa seule et unique chance de tout lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait lui dire, il se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Camus ne méritait pas qu'on lui mente encore. Il méritait d'être heureux, d'être aimé…Milo combla la courte distance qui les séparait encore, posant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant sa peau laiteuse de ses pouces, sous son t-shirt. Il devait le faire, il allait le faire.

Il prit sa respiration, ne sachant pas exactement comment aborder le sujet. Il était mort de peur à l'idée de le perdre il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait ré releva doucement les yeux vers lui, prêt à prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie…puis son regard croisa le sien. Il le regard avec tant d'inquiétude, tant…d'amour ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Camus se faisait du souci pour lui. Et, quand il croisa ce même regard, les quelques bribes de courage que Milo avait réussi à accumuler s'envolèrent aussitôt. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il devait simplement faire tout son possible pour que son Camus n'apprenne jamais rien, par qui que ce soit. Il ne croirait jamais Shura !

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, mon Camus. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

-O-Oh ça ce…ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est juste…rien ! Rien d'important !

-D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi.

Et Milo se maudit intérieurement : il ne devait rien laisser paraître, sinon Camus aurait forcément des doutes ! Il devait reprendre le dessus, reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il devait être fort, il en aurait besoin, plus que jamais.

Face à lui, Camus fronça d'avantage les sourcils : Milo se comportait vraiment étrangement. Pourquoi c'était-il mis dans un tel état pour une simple question ? Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose…Le jeune homme tremblait à présent entre ses bras, tête baissée…et Camus n'eut pas le courage de le faire davantage souffrir. Après tout, Milo et lui n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelque temps, son colocataire avait bien le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret. Tant que cela n'entachait pas son couple, il était prêt à l'accepter. De toute façon, si vraiment Milo faisait des cachoteries, il finirait tôt ou tard par être mis au courant.

-Ça ne me regarde pas, excuse-moi. Que dirais-tu si on sortait dîner ce soir ? Vraiment pas envie de cuisiner. Et à voir ta tête, toi non plus !

Milo esquissa un léger sourire : comme toujours, Camus s'excusait…sans savoir qu'il avait face à lui l'homme qu'il détesterait un jour plus que n'importe qui. Il tenta de chasser ses idées noires, embrassant légèrement son petit copain sur le bout du nez, portant à nouveau le masque souriant du Milo insouciant et enfantin qu'il était d'habitude.

-C'est une excellente idée mon amour !

-Alors dépêche-toi d'aller t'apprêter, hors de question que je sorte avec un limaçon décoiffé et en jogging.

Le grec lui tira la langue tout en glissant une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée, puis il disparut dans la salle-de-bains. Il allait simplement profiter de cette soirée avec Camus, laissant ses mensonges et ses problèmes dans leur petit appartement. Peut-être que, s'il parvenait à rendre son français réellement amoureux de lui, il ne le jetterait pas comme une vulgaire chaussette sale lorsqu'il apprendrait ? Milo en doutait fortement, mais il voulait s'accrocher aux derniers espoirs qu'il lui restait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son Camus auprès de lui.

* * *

><p>-Saga, s'il te plaît viens t'asseoir ! Tu me donnes le tournis !<p>

-Cinq jours, Mu ! Cinq jour et je n'ai pas encore été capable de lui parler. Je lui avais promis de trouver un moyen !

-Je sais. Mais tourner en rond ne te sert à rien, alors s'il te plaît, essaie de te calmer.

-Tu ne comprends rien à rien ma parole ! Tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre ! Ça fait cinq jours que je galère pour essayer de le contacter et toi tu restes là sans rien faire !

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?!

-N'importe quoi ! En fait, Kanon avait raison : ça t'arrange bien qu'il ait été envoyé là-bas, comme ça tu m'as pour toi seul !

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !

Sous le coup de la colère, Shion s'était levé du canapé dans lequel il était pourtant confortablement installé. Il faisait à présent face à Saga, cet homme exécrable depuis des jours. Depuis qu'il avait été séparé de son frère, il tournait comme un lion en cage, ressassant de vieux souvenirs. Peu à peu, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir sa promesse, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas revoir son frère si facilement. Et au fil des jours, il était devenu imbuvable, déversant sa colère en même temps qu'un flot de paroles impardonnables sur le pauvre Shion.

-Je ne te permets pas, Saga ! Je refuse d'être ton souffre-douleur plus longtemps.

-Tu as raison, fais-toi passer pour une victime ! Comme si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce qu'est souffrir.

-Cette fois, c'est toi qui ne comprends plus rien ! Je sais ce que c'est, je te vois tous les jours sombrer un peu plus et, sans le savoir, tu m'emmènes avec toi au fond du gouffre. Je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça, tu comprends ? Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, mais j'en suis incapable, tout comme toi. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment et au fond de toi tu le sais.

-Bien sûr, c'est tellement plus facile de rester là sans rien faire ! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillerai parfaitement bien sans toi !

-Saga, attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Shion en voyant son petit ami se diriger vers la porte.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Saga !

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Le tibétain resta stoïque, une main tendue en direction d'un homme qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait craint de croiser à nouveau sa route car oui, il connaissait bien ce Saga-là. C'était le même qui lui avait fait tant de mal lorsqu'il était sous l'influence d'Eaque. Il savait pourtant qu'au fond de lui, Saga n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais il ne savait juste pas comment gérer tout ça. Et aujourd'hui, c'était encore lui qui en payait les pots cassés…alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider.

Shion finit par se rendre dans leur chambre à coucher, le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Qu'était-il censé faire pour lui prouver son éternel soutien ? Pendant ces cinq journées interminables, il n'avait jamais été bien loin de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était son ombre, son reflet, mais Saga ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Shion avait tout tenté : il lui avait murmuré des mots de réconfort, il avait calmé ses cauchemars, tenté de mettre du baume sur ses cicatrices…mais l'aîné des jumeaux ne l'avait pas vu, pas entendu. Et maintenant, qui calmerait ses craintes, à lui ? Qui le réconforterait, le prendrait dans ses bras alors que son cœur saignait à l'en rendre malade ?

Saga allait-il seulement revenir ou bien l'avait-il perdu à jamais ? Shion remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez, refoulant une larme qui menaçait dangereusement de couler sur sa joue. Saga allait revenir, il allait forcément revenir ! Et après ? Que devait-il faire, que devait-il dire ? Il voulait l'aider plus que tout, rendre un sourire à son beau visage…mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour ne pas le vexer. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce n'était jamais assez aux yeux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune emprise sur la situation. Il aurait tout donné pour que Saga le regarde encore avec ses yeux amplis de fierté, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Shion ferma les yeux, espérant trouver dans ses rêves la solution à tous ses problèmes.

* * *

><p>-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, maître Mu ?<p>

-Non merci, Kiki, tu peux aller te coucher. C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir tant aidé ! Sans toi, j'y aurais très certainement passé la nuit.

-Mais ce n'est rien, maître Mu, répondit le petit rouquin, son égo prenant des proportions démesurées suite aux nombreux compliments de son maître.

Après avoir passé trois jours à geindre et à maugréer, après avoir entamer une grève de la faim pendant une heure et, surtout, après avoir rendu la vie impossible à son maître, l'enfant avait bien compris que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Pire encore : son comportement semblait pousser son maître entre les griffes d'un Shaka qui gagnait chaque jour du terrain. Pour son plus grand désarroi, alors que lui tentait de se faire remarquer en pleurnichant, Kiki avait vu son maître et ce fourbe de pseudo bouddha filer le parfait amour juste sous son nez !

Shaka pouvait bien flatter sous maître en le couvrant de compliments mielleux et autres mièvreries, lui, Kiki, n'était pas dupe ! Il voyait parfaitement clair dans le petit jeu de la dite réincarnation de bouddha : il voulait simplement se mettre son maître dans la poche pour mieux pouvoir le manger tout cru ! Et comble du drame : son maître ne marchait pas, il courrait à bras ouverts dans la gueule du loup ! Niais de bonheur d'avoir affaire à un nouveau Shaka aimant et attentionné, il lui pardonnait tous ses petits défauts. Et lui, dans l'histoire ? Eh bien lui, il pouvait bien croupir dans un coin, être emporté par un ouragan, personne n'aurait remarqué son départ ! Alors Kiki avait changé de tactique : il avait lui aussi brossé son maître dans le sens du poil.

Et le mieux que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son petit manège marchait plutôt bien ! Peu à peu, son maître était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait, levant sa punition en lui demandant simplement d'être un peu plus conciliant, sous le regard médusé d'un bouddha vert de rage. Le petit rouquin riait sous cape bientôt, il aurait repris sa place dans le cœur de son maître Mu et alors, il pourrait dégager cet horrible bourreau d'enfants d'un coup de pied bien placé au derrière.

-Bonne nuit, maître, minauda-t-il en disparaissant, croisant dans le couloir son pire ennemi, qui le foudroya d'un regard aussi noir que son âme.

Lui, Kiki, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et Shaka perdrait des plumes dans la bataille, foi de garnement !

* * *

><p>-Mu mon amour, as-tu besoin de mon aide divine ?<p>

-Merci beaucoup Shaka, répondit le jeune homme, mais Kiki m'a déjà offert son aide. Il est véritablement adorable en ce moment !

Dos à lui, Mu ne put pas voir son amant se tendre : ce petit traitre de rouquin était tout sauf adorable ! Il était le diable en personne, un être maléfique et mauvais !

-A ce propos, mon amour, demanda Shaka en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, tu ne comptes pas oublier ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non mais…ce n'est qu'un enfant, Shaka et…

-Crois-moi, mon petit Mu, en faisant ce qu'il a fait, il a prouvé qu'il n'était plus un enfant ! C'était un geste délibérément cruel ! Il a fait cela dans l'unique but de me faire souffrir, de mieux nous séparer ! Ton élève n'est plus un enfant, c'est un…un monstre démoniaque, Mu ! Et en agissant de la sorte, tu laisses les ténèbres s'emparer un peu plus de lui. Ce petit charlatan a besoin de discipline, de rigueur !

Mu leva les yeux au ciel : voilà que Shaka recommençait avec ses histoires de démon. Il regrettait presque le temps où son bouddha préféré délirait. Au moins, à ce moment-là, il avait une chance d'avoir le dernier mot. Mais maintenant que son compagnon était saint de corps et d'esprit, c'était impossible de l'arrêter. A moins que…décidant de s'épargner une énième migraine et souhaitant peu se disputer avec lui à une heure si tardive, Mu préféra agir. Il colla brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes, lui clouant le bec. Shaka tenta de le repousser, bien décidé à avoir cette conversation avec Mu, mais une dernière pression contre sa nuque lui fit perdre le fil de ses idées. Il répondit alors avec joie au baiser, jubilant intérieurement de pouvoir profiter de quelque chose que son pire rival n'aurait jamais.

-Shaka, mon petit bouddha adoré, dit alors Mu comme ils venaient de se séparer, reportons cette conversation à plus tard, veux-tu ?

-Mais…

-Tu sembles aller bien mieux, insista-t-il en glissant une main dans la poche arrière de son jeans, que dirais-tu de reprendre notre petite séance où nous l'avions laissée quelques jours plus tôt ?

Shaka esquissa un sourire : enfin, Mu se rappelait l'existence des plaisirs charnels ! En vérité, Shaka allait mieux depuis deux jours, mais Mu avait toujours repoussé leurs ébats à plus tard, craignant que Kiki ne les entende –ce dont il se souciait pourtant peu auparavant-. Considérant cet argument comme une excuse en carton que Mu utilisait pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il ne le désirait plus, Shaka lui avait tourné le dos, refusant de s'avouer que ce rejet finissait de réduire en miettes son honneur et sa fierté. Qu'avait-il donc fait à bouddha pour mériter cela ? Était-ce une épreuve à laquelle il était soumis pour prouver sa dévotion ? Si c'était le cas, il avait apparemment réussi avec brio puisque son petit Mu semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Refusant de perdre une seconde de plus, le petit bouddha-pas-si-chaste-que-ça entraîna derrière lui un Mu mi ravi, mi étonné, se jurant d'user de ses talents divins sous la couette pour conquérir définitivement le cœur de sa chèvre rien qu'à lui et bannir à jamais l'ignoble bambin en culottes courtes du territoire qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. La nuit risquait d'être longue et laborieuse !

* * *

><p>-J'ai troooooop mangé !<p>

-Tu as surtout trop bu, grommela Camus en attirant son compagnon à lui, lui évitant ainsi une douloureuse rencontre avec un abribus.

Mauvaise idée : Milo considéra ce sauvetage comme une invitation et se colla littéralement contre lui en plein milieu du trottoir, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Camus pesta un peu plus contre lui tout en essayant de se libérer des pinces alcoolisées de son petit ami, sans succès.

-Lâche-moi, tu te donnes en spectacle.

-Je t'aime !

Les joues du français prirent une jolie teinte rosée quand les quelques passants qui s'étaient hasardés dehors les dévisagèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un Milo sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et il aurait préféré ne jamais y avoir été confronté. Le cerveau imbibé d'alcool, Milo était encore plus démonstratif et plus extraverti qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne perdait pas une occasion de lui prouver son amour, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que SON Camus était l'homme de sa vie…et cela gênait beaucoup le pudique français, bien peu enclin à tant d'attentions amoureuses.

-Tu m'aimes plus ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Que tu m'aimes !

Camus soupira : ça devait être la dixième fois qu'il le lui disait ce soir. Oui, parce qu'un Milo saoul était un Milo doublement parano, qui interprétait chaque absence de réaction comme un terrible rejet. Alors, pour la onzième fois de la soirée, le français lui chuchota ces trois petits mots, qui accrochèrent un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres grecques.

-Mais je te préfère sobre, ajouta-t-il en reprenant la route, apercevant déjà l'entrée de leur appartement au loin.

-Moi je t'aime tout le temps, mon Camus !

Camus jeta un coup d'œil sur son petit ami, qui somnolait doucement dans ses bras, mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre. Même si ce soir il aurait volontiers planté Milo sur le seuil du restaurant, il ne pouvait nier que, quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune homme restait adorablement attachant. Même s'il était parfois en colère contre lui, il suffisait que Milo le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus et désolés pour qu'il en oublie jusqu'à la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Au fond de lui, il était content de lui avoir donné une chance : à ses côtés, il se sentait revivre, comme s'il avait besoin du rayonnement excessif de Milo pour briller lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même pas aux côtés de Shura. Milo était spécial.

-Mitsouuuuu ! Mon chatoooooon !

-Félicitations, Milo, tu as réveillé tout le voisinage, soupira Camus en voyant son compagnon se vautrer lamentablement au sol.

-Camus ! Camuuuuus, j'me suis fait mal !

-Bon sang Milo, fais un peu attention, tu aurais pu te faire très mal !

-J'me suis fait très mal, pleurnicha le dit Milo en se blottissant dans les bras qui l'avaient remis sur pieds.

-Pauvre chou.

Le français traîna le blessé jusqu'au lit et regretta bien vite de ne pas l'avoir laissé agoniser par terre, lorsqu'il se retrouva entraîné sur les couvertures défaites par un blessé qui avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur.

-Camuuuus ?

-Quoi encore, Milo ?

-Tu m'aimes, hein ?

-Pour la millième fois aujourd'hui : oui, tu le sais très bien.

Il entendit Milo soupirer d'aise tout en se pelotonnant entre ses bras, le front posé contre son épaule. Il était à mille lieues de se douter que, entre les brumes alcoolisées de son esprit, Milo buvait littéralement ses paroles. Même s'il savait que tout cela n'avait aucune valeur, que ce n'étaient que des mots destinés à l'apaiser, il s'en délectait, les enfermant précieusement dans un coin de son cœur. Là où, lorsque Camus saurait, lorsque Camus l'abandonnerait, il pourrait facilement les retrouver pour s'y cacher et atténuer la peine sans nom qui se serait emparée de lui.

-Un jour, tu m'aimeras plus !

-Q-Quoi ?Camus ancra son regard sur le visage à la fois triste mais souriant du jeune homme qui somnolait entre ses bras : que prenait-il encore à Milo pour tenir de tels propos ? C'est vrai, il était le premier à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas prédire l'avenir mais, pour le moment, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu l'éloigner de son fougueux colocataire. Milo était tout simplement adorable avec lui et il appréciait beaucoup sa présence. Il était heureux de s'être prouvé que l'amour était encore possible, qu'il n'était pas que mensonges. Ce qu'il vivait avec Milo, c'était sincère, c'était vrai. Il avait une totale confiance en lui, jamais il ne le ferait souffrir comme Shura.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Milo ?

-Un jour tu m'aimeras plus, marmonna encore le grec en s'enfonçant dans les bras de Morphée, mais moi, ce jour-là, je t'aimerai encore, mon Camus ! Je t'aimerai toujours, touuuute ma vie ! C'est vrai.

Camus fronça les sourcils : l'alcool n'était décidément pas fait pour Milo, il lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention, fermant les yeux pour rejoindre son petit ami au pays des rêves. Il s'endormit bien vite, exténué par cette fin de soirée tumultueuse. Si vite qu'il n'entendit pas le grec parler dans son sommeil, lui avouant secrètement l'inavouable, son plus grand secret, celui qu'il cachait pourtant pour préserver leur idylle. Sa plus grande crainte.

-J'suis peut-être une pute, mais mon cœur, lui, t'appartiendra toujours.


	19. L'amour dure 2 mois

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez bien de cette journée ensoleillée!_

_De mon côté, j'ai profité de mes pauses entre l'étude de mon cours d'auteurs latins et celui de littérature latine pour écrire ce chapitre qui s'est encore fait attendre. _

_Je vous préviens, il sera en deux parties. J'ai préféré couper le chapitre en deux car sinon il devenait beaucoup trop long et comme ça, j'aurais d'autant plus d'idées pour la suite! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis! Je sais que je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à vos reviews et j'en suis désolée, mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et je vous promets de vous répondre une fois les examens terminés!_

_Pour info, le prochain chapitre de De l'enfance à l'âge adulte est lui aussi en cours d'écriture. _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt! _

* * *

><p>-Tu te fous de moi ?!<p>

-Milo, s'il te plaît…

-Non, non et non !

Le dit Milo déposa violemment sa tasse sur la plan de travail avant de faire claquer la porte de l'armoire qu'il avait ouvert un peu plus tôt. Camus venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée seul avec Hyoga et le grec refusait l'idée même de voir son amour le quitter au bras d'un autre, ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

-On devait la passer ensemble, cette journée !

-Je sais bien mais… c'est son seul jour de congé.

-T'en as rien à foutre de notre relation, en fait !

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait tout juste 2 mois que Camus et lui étaient officiellement en couple. Ils avaient depuis quelques jours décidé que cette journée leur serait réservée et Milo avait déjà depuis longtemps élaboré un planning parfait pour cette journée avec son Camus.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir que Camus préférait passer la journée avec Hyoga plutôt qu'avec lui. Certes, ils étaient ensemble tous les jours, mais cette journée avait une saveur toute particulière pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait fêter ses deux mois de vie commune avec quelqu'un. Avant son Camus, il n'avait connu aucune relation stable et sérieuse, alors l'idée même de pouvoir fêter ses deux mois auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait avait rempli son cœur de joie.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! répliqua Camus tandis qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche, lisant le message que Hyoga venait de lui envoyer.

Lisant par-dessus son épaule, Milo comprit que le blond l'attendait déjà devant l'immeuble.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Ecoute, je ne serai pas long et je…

-C'est ça, va le rejoindre, ton si précieux Hyoga, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envie de rester, hein ?

-Milo…

-Non c'est bon, tais-toi, Camus. Je pensais que tu voulais passer cette journée avec moi, qu'on ne devait être que tous les deux et… et toi tu préfères te barrer. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça représente pour moi !

-Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, Milo. On est ensemble tous les jours, on pourra très bien fêter nos deux mois demain.

-Mais ce n'est pas demain, c'est aujourd'hui !

Camus voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Milo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Parfois je me demande si je compte vraiment pour toi, Camus !

-Tu recommences ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend ces derniers temps, Milo, mais tu es invivable !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas habiter avec lui, puisque c'est tellement difficile pour toi de rester ?

-Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ce que je devrais faire.

-Eh bien vas-y ! J'ai l'habitude d'être seul de toute façon, je ne te retiens pas, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une lueur de tristesse traversa les prunelles de Camus. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Camus avait raison, depuis plusieurs jours, il était vraiment exécrable avec lui, alors que son amant avait toujours tenté de l'aider. Il suivit Camus lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se diriger vers la porte.

-Camus, excuse-moi, je suis…

-J'y vais, ne m'attends pas ce soir.

-Camus !

Mais le français avait déjà refermé la porte.

Milo recula jusqu'à se laisser aller contre le mur derrière lui. Une main collée contre la bouche maintenant que Camus était parti, il se sentait nauséeux. Et s'il décidait de ne pas revenir ? Et s'il avait été trop loin cette fois ? Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'imaginait déjà une vie loin de lui.

Depuis quelques temps, Milo se sentait épié. Il avait la désagréable impression que, peu importe où il se trouvait, quelqu'un pouvait le reconnaître. Lorsqu'il se baladait avec Camus et qu'il lui semblait reconnaître au loin un de ses clients, la panique s'emparait de lui tandis qu'il tentait de s'éloigner. Il avait la très désagréable impression que toute la ville lui était passé dessus et que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui. Si bien qu'il refusait à présent obstinément de sortir faire un tour avec son amant.

Il recevait des lettres de menaces, adressées à Camus, dans lesquelles quelqu'un menaçait de tout révéler de sa condition. Il avait tellement peur que son amant ne les découvre qu'il se levait tous les jours plus tôt pour être certain d'être le premier à relever le courrier. Et il craignait tant que Camus apprenne quoi que ce soit, qu'il prenait soit d'aller les jeter à la poubelle deux rues plus loin.

Milo avait alors décidé de réduire les passes, désirant retrouver un peu de liberté et surtout, dans l'espoir presque vain de se sentir moins sale. Mais cette décision avait eu l'effet inverse. S'il voulait réduire le nombre de client, il devait tenter de tirer au maximum profit du temps qu'il passait avec ses clients. Il s'était donc vu obligé d'accepter certaines choses, certaines pratiques qu'il n'aurait jamais acceptées auparavant. Il se sentait à présent plus sale que jamais, osant à peine regarder son amour dans les yeux.

Comment Camus pourrait-il seulement le désirer s'il savait toutes les choses horribles qu'il faisait une fois la nuit tombée ? Camus et lui n'avaient pas encore passé le cap de la relation sexuelle. Son amant voulait prendre son temps avant de sauter le pas et Milo, lui, se sentait si indigne de lui qu'il redoutait presque le jour où cela arriverait. Dès que les mains de Camus se posaient sur son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, persuadé de ne pas mériter les caresses si douces et si respectueuses de son amant.

Et malgré cela, malgré tout ce qu'il endurait chaque nuit, il ne parvenait pas à payer ses factures. Au début, il avait simplement retardé le paiement de l'électricité, prétextant une erreur de leur part lorsque Camus s'était plaint de ne plus avoir de lumière. Mais maintenant, la fin du mois arrivait à grand pas et il ne savait pas comment il allait bien pouvoir se débrouiller pour payer le loyer.

Cette semaine, il avait mis un peu d'argent de côté pour acheter de quoi leur préparer un bon petit repas, à Camus et lui, à l'occasion de cette soirée si spéciale. Et l'idée même de se dire qu'il ne partagerait pas cette soirée avec son amour lui serra d'avantage le cœur, faisant rouler de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues.

Il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment s'en sortir. S'il ne payait pas le loyer –en plus des charges du mois passé, qu'il devait encore rembourser-, il allait se faire expulser… et Camus avec lui. Son Camus allait se retrouver à la rue alors qu'il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux ! Milo avait déjà tellement honte de le tenir enfermé dans cet appartement miteux, alors si en plus Camus se retrouvait à la rue par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Et s'il avouait à Camus qu'il avait des problèmes d'argent et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, son amant aurait vite fait de comparer sa situation à celle de Shura, et de retourner illico-presto dans les bras de celui qui, certes lui avait fait du mal, mais qui au moins lui assurait de passer l'hiver au chaud ! Milo était endetté jusqu'au coup et ça lui faisait peur.

Il craignait d'être expulsé, il craignait de l'annoncer à Camus, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir acheter de quoi manger, il craignait que sa condition soit révélée et, par-dessus tout, il craignait de perdre Camus. Il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole car il avait peur que, quoi qu'il dise, il révèle à son amant un de ses nombreux problèmes.

Comment lui annoncer qu'il se prostituait chaque soir et que, malgré ça, il était incapable d'assurer leur survie ? Oh bien sûr, Camus contribuait à tous les paiements mais ça ne suffisait plus. La seule solution s'il voulait s'en sortir, c'était de reprendre son ''travail'' à un rythme effréné. Mais Milo ne voulait plus de ça. Il était las, fatigué de mentir, fatigué de se cacher, de ne plus oser sortir au bras de son homme et plus que tout, il était fatigué de se prostituer.

Camus n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il avait remarqué les bleus sur ses bras, les griffes dans son dos, mais Milo prétextait toujours une chute, une bousculade pour justifier tout cela. Mais il était à présent à court d'arguments et il n'avait plus envie de lui mentir. Il voulait simplement profiter pleinement de sa vie de couple il voulait simplement être heureux. Était-ce trop demander ?

* * *

><p>-Maître Camus !<p>

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler ainsi, Hyoga.

Camus stoppa sa marche lorsque ses propres mots vinrent résonner dans son esprit. Il fit alors demi-tour pour faire face au blondinet qui fuyait à présent son regard, comme lorsque, étant enfant, il était pris en faute. Il s'approcha de lui, un air désolé collé au visage :

-Je suis désolée Hyoga, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton.

-Je-Je comprends maît… vous avez un problème ?

-Non. Non, je me suis juste un peu disputé avec Milo.

-Oh, rien de grave j'espère.

-Je ne sais pas…murmura à son tour Camus.

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt entre Milo et lui. S'il avait supporté le caractère changeant et l'humeur maussade de son amant jusqu'ici, cette dispute avait été celle de trop. Certes, il comprenait que Milo puisse être triste de ne pas passer la journée avec lui, mais de là à la chasser de chez eux, prétextant qu'il vivrait très bien sans lui, c'était trop.

Le comportement de Milo avait changé ces derniers temps : d'abord, il avait repoussé à plus tard leurs sorties quotidiennes, prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid, jusqu'à finalement refuser de sortir. Ensuite, il sentait le blond de plus en plus stressé, tendu… jusqu'à épier ses moindres faits et gestes, devenant presque hystérique lorsqu'il proposait d'aller relever le courrier.

Mais le pire, dans l'histoire, c'est que Camus n'avait pas manqué les nombreux bleus qui recouvraient le corps de son amant, ainsi que quelques blessures qui laissaient de jolies cicatrices sur sa peau bleutée. Milo prétextait un léger accident, une bousculade, une marche manquée… mais Camus n'y croyait plus vraiment. Milo semblait avoir tellement honte de ce corps meurtri qu'il le dissimulait sans cesse sous d'amples vêtements.

Non, Camus ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, Milo était toujours le même, au fond. Lorsqu'il était apaisé, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour essayer de le faire rire, ni pour jouer avec Mitsou. Et, lorsqu'il rentrait, épuisé, en pleine nuit, il venait toujours se coller contre lui pour nicher son visage au creux de son cou, le serrant contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Camus ne mettait donc pas en doute l'amour de son amant. Il savait que Milo l'aimait, il lui répétait sans cesse. Lui aussi l'aimait, même s'il préférait le Milo d'avant. Alors où était le problème ? Pourquoi Milo avait-il changé ? Camus poussa un soupir las : toute cette histoire finirait par le rendre fou.

-Vous êtes certain de vouloir m'accompagner, maître Camus ?

-Oui Hyoga.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que si vous préférez passer la journée avec Milo, je comprendrai, maître…

-Non, au contraire, ça sera bénéfique pour nous d'être séparés. Et j'espère que ça le fera réfléchir ! Allons-y.

Hyoga suivit son maître sans un mot. Camus, de son côté, espérait sincèrement que cette petite discussion ferait réfléchir son amant et que, lorsqu'il rentrerait, il comprendrait enfin la raison de cette situation. Il n'aimait pas laisser son amant seul dans cet état, mais cette fois, il avait été trop loin.

* * *

><p>-Angiiiiiie ?<p>

Le suédois eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son compagnon lui bougonner qu'il l'emmerdait avant d'esquiver un oreiller. Ce que son compagnon pouvait être ronchon lorsqu'il était réveillé de bon matin… enfin, il était tout de même presque midi !

-Quel accueil mon amour, minauda-t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

-Mais fous-moi la paix Aphro !

L'italien enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, plus en colère que jamais contre le suédois. Aphrodite l'avait réveillé trois fois cette nuit –et pas pour faire l'amour, sinon Angelo n'aurait certainement pas rechigné!- non, il l'avait réveillé parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit et jurait Mordicus qu'un cambrioleur avait envahi l'embarquement.

Voilà comment Angelo s'était retrouvé en caleçon à deux heures du matin, armé d'une lampe de poche, à sillonner l'appartement à la recherche d'un quelconque voleur. Aphrodite sur les talons, accroché à ses épaules, il n'avait évidemment trouvé personne. Le suédois avant tout juste réussi à lui déchirer les tympans lorsqu'il avait poussé un hurlement fort peu masculin, persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre…

-Angie, ma luciole en sucre, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

-Quoi ? Tu as retrouvé le string léopard que tu avais égaré lors de nos derniers ébats ?

Angelo se souvenait très bien de cette petite scène, qui lui avait valu une énorme crise d'hystérie de la part de son amant. Aphrodite s'était lamenté pendant des jours sur cette terrible perte, fouillant l'appartement de fond en comble, en vain. Il l'avait ensuite traîné –pour son plus grand désarroi- dans une boutique de lingerie, l'obligeant à sortir sa carte bleue pour lui offrir de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

-Non, si je l'avais retrouvé, je ne serai pas autant vêtu, réfléchis un peu !

-Alors quoi ? Accouche, j'aimerais bien dormir.

-Quel rabat-joie ! Je t'ai trouvé un nouvel ami ?

Quoi ?! Oh non, Aphrodite n'avait tout de même pas osé lui acheter un ours en peluche, n'est-ce pas ? Connaissant son amant, Angelo se dit qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Il se redressa, les yeux encore embués de sommeil pour voir qu'Aphrodite le fixait, tout sourire tandis qu'il dissimulait visiblement quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Je te préviens Aphro, si c'est un des ridicules ours en peluche que tu as trouvé au…

-Tadaaaaaaam !

Angelo cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Depuis que l'horrible bestiole que Camus nous avait refourguée est repartie, j'ai l'impression que tu portes toute la peine du monde sur tes épaules. J'en ai marre de te voir traîner ta mauvaise humeur d'un coin à l'autre de mon petit nid douillet.

L'italien fixa encore un instant le sachet en plastique que lui tendait à présent Aphrodite, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Par contre, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de le nourrir et de changer l'eau de son bocal. Pas question que je me casse un ongle en m'occupant de ce truc. Surtout que je reviens tout juste de chez la manucure !

Aphrodite lui colla alors un baiser sonore sur la joue, en profitant pour déposer le sachet sur ses genoux.

-Et surtout ne me remercie pas mon petit crabe, c'est tout naturel que je prenne soin de toi !

L'instant d'après, Angelo le vit quitter la chambre, l'abandonnant avec cette… chose entre les mains. Il porta le sachet à la hauteur de son visage pour voir un tout petit poisson rouge nager au milieu des eaux claires qui remplissaient son logis provisoire. L'italien soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits : au moins, ça partait d'une bonne intention…

* * *

><p>-Oh oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens, pouffa Hyoga en dissimulant son rire derrière sa main, vous m'en avez voulu pendant des jours !<p>

-Tu avais presque détruit ma cuisine. Ou plutôt, celle de Shura. Il était vert de rage.

-Et après ça, vous ne m'avez plus jamais invité…

Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux. Silence qui pourtant criait toute leur gêne. Celle de Hyoga pour avoir remis leur passé sur le tapis, et celle de Camus pour n'avoir pas su prendre soin du petit garçon de l'époque. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour où Hyoga avait presque mis le feu à la cuisine de son ex-amant. Lorsque Shura était rentré ce soir-là, il lui avait littéralement hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir ce ''sale gosse'' chez lui. Si Camus avait d'abord essayé de le raisonner, il s'était finalement plié à ses exigences. Il regrettait à présent amèrement ses choix d'alors.

-Je suis désolé, maître Camus. De toute façon, c'est du passé à présent. Je suis tellement heureux de vous savoir avec un autre que lui ! Et puis Milo a l'air si gentil !

Camus esquissa un triste sourire : oui, Milo était quelqu'un d'infiniment gentil. Même s'il avait un sale caractère, Camus savait que jamais il ne l'empêcherait de voir ceux qu'il aimait. Il regrettait de s'être disputé avec lui et de l'avoir laissé sans même un dernier regard. Oui, Milo l'avait vraiment mis en colère, mais la très bonne journée qu'il avait passée avec Hyoga lui avait permis de prendre un peu de recul et de voir que sa propre réaction avait elle aussi été un peu excessive.

-Tu as raison, Hyoga. Milo est quelqu'un de très gentil.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés, maître ?

Hyoga rougit aussitôt, honteux d'avoir posé une telle question à son maître vénéré.

-Oh… oh je suis désolé ! Ca ne me regarde absolument pas, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu n'es plus un enfant, Hyoga, tu n'as pas à t'excuser sans cesse.

Camus avait parfois l'impression d'avoir encore le petit garçon d'autrefois face à lui. Hyoga avait sans cesse peur de le décevoir, de faire un faux pas. Comme s'il craignait d'être abandonné à nouveau par celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Le français tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu as le droit de t'exprimer librement. Tu n'es plus à l'âge d'être grondé. Milo et moi nous sommes disputés parce que…

Pourquoi, au juste ? Parce qu'il lui avait dit de s'en aller, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Parce que Milo semblait sous tension ces derniers temps ? Parce qu'il avait préféré fuir alors que son amant avait très certainement besoin de lui ? Milo ne s'emportait jamais sans raison. Son comportement devait cacher un profond mal être auquel il avait préféré tourner le dos.

-Maître Camus ?

-Dis-moi Hyoga… est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de reporter notre dîner de ce soir ?

Le blondinet le dévisagea, l'air légèrement étonné.

-Ne crois pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, Hyoga, ce n'est pas ça, le rassura-t-il, c'est juste que… aujourd'hui, il y a deux mois que Milo et moi sommes ensemble. Et je sais qu'il se faisait une telle joie de fêter ce jour en ma compagnie alors…

-Maître Camus ! Vous auriez dû me le dire ! C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est à cause de moi ! Si vous me l'aviez dit je n'aurais certainement pas…

-Calme-toi, Hyoga. Rien n'est de ta faute. Mais tu me rendrais un grand service si tu acceptais de…

-Oh oui ! Oui bien sûr !

Hyoga rougit avant de continuer :

-Justement je… je voulais vous en parler. J'ai moi-même prévu quelque chose ce soir et…

-Un rencard ? demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

Si Hyoga n'était plus un enfant, Camus ne voyait tout de même pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il ne voulait pas que son petit protégé finisse comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge. Hyoga n'était pas un de ces êtres de débauche qui traînaient dans la rue jusqu'aux petites heures, ingurgitant une quantité d'alcool fort peu raisonnable, au point de faire des choses parfois stupides et dont ils ne se souviendraient pas le lendemain.

-Oh non ! Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça, maître Camus !

-Tu te protèges au moins ? Oh et puis pourquoi est-ce que je te pose une telle question ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour cela !

-M-Maître Camus ! se plaignit Hyoga, plus rouge que jamais.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… non, rien. C'est d'accord alors, on remet ça à plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, maître Camus !

* * *

><p>-Aiolia ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas laisser traîner les cartons devant la…oh !<p>

Alors que Marine était déjà prête à hurler, toutes griffes dehors, contre son petit ami qui était incapable de descendre les cartons, elle resta bouche-bée face à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Là, sous ses yeux, une boîte de chocolats l'attendait.

Ravie, elle saisit la boîte de chocolat, arrachant presque l'emballage, prévoyant déjà d'en engloutir le contenu déjà un bon film, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa alors totalement, laissant place à une vexation sans nom. Aiolia tentait-il de lui faire passer un message subliminal ? Si c'était le cas, il allait l'entendre !

-Tu te fiches de moi ? ''Chocolat sans sucre''. SANS SUCRE ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Toi, je te promets que tu n'auras plus droit qu'à du pain sec !

Dissimulé derrière un mur, pourtant certain que son idée serait un franc succès, Aiolia arborait à présent un teint livide. Lui qui pensait que sa petite amie serait ravie de voir qu'il faisait attention à sa ligne était loin d'imaginer qu'elle réagirait de cette façon. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes !

* * *

><p>Kanon soupira fortement : il était en retard. Allait-il seulement venir ? Il savait qu'il avait prévu de voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce qui l'avait fait grimacer et fait ensuite résonner le rire cristallin du jeune homme dans la pièce. Il lui avait ensuite tout expliqué et Kanon avait compris. Il avait promis de venir le rejoindre aussi vite que possible… mais il n'était pas encore là.<p>

Et lui, il se sentait infiniment seul. A part les infirmières et les médecins, il ne recevait aucune visite. Elles étaient strictement interdites pendant ses deux premiers mois d'internement. Il n'avait plus vu son frère depuis son admission dans ce centre et il lui semblait ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des années. Il avait trop longtemps été séparé de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de le voir ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il avait besoin de son grand frère pour s'en sortir ?

Bien sûr, Saga l'appelait chaque semaine depuis qu'il en avait eu l'autorisation, mais entendre la voix cassée et inquiète de son jumeau ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Même s'il refusait de lui en parler, Kanon savait que le savoir loin de lui, seul, dans ce centre, le rendait fou. Et cela avait des conséquences néfastes sur sa relation avec Shion. Kanon s'en voulait d'être la source de leurs conflits. Il voulait savoir son frère heureux, il ne voulait pas le rendre triste.

-Bouh.

Kanon sursauta, une main sur le cœur tandis que son attention se reportait sur le petit blondinet qui lui souriait.

-Non mais t'es malade, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ?

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Alors, ta journée ?

-Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé.

-Ton maître vénéré n'a pas trop tiré la tronche parce que tu l'abandonnais ?

Kanon se souvenait parfaitement bien de la petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui en lors de laquelle il lui avait fait part de ses plus grandes peurs face à son ''maître''. Kanon ne comprenait pas pourquoi après tout, ce n'était plus un gamin.

-Non pas du tout, ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Et toi, ta journée ?

-Tu oses le demander alors que tu m'as abandonné pendant toute la journée.

En effet, depuis quelques temps et sous les supplications du plus âgé, Hyoga avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite lors de ses pauses ou une fois sa journée terminée. Au début, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, puis il avait compris que tout ce que Kanon demandait, c'était un peu de compagnie.

-Désolé, murmura Hyoga d'un air gêné.

-Eh, je déconne. Enfin non, je me suis vraiment ennuyé comme un rat mort sans toi mais je suppose que je devrai m'y faire, comme tu vas bientôt changer de job.

Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il cherchait un autre job, Kanon avait boudé comme un enfant.

-Je ne pars pas tout de suite. Tu seras sorti avant que je ne parte, tu verras.

-Mouais. Vu comment les choses évoluent, je ne suis pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour !

-Tu vas mieux.

-Ils ne me laissent toujours pas voir mon frère !

Et voilà que le sujet sensible revenait sur le tapis : Saga.

-Peut-être mais… ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas mieux. Ils n'ont simplement pas le droit de te laisser le voir avant la date imposée, je crois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? Il n'était pas médecin, pas même infirmier. Il était simplement là pour concocter de bons petits plats pour que les ''malades'' ne fassent pas d'émeute. Il arrivait le matin, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait et puis repartait le soir. Il ne savait rien du fonctionnement du centre.

-Ouais bah quand ces débiles comprendront que ce n'est pas en procédant de cette manière qu'ils arriveront à quoi que ce soit, on sera sauvé.

Hyoga lui sourit timidement : il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Il n'avait pas envie de casser du sucre sur le dos de ses supérieurs si son maître Camus l'apprenait, il serait certainement très déçu. Kanon dût le remarquer puisqu'il lui sourit à son tour, changeant de sujet.

-Désolé, je m'emporte. Je suis content que tu sois là, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Je te l'avais promis, pas vrai ?

Kanon sourit à nouveau : oui, Hyoga lui avait promis de venir, mais il ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis longtemps. Pourtant Hyoga était venu, il était là, avec lui. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Seul le temps le lui dirait.

* * *

><p>Camus resta un instant interdit, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il s'attendait à trouver son petit ami avachi devant la télé, ou en train de se réchauffer une boîte de raviolis… mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le trouver debout au milieu du salon, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir ultra-moulant et d'un haut en latex.<p>

-C-Camus…

Milo ne savait pas où se mettre. Persuadé d'avoir perdu Camus à jamais, ne s'attendant pas à le voir revenir ce soir-là, il avait décidé de commencer son ''travail'' beaucoup plus tôt. Peut-être que s'il faisait des heures supplémentaires, en commençant plus tôt et en finissant plus tard, il récolterait assez d'argent pour payer les factures qui s'entassaient dangereusement sur la table. Et peut-être même qu'il pourrait offrir un cadeau à son cadeau, le suppliant de revenir à ses côtés ?

-Camus, je…

-Tu vas quelque part ?

-Quoi ? Non, je…

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, Camus ! Je ne…

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, Milo ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bon sang ?

Camus ne comprenait pas : pourquoi Milo lui mentait-il ? Il avait un sac à dos déjà à moitié passé sur ses épaules, et il voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'allait nulle part ?! Alors Milo était ce genre d'homme ? Celui qui allait voir ailleurs à la moindre petite contradiction ? Milo était-il pire encore que Shura ?

-Camus, mon amour, murmura Milo d'une voix cassée, je n'allais nulle part, je te le jure et…

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Q-Quoi ?

-Ton sac est déjà prêt et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne comptais aller nulle part ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-N-Non ! Non !

-Mais je t'en prie, je ne te retiens pas. Je ne voudrais pas te faire annuler ton rencard. Et puisque ton sac est déjà prêt pour cette nuit, visiblement, ne te gêne pas, prends donc des vêtements pour y rester quelques jours.

Camus était en colère, oui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide, d'avoir cru que Milo pouvait être différent, qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Non, bien sûr que non. Milo restait un homme avant tout. Et on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme, il aurait dû le savoir pourtant !

Milo de son côté ne savait plus où se mettre. Camus était en colère contre lui et il y avait de quoi. Camus le détestait et il comprenait parfaitement. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir décidé d'aller se prostituer si tôt. Camus était revenu et maintenant il allait le perdre pour de bon. Il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues tandis qu'il voyait son amant passer à côté de lui sans même le regarder.

-Camus attends, je peux t'expliquer et je…

-M'expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu vois quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Camus je t'en supplie, tu dois me croire ! Je ne vois personne, tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! Je t'aime, il n'y a personne d'autre !

-Alors où est-ce que tu allais ?

Silence. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il allait se prostituer ! Camus aurait vite fait de fuir s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit. Milo entendit son amant soupirer tandis qu'il plantait ses prunelles remplies de larmes dans les siennes.

-Mon amour…

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Quoi ? Mais Camus, il n'y a personne, je te le jure !

-C'est pour ça que tu refuses de me dire où tu allais ?

-Je ne… je ne peux pas. Camus s'il te plaît, essaies de comprendre !

-Pardon ? TU ME demandes de comprendre ? Alors que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans cette tenue, prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Bordel Milo, qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-R-Rien.

-Tu mens ! Tu me mens, Milo ! Je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui me ment !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Camus fit volte-face, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, un Milo totalement paniqué sur les talons.

-Camus ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-N'importe où sauf ici.

-Non ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie ne… ne pars pas ! Camus je t'aime. Je t'aime, je te jure que je… ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.

Camus soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Depuis quand ne se comprenaient-ils plus ? Depuis quand Milo lui faisait-il des cachotteries ? Il fixa le visage de son amant, se retenant à aller le prendre dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes.

-Alors explique-moi.

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Si je t'explique, tu t'en iras !

-Et si tu ne m'expliques pas, je partirai aussi.

Milo suivit à nouveau son compagnon, qui faisait maintenant chemin inverse. Il vit que Camus s'appuyait contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, et il ne manqua pas ses yeux brillants. Il voulut s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Camus le repoussa.

-Camus…

-Je dormirai sur le canapé cette nuit. Demain, je repartirai chez Aphrodite.

-Camus, non. Il n'y a personne d'autre ! Tu es le seul que j'aime, je te le promets.

-Bonne nuit, Milo.

Et Milo le vit aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Il était encore tôt, mais il savait que Camus ne bougerait pas de là avant le lendemain matin. Il se laissa alors glisser le long du frigo, sur lequel il était appuyé depuis que Camus l'avait repoussé. Assis sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, il pleura à nouveau.

Il ne se prostituerait pas ce soir-là. Il n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour payer les facture, ni même pour offrir à Camus un cadeau qui le ferait rester. Camus allait partir, il allait le quitter et lui, il se retrouverait à la rue. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Camus s'en aille maintenant au moins, il ne serait pas humilié lorsqu'il se retrouverait à la rue lui aussi.

Mais s'il perdait Camus, à quoi bon continuer à vivre ? A quoi bon continuer si la seule personne qui croyait en lui le laissait ? Sans Camus, il n'était rien, il n'était personne. C'était lui qui lui permettait d'avancer, qui lui donnait la force de se lever chaque jour, de se regarder dans la glace. A quoi bon continuer ? Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Rien d'autre que la prostitution. Et il n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Il voulait être heureux, avec Camus.

Son regard se posa alors sur une boîte d'antidouleurs qu'il avait oubliée de ranger. Peut-être que… son regard se posa alors sur une autre boîte remplie de comprimés, un peu plus loin. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer sans Camus. Il voulait simplement oublier sa réalité, l'espace de quelques instants.

Oublier qu'il venait de perdre Camus, oublier qu'il était une pute, oublier que bientôt, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire jusqu'ici ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

On dit que l'amour dure trois ans. Eh bien c'est faux, visiblement, il ne dure pas plus de deux mois.


	20. Après l'orage

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voilà ENFIN la suite de cette fanfic. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_

_Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresseraient, vous pouvez donnez votre avis concernant ma nouvelle idée de fic ici: s/9534915/1/Secret-Sanctuary, j'ai besoin du maximum d'avis et de participation pour mener à bien ce projet et je remercie celles et ceux qui ont déjà amené leur pierre à l'édifice.  
><em>

_Merci encore de me suivre, vous êtes super!_

_Bisous et bonnes vacances!_

* * *

><p><strong>BOUM.<strong>

Camus se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait d'être réveillé par un bruit sourd. Ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, se trébuchant à trois reprises dans la couverture qu'il avait envoyée balader au sol, il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit : la cuisine.

Il ne pensa même pas qu'un cambrioleur –ou pire, un tueur en série- pourrait être à l'origine de tout ce vacarme et l'attendait peut-être comme un prédateur attend sa proie. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, presque désordonné et soudain, la courte distance qui séparait pourtant le salon de la cuisine lui sembla interminable.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement lorsqu'une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour en avoir souvent senti les caresses apparut dans son champ de vision, gisant visiblement sur le sol, comme le reste de ce corps qu'il serrait contre lui quelques heures plus tôt.

Il déboula dans la cuisine et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit le corps de son amant allongé sur le sol, inerte. Son regard fit le tour de la cuisine à vive allure et se posa presqu'aussitôt sur une boîte de cachets ouverte. Milo n'avait tout de même pas tenté de… ?

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de prendre le pouls de son petit ami pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sortant de son sac menottes et préservatifs –sans même se demander, sur le moment même, pourquoi son petit ami avait des préservatifs dans le sac qu'il emmenait au travail- farfouillant jusqu'à se saisir de son portable, jurant lorsqu'il découvrit que la batterie était à plat.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il ne se doutait pas que, pendant toute la journée, Milo avait passé le plus clair de son temps à écrire des textos qu'il n'osait jamais lui envoyer et à faire défiler sous ses yeux embués de larmes des photos qui les représentaient tous les deux, souriants, et qu'il gardait précieusement dans la mémoire de son téléphone portable.

-C-Camus…

Mais Camus n'entendait pas, trop occupé à chercher son propre téléphone portable, traitant son amant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Milo ait tenté de se suicider pour une simple dispute. D'accord, cette dispute sonnait comme une douloureuse rupture, mais tout de même ! Il lui en voulait d'avoir égoïstement fait ce geste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui !

-Camus…

Lorsque la voix de Milo s'éleva à nouveau, faiblement, pour venir jusqu'à lui, il fit volte-face, plantant son regard noir de colère dans le sien, visiblement perdu. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées et, au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras comme Milo l'aurait espéré, il agrippa violemment le col de son haut, hurlant presque :

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je suis…tombé.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis…tombé.

Oui, Milo avait voulu de tout son être mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne voulait pas vivre une seconde de plus dans ce monde si Camus l'abandonnait à son tour. Il avait décidé de se donner la mort. Il était grimpé sur une chaise pour se saisir d'un verre et… il s'était lamentablement écrasé au sol. Un seul moment d'inattention avait été suffisant pour qu'il perde l'équilibre et glisse. Il n'était même pas capable de mourir !

-Tombé ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais sur cette chaise ? demanda encore Camus en pointant la chaise en question d'un doigt accusateur.

-J'avais… soif.

-Tu mens ! Tu mens encore ! J'ai vu les cachets ! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que tu cherchais à faire ! Bon sang Milo, tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as voulu faire ? Tu es totalement stupide ma parole !

Les mots de Camus étaient durs, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Milo allongé sur le sol, lorsqu'il avait vu les cachets, il l'avait cru mort. Il l'avait cru mort et il s'était senti totalement paniqué. Il avait eu peur que Milo n'ait fait une bêtise. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si son colocataire et amant avait mis fin à ses jours… à cause de lui. Parce que oui, il était certain que si Milo avait voulu faire une connerie, c'était uniquement à cause de leur altercation.

-P-Pardon.

-''Pardon '' ? ''PARDON'' ? Et tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer avec un ''pardon'' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Milo ?

Camus avait davantage élevé la voix, faisant légèrement frissonner Milo. Il détestait l'entendre lui crier dessus, il détestait l'idée que Camus soit en colère contre lui, qu'il le déteste. Il ne pouvait tout juste pas le supporter. Ca lui faisait trop mal au cœur de l'entendre crier, de le voir si fâché.

-Rien… je ne… je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure.

-Très bien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, j'appelle une ambulance !

-NON !

Camus ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Milo lui mentait peut-être, Milo avait peut-être pris des cachets et refusait de lui avouer. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que son ami meurt dans ses bras sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour le secourir.

Sauf que Milo ne semblait pas de cet avis puisque, se redressant légèrement, il attrapa son poignet, gémissant quand une douleur lancinante lui traversa le bras.

-Non s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

-Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

-N-Non.

-Alors je…

-Non ! J'ai dit non, bon sang !

Ce fut au tour de Camus de sursauter légèrement en entendant le ton cassant de Milo. Lui qui était habituellement si doux et si gentil avec lui venait de littéralement lui crier dessus. Et, même s'il restait parfaitement impassible, Camus était blessé par une telle réaction. Milo et lui ne se comprenaient plus et cette constatation lui fit mal. Elle lui fit mal parce qu'il tenait beaucoup au blond, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Il fut d'autant plus déstabilisé lorsque, toujours accroché à son poignet, Milo fondit en larmes. Prenant peur, Camus pensa d'abord qu'il était blessé mais il comprit bien vite que Milo évacuait simplement son trop plein de stress. La peur de l'avoir perdu, la peur de le perdre, le dégoût de lui-même, il ne pouvait plus rien retenir. Il hoquetait tellement que Camus s'accroupit devant lui, posant doucement une main sur ses genoux.

-Parle-moi Milo, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Bordel Camus, tu comprends pas ! Je… j'ai déjà pas assez d'argent pour payer le loyer ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais payer ces putains de factures et toi… et toi tu veux m'emmener à l'hôpital parce que… parce que j'ai mal au poignet. J'ai pas d'argent pour bouffer, alors je n'en n'ai certainement pas pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation !

Sous le choc après avoir entendu de telles paroles Camus retira – un peu trop précipitamment peut-être- ses mains et se recula légèrement. Il entendit Milo hoqueter de plus belle mais il était comme déconnecté : jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Milo était dans une telle situation financière. Si seulement il lui avait dit, il l'aurait volontiers aidé. Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, ils devaient s'entraider.

Tout à coup, la réalité lui claqua en plein visage : Milo était-il habillé de la sorte parce qu'il comptait se… ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : Milo venait de se jeter à son cou, le serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Putain Camus j'suis désolé. Je sais q-que je suis invivable en ce moment. Pardon, s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas ! Je te promets q-que je vais… je vais trouver une solution ! Je vais trouver de l'argent. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais j-je vais m'en occuper. S'il te plaît ne pars pas, j'y arriverai pas sans toi Camus. Je suis désolé, je sais que t-tu mérites tellement mieux que ça mon Camus. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu ne te retrouves jamais à la rue. Laisse-moi une chance.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction de Camus, Milo avait pris peur. Il savait à quel point son amour était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, à quel point il méritait mieux que lui. Et lui, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Rien d'autres que des dettes.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé, Milo ? Je… j'aurais pu t'aider. Je sais que tu veux régler ces problèmes seul mais je suis là maintenant. Nous sommes deux. Alors moi aussi, je peux t'aider.

-Je voulais… je voulais m'en sortir seul. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

S'en sortir seul ? Était-il vraiment prêt à faire _ça _?

-Milo ne me dit pas que… cet accoutrement… tu ne comptais quand même pas… ? Oh mon Dieu Milo, tu ne voulais quand même pas te prostituer ?!

-Q-Quoi ?

Presque par réflexe, Milo avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine : Camus avait-il tout découvert ? Avait-il comprit ? Comptait-il l'insulter, le frapper ? Allait-il l'abandonner maintenant qu'il savait ? Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter ces traitresses. Il allait pour le supplier de le pardonner quand Camus prit à nouveau la parole, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains.

-Non ! Non Milo, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, jamais ! C'est dégradant, c'est… sale. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à ce niveau, je ne veux pas que tu te prostitues, jamais, tu m'entends ? On peut trouver autre chose. On va trouver une autre solution. Je vais t'aider. On va s'en sortir. Mais je t'interdis de faire une telle chose, tu m'entends ?

Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure : alors comme ça, Camus le quitterait bel et bien s'il apprenait. Il le trouverait sale, il aurait honte de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se prostitue et Milo le comprenait parfaitement. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Maintenant il savait que Camus ne devrait jamais savoir, qu'il devrait redoubler de prudence pour qu'il ne découvre jamais rien. Sinon, non seulement il le quitterait mais en plus, il le verrait comme un moins que rien, il le détesterait. Et Milo préférait mourir plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce regard de dégoût.

-Tu m'entends, Milo ?

-Oui… pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire honte, Camus.

-Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Milo. Et même si… même si tu l'avais fait je… je n'aurais pas eu honte de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te vendes, tu n'es pas un objet, Milo. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça.

-Tu m'aurais quitté ?

-Pardon ?

-Si je l'avais fait, tu m'aurais quitté ?

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir même s'il connaissait la réponse.

-Oui, surement, murmura Camus du bout des lèvres.

-Parce que tu aurais eu honte ?

-Non. Parce que ça m'aurait fait trop de peine d'être trompé à nouveau. Surtout par toi.

-Tu m'aurais détesté ?

-Je t'aime trop pour te détester, tu le sais.

-Mais tu serais parti…

-Pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Milo le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, tant il avait peur de le voir se volatiliser d'un instant à l'autre. Camus le quitterait. Il l'aimerait toujours mais il partirait. Et cela lui déchirerait davantage le cœur : le savoir loin de lui tout en sachant que ses sentiments seraient toujours réciproques, cela serait tout simplement intenable.

Camus partirait. Il le laisserait à jamais, il le quitterait sans même se retourner. Et, pire que tout, il se sentirait trahi. Il souffrirait par sa faute et Milo voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Il ne supporterait vraiment pas que son amant souffre par sa faute.

-C'est toi qui vaux mieux que ça, mon Camus. Tu vaux tellement mieux que moi.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est vrai ! Tu es… bon sang, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es parfait ! Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde et moi… et moi je suis tout juste capable de t'offrir un appartement miteux et des factures. Le tout saupoudré de mon mauvais caractère. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être celui que tu mérites. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir à t'imposer ça alors que…

Milo n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase. Camus l'avait fait taire d'un doigt léger posé sur ses lèvres. Il le regardait à présent et, si Milo craignait de voir la honte et le dégoût au fond de ses prunelles, il n'y vit qu'un profond respect et beaucoup d'amour. Tellement que ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau de son trop plein de sentiments.

-Shh. Je ne veux pas que tu penses une telle chose, Milo. Pourquoi as-tu cette image si négative de toi ? Je me fiche bien de ton argent, de tes biens. Tout cela est matériel, tout cela est superflu. Si c'est ce que j'avais voulu, je serai resté avec Shura. Lui avait tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas ce que toi tu possèdes et qui est bien plus important à mes yeux : un cœur. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse et je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé de vie, d'être venu vivre avec toi. Parce qu'avec toi je suis heureux, je suis vivant.

Ca y est, les larmes dévalaient à nouveau les joues de Milo sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Lorsque Camus vint doucement frotter son nez contre le sien, lui murmurant les quelques mots qu'il aimait tant entendre, les derniers remparts qui protégeaient son cœur s'effondrèrent.

-Je t'aime.

Accroché à ses épaules, le visage noyé au milieu de ses cheveux de soie, Milo pleura encore et encore, se répétant intérieurement qu'il ne méritait décidément pas l'amour que lui donnait Camus. Et pourtant, il l'aimait tellement lui aussi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Si seulement tu savais comme je t'aime.

* * *

><p>-Mu mon amour, viens donc poser tes fesses mortelles auprès de mes fesses divines. Nous devons parler.<p>

Le pauvre Mu déglutit tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir auprès de lui avec hésitation. Shaka voulait parler. Et lorsque Shaka voulait parler, ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon. Tentant d'amadouer son amant par tous les moyens possibles, il glissa une main dans le rideau de soie blond, démêlant par la même occasion les quelques mèches nouées qu'il rencontrait.

-Qui a-t-il mon amour ?

-Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis arrivé et je n'ai pas encore eu une seule fois l'occasion de communiquer directement avec bouddha pour l'informer de mon évolution. C'est pourquoi je vais entreprendre d'affronter l'ascension de la montagne qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Et je compte bien évidemment sur ta présence pour me soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Et bien entendu, par ''soutien'', Shaka sous-entendait ''accompagnement''. Le pauvre Mu devrait donc escalader lui aussi cette fichue montagne, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Et la perspective d'aller se perdre au milieu des bouquetins et des mauvaises herbes ne l'enchantait guère.

Et puis d'abord, depuis quand bouddha était-il de retour dans leur vie ? Il pensait pourtant avoir été très clair : c'est bouddha ou lui. Et Shaka avait minaudé en lui déclarant qu'il était son seul et unique amour terrestre. Mais Mu n'était pas du tout d'avis à laisser ce vieux chnoque un peu trop enrobé revenir au galop dans leur vie.

-Mais Shaka, mon amour, je pensais que nous étions d'accord : nous avions décidé de nous consacrer uniquement à notre relation pendant notre séjour ici.

-Je le sais, Mu, mais je ne peux laisser bouddha sans nouvelles plus longtemps. Il est impératif que je le prévienne pour lui dire que tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous, mon amour. Bouddha sera ravi de savoir que tu as enfin retrouvé le chemin de la raison.

Mu tiqua et fronça les sourcils : Shaka se moquait-il de lui ? S'il y en a bien un qui avait perdu la voie de la raison, c'était son petit bouddha humain, certainement pas lui ! Il devait remettre les pendules à l'heure avant que son amant ne parte encore dans l'un de ses délires psychiques qui ferait de l'ombre à leur relation.

-Shaka, ne dois-tu pas assumer tes torts ? Celui de nous deux qui a mis un terme à notre relation, c'est toi.

-Mais c'était uniquement sous le coup de la colère.

-Ca n'excuse rien.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure lavande sentit alors quelque chose de très agréable sur sa joue, puis sous son oreille. Shaka venait de doucement l'embrasser pour le calmer. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

-Mu, mon amour, j'ai traversé la moitié du globe terrestre parmi de vils mortels pour te retrouver. J'ai affronté Satan dans un corps d'enfant. J'ai bien failli me faire piétiner pas un bouc, j'ai été confronté seul à seul avec ton diabolique petit disciple, dont j'ai été victime un peu plus tard. Tel Hercule, j'ai accompli 12 travaux pour te prouver mon amour et ma dévotion. Alors ne me dis pas que je suis en tort !

Mu se trouva soudain bien stupide d'avoir tenu un tel discours à son amant. Shaka avait raison : il était revenu. Il avait affronté bien des dangers pour le retrouver. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et frotta tendrement son nez contre sa joue.

-Excuse-moi, mon petit bouddha.

-Tu es tout pardonné, mon petit Mu. M'accompagneras-tu lors de mon ascension ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon bouddha.

-Et que feras-tu de ton monstrueux disciple ?

-Un peu de marche ne lui fera pas de mal !

Shaka sourit tendrement à son amant : enfin, son petit Mu retrouvait la voie de la sagesse. Et avec un peu de chance il pourrait –tout à fait involontairement, bien sûr- perdre la petite teigne rousse en chemin…

* * *

><p>-Saga ?<p>

Shion avança d'un pas en hésitant : depuis leur dernière altercation, les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient presque plus. Saga était revenu, trempé et il ne s'était pas excusé. Shion avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cela, à oublier les mots durs de son amant. Alors il préférait ne plus lui adresser la parole lui non plus. Ils échangeaient simplement les politesses de rigueur. Et Shion commençait d'ailleurs à sincèrement songer à changer de domicile.

Il aimait Saga, énormément, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter cette ambiance et le vide qui s'était créé entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec l'ombre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il vit Saga relever la tête pour le questionner du regard.

-Le dîner est au micro-ondes. Je vais me coucher.

-Attends.

Shion suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Il reporta son attention sur Saga, qui le regardait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Shion hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre la parole :

-Je sais. Je vais m'en aller.

-Q-Quoi ?

Visiblement, Saga ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit ami dise une telle chose.

-Oui je… ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Saga, je ne peux plus supporter ce silence entre nous. Je préfère être loin de toi plutôt qu'avoir à subir ton indifférence jour après jour. Ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là m'a terriblement blessé et je….

-Je sais ! Je sais que je t'ai blessé ! Bon sang, je m'en suis tellement voulu une fois parti. Mais… mais je ne savais pas comme me faire pardonner. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me sentais et je me sens encore tellement horrible de t'avoir dit ces choses. Je ne pensais pas que mon silence te ferait tant de mal, je suis désolé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, s'il te plaît reste. Reste, sauf si tu n'as plus de sentiments pour moi.

-Idiot.

Saga le regarda alors avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

-Comment pourrais-je ne plus t'aimer ? le rassura alors Shion d'un sourire apaisant.

-Viens là.

Shion ne se fit pas prier pour suivre les indications de son amant et il se laissa totalement faire lorsque ce dernier l'attira sur ses genoux pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Shion enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, se délectant de son odeur.

-Tu m'as manqué, entendit-il dire.

-Toi aussi, tellement.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de la sorte. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais. Mais ça m'a tout de même fait beaucoup de peine de l'entendre. S'il te plaît, ne recommence plus.

-Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus te faire souffrir. C'est juste que mon frère me manque terriblement et… je sais que ce n'est en rien une excuse. Pardonne-moi.

-Je comprends que ton frère te manque. Je te pardonne… pour cette fois.

-Merci, murmura Saga en approchant son visage du sien.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient disputés, leurs cœurs recommencèrent à battre au même rythme. Comme s'ils attendaient l'autre pour pouvoir vivre pleinement à nouveau. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils se promettaient silencieusement de ne plus jamais s'éloigner.

* * *

><p><em>-Camus ? Tu t'en vas ?<em>

_-Oui._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je te quitte._

_-Q-Quoi ? Non ! Non attends ! P-Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi !_

_-Je sais tout._

_-C-Comment ça ?_

_-Je sais tout sur toi, sur ton boulot. Et maintenant je te quitte._

_-Camus ! Camus non, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je regrette, je regrette tellement ! S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas !_

_Milo tendit son bras pour tenter d'arrêter son amant. Mais, en dépit de tous ses efforts, il était incapable de le toucher. Incapable de le rattraper. Il se mit à courir mais le corps de son amant s'éloignait sans cesse un peu plus. Alors il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps la perte de son amant. Il pleura la perte de cet être si cher sans qui il ne pouvait plus vivre._

_Il appela, hurla son prénom, mais Camus ne l'entendit pas. Ou du moins, s'il l'entendit, il ne se retourna pas. Milo courut et courut encore, en vain. Camus s'éloignait pour de bon, comme il sortait de sa vie à tout jamais. Lorsque cette constatation lui éclata en plein visage, Milo sentit le cocon fragile qu'il avait bâti avec son Camus se briser en un millier de morceaux. Camus l'avait quitté, pour de bon._

-Non ! Non je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas ! CAMUS !

-Milo ! Milo !

Milo ouvrit alors les yeux, se redressant dans son lit sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait d'être victime d'un horrible cauchemar. La seule chose qu'il était capable de comprendre, c'est que Camus était là, auprès de lui.

-Camus !

-Calme-toi, Milo, dit-il tandis que le dit Milo venait de littéralement se jeter à son cou pour le serrer contre lui.

-Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie !

-Je ne te quitte pas, Milo, le rassura-t-il en glissa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il berça doucement le jeune homme contre son torse pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses paupières se refermer peu à peu.

-Rendors-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Ne me quitte pas.

-Je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets.

Et Milo se rendormit en pensant que tôt ou tard, Camus devrait rompre cette promesse.

* * *

><p>-1 kilomètre à pieds, ça uuuuuuse ça uuuuuuuse. 1 kilomètre à pieds, ça uuuuuuse les souliers ! 2 kilomètres à pieds ça uuuuuuse ça uuuuuuuse…<p>

-Mu, ne pourrais-tu pas faire taire cette immonde créature démoniaque ? Comment veux-tu que je localise bouddha s'il continue de brailler comme il le fait ?

-Mais Shaka, c'est un enfant et….

-C'est un enfant turbulent. Quand comprendras-tu que ton disciple est possédé, Mu ?!

Le dit Mu soupira d'agacement, bien contrarié d'être à nouveau pris à parti. Shaka ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il aimait son disciple autant que lui ? Mais pour la paix des ménages et surtout pour s'éviter un horrible mal de crâne, Mu décida de céder une fois encore aux demandes de son compagnon et de demander à son disciple de se taire.

-Kiki, ça suffit maintenant !

-Mais, maître Mu…

-J'ai dit : silence. Shaka n'arrive pas à se concentrer, avec toi qui lui hurle dans les oreilles.

Mu fronça les sourcils lorsque son disciple passa sagement à côté de lui en sifflotant : son élève se serait-il assagi ? Du coin de l'œil, il put aussi voir l'étonnement de Shaka. Très fier de son disciple, persuadé que ce dernier avait enterré la hache de guerre, il leva la tête et bomba le torse. Si seulement il savait ce que Kiki avait en tête, il aurait fui à vive allure.

* * *

><p>-Mon amour ?<p>

-Cuisine.

Milo avança timidement vers la cuisine en question, pour y découvrir son Camus d'amour aux fourneaux. Son amour préparait visiblement des crêpes il savait à quel point Milo en raffolait, surtout pour le petit déjeuner, avec de la confiture de fraises ou de la pâte à tartiner.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour.

Le grec ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il était encore extrêmement gêné pour ce qui s'était passé la nuit même. Il ne savait pas ce que Camus pensait de tout cela, ni même si son regard sur lui avait changé ou non. Peut-être voulait-il prendre du recul ? Partir, le quitter ? Peut-être n'avait-il plus confiance en lui ? Ou bien avait-il honte de lui, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

-Tu peux passer à table, le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.

-Oh…

Mais Milo ne bougea pas, comme s'il craignait de tout gâcher en faisant le moindre mouvement. Comme un enfant qui craint de faire s'effondrer le frêle château de cartes que son père et lui avaient construit pendant de longues minutes.

Camus posa la bouteille de jus d'orange sur la table de la cuisine puis reporta son attention sur Milo qui, la tête baissée, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Milo ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Hein ? Oh, si , si.

Milo lui envoya un pauvre sourire forcé qui ne dupa absolument pas Camus. D'ailleurs ce dernier arrêta Milo en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Milo n'osa même pas lever la tête pour affronter son regard.

-Dis-moi.

-Il n'y a…

-Et ne me dis surtout pas qu'il n'y a rien.

Milo soupira et, lorsque Camus glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, il fut une fois de plus hypnotisé par les deux lacs paisibles qui le détaillaient avec douceur.

-C'est juste que… je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir et pour t'avoir réveillé cette nuit. J'ai tellement honte ! Et je… et j'ai peur que tu te sois rendu compte du pauvre type que je suis e-et que tu aies décidé de me quitter. De partir pour trouver quelqu'un de mieux et…

-Shh Shh Shh, le stoppa Camus en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, dis donc, il s'en passe des choses là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en pointant son crâne du doigt.

Milo sourit tristement et saisit sans aucune hésitation la main que Camus lui tendait pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Il n'y a que contre le torse frêle de son petit ami qu'il se sentait pleinement protégé. C'était plutôt dérisoire lorsqu'on savait que Camus était moins musclé et plus mince que lui mais dans ses bras, il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'étais en colère parce que tu ne m'as parlé de rien. Je ne veux pas que te tu rendes malade pour des choses aussi futiles que l'argent. Je suis là pour t'aider et je veux t'aider. Alors la prochaine fois, plus de secrets entre nous, c'est compris ?

Milo hocha la tête.

-Et si on allait déjeuner, maintenant ? J'ai passé pas mal de temps à préparer ces crêpes, juste pour toi.

-Tu es vraiment l'homme parfait, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, on me le dit souvent.

Milo sourit plus franchement cette fois, bousculant légèrement son amant en ajoutant ''peut-être mais tu es MON homme parfait'', avant de prendre place à la table. Toute la tension qui s'était installée entre eux ces derniers temps retomba comme un flan au caramel.

Et l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette complicité retrouvée. Si Milo avait montré au grand jour la souffrance qui le rongeait d'être en froid avec celui qui l'aimait, Camus n'en avait pas moins souffert lui aussi. Il était très attaché au blondinet.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se terminant sur plusieurs baisers et promesses échangées. L'éclaircie semblait enfin pointer le bout de son nez et, après avoir essuyé la tempête, les deux amants n'aspiraient plus qu'à vivre pleinement leur relation. Mais Milo savait que derrière les nuages bleus qui planaient au-dessus d'eux, de gros nuages gris n'attendaient que le bon moment pour faire leur apparition.

* * *

><p>-Maître Muuuuuu, j'ai mal aux pieeeeeeds !<p>

-Ca suffit maintenant Kiki, arrête de te plaindre.

-Mais j'ai vraiment mal aux pieds ! Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ?

-Mu, je t'ai déjà demandé de faire taire cet horrible avorton.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une petite pause, Shaka ?

-Pas question. Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps à cause de pauses ridicules. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a une heure à peine, ton disciple nous a obligés de nous arrêter pour s'empiffrer de sucreries nocives et ultra-caloriques ?

-Mais maître Mu, j'ai vraiment mal aux pieeeeeds !

-Si tu ne le fais pas taire dans la seconde, Mu, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole !

Une grosse veine fit son apparition sur le front de Mu : depuis plus de deux heures, il devait supporter les chamailleries de son amant et de son disciple. Kiki était tout simplement infernal depuis qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de chanter, et Shaka l'en tenait bien évidemment pour responsable puisque, selon lui, c'était lui qui avait fait l'éducation du petit garçon.

Il pouvait sentir l'énervement monter en lui. Son rythme cardiaque avait très certainement atteint des sommets et il sentait le malaise arriver au loin. Mais bien évidemment, ni Kiki, ni Shaka –qui clamaient habituellement haut et fort qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien-être- n'avait remarqué son état d'énervement extrême. Ce qui devait être une petite promenade de santé tournait au cauchemar pour Mu.

-Vous voyez, maître Mu, Shaka est vraiment un être diabolique !

-Je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus, si tu ne veux pas être foudroyé par la colère du grand bouddha.

-Je m'en tape comme de mon premier caleçon de votre grand bouddha !

-Mu ! Comment peux-tu tolérer que ton disciple profère de telles insultes envers notre grand buddha vénéré ?!

Très sincèrement, en ce moment même, le dit bouddha était le cadet des soucis de Mu. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Et les deux amours de sa vie, qui ne cessaient de se hurler dessus et de le prendre à parti n'arrangeaient rien à son état.

-Maître Mu, dites quelque chose, défendez-moi !

-Mu, si jamais tu oses dire quoi que ce soit pour le défendre, c'est la guerre que tu déclares !

-Taisez-vous…

-Maître Mu !

-Mu !

-Taisez…vous.

Puis soudain, ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><em>Non, je ne suis pas sadique ;) <em>

_Review? _


End file.
